In The Long Run
by Spectrum24
Summary: Hermione has built a life with Ginny, but seems to find herself more alone than she ever thought she'd be. She struggles with trying to salvage what once was and what she believes can be - but how can she save something she never knew existed? Femmeslash. Hermione/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A wince crossed Hermione's face as a gust of cold, biting wind cut through her while she walked down Diagon Alley. She tightened her grip on the umbrella she held - sounds of the late afternoon mist bouncing off of the material as she quickened her pace. With an inaudible sigh of relief, Hermione opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. The warmth of the pub was a welcome change from the damp coldness outside and she was thankful for it.

Her dark eyes scanned the room until they fell upon the man with the unruly hair and glasses seated at a table in the far corner. She smiled to herself as she approached her long-time friend.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him as she pulled out her chair and sat down, only then beginning to take off her scarf and jacket.

"Hey Hermione," he reciprocated with a grin as he pushed a full glass of butterbeer towards her on the table. "I went ahead and ordered, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," she told him. "Thank you."

"Glad to see you didn't shrivel up out there," he teased at seeing her shiver despite the change in environment.

"The weather's dreadful. I should've just apparated," she said in admonishment of her own actions. "I hope you haven't been waiting long," she said as she gestured with a nod at his partially empty glass.

"No, only ten or fifteen minutes, tops," he assured her. "Was able to wrap up my paperwork early for a change and got out a few minutes ahead of time."

Hermione gave him a tight smile despite her efforts to make it sincere. She couldn't seem to push aside that unsettling feeling that came about each time Harry's work was brought up.

After the war, Harry had done as all had expected him to do and he became an auror - a very accomplished, successful auror. The Auror Office had to be more or less rebuilt after the war, as so many people had fallen. The obvious recruits had been Harry and Ron - yet two odd things had happened since, Ron had transitioned out of the Auror Office and one Weasley was replaced with another - Ginny.

Ginny's decision to join the Auror Office had surprised many, but as Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts neared, Hermione knew that the redhead's path wouldn't lead to the quidditch pitch. The war had changed everyone and all in different ways. For Ginny, she no longer viewed quidditch as anything more than a pastime and instead had devoted her energies to becoming an auror. Ginny, too, had proven to be very adept at Defense Against The Dark Arts, and she and Harry had emerged as two of the most skilled aurors in recent history.

While Hermione was extremely proud of Ginny, she couldn't help but feel that over time they had ended up in two very different places in their lives. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't help but notice that all of Ginny's conviction and devotion to ridding the wizarding world of any lingering corruption had come at a price, and despite what she wanted to believe, Hermione felt that she herself was part of that sacrifice.

"Let me guess, Ginny's working late?" Hermione asked rather stiffly as she focused her eyes on her butterbeer as she took a sip. Even then, she could see Harry's hesitation.

"Yes, I believe so."

Hermione let out a soft chuckle that she knew didn't mask her distaste.

"I thought she might be," she stated in a tone that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. They'd gone down this road many times by now.

"She's doing good work, Hermione," Harry reminded her. Though she knew he meant well, Hermione couldn't help but react to his statement.

"And I'm not? You are too and I don't see you spending all day and night at the office or out in the field. Luna still gets to see you and have a life with you. If I was supposed to meet Ginny right now I'd be sitting here all by myself and I'd be leaving just the same," the words coming out of her mouth in a rush despite her efforts to put a cap on her bubbling emotions.

"Hermione-"

"I have more of a relationship with you than I do with her, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione exploded, only vaguely noticing the other patrons who glanced over their shoulders at her outburst. She forced herself to take a calming breath and settled in her seat a little more. "I'm just so sick of it," she went on quietly as she dropped her gaze to the worn down table.

"Hermione," Harry repeated patiently and waited until she looked up at him. "I understand why you're upset. I do. But you also have to understand that Ginny sees things a certain way now too and you need to respect that if you want to be with her."

That isn't what Hermione wanted to hear, and as such she narrowed her eyes at him. "And what about her? She doesn't have to see things from my side too? It seems like I'm doing all the compromising here."

"Just try to be patient with her," Harry suggested.

"I don't understand why you're supporting her so much. We go further back, Harry Potter. I may not work alongside you every day now, but-"

"I'm not taking sides," Harry asserted in a curt voice. "I'm just trying to be diplomatic here. Figuring out who's right and who's wrong won't fix anything - so I'm trying to give you my side of things."

A shaky sigh escaped Hermione's mouth and she gave a slow nod of her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take out my frustration on you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said.

"I am trying to compromise," she explained. "I think I've been very understanding so far. I never used to give her a hard time about staying late or cancelling, but it's just such a habit of hers now. I've always admired how she wants to make sure the Ministry and the people are in good hands and nothing like the war ever happens again, but I never used to feel as though I was taken for granted or forgotten. I do now though. She never keeps her word anymore and if something has to be cut off the list, I know it's me who goes first."

"And she doesn't listen when you tell her this."

"And she doesn't listen when I tell her this," Hermione confirmed. "You know how Ginny can be," she added with a wry smirk. "When I bring it up she just dismisses it or starts to lose her temper."

"Ah yes, that notorious Weasley temper," he chuckled before draining the rest of his drink. "I've seen that unleashed on many offenders by now."

They shared a knowing look and despite everything, Hermione had to succumb to a soft laugh about the resulting combination of Ginny's drive and her temper.

"She says I'm being unreasonable," Hermione explained.

Harry leaned back in his chair and contemplated the situation before venturing, "And in her eyes, you probably are being unreasonable."

Before Hermione could protest, he forged on.

"Ginny's strong willed, you know that, and right now she's focused on making sure that the Dark Arts are eradicated - as much as possible anyway."

"We all want that; she's just brought it to another level. I know that losing Fred and the others changed things for her, but more and more I just realize that she's living in the past and trying to right wrongs that have come and gone."

"That's possible," Harry conceded. "I do see that she gets great satisfaction out of the job when we do put someone away, but I also see it eating her up inside when someone eludes us. All I know is that this is very important to her right now and only she alone can change her priorities."

As he finished, the pull that started in Hermione's stomach grew. As she knew before and as Harry's confirmed before, there wasn't much she could do to change things and one thing was certain, Hermione was not used to feeling helpless.

A rueful smile formed on Hermione's face as she tilted her head and spoke. "The funniest part is that everyone thought I'd be the one to be consumed by my career."

"The war taught us all different things," Harry expressed. They shared a somber look and Hermione gave a single nod in agreement.

"It did."

Hermione could only imagine how terrible it was to lose a sibling. It was obvious that George was torn apart by Fred's death, but it tore Ginny apart as well. They all lost friends and mentors; everyone's world was left in disarray, but even Ginny sometimes forgot that Hermione had experienced loss too, even if it was on a different level.

In Hermione's case the loss was reversible. However, for a period of time, Hermione had lost her family and all existence in the Muggle world. She erased herself and didn't know if she'd ever have a chance to see her parents again. Yet, she would never outwardly compare her loss with Ginny's since the younger witch's was permanent and true. As a consequence, their lessons were different as well.

Ginny felt the need to take action in the best and most effective way she knew how; she became an auror. As for Hermione, while career was still of great importance, it wasn't paramount anymore. She took action in her own way by working with the Department of International Magic Cooperation, but beyond that, she learned that time and relationships were more important than career. The ones you loved could be taken from you at any given time through a variety of means and you didn't always get the chance to do things over. She never thought she'd hold such values, but while books and work were essential, they weren't what mattered most.

At the end of the war, Hermione knew that if she had died during any of the battles, she would've died with regret in her heart because she didn't devote what she could, or now felt, should, to those who she held dear. She spent her teen years with her nose buried in books while everything flew by her. Not only that, but she spent so much energy trying to be perfect and the best, so focused on being in control, that she often overlooked what was really important.

Now, not only was Hermione afraid for their relationship, but she was also afraid that Ginny would let her life pass by her and forget to enjoy and appreciate it. The war was over and most people were eager to move on, but Ginny just couldn't seem to fully bring herself to do the same.

While Hermione regarded Ginny's career with the utmost respect, it didn't mean that she didn't wish for more for their relationship. Her unrest had been growing the past year or so and things only seemed to be getting worse. And really, how do you tell others, outside of Harry and Ron, that your girlfriend spends too much time saving the world?

Ginny worked so hard to preserve the world around them, and though that was a remarkable and amazing feat, the reality stayed the same that Ginny neglected their relationship altogether. If things didn't change, Hermione really wasn't sure if there'd be anything left to salvage.

From that point on in their conversation, Hermione and Harry wordlessly committed to steer clear of any shop talk and managed to enjoy the rest of their outing.

By the time Hermione arrived at the flat that she shared with Ginny since they left Hogwarts six years ago, the moon was high in the sky. As the green flames died around her, she was greeted by the dark and silence she'd become too familiar with in this so-called home. If not for Crookshanks, she'd be completely and entirely alone.

Knowing it was pointless to wait up for Ginny, Hermione headed for bed well aware that she would be wise to not expect to see Ginny in the morning either.

**AN**: Well hello again! It's been quite some time, but I was recently struck with inspiration and felt the need to start writing again. This story is not connected to my two previous ones, and I hope they don't blend together or are too much alike. As always, I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter and any feedback is greatly appreciated! Big thanks to AnneBuffy for taking the time to be my beta ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you very much for coming here for the meeting, Miss Granger. Often we end up going to London, so this is a nice change."

Hermione smiled at the ambassador and assured him that it was no trouble.

"I'd like to see our Ministry make a more concerted effort to develop ties with other countries. I feel we've been in a bit of a silo the past several years."

"Well, given the circumstances leading up to that, I'd say that was more than understandable," he offered. "And I think we're all more aware now that the policing of the Dart Arts doesn't stop at the federal level - it's a worldwide matter."

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed. "I'll pass along your feedback to Minister Kingsley. My colleague Janine and I will work on amending the agreement and I will resubmit it to you in a couple of weeks."

"Sounds great. Thank you again Miss Granger," he said with a subtle dip of his head.

"My pleasure. Take care now," Hermione reciprocated as she exited the boardroom.

Within minutes, Hermione was at the Port Key location and was greeted by the sight of her colleagues Janine and Mitchell.

"You two look to be in chipper moods. I take it your meetings went well?" Hermione asked over the din of the crowd as she approached.

"Very well, couldn't have gone better if I had baked them muffins and pie," Janine quipped.

"Oh I got some initial pushback, but I sealed the deal - as usual," Mitchell winked facetiously.

"Of course," Hermione and Janine replied while both rolling their eyes on cue.

The three reached out to the hat and were immediately pulled through a slipstream of sorts until they landed back at the British Ministry.

"Home sweet home," Mitchell announced before checking his watch. "And it's only 6 o'clock! Sounds like the perfect time for drinks. Ladies?"

"After that long of a day? Absolutely I'm in. Granger?" Janine asked as she glanced Hermione's way.

"I would," the brunette started, "but Ginny and I actually have reservations for tonight."

She nearly blushed at how eagerly she was looking forward to tonight, though she put in great effort to hide such a thing. It's just that it had become such a rare occurrence for her and Ginny to go out together that it really did feel special and well overdue.

"Ooo," Janine teased and the blush Hermione had held at bay came roaring to life. "Well, we won't keep you," Janine offered benevolently as she ushered Mitchell away while shooting Hermione a smirk and wink over her shoulder. "Have fun. Next time you're coming out – no excuses!"

The smile on Hermione's face lingered longer than usual and she chided herself into stopping this school girl behaviour. It was really quite ridiculous how Ginny could make her feel all these years later.

If she had still been smiling by the time she got to her office, it would've been wiped clean off her face at seeing the paper airplanes lying on her desk. They could be from anyone in the Ministry, but among the intimidating pile of paper contraptions lay one made of blue paper and the only one who sent her blue memos was Ginny.

Her heart sunk in her chest before she even picked the paper up off of her desk to read the inevitable bad news.

Gingerly, she unfolded the letter and as her eyes darted across the page to read Ginny's rushed scribbles, a rueful smirk replaced the genuine smile that had graced the brunette's face just minutes before.

Hermione allowed herself a quick sigh of frustration and disappointment before dropping off her things and rushing over to the floo network. In a few minutes she arrived at the Cauldron and approached her colleagues.

"Room for one more?" She asked lightly and surprised herself with how her voice nearly wavered.

Janine glanced over and scanned her up and down once before simply stating, "The elusive Ginny Weasley, hey?" Hermione merely nodded her regret paired with a tight smile.

"Always room for you, Granger," Janine announced as she pulled a seat out for the brunette.

"And I thought _we_ worked a lot," Mitchell mused as he knocked back his drink, though making sure to flash her a quick smile.

"It's okay, she's in the field," Hermione explained in as nonchalant a tone as she could muster. It was upsetting enough that Ginny cancelled in the first place, but the embarrassment of such a situation just topped it off. The brunette was aware that others probably couldn't be bothered to dwell on her personal problems, but she couldn't help but think that people noticed anyhow.

"Aurors," Mitchell said simply before flagging down the barmaid and ordering Hermione a drink.

"Oh, I'll just have a butterbe-"

"No," Mitchell objected, abruptly cutting her off. "Not tonight. Firewhiskey tonight, my friend."

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh while rolling her eyes. She knew that if she protested once more he'd back down, but honestly, she didn't care tonight. In fact, this seemed like a great night for a bit of Firewhiskey.

The three of them carried on into the evening and Hermione was blessed with enough distraction to temporarily forget about the earlier slight. Somehow she'd been able to transform the night from one of disappointment into one of fun and enjoyment. Whether it was her friends or the Firewhiskey that contributed most, she wasn't sure, but for now she was keen to dismiss the scrutiny.

"Neville!" Hermione called out above the chatter of the patrons while waving her hand high in the air, a memory of her early years at Hogwarts rushing through her mind. The action was enough to catch the fellow Gryffindor's attention and he glanced over his shoulder looking momentarily puzzled until his eyes fell upon her.

"Hermione," he smiled and came over, tossing the hand towel he was wielding over his shoulder.

"You don't even say 'hi' anymore?" Hermione teased as he approached and she stood to hug him.

"I just got in - Hannah was working solo tonight," he explained as a look of guilt crossed his features. The expression did nothing but earn him a slight slap on the arm from his old friend.

"Oh I'm just kidding," Hermione said with a laugh. "I know you're busy. How have you been? How's Hannah?"

"Business is doing great, which means that we're doing great," he laughed. "And how are you?" He asked brightly before his gaze drifted past Hermione. He cleared his throat before proceeding tentatively. "Are you and Ginny having a row?"

"What?" She asked, sobering up dramatically as the question registered in her mind. "Why would you say that? She's just busy tonight, that's all," she explained in quiet defiance.

"Oh," Neville replied as his forehead creased. Hermione was ready to defend her relationship further when she took greater note of the boy's gaze and she was quick to follow it. Upon turning, Hermione spotted a head of deep red hair at a large table on the other end of the bar. Sure enough, there was Ginny with the rest of the Aurors laughing away together.

The brunette straightened her back and turned around stiffly to face Neville. She searched for words to excuse herself from their conversation, but nothing came. Instead, she just turned on her heel and marched over to Ginny's table.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Hermione didn't stop until she stood directly behind the redhead. Setting one hand dangerously on her hip, Hermione allowed the other hand to rest on the back of Ginny's chair and tapped a finger crossly.

"Having fun?"

Hermione set her sights on Ginny while resolutely ignoring Harry's look of surprise and how he hurriedly looked away.

The redhead in question craned her head back, a practiced look of innocence on her face as she soon met Hermione's hardened stare.

"Mione, hi! I didn't know you were here," Ginny greeted her brightly as she rose from her chair. She was about to pull the older witch into a hug when the brunette took a step back, nearly colliding with a maid in the process.

"Well, surprise," Hermione retorted with mock enthusiasm. "And fancy this, you out having drinks with co-workers. It's almost like you didn't have plans this evening."

"Mione," Ginny implored. "Not here, please."

Before the words were even out of Hermione's mouth, her girlfriend had hurriedly wrapped an arm around her waist and was ushering her through the crowd until they were in as isolated a spot as possible in the pub. While it was probably for the best, Ginny's actions did nothing more than further upset Hermione. She didn't hesitate to launch into her attack.

"Well when would we do this? You're never home, I never see you, so, tell me Ginny, when would we have this discussion?" She asked in an uptight, frazzled manner that she wished was never instigated by Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny repeated strongly. "I worked late. I didn't finish until well after our reservation time and I didn't know where you were when I finished."

Though Hermione tried to find a reason why Ginny should've known where she was or how to get a hold of her, she couldn't come up with a clear answer; however, Ginny's explanation wasn't enough to satisfy her.

"Why did you have to work late today?" Hermione asked impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest. She ignored the way that Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her colleagues before sighing a response.

"Suspicious activity in Knockturn Alley. We all worked late," she explained tiredly as she gestured to the group.

"Well," Hermione started, only to stumble over her next thoughts, uncertain of how to retaliate. Eventually she sighed, closing her eyes momentarily to calm herself. "I was really looking forward to tonight, Gin. I'm really disappointed."

"And don't forget angry," Ginny interjected around a smirk that somehow diffused Hermione's resentment.

"And angry," she confirmed with a stern look. She stared Ginny down for as long as she could until she couldn't help but laugh. "Dammit Ginny, I'm serious," she complained, upset with her own lack of resolve now more than anything.

"I know, love," Ginny soothed. "I'm really sorry. I was looking forward to tonight too."

"And how am I supposed to feel when you cancel and then I see you out with her co-workers a couple of hours later," the brunette beseeched with a weak wave of her arm in Harry's direction.

Ginny averted her gaze guiltily before pulling the smaller witch into a hug. "I'm sorry – I know. I deserve one of your scoldings for that."

"I don't want to be a nag all the time," Hermione declared and gave Ginny a look of warning when it looked like she was ready to toss out a joke. "But, Ginny, I need for us to see each other more. I know we're both busy, but we need to make time for one another."

"Mione," Ginny chided, "you act like we never see each other. We do."

"Not enough. I live with you and we're lucky to have one evening together," Hermione pointed out. Much to her displeasure, her girlfriend rolled her eyes at the claim.

"I was out with friends tonight, yes, but even tonight I was working late. I could work 15 hour days and there'd still be work left to do," Ginny argued. "My job isn't just a 9-5, Mione. I thought you understood that. Why do I always have to explain to you why work is important to me. It should be self-evident that I _need_ to do what I do. In fact, people _thank_ me for doing my job, rather than reprimanding me."

"Ginny, my job isn't 9-5 either, you know very well the hours I put in, but even I know that you have to draw the line at some point. The fact that you could work 15 hours and still have work leftover is _exactly_ why you have to limits – not just for me, but for yourself too," the brunette argued.

The younger witch crossed her arms and shook her head, avoiding Hermione's steady gaze. When she looked back, her eyes conveyed the conviction that Hermione blamed for the wedge in-between them.

"I just don't understand how you, of all people, someone who was so close to the war, so involved, couldn't understand why I have to invest so much in the Auror Office. It's not just a job or a career, it's about protecting the society that we worked so hard to save. As long as I'm able, I want to make sure that nobody else dies a wrongful death. I don't want anyone else to lose a brother, a son, father, anyone they care for, the way that we lost Fred and our friends."

Hermione's features softened as she saw the cracks in Ginny's façade in glaring clarity. In a soft voice, she regretfully told Ginny the obvious.

"You can't save them all."

Just as she'd anticipated, the statement caused Ginny's temper to flare and the girl lashed out upon hearing the unwelcome truth.

"And what? So I should just not even bother? Is that it? Maybe if it was your dad or your mom on the line, you'd feel differently."

The challenge had Ginny tip-toeing over the line and Hermione did her best to control her own temper. She'd learned early on that escalating a debate with Ginny was a pointless pursuit and if she could avoid it, she should. She took a moment to focus on reason rather than passion, and only then felt it was safe to speak.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't bother, I'm just being realistic. You can't save everyone. You'll go crazy if you keep this mindset."

The redhead shook her head in disbelief once more. "I know that what I'm doing is right, Mione. And again, you of all people, I'm surprised can't understand the need to devote yourself to work or a cause."

Hermione was about to respond when Ginny cut in.

"I didn't know you were so selfish."

The accusation stunned Hermione into speechlessness. She'd been called a lot of things in her time, but never selfish. If she'd heard it from the mouth of a Slytherin back in Hogwarts she wouldn't have given it much thought, but considering who delivered such a blow, it shook her to the core. The fact that Ginny, the person who was supposed to know her best and care for her the most, was the person who labeled her as such just took the breath right out of her.

Hermione thought for sure that anger and rage would work its way to the surface of her emotions, but to her surprise the only thing that presented itself was a hollow feeling inside and the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"What happened to us?" She asked, shocked by the tone of defeat and hopelessness in her voice.

She could've gone on, but some small part of her felt it was imperative for her to keep some of these thoughts to herself.

"I have to go," she announced as she turned to walk away. She'd only gone a step when she felt Ginny's hand on her arm.

"Mione," Ginny pleaded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that – I was out of line."

Hermione just gave a shake of her head, still not trusting herself to speak. Instead, she just tugged against Ginny's hold, only to feel the grip tighten.

"At least let me come with you," the younger witch said. "We can go home."

The brunette didn't have it in her to fight with Ginny anymore this evening, so she merely gave a subtle and resigned nod of her head. The look in Ginny's eyes was one she'd become familiar with and one she thought she'd stop giving into by now. The younger witch upset and disappointed Hermione time and time again, but she always possessed just enough sincerity and remorse each time that Hermione yielded.

Wasting no more time, Ginny gave her a quick wave of her wand and both their belongings landed in her arms. They quickly settled their tabs before they wordlessly left the pub and headed home through the floo network. Soon they were standing together awkwardly in their living room, the only activity being Crookshanks winding himself around their legs and purring quietly. Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment; unable to ignore the knot of tension in her stomach, she started getting ready for bed.

Ginny put in some effort to make conversation, but none of the attempts went very far and it was only a matter of time until that unwelcome silence worked its way into the conversation once more. At some point Ginny, too, realized that it was futile to struggle against and allowed themselves to be enveloped by it.

Hermione climbed into bed and lay on her side like usual. She was about to peek over her shoulder at Ginny when she felt her lover's warm hand graze her side until it her arm was wrapped around the brunette. Hermione's eyes closed as she felt Ginny kiss her head – there still was a prominent rift between them, but having Ginny nearby and to feel her touch was something the older witch very much welcomed.

"Mione, I'm sorry," Ginny whispered through the dark. "I know I shouldn't work so much. I want to spend more time with you. "

Hermione waited quietly for Ginny to go on, with the only indication to show she was listening being her hand over Ginny's, her thumb grazing the redhead's soft skin.

"I'll talk to Mr. Robbards about getting next Saturday night off," Ginny offered with promise in her voice.

"Sure Ginny, that sounds great," Hermione said as she gave her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

She knew she should be happier, but this wasn't the first time Ginny had made such offers. And as she was reminded tonight, she shouldn't get her hopes too high.

**AN**: Hi everyone! First off, I'd like to thank everyone for giving me such a warm welcome over the first chapter. Thank you for all of the feedback - I really appreciate it. I hope that the second chapter is enjoyable (or angsty) as well! Have a great weekend :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I heard you had a bit of a blowout with Gin yesterday."

Hermione's head snapped up to deliver a dangerous glare towards Ron across the table. He choked on a laugh before reaching across and stealing a forkful of food off of Hermione's plate.

"Honestly Ronald, even when I'm eating salad you still find it necessary to take food off of my plate," she scolded before swatting away his hand as he reached forward again.

"Why do you eat that rubbish anyway? You can't possibly be full after," he questioned with a grimace.

"It's healthy. You should learn from my example. If you keep eating the way you do you'll die of a heart attack before your 40," the brunette snapped before jabbing her fork a bit more forcefully through a piece of lettuce than required. Ron merely cracked up again.

"One of these days Ginny's not going to show up for work and I'll know that she was hit with a curse by you."

"Shush," she snapped once more. "Eat your food – lunch is nearly over."

"We can take an extra 15 Mione, it's okay," he replied with a shrug.

Hermione shot him another look of warning and declared, "No, it's not okay. Lunch is an hour – no more."

"God you're grouchier than usual," he complained. "I heard about the pub thing last night."

Hermione exhaled angrily and set her fork down hard enough that it clanged and drew the attention of nearby colleagues.

"That's between me and Ginny," she said in a quiet, yet unmistakably forceful voice.

"Ginny's more and more like Percy every day," Ron commented in a tone that drew the brunette's attention. "She'll come around though."

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as her shoulder slumped. "I know. It's just hard right now."

Neither friend spoke for several moments and Hermione distracted herself with pushes the leaves of lettuce around on her plate. Eventually, she offered Ron a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Ron chuckled and leaned back in his chair to study Hermione. "I don't know about my baby sister sometimes. I really don't."

"You don't understand girls in general, Ron," Hermione teased with a small smirk.

"Maybe not," he relented, "but I do know that she's not really being fair. If she's not willing to put the time and effort into your relationship, she should just let you be."

Hermione flashed him a wounded look and protested, "I don't want that. I still want to be with her. Yes, I'm not happy over the fact that I'm playing second fiddle all the time, but I do love and respect her. Her passion is part of what I love about her."

The sound of Ron's chair scraping across the floor drew Hermione's attention away from her food and to Ron who now stood.

"Well, hopefully you guys can work it out. Give Ginny a good smack for me," he winked.

Hermione sighed in irritation, but both knew that it was one of fondness. "Goodbye, Ron," she said deliberately as she, too, rose and put her things away.

As Hermione walked through the halls back to her office, she glanced sideways as someone appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Oh hello Janine," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Granger. Haven't seen you all morning," she said lightly.

"Meetings with the Minister. You?" Hermione asked as they entered the elevator.

"Been fielding phone calls from the diplomats in Norway. They're really keen on the education treaty."

Hermione nodded, pleased to hear the news. She was about to ask for more details as they stepped out of the elevator when Janine cut her off.

"So, did Ginny survive the night?" She asked in a teasing manner that both irritated and embarrassed the brunette.

"Yes, she did," she answered simply.

"You're a trooper, you know that? I would've lost it if I were in your situation."

Normally Hermione kept her personal business to herself or only shared with close friends like Harry or Ron, but Janine and she had been working alongside one another for years now and Janine had always proved to be a good friend.

"Well, I almost lost it. There's a reason why I don't drink Firewhiskey often," she explained with a smirk.

"I think Ginny's lucky that you're so independent and understanding."

"I try to be," Hermione conceded. "I just need to remind myself that it's nothing personal. Ginny's fulfilling her duties as an Auror. She's always supported me and my career, so I owe her the same."

"Mm, yeah, fair enough, but you shouldn't ignore your own wants and needs," Janine disputed lightly.

"It's a relationship, Janine. It's about compromise," Hermione retorted.

"Compromise," Janine agreed, "not necessarily sacrifice."

Hermione began to gather her argument when Janine walked towards her office, leaving Hermione in the hall. Janine turned back around to face the brunette and offered her a shrug and a small smirk.

"I don't know, Granger. Whatever makes you happy. But personally, I think you deserve better."

Hermione went to protest, only to have Janine wish her a good day and close the door behind her.

The brunette didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. In either case, the only thing Hermione could pin down is that she felt unsettled and even unnerved. She had the feeling that the phrase, "_Whatever makes you happy_" would be echoing off the walls inside her head for the rest of the day.

* * *

To Hermione's surprise and satisfaction, Ginny managed to get the following Saturday off work and Hermione refuse to let it pass them by unappreciated.

The brunette booked another dinner out for them and purchased tickets for a theatre show after. Ginny rolled her eyes playfully at the prospect of going to another 'crummy Muggle play', but Hermione was insistent that Ginny broaden her horizons.

"Do you like your food?" Hermione asked hopefully as they sat together in a booth at the restaurant.

"Yes, it's really delicious," Ginny commented before taking another mouthful. "Where did you find this place?" She asked as she looked around as if that would provide an answer.

"It's fairly new, I suppose. I've wanted to check it out for months now," Hermione answered, only to wish she could retract the last half of it. Just even mentioning such a time period probably implied that Hermione was calling out Ginny on her work obsession again. They were having a good night so far and the last thing Hermione wanted was for it to be ruined by an unintentional slip up.

"Oh."

Ginny's monosyllabic response made Hermione grow anxious and she placed a hand over the crook of Ginny's arm. Just when she thought she'd receive no further response, Ginny piped up without looking over.

"You could've gone with friends."

Hermione let out a soft laugh, hoping to diffuse the tension. Eventually, she spoke quietly, "You don't really come to a place like this with friends."

"Hm."

"Look," Hermione sighed as she pulled her unacknowledged hand away, "I didn't mean anything by it. Honestly. I just want us to have fun tonight."

In the back of her mind, she couldn't believe that she'd be reduced to nearly pleading for such a thing. An image of her and Ginny back at Hogwarts before the war flashed through her mind and it physically pained her to compare that image to now. Hermione always had been more studious and serious than Ginny, no surprise, but Ginny was always able to pull Hermione out of her own little world and somehow show her that was so much more to be had. The brunette had to admit that she felt guilty and even incompetent over the fact that she couldn't do the same for Ginny.

Relief rushed through the older witch when Ginny glanced fondly at her and offered her a charming smirk.

"Fun? I thought you said we were going to some theatre production. Is it about quidditch?"

"Gin," Hermione scolded affectionately. "No, I'm afraid it's not about quidditch. You know, that whole thing about Muggles not being able to fly on a broomstick puts a bit of a kink in the sport."

"Muggles," the redhead declared facetiously.

Hermione shot her a cheeky smirk while reaching out and brushing Ginny's hand. A small flutter flared in her stomach as Ginny laced their fingers together and held the brunette's hand on her leg.

"Come now," Hermione teased, "you don't mind Muggles."

A warm feeling flourished in the older witch's face as her lover leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know me so well. And there's this one particular Muggle-born that I love very much."

"Whoever would that be?" Hermione baited as she pulled slightly away in false curiosity.

"Oh just someone," Ginny dismissed while disinterestedly averting her gaze, through Hermione spotted the cursory glance that Ginny meant for her to receive.

"Oh no, please, tell me all about this mystery girl," Hermione insisted. Forcing herself to stay true to the exchange they'd developed, she held back a quiet smile.

Ginny huffed in exaggeration before rolling her eyes. "Fine," she declared with mock impatience and earned her a nudge from her brunette companion. "Well," Ginny started, being sure to catch Hermione's eye and offered her a genuine smile, "for one, she's incredibly gorgeous." Hermione blushed against her will, but continued to restrain her smile.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and went on, "She's kind of a genius, has a wicked sense of humour, even if not everyone knows it. She's strong and hard-working. A million other positive things." She rattled off the list before the look in her eyes changed just a touch - enough for Hermione to recognize that what Ginny would say next would be of the utmost sincerity. "But most importantly, she's the kindest, most understanding, and most generous person I know. And...her girlfriend has been, well, not a very good girlfriend - and that's an understatement." The younger witch readjusted her position so that she was facing Hermione more directly. "Hermione, I know that things haven't been how you want them to be, and for that I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get so carried away and focused on work that I...forget. I never should though. You don't deserve that. You are amazing and I'm sorry that I don't remind you of that every day."

"Ginny." All of the affection that Hermione felt for the woman across from her was in the delivery of her name - all of their past fights temporarily forgotten, gladly so and with relief. Ginny smiled at her and Hermione brought her hand up to cup Ginny's face. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye on certain things and that's caused problems for us, but I know that it'll be fine in the end."

"And you know everything," Ginny replied with a wink, "so then I know it's true."

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny walked through the street, opting to take a more leisurely approach to getting downtown than apparating. Hermione leaned her head against Ginny's shoulder, their arms linked together as they strolled along.

"Dinner was great, Mione. Thanks for setting that up. I'm really glad that we got to go out together. I'm sorry that it didn't happen sooner," Ginny offered softly.

The older witch gave Ginny's arm a slight squeeze of reassurance before saying, "It's fine, Gin. I'm glad you took tonight off."

"Well, you could always reward me with tickets to a quidditch match instead of the theatre," the redhead teased as she planted a soft kiss on top of Hermione's head.

"Do you really hate theatre that much?" Hermione asked bewildered, but good-natured. "If you survive this play then I give you permission to talk to your contacts in the Sports Department to get us tickets to the next big match."

"Thanks…"

A frown creased Hermione's forehead as she detected her girlfriend's distracted reply and lifted her head to look at her.

"Gin?" She asked before following the redhead's gaze until it fell upon a scuffle on a connecting street.

Hermione tightened her grip on Ginny who began to move towards the confrontation. Within moments, a set of auror's popped into view and disarmed the two men. However, Ginny didn't let down her guard and instead broke free of Hermione's hold and began to job over to the group.

"Ginny! They're handling it! It's fine!" Hermione yelled across the street as she ran after Ginny.

Some things certainly hadn't changed since school, and one of those things is that Ginny was in far better shape than Hermione and Ginny got to the scene much quicker than the brunette. When Hermione arrived, though it was a short jaunt, she still had to steady her breath as not to appear disheveled.

She examined the scene for a moment, noting that the two men in question were well under control of the aurors and Ginny was talking to Rennie Likness, who Hermione recognized as the supervisor on shift.

"-I should come back to the Ministry with you. I'll help with questioning," Hermione overheard Ginny saying.

Waiting a second to see what Rennie's response would be, Hermione was pleased to see that Rennie was assuring Ginny that they had things under control and that she could enjoy the rest of her evening. Emboldened by the suggestion, Hermione joined in.

"Ginny, they've got everything under control. It's okay," she assured the younger witch.

Ginny turned to Hermione, but when she answered, she turned back to direct it to her colleague.

"Are you absolutely certain? I don't mind. Harry and I have been looking for the one guy for weeks now. I have a lot of questions to ask him."

Rennie seemed to contemplate the proposition for a moment, but ultimately shook her head. "It's okay, Miss Weasley. He'll still be there in the morning too for you to question."

Despite the answer, Ginny looked unconvinced and seemed ready to protest once more.

"Plus Mr. Robbards said I shouldn't let you work tonight," Rennie added with apprehension, understandably concerned about Ginny's reaction.

"What?" Ginny exploded, nearly causing the other auror to jump in surprise and eliciting a wince out of Rennie.

"He said that you should get a real night off," Rennie hurriedly explained.

Ginny looked ready to tear into the girl when Hermione stepped between them.

"You heard her, Ginny. Let them handle it. And Mr. Robbards has a point – you need a night off. You can go into work tomorrow," she relayed in a way very similar to how she delivered rules and instructions to students as a Prefect. And as at Hogwarts, Ginny never liked being told what to do.

"Excuse me, Hermione, this doesn't have anything to do with you," Ginny declared through nearly gritted teeth; however, Hermione stood her ground.

"Your superior told you to not work tonight, Ginny, those are pretty clear instructions. Just let this one go tonight," she retorted.

Ginny scoffed, but bit back her response. When she eventually opened her mouth to speak, she abruptly snapped it shut and stormed off down the street.

Hermione stared after Ginny helplessly and glanced back at the other aurors and back. The other aurors didn't say anything, but one cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for her behavior," Hermione said somewhat breathlessly before rushing after her girlfriend.

It didn't take very long at all for Hermione to realize that Ginny had disapparated - it was the 'where to' part that was difficult to determine. Though Hermione had little faith in her first option, she felt she had to check it before she could cross it off the list. With a single thought, she apparated to their flat only to find it in the same darkness that they left it in.

She hadn't expected Ginny to be here, but ever logical and needing proof, before she could try the next option she had to see for herself. The next place didn't rank much higher on Hermione's probability list, but again, she needed to check there first before expanding her search.

A small sigh escaped her lips as the mounting disappointment finally swept over the progress and promises they'd made at dinner. Hermione cursed herself for allowing Ginny off the hook so easily once more and for being so foolishly won over yet again. Perhaps Ginny did mean well, Hermione had to believe that she did or else whatever foundation she had left to stand on would disintegrate entirely, but whenever it came to proving herself, Ginny was far from consistent. Sure, she had managed to swing dinner tonight, but for all the effort that it took to make it happen, it was all undone within a matter of moments.

With another resounding crack, Hermione landed in the field outside of the Burrow. Immediately, she saw the glow of the lights coming from inside the house, cutting through the pitch black of the night around it. Hermione walked through the grass and gave a light knock on the door when she reached it.

Moments later, Hermione could hear the faint sounds of Mrs. Weasley steps approaching until they revealed that she was right on the other side of the door. The door opened with a creak followed by a loud cry of a greeting.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called out cheerily as she wrapped her arms around the petite witch.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Nice to see you," Hermione smiled as they pulled out of the embrace.

Mrs. Weasley returned the smile warmly before peering past Hermione curiously. "Where's that daughter of mine?"

Hermione released a small sigh that she knew wouldn't go unnoticed by the Weasley matriarch and then explained. "I was hoping she'd be here, actually."

"What? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley inquired worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine," Hermione assured her as they moved into the living room and sat down on the couch together. Once seated, Hermione proceeded to explain the story to Mrs. Weasley.

"-anyway, I didn't fully expect her to be here, but I wanted to check," Hermione finished, unable to rid her voice of the weariness that she felt. It didn't take great powers of observation to see that Hermione's recollection of the situation had set off Mrs. Weasley's temper.

"Well, that girl! I told Arthur that she's been working too hard. She's obsessed!" She ranted. "And how rude, treating her colleague that way. I raised her better than that," she finished with evident displeasure. "And you! How could she treat you that way?"

Hermione nearly blurted out that Ginny was almost always this way with her now, but managed to keep her lips sealed. Instead, she tried to soften the situation to some degree.

"Well, she did say that she had been looking for that one guy for weeks. She's just invested, that's all," Hermione defended.

"Still. No excuse. Especially when it comes to you. You've been together for years, she owes you more respect than that. Not only does she not have the decency to just marry you already, but then she turns around and acts like that!" Mrs. Weasley carried on, pulling a blush of embarrassment out of Hermione.

"She's not always like that," Hermione stressed, half-afraid that Mrs. Weasley would track her daughter down and give her a firm scolding over the whole situation. Though Hermione had to admit that Ginny was in dire need of such, she also anticipated that Ginny would just pout like a petulant child afterwards, and that, Hermione could live without. "I just wanted to see if she was here. I don't want to intrude on your night."

"You're never a bother, Hermione. You never were and never will be," Mrs. Weasley asserted, locking eyes with the young brunette. "Well, if Ginny does show up I'll send her straight home," she offered as she stood both of them up and brushed off Hermione's sleeves with a few swats of her hand. "Next time I see that girl I'll tell her to smarten up."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione chuckled before planting a peck on the older woman's cheek. "I'll try to bring Ginny over for a visit next week, okay?"

"That'd be lovely," Mrs. Weasley replied before giving Hermione's arm one last squeeze and letting the girl approach the fireplace.

Just as Hermione was about to announce her home, Mrs. Weasley reached out tentatively. "If you get fed up with Ginny – try to give Ron a shot, okay? I'm fresh out of daughters and I'd like to keep you in the family."

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed in embarrassment. She stared at the woman with some combination of shock and alarm only to be met with an innocent, hopeful look. She eventually offered the woman a slight smile and laughed. "I'll take my chances with Ginny, thanks. Have a wonderful night. See you next week."

**AN**: Hi everyone, thanks again for all the support and feedback - it's always appreciated. I know, poor Hermione isn't getting much reprieve, but bear with me lol. Hope you enjoyed the latest update though!

_Shout Outs:_

**J**: Amen to that. We'll see how they manage to move forward. Thank you very much for the review!

**Mimitsouko**: I'm really happy to hear that you think the story is realistic, although that's of course bad news for Hermione :p Thank you very much for the compliment.

**Maddimastermind**: Ah yes, that third party lol. And I don't think you're the only one that would've slapped Ginny lol. Thanks again for the feedback ;)

**thekeeper21**: Thank you so much for the kind words. Perhaps part of this chapter showed that Ginny knows, but...then again...

**BlueWingedEncore**: I agree, Hermione's more understand than I'd be too, but I guess if you're in love... And again, thank you.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Well, you never really know! Though things sure aren't look that promising. Thanks for reviewing :)

**SoulAstray**: Thank you very much for the support :) I'm glad to see you're rooting for the girls, they're gonna need it!

**bigblusky**: Hey there :) I know, I guess I can't help but make things difficult for Hermione and the girls in general. Agreed, false promises are a big no no! Thanks for the continued support - as always.

**M.o.S.**: Thank you very much. I was hoping to make things realistic. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Another few weeks passed and Hermione found herself wandering through Diagon Alley with Harry as he wrapped up yet another year of last minute shopping going into Christmas.

"Honestly Harry, every year?" Hermione asked simply as they entered yet another store. "Why? It's not like the date changes."

"Well, not everyone is as organized and efficient as you, Hermione," Harry muttered as he scanned his list in a fluster. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached out wordlessly, snatching the list out of Harry's fumbling hands.

"Let me do it," she ordered haughtily before purposefully striding through the store.

Within minutes, Harry was holding an armful of items as Hermione tossed one final thing atop the pile and smiled, though he was much too focused on balancing the items to notice.

"There. Done," she declared, very satisfied with herself. "Now go pay."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry muttered before turning unsteadily and heading for the register.

Soon the pair found themselves seated at the Leaky Cauldron, bags at their feet as they enjoyed warm cups of butterbeer.

"I suppose Ginny's gifts are all bought and wrapped – bow on top and all?" Harry asked humorously.

"Of course," she nodded in reply before a frown settled on her face. "Not that she deserves them. I should give her coal this year – see how she likes it."

"That bad, hm?" Harry asked knowingly as he sipped his drink. Hermione didn't even need to reply; she just gave him a look. "I know," he said, casting his gaze downward momentarily. "Mr. Robbards is content to let her work that much though. He asks now and then if it's too much, but as long as Ginny says it's fine, he's happy to let her work those hours."

Hermione scoffed while she shook her head. "I don't know anymore, Harry. She can be so loving and warm sometimes, but it never lasts long. Even when we're together, she's distracted." She sighed again, dejected.

"I've tried talking with her about it, but no real luck there," he informed her with regret.

"I should probably just cut my losses and go. She'll hardly even notice," she declared bitterly and nearly choked up at the prospect of it all.

"Hermione," Harry protested. "Ginny loves you – everyone knows that." Hermione continued to stare at him unconvinced. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but we're both aware of how invested she is in work; well, a relationship takes investment too. I believe that if she didn't love you and didn't want to be with you, she wouldn't bother. I think you're the only one keeping her truly grounded and I think she must know that on some level."

Slowly, Hermione gave her friend a slow nod of acceptance. "True. She just doesn't appreciate me. She always thinks I'm going to be there, waiting, ever faithful. Whenever she's decided she's had enough of the Auror business, that I'll be there waiting starry eyed for her."

"A reality check could maybe do her some good, but any less of a woman would've cracked in your situation, Hermione. I think Ginny knows what she has," he maintained.

"I don't know if I find that comforting, Harry," she said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Good news is that with the holidays are the corner, things are slowing down in all of the departments – she won't have so much to keep her busy over the next couple of weeks," Harry relayed optimistically.

"That's true," Hermione accepted with a reluctant nod. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."

* * *

"If you need me you'll need to call me on my phone - talk to Arthur Weasley - I think I was finally able to teach him all he needs to know to use one," Hermione smiled as she reflected upon the memory fondly. "Worst case scenario, get a hold of Harry Potter."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until Monday. Thanks though Hermione. Enjoy your weekend," Mr. Whittner said as he gave her a quick wave goodbye.

"Thank you, you as well. Bye now," she smiled and returned the wave.

In a few minutes she arrived at the Auror's Office to retrieve Ginny and was both surprised and relieved to find the redhead in her office. She tutted inwardly as she took in the multiple stacks of paperwork on Ginny's desk, all in a bit of disarray.

"Ginny, how's your day been? All set to go?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on the doorframe and stepped inside.

"Hm?" Ginny asked as her head shot up to look at the intruder. "Oh, Mione, hey," she responded distractedly as she ducked her head down again and scribbled away on the form before her.

"Do you need a few minutes?" Hermione asked as she leaned herself against the doorframe and putting in conscious effort to not sound too impatient.

Ginny glanced up at the clock on her wall and muttered an expletive before giving a quick shake of her head. "I didn't know it was so late already. This day just flew by - felt like I didn't get a thing done."

"I know what you mean. I had a similar day," Hermione replied in an even voice meant to tell Ginny that the lack of productivity wouldn't be an excuse to skip out on tonight.

"We have to leave now?" Ginny questioned sceptically.

"Yes Ginny," the older witch replied purposefully. She watched with thinning patience as Ginny continued to shuffle through papers and refused to look up and meet her gaze. Hermione was about to clear her throat pointedly when Ginny set her hands flat on the desk rather audibly and locked eyes with the brunette.

"Mione-"

"No," Hermione protested, knowing very well what was coming.

"I can't right now," Ginny told her desperately. "I think I'm onto something."

"Ginny," she sighed, "I understand, but you promised me."

The younger witch held her face in her hands and exhaled tiredly. "Yeah...I know," she replied slowly. "I just need an hour," she compromised and giving a look to Hermione that really did look apologetic and earnest.

Hermione pursed her lips while contemplating the offer. She had very little faith that it really would only take an hour; after all, it had been a very long time since one hour had truly been an hour and Hermione of all people knew what it was like when getting lost in research.

Realistically speaking though, the best outcome would be brought about through the compromise. If she forced Ginny out now, the redhead would be likely to be in a mood for most of the night and distracted – if that could be avoided, then she figured that was the best option. At the same time, she couldn't let Ginny skip the get together completely.

"One hour," Hermione confirmed resolutely.

"One hour, I promise," Ginny nodded gratefully.

"I mean it Ginny," Hermione warned. "Don't embarrass me tonight - please."

"I won't," Ginny nearly snapped. "I told you, I'll be there."

Hermione huffed before giving a nod. "Okay. Well, I'll see you there then."

"Okay, bye Mione," Ginny replied more preoccupied than curt. In either case, any tone at all nearly set Hermione off and she stopped mid-exit, ready to whip back around and snap at the redhead, but ultimately forced herself to keep walking - another fight wouldn't do them any good.

* * *

"Perhaps we should get started," Hermione announced as she picked up her fork and knife. "Food's getting cold."

She flashed her parents a quick smile that she knew was weak at best and quickly averted her gaze to her food. She knew that the elephant in the room would soon be addressed, but she wanted to buy herself time anyway.

However, within seconds, the sounds of everyone chewing their food, along with cutlery scraping across plates was driving Hermione insane and she immediately began to seek out a topic of conversation. Unfortunately, her mother beat her to it.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied quickly, only managing a brief glance towards her mother.

"Honey-"

"I said I'm fine, Mom," Hermione insisted a bit more forcefully than necessary and everyone at the table stilled their movements in response. "I'm sorry," she added quietly. When her mother set her utensils down, Hermione knew she was in for an earful.

"Hermione," her mom started, "you've never been much of a liar, so I don't suggest you start trying now."

"Mom-" Hermione pleaded, only to be cut off.

"Ginny not showing up for dinner is one thing," her mother went on, "but what actually upsets me is seeing how much it affects you. I hate to say it, but your father and I have been seeing a bit of a pattern develop over the past few years. We know you already know this, but we want you to know that you can speak to us about it if you want."

"And why would I want to do that?" Hermione asked irritably, though trying to hedge it enough to keep herself out of trouble.

"Hermione, we can see that it's hurting you," her mother said simply.

"It's fine," Hermione declared with certainty and finding the determination to lock eyes with her mother. "I know what it looks like to you, but it's not the way it seems."

"We know how much she means to you, Hermione," her father chipped in and she merely gave him a nod for lack of a better response.

Her mother looked ready to start up again, but a look from her dad ended any further discussion. The Grangers ate the rest of their meal in relative silence and were nearly done when a light rapping on the front door caught their attention. They exchanged looks before Hermione stood to answer it.

Coming to a stop with her hand resting on the door knob, Hermione took a calming breath before opening the door. She remained stone-faced as she revealed the sight of Ginny standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. The hopeful smile disappeared from Ginny's face almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She relayed in a hushed voice as she stepped past Hermione. "I really tried to get out of there earlier - the time just got away from me."

"Well hurry up," Hermione instructed in a flat voice. "We already ate, but we still have to have dessert." Not waiting for Ginny, Hermione turned around and headed into the dining room, only hearing a faint grumble of complaint from the redhead.

Upon entering the room, Hermione offered her parents as bright a smile as she could and announced Ginny's arrival. She purposely avoided the looks they exchanged and instead sat down.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ginny greeted as she approached them, holding out the wine and flowers. "These are for you."

"That's very sweet of you Ginny," Mrs. Granger replied as she took both items and brought them to the kitchen. "Would you like some dinner? There's still lots left."

I'd like to apologize for being late today. I know it's incredibly rude and I'm very sorry for that. And I know it's been too long since I've last made it out here," she paused uncertainly before mustering up a smile. "Happy Christmas."

"Nonsense, Ginny. And here," Mrs. Granger dismissed while setting down a plate of food before the redhead. "Eat," she smiled. "And Happy Christmas, Ginny. We're glad you made it."

Ginny gave her a look of gratitude and dug in.

Though there were a few initial moments of silence, Ginny quickly did what she normally did and soon everyone was chatting and the tension from before had more or less lifted. Even Hermione, who had committed herself to being distant and staying mad, eventually ended up smiling to herself at seeing Ginny's interactions with her parents.

This was always Hermione's dilemma; Ginny would do something to upset or offend her and within minutes would find a way to undo the damage she'd caused. Hermione was not one to just forget about how she'd been wronged; her bigger issue was whether staying mad would be holding a grudge or standing her ground. Even her parents who had been less than pleased with Ginny just a while ago seemed to be enjoying the redhead's company now.

When they were leaving a couple of hours later, Hermione was about to join Ginny and her mother at the door when her father pulled her aside. She glanced nervously in Ginny's direction and back, but relaxed when her dad chuckled softly.

"We know what you see in her," he assured her. "Don't take what your mom said the wrong way. She means well, we both mean well. We just want you to be happy."

"Didn't you ever have difficult patches with Mom?" She asked.

"Of course," he smiled knowingly before laughing lightly. "I get your point."

"I love her. We'll find our way soon enough," she promised while offering a brave smile. She laughed when he clapped her on the shoulder.

"I know."

**AN**: Well, more bad behaviour from our redheaded friend. This is going somewhere - I promise :p Much thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and followed! It's always great to hear from you in some way. I hope you have a wonderful weekend!

_Shout Outs:_

__**BlueWingedEncore**: True advice - I completely agree with you on Mrs. Weasley. Don't want to be on her bad side! Thanks for the support.

**AvadaK**: First off, great name ;) And absolutely, Mrs. Weasley is amazing; just so much fun haha. Well, couldn't blame Hermione if she had a meltdown :p

**Serene-Enchantment**: I promise to have more good moments between the two of them. All in good time ;)

**Mimitsouko**: Haha a lot of slapping probably is in order - I appreciate the investment! Lol. I'm really glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter. Keep the dreams alive - you never know :p

**SoulAstray**: Lol a time out is probably well in order. Ginny's gotta have some consequences at some point! Thanks for the feedback :)

**maranjade**: I really hope you can keep your fingers crossed a little while longer. I promise it'll be rewarded at some point :) Thank you for the support

**MaddiMastermind**: Yeah...Hermione's been blessed with epic amounts of patience in this story lol. As I said though, it's going somewhere eventually. Let's try to give Ginny the benefit of the doubt for now :) Thank you for reading.

**Brighton Early**: LOL! What a hilarious review - that was awesome. Ginny certainly needs a good slap and a half at this point. And it's all a bit of a train wreck, isn't it? Hopefully it stays entertaining :) Thanks again!

**J**: At least Ginny made a tiny bit of progress...even if she 'relapsed' lol. This chapter didn't put her in much of a better light though. I hope you stick around - the feedback is greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Hermione watched the clock on their wall – this time eagerly, instead of in irritation or worry. For one, she knew that Ginny wasn't going to be working too late tonight – she'd gotten Harry's promise that he'd get Ginny out of there at a decent hour. While Ginny's word was questionable, at best these days, Harry's was always good. Secondly, Hermione was in a good mood because their holidays were starting tomorrow. On top of that, they were getting out of the wizarding world for a bit, set to see Hermione's family for a few days, so Ginny wouldn't even be able to really contact work if she wanted to.

As if on cue, the flames in their fireplace began to roar and soon Hermione was greeted with the sight of her redheaded girlfriend.

"Hi lover," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Ginny reciprocated as she tossed down her bag and then looking back at Hermione sceptically. "You seem awfully chipper. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, though not bothering to rid her features of a smile.

"Nothing," Ginny repeated with growing doubt.

"Yep," Hermione grinned. Before Ginny could continue to question her, Hermione got up from the couch to place her hands on the redhead's shoulders and ushered her to the couch, pushing her down. "Relax. I ordered in food - your favourite."

"Wow - what's the occasion?" Ginny asked in mild befuddlement. "You normally give me a five-minute-long speech about how that food will kill me."

"You did not just ask me that question, Ginny Weasley," Hermione called over her shoulder, losing the lightness in her voice. Grabbing the items off of the table, she brought them into the living room.

"Wha-" Ginny started before hurriedly clamping her mouth shut. "Oh wait...oh shit," she groaned as she hung her head in her hands. She berated herself for a moment before sitting up straight and regaining her composure. "Hermione, I'm-"

"Let's not discuss it. It's fine. You're here, so let's enjoy our anniversary as best we can," Hermione offered, refusing to let Ginny's forgetfulness to dampen the mood.

"Let's," Ginny agreed. The redhead rose from the couch and momentarily disappearing into the kitchen before returning, armed with a bottle of wine.

The first truly genuine and warm smile of the night graced Hermione's face s she patted the seat next to her. "Well what are we waiting for?"

The girls talked and caught up with one another as they ate dinner together and sipped down wine. Hermione could feel heat beginning to radiate from her face as the alcohol began to kick in. Even though she'd drank far less than Ginny, the redhead looked far more together and unaffected.

"Aww, sweetie, your cheeks are all red. Are you mad at me or are you a little bit tipsy?" Ginny teased with a wink overtop of her wine glass.

"Hermione Granger doesn't get tipsy," Hermione asserted looking down her nose at the other girl. "And you mean you don't feel _anything_ at all?"

"Right. She skips right over that and goes straight to drunk," Ginny quipped with a cocky grin on her face and earning a vicious look from Hermione - all in good nature. "The great Hermione never does anything half-assed. And I'm feeling the wine, I just don't show it like you do."

"Watch that mouth of yours, Ginny," Hermione reproached before flashing her girlfriend a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny rose to the challenge. "Or what?"

At the opening, Hermione gave Ginny a look, holding the redhead's gaze while reaching over and grasping her glass to set it down on the coffee table.

"Or," Hermione whispered as she moved over on the couch to straddle her girlfriend's waist, "I may just have to teach you a lesson."

"Mm, really," Ginny mumbled before tilting her head back to meet Hermione's lips.

The brunette deepened the kiss eagerly feeling almost as though they hadn't had a real kiss in months. Despite all of their years together, Hermione found herself rediscovering Ginny's lips. Wanting more, Hermione slipped her tongue past Ginny's lips and began to play with the other girl's. Feeling warmth radiating between her legs, Hermione began to press her hips into Ginny's and ran her fingers through Ginny's deep red hair, eventually pulling Ginny's head back a bit more to expose her neck. Hermione used this new vulnerability to her advantage and trailed her fingers down Ginny's cream coloured skin until they reached her breasts.

Just when Hermione thought she had all of the control, Ginny reached around and pulled the brunette closer to her and deepened their kiss momentarily before pulling back only enough to rest their foreheads against one another's.

"I love you, Mione," Ginny whispered.

"I love you too, Gin," Hermione nearly laughed as she wondered why in the world they were stopping. She went to re-engage them in a kiss when Ginny gripped her by the waist and gently lifted her off and to the side, resting her on the cushion. The action caught Hermione off guard and though she could've easily interpreted the gesture as an end to their session, Hermione refused to be deterred. She reached up and gently grasped the redhead by the collar of the shirt, tugging lightly as she lay back, trying to pull Ginny with her. Though Ginny moved under Hermione's ministrations, there was no mistaking the reluctance in her action.

"You're not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you Ginny?" Hermione breathed, refusing to let go of the redhead's shirt.

"You're beautiful," Ginny smiled and gave her an underwhelming kiss considering what Hermione was hoping for.

"If you really think so, then why don't you show me," the brunette encouraged while trying to keep the rejection at bay.

Ginny sighed briefly before pushing herself off of Hermione and offering her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Hermione," she started and the older witch sat up quickly, pulling her knees against herself and only vaguely aware of how self-conscious it made her look. "I'm just so tired. I've hardly slept the past week and now that I'm actually home and relaxing...sorry, it, along with the wine, is just starting to hit me."

Hermione would've normally had a rather witty reply to Ginny's complaint, but considering the situation she just couldn't find it in herself to deliver it.

"I love you Hermione," Ginny repeated pointedly and waited for response. When none came, she shifted her attention the TV that Hermione's parents had given them a couple of years back. "Why don't we watch one of your Muggle movies?" She suggested hopefully. "You said you wanted to watch one a while back - what one was it?"

"No, don't worry about it," Hermione replied evenly as she threw her legs over the side of the couch and stared at the wall absently momentarily while idly fiddling with one of the buttons on her shirt.

"Mione," Ginny nearly whined. "I didn't mean to offend you. You know how attractive I think you are."

"It's fine Ginny," Hermione repeated. "Yeah, sure, let's watch a movie," she agreed as brightly as she could. "I'm going to go get changed into my pj's okay?"

"Sure, I'll put the dishes away," Ginny offered eagerly, apparently still apprehensive about Hermione's mood.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, albeit a tad weakly, before ducking into the bedroom. She closed the door and watched it for a few seconds to reassure herself that Ginny wasn't about to walk in. When she was content, she released a weary sigh and sat down heavily on the bed. She committed herself to not reading too much into what just happened and to instead focus on enjoying the rest of the night. She was impressed with her composure until she faltered briefly as she unbuttoned her shirt and revealed the lingerie that she put on prior to Ginny's arrival.

"_Til next time I suppose_," she thought bitterly to herself. Though Hermione was very far from someone driven by primal human desires, she still had needs and those needs hadn't been satisfied by Ginny in quite some time. There just wasn't time and even if there was, one of them was too tired - much like today. She thought back to their days when they had just gotten together or when they first moved into their flat and she couldn't believe the difference. She shook her head and hurriedly pulled on her pyjamas before returning back to the living room.

"Do you want me to make popcorn?" Hermione called out as she focused on tying the string of her pants. "Ginny?" A frown crossed her face and she walked over to the couch and peered over only to find Ginny sprawled out and fast asleep. Hermione exhaled a silent huff of breath as she stared at her exhausted lover. With a half-hearted smirk, Hermione leaned down and gave Ginny a quick peck on the temple before grabbing the blanket that lay on the arm of the couch and draped it over the redhead.

She walked over to the far corner of the room and reached for the lamp switch, but chose to glance back at Ginny's sleeping form before turning off the light.

"Crookshanks," she whispered harshly as the cat sat on the arm of the couch and stared down at Ginny, his bushy tail swishing back and forth through the air. "Leave her alone," Hermione demanded in a quiet voice that still held enough authority to ward the cat away from the younger witch.

Turning off the light, Hermione wandered back to the bedroom, the cat at her feet.

"No Crookshanks. Sorry, but you have to stay out here," she said gently as she ushered him back out into the hall. He stared at her curiously and she crossed her arms in defiance. "No. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. Don't look at me like that. And leave Ginny alone. There's plenty else you can occupy yourself with. Now if you'll excuse me, I need my privacy. I need to...never mind, why am I telling you? Go away, Crookshanks. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"If I have to sign another document, I'm just going to hang myself. I swear it."

"Janine," Hermione reproached in disbelief. "That's quite grim, don't you think?"

"Oh I'm not actually serious. Come on, now, Granger. But seriously, I can't stare at this paperwork anymore. What time is it?" The blonde asked.

Checking her watch, Hermione relayed, "It's 6:30."

"Good enough. Are you just about done? Want to grab dinner?"

Checking her watch again out of habit, Hermione eventually shook her head in an attempt to get her thoughts straight. "Right, sure. I'm going to send these off and then I'll be ready to go."

"Great. Meet you in the hall in about 10?" Janine asked, already walking away with a stack of paperwork in her hands.

"Sure. See you," Hermione responded distractedly as she flipped through the remainder of the document she was working on.

When she arrived back in her office, Hermione pulled out a blank piece of parchment paper and began to scribble out a note to Ginny.

_Gin,_

_Going out with Janine - we're famished and it appears that bureaucracy and endless paperwork have won today's battle. Will see you tonight._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Setting down her quill, Hermione folded up the note and placed it in an envelope. She highly doubted that Ginny would be at home waiting for her, but it would give her piece of mind to send it out anyway.

"Mind if we make a detour to the owlery?" Hermione asked as she and Janine walked along. She didn't wait for a response though, and already began walking to the place where all the owls stayed.

"Not a problem," Janine shrugged and followed along.

"Bring this to Ginny Weasley," she instructed as the owl picked the envelope out of her hand and began to fly away. When she returned back to Janine, the blonde gave her a subtle look that piqued Hermione's curiosity.

"What?" Hermione asked in a defensive manner.

"Nothing," Janine laughed in response.

"Do you have something to say?" Hermione questioned, though trying to keep her tone light.

"Easy, Granger! I just find your relationship with Ginny...interesting."

The response elicited a frown from the brunette and she continued her interrogation. "Interesting how?"

"We really don't need to go there, Mione-"

The hair's on the back of Hermione's neck bristled as her colleague called her by the nickname that had always been Ginny's name for her. Feeling the need to talk, she cut the girl off.

"Oh no, that's fine. How is it interesting?"

"Fine," Janine said with a bit of an awkward laugh. "It's just interesting because you seem, I don't know, not happy with things, and you've been that way for almost as long as I've known you. It just puzzles me how someone who's so smart doesn't know how to change her situation."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as she abruptly stopped and turn to stare down her coworker.

"You asked!" Janine retorted. "It's so obvious that you've been unsatisfied for years and you've told us that you even talked with Ginny about it and it doesn't change. I guess I just expected you to...get tired of it or something."

It felt like Janine's words were an attack from all sides. She wasn't sure what upset her the most of it all. One thing did sting in particular though, the insinuation that Hermione should've left already. She couldn't really deny it, to be honest, and when she thought about it did seem odd. The Hermione back in Hogwarts would've never put up with this kind of behaviour from Ginny.

"_The' need to save lives and protect civilians' kind of behaviour?"_ Her mind taunted before she gave an internal shake of her head. No, what upset her was the neglect and lack of care that Ginny had become so comfortable with providing. In some of their fights, even disrespect became a factor and ultimately, the little time they did spend together they seemed to spend more and more of it fighting. Hermione would've never been content with this years ago.

"Granger," Janine sighed with a slow shake of her head.

"Don't call me 'Granger'," Hermione snapped. "Or 'Mione," she added hastily. "My name is Hermione and you will address me by that name and that name alone."

"You're so blind," the blonde continued. "You're so busy trying to get Ginny to notice you that you don't see what's right in front of you."

"What are you talking about now?" Hermione asked impatiently as she folded her arms tightly against her chest.

"You're cute when you're angry."

Before the meaning behind Janine's words could register in Hermione's mind, the brunette's stern glare transformed into a look of confusion and panic as Janine leaned in. Hermione went to protest and evade the advancement, but her reflexes proved to be too slow. In an instant she could feel the warm, yet unfamiliar lips of Janine upon her own. The kiss probably only lasted a second, but it felt like it took Hermione far too long to will her hands up to push the blonde away.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Hermione screeched. She sniffled before she even realized that her eyes were tearing up.

"I'm sorry," Janine offered with evident regret. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to cry..."

"Well!" Hermione exclaimed, growing more and more overwhelmed by the second. "What did you expect?" She continued in disbelief. "That I would - I don't even know. I don't understand any of this. What were you thinking?"

"Hermione, it may feel abrupt to you, but as I said, you haven't been paying attention," Janine tried to explain.

"Why would I be?" Hermione interrogated, throwing her arms out wildly in question. "I'm committed to Ginny - and part of that was not looking for other people to be with!"

Despite what she was saying and only knowing that she was upset and overwhelmed, Hermione began to comb through her memories to see if there was any merit to what Janine was saying. Sure, they got along well, but Hermione hadn't truly paid much attention. What scared her though, was that some fraction of her was excited by the idea of someone else taking an interest in her – she hated to admit such a thing, but what with the way things had deteriorated with Ginny, the attention of someone else was undeniably appealing.

"Calm down, please," Janine implored as she put her hands out tentatively. Despite the inklings in the back of Hermione's mind, she stayed resolute on being outraged. This was still all too new a prospect for her to pursue.

"I will not! How could you do this? I won't even touch on all the other things that are wrong with this arrangement, but the fact that you would disregard the rules about relations with direct coworkers is abominable."

"Let's not be so severe, Hermione. Think about it though, we've worked alongside each other for over four years now. I see you up to 10 or 12 hours a day sometimes. Under circumstances like that, you either end up absolutely hating someone, or, you kind of start to see them differently. I'd be blind to not realize how great you are, and honestly, it's hard just sitting around seeing you so miserable."

Hermione inhaled a steadying breath and held it in her lungs for a moment as she tried to both suppress and relish the weak fluttering in her stomach.

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment - but it's unnecessary. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going home. And as far as I'm concerned, this," she gestured back and forth between them, "didn't happen. Let's just try to forget about this. But...thank you...I'm very flattered," she stared at the woman across from her, studying her even before clearing her thoughts and giving a determined nod. "Good evening, Janine."

Without giving the girl another look, Hermione took long, hurried strides down the hall to the floo network. Trying to calm her shaky voice, she announced her home and shot through the network until she landed in her living room. She took unsteady steps forward and glanced around, though knowing that Ginny wouldn't be there. She wasn't sure what she was more apprehensive about, Ginny being there or not there. Things being what they were though, this at least gave Hermione a chance to gather her thoughts and determine a course of action.

Despite the time that had passed, when the flames of the fireplace began to roar, Hermione felt that she still wasn't ready for Ginny's impending arrival.

"Hey Mione," Ginny greeted her easily as she set her things down with a small smile.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione replied awkwardly and berated herself internally.

"Oh Merlin, I had such a long day," Ginny complained. "Harry wasn't in today and the new Aurors aren't quite up to speed yet. I'm just bagged."

Hermione stiffened as Ginny collapsed on the couch next to her and stretched out her feet onto the coffee table. A multitude of possible conversation starters ran through the brunette's mind until Ginny refocused upon her with a curious frown.

"You're home early," Ginny observed. "I thought you were going out with Janine."

"Oh," Hermione laughed nervously. "Right." She felt her cheeks begin to burn under the pressure. "Well, it ended early," she finished curtly.

"Okay," Ginny replied slowly while giving Hermione an amused look. "Everything alright?"

"Oh it's fine," Hermione assured her, though failing to make eye contact.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked somewhat impatiently. Hermione began to stumble her way through a clumsy response until Ginny leaned forward and eyed her with concern. "Did something happen?"

"You heard?" Hermione asked as she imagined her face drained of colour. "Ginny, I-"

"Heard what?" The redhead question incredulously.

"Ginny," Hermione implored before closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down. "Okay, this now seems like a much bigger deal than it is. Sorry, I just got myself all worked up, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Ginny continued with growing frustration.

Hermione searched for the right words, her mouth hanging open in what must've been an unsightly display; however, no perfect answer came to mind. Ginny was growing more irritated by the second, so Hermione just blurted it out.

"Janine kissed me."

Hermione's dark eyebrows knitted together as she studied Ginny's expression diligently.

"Sorry - what?" Ginny finally asked, her eyes squinted in confusion.

"Um, well," Hermione started again, repositioning herself to face Ginny straight on and setting her shoulders back, "we were leaving the office and well, she ended up kissing me." She noted that Ginny was about to explode, so she hastily tacked on, "I pushed her away immediately."

"But she still managed to kiss you?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "How does that happen?"

"I couldn't react in time to stop her, but I pushed her away as soon as I could," Hermione maintained.

Ginny clasped her hands together momentarily before holding her hands out as if to push Hermione away. "Hold on, back up. How exactly did this come about? Just out of the blue she launched herself at you?"

"Basically," Hermione scoffed, only to receive a scrutinizing stare from her lover. "I sent you the owl and we were going to go for dinner - I know how that sounds," Hermione protested pre-emptively. "Just dinner," she repeated. "Anyway, she started commenting about our relationship," Hermione explained as she gestured between herself and Ginny, "and then-"

"What do you mean she started talking about our relationship? What does she know about our relationship and how is it any of her business?" Ginny challenged, sitting forward slightly.

Hermione did her best to not sigh in exasperation before explaining. "It's not any of her business," she concurred curtly, "but she just made some comments about observations she made on her own."

"Oh really? Such as?" Ginny pressed as she leaned back expectantly.

"Ginny, I can't help but feel like you're baiting me right now," Hermione stated evenly while looking to the redhead for a bit of reprieve. Ginny gave no response other than a wave of her hand for Hermione to go on. "Ginny," Hermione went on, a hint of urgency in her voice as her own temper began to rise, "I don't know that I want to have this conversation with you when you're being so antagonistic."

"Antagonistic?" Ginny exploded. "Well I _apologize_ Miss Granger. Forgive me if I'm a bit temperamental over the fact that my girlfriend kissed another woman."

"She kissed me," Hermione corrected fiercely.

"You always were one for technicalities," the redhead spat. "And someone doesn't just full on kiss you, especially when alcohol isn't involved. There has to be something leading up to it."

"Not from my end," Hermione argued. "I never once thought of her in that way." A thought had worked its way to the tip of Hermione's tongue and Ginny's behaviour pulled it right out of her. "Though maybe I should've."

"_What_?" Ginny seethed.

"Yes? What's the problem?" Hermione asked flippantly. Anger flared in Ginny's eyes, but Hermione refused to be swayed – not this time.

"So that's what's going on," Ginny stated with restrained rage. "No wonder she kissed you. I think that you were probably complaining to her about how unreliable I am, how I'm not home enough, all the other bullshit you tell me all the time." Hermione tried to interrupt, but Ginny's full temper enabled her to forge on. "I think that she saw you moping around, listening to you criticize and nitpick my behaviour, and she got ideas. And sure, _maybe_ you didn't egg her on, but I bet you still wanted it."

"I did no such thing," the brunette cried in dispute. "How dare you accuse me? But honestly, would any of those points have been a lie?"

"I know how _unsatisfied_ you've been. You always upset with me, Mione!" Ginny yelled. "And now you want me to believe that you didn't have some part in this girl finally getting up the nerve to kiss you? What else has been going on?"

"Ginny, stop!" Hermione cried. "It was just a kiss! I didn't initiate it! I told you about it because I respect you and always want to be honest with you. If I was having an affair or doing something else don't you think I would just keep it to myself?" Ginny looked unmoved by the outburst and Hermione felt her self-control slipping. "You have no right to speak to me the way that you are, Ginny. How could you accuse me of intentionally betraying you? After everything? I've been nothing but good to you and you've shown me nothing but ungratefulness and disrespect."

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes and knew she shouldn't say any more, but couldn't find the strength to restrain herself. "And honestly," she gulped, "I think you're projecting your insecurities. You know that things are broken and you're not surprised. You're angry that someone else noticed me while you've been taking me for granted! You know that I've deserved better. Maybe this is all for the best. You've moved on, so why shouldn't I? Let's just finally end this – lay this long, drawn out thing to an end."

"You know what? Enough. Enough. I'm leaving," Ginny declared angrily as she stood up.

"Ginny," Hermione warned as she stood as well. "Don't leave. We have to talk about this."

"I'm done talking," Ginny replied adamantly as she marched away, only stopping briefly to grab her wand and jacket. "Do you even know what's going on out there? You act like I'm doing all of this for no reason at all - there's a new group of Death Eaters, Hermione. He's _dead_, he's _been _dead for 6 years now, but we found a group of dark wizards trying to revive his ideals. Even after all I've done...," Ginny shook her head dejectedly, "It's my responsibility to stop them. To keep us all safe, to keep _you_ safe. It's people like you, like your parents, that they target. It wasn't always just for Fred, Mione! I can't stand the thought of anyone ever again hurting you the way that they did, _she_ did, during the war."

"Wait," Hermione demanded as she started to follow the volatile redhead.

"Don't," Ginny snapped. The girl's tone would've been enough to halt the older witch in her tracks, but it was the wand that was pointed towards her that glued her feet to the ground. "Just don't, Hermione. Not this time. I know you think I've just been throwing everything away, and I _know_ I haven't treated you right...I know...but even when you haven't known it, I've been trying to protect you. You've always been first and foremost in my mind, Hermione. And now...this?"

The brunette whose hands had flown up in defense at first sign of the wand, slowly lowered them while the stunned look on her face dissolved until she was on the verge of tears. Despite what Ginny said, Hermione was in such a state that it just wasn't setting in and she couldn't feel what she should.

"Fine...whatever you want Ginny. That's how it's always been," she forfeited quietly while swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "You know what, Ginny? I honestly don't care anymore. I can't. It just takes way too much out of me. So just go."

The redhead didn't speak, but only exhaled and lowered her wand abruptly, tearing her stare away from Hermione. Ginny was in a fragile state, that much was clear.

They stared at one another for several moments, the tension thick and smothering between them, before a crack sounded out across the room and Ginny disappeared from sight.

**AN**: Hello everyone! Thanks again for all of the support - reviews, favs, follows, everything! This may or may not be the confrontation that you've been waiting for. Let me know your thoughts :p

_Shout Outs_:

**SoulAstray**: Thanks again for the review :) It always seemed like Hermione was taking care of everything for everyone, so I figured I'd stay in line with that lol. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations!

**J**: I hope this was enough of a smack-down for you. Though I know it's not really lol. Anyway, I hope it was satisfying in some way at least!

**Brighton Early**: It probably would've been a lot more realistic for me to write the office scene the way that you described it lol. Perhaps only fictional girlfriends can put up with this kind of crap behaviour :p

**MaddiMastermind**: I know, right? It was probably a stretch for Ginny to show up at all, but hey, I figured she shouldn't be _all_ bad

**Guest**: Well, I am very fond of Hermione, so I felt it was appropriate to write in a big heart and lots of patience for her :p Glad you liked the chapter.

**leilanecris**: Oh my, can't say that I'm happy to hear that you've been through what Ginny and Hermione were/are going through in this story. I guess the most important part is that you learned from it? In any case, I'm sure we've all been on one side of this fence. Thank you for the share. - I appreciate it.

**rookie802**: I know you're not the only one who's willing to deliver a swift kick in the behind to Ginny. Hopefully this chapter satisfied that need to some degree. Thanks for the review :)

**Quinn421**: The parents are always a tough one. Glad you enjoyed Hermione and Harry's shopping trip - nothing like a little friend-time when your gf/bf is bugging the heck out of you.

**BlueWingedEncore**: You predicted right! Guess Hermione finally snapped - rightfully so, I figure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione didn't sleep much more than a wink that night. When she finally committed to dragging herself out of bed, she grimaced at the haggard image that reflected in the mirror. Forcing herself to look back, she examined her face momentarily – a slew of criticisms running through her brain before splashing her face with water and swiftly deciding that a shower was well in need.

She stood motionless underneath the stream of warm water in hopes that it would eventually ease the anxiety and upset that was coursing through her, but to no avail. Leaning her head back, she let the water cascade down onto her face, an unnecessary veil for the tears that began to escape despite how she began to grow numb.

She and Ginny had fought countless times over recent years, and that was bad enough. Things were harmonious between them while they were in school, but somehow that all shifted once real life began. Those easier times seemed so long ago and so foreign to her now. She didn't know when it happened, but at some point she'd stop remembering and comparing those times to now; she guessed that her subconscious knew that it was a fruitless effort and brought more discontent than anything.

Last night though, that fight was new territory for them. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty and as though she instigated or at the very least escalated the whole thing, but even then, she still knew that Ginny was way out of line, unfair and that Hermione was just plain tired of it.

As Hermione got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she sighed as her mind focused on what had been haunting her all night – this was a turning point in their relationship – they could either make it work, or they would let go of eight years of a relationship and even longer of a friendship. Hermione couldn't fool herself into thinking that they could stay friends after all of this. At some point they could try to move past it, but right now she just couldn't imagine them sitting down and having a nice chat over coffee - it's not like Ginny would show up anyway.

Ever logical, a large part of Hermione's mind practically flashed the answer right in front of her eyes, but even in that case she had a hard time committing herself to it. It should be easy, and it's not like she'd never ran through the scenario in her head, but with the moment before her it felt entirely different.

Hermione continued to ponder the circumstance that she was knee-deep in as she got ready. Despite feeling unsteady and just off in general, Hermione managed to pull breakfast together and forced herself to sit down and read the morning paper.

While her eyes went over each line of each page, very little was actually absorbed into Hermione's brain. She sighed repeatedly in frustration and ran her hands through her damp hair distractedly.

Against her will, Hermione kept checking the clock almost compulsively as if that would somehow present the solution to her problems.

She was torn between wanting Ginny to come home and hear from her, and just wanting to avoid the confrontation altogether. No matter how many times she tried to determine exactly what she'd say to Ginny, she eventually had to resign herself to the fact that she couldn't control it 100 percent. She just knew what the outcome had to be.

After wasting an hour of her morning, Hermione decided to head out to Flourish and Blotts, but not before battling with herself about whether to leave a note or not for Ginny. Eventually, choosing to be responsible, she left a note just to tell Ginny that she was out and that she'd be back.

* * *

Oddly enough, surrounding herself with books didn't quite do what it used to for Hermione – at least not in this circumstance. The owner had initiated light conversation with her and though it served as a nice distraction, it didn't last for that long.

She wandered somewhat aimlessly through Diagon Alley until she found that her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of hilarity and chaos from the twins' shop – or rather, George's. She stood in the snow and stared at the shop in nostalgic contemplation before walking inside.

As usual, the energy levels inside the shop were about ten times higher than anywhere else in the district and it somehow lightened Hermione's load.

She slowly made her rounds through the shop, idly examining the products until she nearly walked into someone and jumping in surprise.

"Sorry!"

"Oh Hermione, why so jumpy?" George asked with a grin. Ginny had always been more like the twins than Ron, and just the comparison made Hermione's chest pang.

"Because someone inexplicably walked into my path without my noticing," she explained while suppressing a quiet smile.

"I am good," George replied boastfully.

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes as she returned the item she was studying back to its rightful spot on the shelf.

"This doesn't quite seem like your kind of haunt," George commented with a slight frown, "what brings you here? Not that I mind, of course, always good to have someone around who can keep me on my toes."

"Shall I go get your mother? Or McGonagall?" Hermione teased.

"Oh no, you'll do just fine," George replied easily.

Hermione averted her gaze haughtily while folding her arms. "Fantastic," she jousted before dropping her façade. "So how are you?"

"Oh not bad, can hardly keep up with the crowds. Christmas is our busiest time for obvious reasons."

She nodded in understanding. "Makes sense."

"Mum wanted me to come to the Burrow a few days early this year. I can't because all my staff is taking time off, unfortunately. Are you and Ginny going early?" He asked.

Hermione groaned and brought a hand up to her hand in frustration. "Shoot. I forgot entirely about that."

George laughed. "It's okay – now I've reminded you."

"No," she lamented, "it's not that simple." She noted his look of curiosity and she explained after a cursory glances left and right unnecessarily checking for acquaintances.

"Well, we had a huge fight yesterday," Hermione told him regretfully, her eyebrows knitted together. "Bigger than we've ever had - if you can believe that. She just stormed off and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you came here," George chuckled.

"Not exactly," Hermione disputed. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood. And maybe I don't mind your company."

"Right," he nodded good-naturedly. "Well don't fret. You know Ginny, she has a temper of epic proportions, but she cools off quickly."

"I know, but I think that this situation is different," Hermione hinted.

"Don't be ridiculous," George replied flippantly. "She adores you. Just wait her out and things will be fine."

Hermione offered him as sincere a smile as she could muster, but doubted that she was very successful. And the comment about Ginny adoring her was probably meant to reassure her, but it only sent a jab of guilt through her. With how little she saw of Ginny, it was sometimes easy to forget or refuse to see how the girl did care for her. Normally such a realization would be comforting to her, but today, it was something she'd choose to block out.

"You'll work it out," George continued on, locking eyes with her and offering her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," she replied while going up onto her tiptoes to give him a hug. "Well, in case I don't see you, enjoy your Christmas."

"I'll see you at the Burrow," he said deliberately with a pointed look. "Talk to you later. Say 'hi' to my brat of a sister, will you?"

* * *

After Hermione had exhausted a few more ways to waste time, she eventually resigned herself to heading home to see what awaited her. To her surprise, when she entered the flat she spotted Ginny sitting quietly on the couch, her hands folded and propped against her mouth as she stared vacantly at the ground.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked tentatively. She stood still as she waited for Ginny to acknowledge her.

"Mione," Ginny breathed in a tone that prompted Hermione's defences. The redhead looked up from the ground to meet Hermione's gaze and the older witch was quick to spot the overwhelming uncertainty in Ginny's green eyes. Hermione was about to speak when Ginny beat her to it. "Were you with her?"

Any good will and tenderness that had been encouraged by seeing Ginny so vulnerable was swiftly replaced with self-righteous fury and Hermione had no desire to hinder it. "No! For God's sake, Ginny! You obviously didn't hear a word that I said last night. I don't actually have _any_ interest in her - I've been too busy trying to get you to pay attention to me, so I haven't been aware of anyone else who could treat me better. So no, I was not with her. In fact, I waited here all night for you and most of this morning. Of all the places I could've gone, I went to speak with George. Is that okay, or am I not allowed to do that either?"

Hermione crossed her arms indignantly and stared Ginny down, ready and awaiting her retaliation. Many different scenarios rushed through the brunette's mind and hurriedly prepared a response for each, but all her thoughts were soon muddled with confusion when Ginny merely dropped her gaze and rubbed her forehead wearily.

"I see you're still upset about last night," Hermione observed dryly. She nearly tapped her foot with impatience when Ginny gave her a sad look, prompting Hermione to shift her weight nervously.

"Hermione, do you love me?" Ginny asked in a weak voice that made the brunette frown. She paused momentarily out of confusion regarding her girlfriend's behaviour, but Ginny clearly thought the delay was due to her question. "It's alright," she went on hurriedly. "You were right; I haven't deserved you for a long time."

Hermione frowned at Ginny. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, her voice hitching as her eyes became dewy.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Hermione asked, some level of anxiety creeping into her voice. Though the entire situation was still perplexing, she didn't hesitate when Ginny held out her hand to her and soon sat knee-to-knee with the other girl on the couch.

"I was completely out of line yesterday," Ginny admitted while managing to maintain eye contact with the brunette. Hermione gave a nod of acceptance, urging her to go on. "And I guess you were kind of right about me, what did you say? Projecting?" Hermione nodded once more. "Yeah, that. And, um, I was so angry," Ginny went on, her eye contact failing. "I shouldn't have been. Especially at you."

"Well thank you for realizing that Ginny," Hermione contributed as some of her anger from last night was rekindled. Noting the expression on Ginny's face, Hermione eased off and continued in earnest. "I felt badly enough that it happened at all, I didn't need you to attack me the way that you did. I'd hoped you would realize that I never, ever would've initiated that kiss or welcomed it in any way - I was hoping you trusted me more than that. That was probably the worst part, Gin, that you didn't trust me - after all this time. I've always loved you and would never do anything to betray you...even with the way things have been."

Hermione had anticipated a lot of different responses, but not Ginny retracting her hand only to turn away and try to stifle her tears.

"Ginny," Hermione exclaimed while reaching out to the younger girl. Hermione watched her for a few moments, pursing her lips as she warded off any more insult and soon instructed, "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry," Ginny repeated. "I never meant for everything to become such a huge mess. Hermione," Ginny said imploringly as she turned back to face the brunette and clasped her hands in her own, "I love you more than anything - I need you to know that. I know I've been a totally negligent, and thoughtless, and anything else negative that you can imagine."

"Okay," Hermione replied slowly.

"You know that I love you, right?" Ginny asked.

"Um-"

"Hermione, please," Ginny continued, now getting worked up.

"Ginny," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. "What has you so on edge?"

"Tell me that you know that I love you," Ginny begged, tightening her grip on Hermione's hands. Hermione struggled with the intensity of the situation, but soon gave a few hurried nods.

"Yes, I do."

Ginny's gaze softened and a hint of a smile pulled weakly at the corners of her mouth. Something was different for Hermione though; everything felt all too similar to her. Even if she wasn't encouraging the feeling right now, Hermione felt her resolve strengthening. Unknowingly, she reached out and cupped Ginny's cheek tenderly.

"But Ginny, I'm so sorry...," she started, the beginnings of tears sneaking up on her, "but I...I just can't trust you anymore. You could've told me that gravity didn't exist and I would've believed you because I had that much faith and trust in you, but now...I'm so sorry, but I see you sitting here and I recognize how vulnerable you are and I hear your words and sense your emotions, but...they just don't mean what they used to or even what they should."

Any trace of a smile that was on Ginny's face was promptly swept away by Hermione's biting confession and soon all Hermione was facing was a blank stare.

"So what are you saying?" Ginny eventually asked in a voice that was suddenly steady and even.

Hermione shook her head quietly and gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know Ginny," she replied. "All I know is that I'm not happy. I haven't been for a long time, too." She gulped down the lump in her throat as best she could. "I feel so alone...I can't keep living this way. Living on shreds of hope that you'll suddenly see me, look at me the way you used to. I've let this go too far."

"Hermione...," Ginny begged, though couldn't seem to find the words to finish her plea.

The older witch stifled a sob that suddenly pushed it way up her throat. She threw her hands up in front of her face to hide how her features crumbled upon realizing just what she was carrying out. Before she could react, she felt Ginny tentatively wrap her arms around her. Hermione nearly pushed the redhead off of her, but somehow couldn't bring herself to push this girl - the girl that she had loved since she was just an aspiring witch at Hogwarts - away. Here she was wrapped in the arms that she'd always run to, the ones she'd found safety and love in, and all she felt was empty.

"I don't know how to fix this," she finally choked out.

"We can fix it though," Ginny promised. "There's no need to give up."

"No," Hermione asserted as she sat up and angrily wiped away stray tears. "There's nothing _to_ give up. I've been in this thing all alone for years. I know what you said last night, that you've been doing all of this to protect me, but you seem to have forgotten that I'm very capable of protecting myself. The only one I need protecting from recently is you, Ginny. In fact, I find it offensive that you view me as so helpless. I don't need you to protect me. Yes, I hear you that Dark Wizards are still around and I'm very well aware that I will always be a target, but we lived through a war for God's sake Ginny! We should've been able to afford ourselves some joy and actually be able to share our lives together, but you withdrew from me completely. I know you lost Fred, but in a way, I lost you all those years ago too."

"How _dare_ you say that?" Ginny exploded as she stood up from the couch abruptly. "You lost me in the war? Are you mad?"

"And _this_," Hermione retaliated as she, too, stood up, now pointing her finger in Ginny's face - well aware of how the action egged on Ginny's temper. "I can live without the constant fighting. You blowing up at nearly everything I say. I always knew you had a temper, but you never used to turn it on me. Now somehow my life has turned into some tightrope walk where I constantly have to watch out for your temper. We hardly see each other as is and if I don't act just right you blow up at me and any time that we have together is ruined!"

"Well, what can you expect? I come home after working 12 hours and half the time you're complaining or scolding me. You always did that when we were in school, but I found it endearing then," Ginny spat.

"So then you'll be thankful when I leave," Hermione challenged, feeling slightly satisfied when Ginny look away at the taunt.

That part of the tension diffused, Hermione grew somber once more and shook her head sadly. "I...I don't regret anything. Though maybe I should. I don't want to though. I can't bear to think that I wasted the best years of my life on you."

Ginny was visibly hurt by the comment, but didn't let her temper get the best of her like usual. In fact, it looked like the severity of the situation was truly setting in.

"I would never want you to think that," she said quietly before laughing bitterly. "I would fucking hope that I didn't make all these years absolutely miserable."

Hermione felt the need to reassure Ginny, but foresaw them just going in circles if she gave Ginny hope again. The older witch saw the desperation in Ginny's eyes grow and the redhead spoke once more.

"I can change. I don't want you to go. I know I'm stubborn, short-tempered...well, you know me better than I know myself. I don't want to lose you though." Ginny grunted in frustration as she quickly held her face in her hands before locking eyes with Hermione again, exhaling shakily. "What I wanted to say when you first came in is that I know I haven't been good to you and I know you deserve better, but I know that I can do those things for you. I will."

Hermione gave her lover a sad smile. "I know you can...I've known all along. You just repeatedly chose not to do anything about it. You didn't respect me or my wishes enough to do anything. You just constantly pushed me aside. I can't believe what you say anymore Ginny. I really wish I could."

"Don't say that," Ginny implored, her eyes growing teary again.

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't go. Give me another chance."

Hermione tore her eyes away from Ginny. The brunette surprised herself with how her eyes were free from tears.

"Maybe someday," Hermione finally replied. "I think there's a long, long way to go though. I think what's best for us is if we just don't see each other for a while."

"How will that do us any good?!" Ginny exclaimed. "We can't fix things if we're apart."

Hermione nearly shot Ginny a dangerous look over the assertion, but managed to restrain herself. "Well no offense Ginny, but we're in this situation in the first place because of you. I tried for years to fix things and you just stomped on my efforts. So, I need to take care of myself now. Maybe we can work it out someday, but...I make no promises."

Ginny reached out to grasp the brunette's hand and Hermione willed herself to pull her hand out of reach.

"Take care of yourself Ginny. I'll get my things another time."

"Mione-"

Hermione didn't bother to hear the rest. There was no immediate solution and if she stayed longer, she knew she'd lose her resolve and would give in yet again. Holding a breath tightly in her lungs, Hermione disapparated.

* * *

"Hermione?"

The brunette looked up from her feet to Harry when he appeared in the doorway. His look of concern quickly magnified upon seeing her face which was now tear-stained. Without another question, he swiftly ushered her inside. Hermione sniffled as he guided her to the couch and sat her down. She bit her lower lip momentarily before releasing it and looking up to face one of her oldest friends.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

**AN**: Hello everyone! I hope nobody's too mad about the most recent development. I decided that Hermione's had enough lol. Thank you SO much for all the responses to the last chapter - truly amazing to hear all of that feedback. I hope that you stick around to see what happens :) Next update will come sooner than this one. Twists coming down the line...just give it a couple of chapters!

_Shou__t__ Outs__:_

**Brighton Early**: Hope you didn't mind seeing things dissolve to this level! But you're right, now they begin to mend things...eventually. And I'm with you on that - not big on pushovers :p Hermione's going to get her backbone again - don't you worry lol.

**J**: I'm glad that someone's sort of rooting for Ginny! Lol. And it was nice to write them having a good moment for a change. Won't be the last one...I promise :p

**bigblusky**: I think it was important for Hermione to share her feelings and for them to clear the air. As always, I hope you stick around to see how things play out ;)

**Lunamagi**: LOL! Hilarious - just hilarious. I hope this was enough to feed your brain of anger and sadness for the time being. Much more on the way!

**rookie802**: Now you have part one of the fallout, but it will be drawn out and with a few twists in there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**MaddiMastermind**: Oh dear! Sorry you've had that kind of a fight before lol. Hopefully it didn't end this badly! Thanks for reading!

**leilanecris**: Neither side of the fence is pretty :s I've been on both sides too...no good! Sounds like you might not mind that Hermione's moving out - and you may get your wish.

**Guest**: Very true, Ginny's been naive to think that all of her neglect wouldn't result in something like this. It appears as though she's beginning to see the error of her ways :p

**SoulAstray**: Oh definitely - I imagine a lot of people would make a move on Hermione in this situation. Well, least people who read these stories lol. But I guess I shouldn't make assumptions!

**Justafollower**: Well, they're certainly broken up now. A bit more drama this chapter, but perhaps not as explosive. Hope you still enjoyed it.

**Absidoodle**: Glad to hear from you :) Not overly glad that the story made you sad, but I guess that was sort of the point :p Hope you stick around to see how things turn out :)

**Proudhollow**: I'm so amazed that this story (and/or the other stories) have kept you entertained. I'm extremely flattered that you'd want to include my stories on you YouTube channel. Feel free to use my stories :p all I ask is that you send me a link to your channel so I can scope it out ;) Thanks again

**maranjade**: Looks like you may have gotten your wish on Hermione not giving in. You'll see some development in the next couple of chapters with Janine - I'll let you judge how awkward or not awkward it is ;)

**Guest**: I'm super glad to see that someone is on Ginny's side, or at least giving her a bit of sympathy. My plan is to keep the story predominantly in Hermione's POV, but I will have segments that will allow us to see things from Ginny's side. I agree, Ginny's getting a bad rep, but hopefully that'll change soon.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Unfortunately things are over for them...for now. You know it can't possibly be that simple though :p Thank you for reviewing.

**Sa5msDegrassiandHpStories**: I'm very happy to hear that you like the way I've portrayed the characters. I hope to show a lot more character development as we go along, including developing Ginny's character. Hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

**BlueWingedEncore**: Another spat for you :p Hopefully still entertaining. Stay tuned ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Hermione woke, she was quick to recognize that ill feeling in the pit of her stomach that stayed with her until she cried herself into exhaustion and finally, asleep. With tired, sore eyes she looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling before absently taking in the rest of her surroundings. It had been years since she'd stayed in Grimmauld Place and she never thought she'd be staying here under these circumstances.

Normally, she wasn't one to linger pointlessly in bed, but today she just couldn't bring herself to get up. She also wasn't known to be someone who ran from a challenge or adversity, but right now she didn't want anything more than to just close her eyes and escape from reality - this painful reality that she couldn't believe had become her own.

Over the course of the night, she had nearly convinced herself that it was all some terrible dream, but then again, she'd never been that good at giving into fantasies.

Faint noise could be heard from downstairs where Harry and Luna were having breakfast. They had been kind enough to not disturb her, though she could imagine that they knew better than to think she was still sleeping. No, after a night like she had, she was lucky to get an hour of rest.

She closed her eyes and her mind began to drift. An image of her and Ginny on the couch began to form in her mind, but she quickly forced it out. She wasn't lucky enough to stray too far though, and instead ended up reflecting on her talk with Harry.

She had almost immediately broken down in Harry's arms after she'd asked to stay. He'd merely said 'yes' and asked why she needed to - she couldn't bring herself to say why, she just cried.

...

_"I can't go home," Hermione cried once she started to regain her composure. _

_"What do you mean? Why not?" Harry asked, sitting back a bit._

_"I can't be near her - not anymore."_

_"Um, Hermione, mind if I ask what happened?" _

_When she merely began to formulate her response, she nearly choked up once more. Swallowing her emotions, she cleared her throat and replied, "Nothing new. It's just...over. We ended things." _

_Finally stating it sent a searing pain shooting through her chest. It still hadn't really set in, yet it somehow managed to hurt like hell. She couldn't quite yet fathom how the one person who was supposed to love her most could've tossed her aside so carelessly all these years. _

_"Really," Harry stated plainly. He averted his gaze for several moments, apparently lost in his own set of thoughts before face her again. "I'm sorry that it came to this. I love you both and I hate to see that either of you are hurting." He paused, and as he did so his mouth formed into a hardened line filled with tension. "And I'm very sorry that Ginny has been so god damn blind and irresponsible. You never deserved that. I was sincerely hoping that she'd smarten up before it got to this. She and I are going to be exchanging words - I promise you that."_

_Hermione just shook her head dejectedly once more, dropping her gaze to her hands that toyed with the tissue soaked with tears._

_"What's the point? It doesn't matter. It won't change anything."_

_"No, but she needs to know that her behaviour has been far from acceptable and that her actions have hurt the one person she should've been looking after," Harry argued._

_"It's been a long time coming," Hermione shrugged ruefully. "And I think she's aware now, if not before, that she's been in the wrong, but nothing can turn things around so quickly and so much that I'll go back right away."_

_Harry contemplated the statement. "Still - you're my best friend, and she's hurt you."_

_A wry smirk crossed Hermione's lips. "Please leave it alone for now. It's all bad enough as is," she sighed. "Thank you though, it's good to know I have someone in my corner. But I really don't want this to turn into a big battle and for anyone to have to pick sides. We all go so far back I'd hate to see our friendships impacted because of this..."_

_Just the reminder of how much history they'd all had together, she and Ginny in particular, caused Hermione's throat to constrict with emotion. The feeling of loss was overwhelming and on so many levels. If she thought about it too much, it'd threaten to swallow her whole._

_"I understand," Harry acknowledged. "Well, you're right, this is between you and Ginny._ _ But believe me, I'm furious with Ginny and can't help but wish she was a guy because then I could just pummel her," he added with a small smirk. Hermione had to laugh, but it came out sounding like nothing more than a pathetic attempt at the real thing._

_"So, what exactly happened? What triggered this now?" He asked._

_Hermione recapped the past couple of days for Harry as he listened intently. By the end, he was shaking his head in irritation._

_"No, she could've handled that better," he maintained. "She was completely out of line. Janine kissed_ you_. You didn't do anything wrong. Sure, I can see why she wouldn't be doing cartwheels over it, but she didn't need to punish you for it." He exhaled wearily before going on. "Yet, you mean the world to Ginny. She's just gotten so lost. I support you leaving though; Ginny forced you guys into this situation. We'll see if she can make up for things or not. If you're interested. If you chose to move on though, I don't believe anyone would hold it against you."_

_"I appreciate that Harry," Hermione said. "I don't know what to believe anymore."_

_The two friends sat in silence on the couch for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Hermione turned to Harry, her voice wavering when she spoke. _

_"What am I going to do?"_

_At the thought of how things had been turned completely upside down and just fathoming the thought of a life where Ginny wasn't by her side, Hermione began to tear up once more. Living a life where Ginny wasn't home much and a life where Ginny was entirely absent, a life where there was no future for them, were very, very different things. _

_...  
_

An inevitable knock eventually came at her door.

"Hermione - are you awake?" She could hear Harry's muffled voice through the door.

"Yes." Her voice wavered from tension and lack of use.

"If you're up for it, there's still some breakfast for you downstairs. If you'd like, we could bring it up here for you. Whatever you want," Harry offered. Hermione had to smile at how sweet he was.

"I'll come down," she committed. Solitude seemed awfully tempting at a time like this, but she knew that she needed her friends if she had any hope of working her way out of this pit.

After getting changed and running a brush through her hair, Hermione went downstairs to find Luna and Harry still at the table and talking over coffee.

"Good morning Hermione," Luna greeted her in her typical way. "Tea with two milk, no sugar?"

"Thank you, Luna. Very good memory," Hermione smiled as she pulled up a chair.

"It's no problem. How did you sleep? Not very well, I imagine," Luna stated as she eyed the brunette with sympathy. Hermione flashed her a weak smile in return.

"No, not very well, I'm afraid."

"If you'd like, tonight I can brew you some Calming Draught. It may seem unconventional, but I like to add the core of a Snargaluff - just a touch, really - it adds to the potion. I can always just make it the traditional way as well," the blonde offered with a gentle smile.

"Oh no," Hermione dismissed as gently as possible, "I'll be quite alright. I just don't really like to take potions..."

"I was thinking that I should stop by your flat and grab some of your things," Harry suggested before quickly adding, "unless if you'd rather go."

"No," came Hermione's immediate and decisive response. "No, thank you," she repeated with a small cough of embarrassment. "I'd appreciate it if you went. Thank you very much...this means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it," Harry replied. "Anything you need. So what should I grab for you?"

Hermione sighed as she mulled it over. The biggest question was how long would she be gone for. Was she just grabbing a few things? Or was she moving out altogether - completely, permanently? She didn't have an answer despite the effort she'd put into analyzing the situation. It just seemed fitting; leave it to Ginny to leave the all-knowing, ever-decisive Hermione helpless and without any real answers.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I really don't. I should probably get all of it, but..."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied as he patted her hand. "I'll handle it."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione repeated in earnest. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you to both of you for your hospitality."

"Hermione, stop thanking us. We're you're friends - what are friends for?" Harry interjected.

The three sat in silence for a while, each quietly sipping on their drinks. Perhaps Harry and Luna were waiting for her to speak, but she was much too distracted, lost in her own thoughts to really notice. It still felt unnatural to not be in her flat, to not see Ginny or at least her belongings scattered about.

She had to admit that she was disappointed that there wasn't a letter from Ginny, or even Ginny herself banging on the door and trying to reconcile. It's not that Hermione was ready to talk, but the effort would've meant something. She probably shouldn't hope for anything to 'mean' something right now, in fact, she should be working on erasing Ginny from her life, but she wasn't quite there yet. Braced for disappointment, Hermione asked the question.

"Have you...heard anything? From Ginny?" She couldn't seem to maintain eye contact with Harry, whether out of impending hurt, shame, or just plain old uncertainty, she didn't know which.

"Actually," Harry started, causing Hermione's breath to hitch, "she did stop by this morning. I'm surprised the knocking didn't wake you up. I imagine she tried the floo first, but I enchanted it."

"She did?" Hermione asked, short of breath. "What did she say?"

"Well, she wanted to speak to you, obviously," he replied with a shrug. "I turned her away. As long as you don't want her around, she won't be bothering you here."

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not. On one hand, she knew that nothing good would come of talking to or seeing Ginny right now, but at the same time she couldn't cut her out of her life so simply or easily. Plus there were so many questions unanswered and if Hermione hated one thing, it was not knowing the answer.

"Thank you," she ultimately said. "I'm not ready to see her, but...I don't know. We'll have to talk eventually...if she's still interested." Before Harry could speak, Hermione went on. "Did she seem okay? Um, I mean, how was she?" She asked uncertainly as she apprehensively ran her thumb along the side of her coffee mug.

Harry gave her a faint smirk. "She wasn't looking her best - let's put it that way." Hermione tried to reciprocate the smirk, but failed for the most part and just hung her head with a series of quick nods. "She was really upset," Harry explained further. "I'm not excusing her at all, but she did seem very sorry and sincere."

Hermione couldn't offer up anything more than a heavy sigh as she digested the information. She was sure that if she hadn't cried so much the past 24 hours that she would've teared up again. Either way, she shook her head as she shifted her gaze up to the ceiling. "I don't know how we got to this point," she stated in disbelief.

"I believe Ginny just lost sight of what was important," Luna spoke up. "I imagine that even if she consciously wasn't aware that her actions, or in some instances, lack of actions, were negatively impacting you, at least her subconscious realized it. I think that guilt would build up after some time and I would guess that maybe she's channeled that into anger and redirect it at you. Overall, I really just think that Ginny's been lost in general for some time. Whether she realizes it or not, I believe it was self-inflicted."

Hermione's cheeks puffed out slighty as she exhaled heavily and gave a dejected shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe. I don't really know right now and I'm not sure if I can bother to care."

"Well, just focus on taking care of yourself," Harry instructed. "The other things will follow."

The brunette gave him a brave nod as the beginnings of empowerment were sparked inside of her. "You're right. I will. I've wasted years being supportive of Ginny, patient with her, waiting around for her - perhaps she, or maybe even Janine, did me a favour. Anyway, no more focusing on Ginny. From now on, I look after myself and myself alone."

They were strong words from a broken person, but Hermione felt that if she didn't say them then Ginny would continue to take pieces of her and frankly, Hermione couldn't afford to sacrifice anymore of herself.

* * *

Luna benevolently sat with Hermione and kept her mostly distracted by working on a crossword together - a Quibbler crossword, but a crossword no less. Harry had gone off to her flat to fetch her things and Luna had offered to stay with her. The Gryffindor couldn't help but glance repeatedly up at the clock and in her mind, Harry was taking longer than she would've deemed necessary.

After a lengthy inner debate, she had instructed him to get most of her belongings, but not all, she just couldn't cut ties that quickly. It just seemed too absolute and definite for her to handle right now. She found herself justifying why she wanted to leave even a few items with Ginny; it was probably obvious to everyone in the room that it was really more to convince herself than Harry or Luna. Regardless, the fact of the matter is that she and Ginny had numerous items that they'd purchased together over the years and those had to be sorted out.

Either way, whether Hermione had asked for one item or forty, with magic on their side, it shouldn't have taken Harry more than a few minutes to swish everything into her bag and be on his way.

Hermione was scrutinizing her decision furthermore when Harry came through the floo. In an instant, the crossword was forgotten and Hermione was up and away from the table to close in on Harry.

"Well?" She asked apprehensively.

"Everything should be here," Harry relayed as he set down a small bag. "Want me to bring it up to your room?"

"Was Ginny there?" Hermione asked, not paying any heed to Harry's question or the bag of her belongings.

"She was," he said plainly, "we had a talk, which is why it took so long."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked intently.

"She asked to speak with you again. She was," Harry seemed to search for the right words, "upset that I was taking your things."

"Well too bad," Hermione snapped as her mood changed on a dime. "They're mine and I'll do with them as I please."

Harry gave her a wry grin, "I know. She didn't put up a fight or anything, she knew it was coming, she just wasn't happy about it. She helped me gather your things though and added in other things that you might need that weren't on the list."

Hermione gave a terse nod, her thoughts going astray once more until Harry spoke up.

"She's a mess, Hermione."

His tone wasn't meant to inspire guilt, but as Hermione was so used to doing with Ginny, she unnecessarily took responsibility for Ginny upon herself. Instead of Harry's statement just being informative, Hermione interpreted it as though it were her fault and she reacted defensively.

"Well none of this would be happening if not for her actions," Hermione declared. "What am I supposed to do? Go running back? Just forgive her for everything? I can't, Harry! There'll be nothing left of me if I do."

Hermione's breath hitched in emotion as Harry places his hands gently upon her arms to look her in the eye. "Nobody's expecting you to go back to her or to reconcile. Even Ginny doesn't expect it. She wants to speak with you, and I'm not pushing you in that direction, but she knows she fucked up and badly."

"Well that's the least she can do," Hermione replied irritably. Feeling the need to change the focus of their conversation, Hermione gestured towards the bag. "I'll take this upstairs. Thank you for getting all of this."

"Here, I'll take it," Harry insisted as he grasped the bag out of her hands. As he was about to ascend the stairs, Hermione called out to him.

"What would you do?"

Harry stopped mid-step and rest his hand on the banister as he turned to face her. He released a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"I really don't know," he shrugged. "There are too many factors, aren't there? And what do you believe, not believe? What do you want? There are too many questions."

"I realized," Hermione said remorsefully.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said. "I can talk things out with you, but I honestly don't have a clue as to what you should do."

Hermione gave him a tight smile and nodded brightly, eliciting only a sad smile in return. As Harry continued his journey upstairs, Hermione sat down on the couch and rest her head in her hands.

Ginny was upset. While that didn't necessarily solve anything for Hermione, she did know that it at least was preferable to Ginny not caring. Or was it? If Ginny didn't care, then at least Hermione would have no choice but to move on; in this case, Ginny's regret and supposed need to talk made things more complex.

Truly, Hermione couldn't make any big decisions until she knew what she wanted. Did she want to reconcile with Ginny? Did she want to cut all ties and move on? She shook her head. She was in a terrible position - how could she separate herself from this woman that she'd known for more than half her life and been with for nearly as long, but also, how could she know that Ginny had or would truly change and things would be better?

Curtly, she reminded herself that just because Ginny wanted to talk, didn't mean that she wanted to reconcile. One thing Hermione knew is that although it was so unbelievably strange to not have Ginny around, though she should really be used to it, she also wasn't ready to talk just yet. She was too weak right now; she needed to find herself once more before allowing Ginny in in any way. If they met up now, Hermione would be liable to give in to Ginny the way that had become habit over the past few years. She had never been a weak girl, but Ginny had always had some sort of hold over her - it had never been a bad thing before, but eventually that had soured too.

Hermione needed resolution, closure - however that happened to look like, but maybe not just yet.

**AN**: So the aftermath begins. Just a slight peek into things, much more to come though. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and the drama. Thank you again to everyone for reading - feedback is always, always appreciated. :)

_Shout Outs:_

**Lunamagi**: Happy to hear you like where things are going. They'll be a few more 'events' in the next few chapters. Thanks for the feedback :)

**MaddiMastermind**: We'll be hearing from Janine next chapter ;) Yeah, it probably would've been too much to have Hermione forgive Ginny again :p Hope you liked this chapter!

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: Thank you very much! I remember your penname from before - so, glad to see you again :) I actually did contemplate the cheating route, but I'm also not a fan of cheaters. I can't say that Ginny's behaviour coming across as abusive was deliberate from the get-go, but I can see it now. Didn't intend for her to be _that_ bad, but...hopefully it's not too much that Ginny can't redeem herself lol.

**J**: Yeah, an unfortunate situation where they just couldn't sort things until before you-know-what really hit the fan. But hey, now you get to see the journey back! lol. Thanks again for reviewing :)

**superpig909**: First off, love your profile pic. Secondly, I'm glad you like the Harry/Hermione friendship. I like the idea of Harry being a really supportive friend to her :p I'm impressed if this story is teaching any life lessons, and yes, 'don't act like Ginny' ;)

**thekeeper21**: Ginny's going to have to jump through some hoops and put in some serious effort, but we'll see if she's up to the task ;) Thanks for the support.

**SoulAstray**: Yes, you're absolutely right, that is a bit of a conflict for Hermione to be staying with Harry considering he has a work-relationship with Ginny. And yes, now that Ginny's been kicked to the curb, she can start trying to repair things :p

**Dragoncila**: Only time will tell how Ginny is going to act towards Hermione. I know, I didn't really want to split them up...they're better together, but Hermione deserves better ;) Thank you for the feedback :)

**mimitsouko**: Agreed, it just wouldn't be the same if they were perfectly happy and had nothing at all to overcome. Well, now they have their fair share of adversity and obstacles; I hope you'll stick around to see how they handle it all. Thank you for the review :)

**Absidoodle**: I'm glad you support Hermione's decision, but what I appreciate even more is that you recognize that Ginny's really trying. I don't want her to be viewed completely negatively...she tries, she's just gotta work some things out :p Thank you for the continued support!

**crookshanks**: Awesome name - I just had to say that. I'm very flattered by all your compliments - thank you so much :) I hope that this story is up to standard and that you continue to enjoy it. And believe me, I feel really weird writing Ginny in a completely different light than in the last two stories. It kinda sucks lol, I like the other Ginny better :p but...I like to believe that that part of her is still in there ;) Thanks for the support - I'll keep the updates coming.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Exactly lol all in good time! Thanks for reading.

**Quinn421**: Maybe because it's true? Actually, no, I can't say :p In any case, I hope it's enough to keep you interested and entertained!

**-Windchester-**: Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Yeah, I kind of ruined that whole 'together' bit for now lol; I'll try to fix that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Ginny POV**_

The flat was quiet - far too quiet. Ginny could hear the beating of her own heart and it was downright unsettling. Hermione was never loud, but Ginny had grown wonderfully accustomed to hearing Hermione buzz around in the living room, the study, wherever. There should be the sounds of a quill on parchment, the pages of a book being turned, footsteps, anything - anything other than this deafening silence.

Ginny sat up with great effort in bed and stared vacantly at the wall. She made the mistake of looking briefly around the room and ended up closing her eyes as the emptiness of it all was a bit too much to bear. Both of them were minimalists and didn't need much in their home, but perhaps that's what made the removal of Hermione's belongings that much more prominent.

A voice in the back of Ginny's mind scathingly reminded her that it wasn't _their_ apartment anymore. No, she'd chased Hermione out. She'd chased out the only woman she'd ever loved and the damage had been dealt for so long and now ran so deep that she'd probably lost Hermione forever.

The worst part was that Hermione had told her time and time again that there was a problem and she'd simply, foolishly, selfishly, overlooked all of her concerns. Somehow Ginny had convinced herself that sacrificing their relationship was the lesser evil and that Hermione would just stay and understand. Hermione had understood, she'd understood for a long time, what happened is that she wasn't willing to take it any longer and Ginny hated to admit that she couldn't blame the girl for it - not at all.

No, she wasn't surprised that it had ended the way that it had. After all, even if their relationship had been entirely solid, Hermione would still garner admirers - how could she not? However, in this case, Ginny had left the door wide open for someone else to waltz in and try to make a play for girl that many people deemed unattainable regardless of commitments.

Dragging herself out of bed, Ginny wandered into the living room and sat down carelessly on the couch. She glanced up at the clock and noted that on any other day she would've been at work by now. That didn't mean that she was late now, in fact it was only 7:30, but every other day prior to the breakup she'd been into the office earlier.

Ginny had taken a day off of work immediately after Hermione left - they were supposed to be taking holidays anyway. However, that plan seemed pretty pointless under the circumstances. Though she'd returned to work since that day, her hours had reduced dramatically. No more 12 hour days - not in this state anyway. She was actually surprised that she wasn't throwing herself into work, but just being there and doing her job left a bitter taste in her mouth - a constant reminder that this is what she'd chosen.

Working with Harry made things all that more complicated. It took every effort to not try to use their friendship as leverage to find out what was going on with Hermione and to not ask him repeatedly how Hermione was.

Staying at home was no more comfortable though. Anytime she was here it was yet another reminder of what she'd lost. The only place she could begin to get reprieve is when she was over at Ron's, but even then, Ron was one of Hermione's best friends. No matter where Ginny turned, Hermione was there in some way. Ron had offered to let Ginny stay at his flat, but she didn't want to inconvenience him, and honestly, being alone felt about right during this time. She'd made her bed, now she had to lie in it.

With a sigh of defeat, Ginny pulled herself up, off of the couch, and began to get ready for work - it was all she had left after all.

* * *

Ginny checked her watch after setting aside the report she just completed - it was about noon. This never used to mean much of anything, but now things were different. She was clearly stubborn and daft, but she still knew that if she ever hoped to make amends with Hermione, she'd have to change her lifestyle. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to maintain these shorter, regular hours, but for now she welcomed the change. That said, she rose from her chair and left her office to go for lunch.

Not even two steps out of her office, she spotted Harry delivering mission details to his team. It was unavoidable that their interactions would be strained and awkward, even if it was merely seeing each other in the office. She gave him a slight nod and he reciprocated the action - that was enough for now.

She took the lift down to the Atrium and stepped out into the sea of witches and wizards. Getting in line at Ministry Munchies, she idly scanned the crowd as she waited. By the time she was at the front of the line, she completely missed the server asking her for her order because she was much more focused on the pair of people that just stepped into one of the lifts.

Across the Atrium was Hermione and the sight alone of her caused Ginny's breath to catch in her throat.

"Excuse me - Miss Weasley - are you ready to order?" Came the frank voice from behind the counter.

"Huh?" Ginny asked distractedly as she glanced briefly towards the impatient voice.

"Are you ready to order," came the woman's curt response.

"Um, no," Ginny managed as she slowly stepped out of line, her eyes locked on Hermione. "No. Thanks." Paying no further heed to the server or the line-up, Ginny took a closer look at Hermione and soon realized that the girl wasn't alone, she was with Janine of all people.

A terrible sinking feeling rapidly developed in Ginny's gut as she witnessed the two enter the lift together. It had been three weeks since their breakup and Ginny hadn't seen Hermione since that horrible night. Harry had told her that Hermione was still going to take her vacation days as time off and doing the math in Ginny's head, it did add up that today would be Hermione's first day back.

Had she and Janine been in contact the whole time Hermione had been on holidays? Were they together now? The questions kept shooting through Ginny's brain back and forth as she tried to analyze as much of the scene before her, but of course there were no solid answers.

The breath she had been holding finally escaped as the lift disappeared out of sight and Ginny was left staring at the empty channel in its place. Seeing Hermione was the epitome of bitter/sweet and Ginny wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not. It had been great to even see the face that she'd had the privilege of waking up next to for the past number of years; a privilege that she had over time forgotten to appreciate. Yet, it tore her apart to see Hermione and to know that things were completely different and she no longer had any right to approach her, speak to her - anything at all.

She tried to note if Hermione was okay, but it was truly too hard to determine from such a distance and at a glance. From what Ginny could see, the brunette didn't look chipper, but she didn't look torn up either. Just...neutral - stoic.

With a quick shake of her head, Ginny turned on her heel and headed to a lift. In a minute she was at another floor and marching down the hall.

"Mind if I steal a bit of your time?"

Ron looked up from his desk to see Ginny standing in the doorway of his office. Of course her first instinct was to rush up to Hermione's office, throwing Janine - that blonde harlot - aside if she dared get in her way, but that particular fight with Hermione left Ginny with no choice but to second-guess her outbursts and impulsive behaviour. Before she did something _completely_ inadvisable, she should at least attempt to cool down and talk through things.

"Oh hey," Ron said as he ran a hand through his shaggy red hair and leaned back in his chair, gesturing for Ginny to take a seat. "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

Unknowingly mimicking her brother, Ginny ran her hand wearily through her hair and leaned back in the chair to gaze absently at the ceiling before turning her head to look at Ron.

"Hermione."

A wry smirk crossed his features before he announced, "Why am I not surprised?"

"She's back at work. I saw her just now in the lifts."

Ron's eyes grew wide in alarm and he abruptly sat up in his chair. "You ran into her? Did you guys talk?"

"No, no," Ginny proclaimed as she, too, sat up and shook her head animatedly. "God no. I just was in the Atrium - just trying to have lunch like a good, healthy, balanced person, and ended up spotting her and Janine," she explained not bothering to hold back a roll of her eyes at the mention of the other girl.

"Bloody Hell," Ron muttered with a shake of his head as he leaned forward and rest his elbows on his desk. "That's not the sight you wanna see, hey?"

"No," Ginny replied flatly. "Not at all."

"So...what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

An impatient sigh escaped Ginny's throat. "Well that's sort of what I came here to ask you."

"Oh," Ron mumbled as he dropped his gaze. "Right."

"I want to go talk to her," Ginny stated.

Ron remained quiet for a few seconds as he nodded in contemplation. "Do you think she's ready?"

"I don't know," Ginny nearly snapped as she felt her patience slipping one thread at a time. "Probably not," she finally added in resign.

Ron chuckled. "Probably not." Ginny smirked ruefully in response before Ron spoke up once more. "I haven't seen her since last week, but she wasn't exactly ready to reconcile with you then either. You really fucked up, mate."

"You think I don't know that?" Ginny unleashed. "I know! Believe me."

"Well, just cause you know it doesn't make the situation suddenly better," he muttered while eyeing her moodily. Another retort on the tip of Ginny's tongue, she managed to reel herself in and just exhaled slowly.

"I still don't understand how you let things get so bad," Ron shot. "Take this whatever way you want, but you're an idiot for treating Hermione that way. You know how I felt about her when we were in Hogwarts and sure I wasn't perfect, but I wouldn't have treated her this way. She chose you, and I've been at peace with that for a long time, but guess what Ginny, you blew it. You really blew it."

Whatever hold Ginny had on her temper quickly slipped away as Ron's jab hit home. The worst part was that he was right, he would've never disregarded Hermione the way she had. In fact, Ginny couldn't imagine anyone else treating Hermione so horribly.

_"The only one I need protecting from now is you, Ginny."_

Hermione's words that hurt only like the cold, hard truth could, rang in Ginny's head.

Instead of flipping out like she normally would, Ginny merely found herself fighting back tears instead.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Ginny seethed, her voice tight with emotion. "I was so blind and self-righteous. I thought I was so brave, such a hero, working towards the greater good, when I was just hurting the one person who I originally was trying to protect. I just lost sight of everything and somehow didn't know how to turn things around. I couldn't let go of work. I felt like if I stopped policing then something would happen and it would be my fault. What does it matter now anyway?"

Ron sighed and the look in his eyes softened considerably. "Well, she did say that someday you guys could maybe figure it out. You're gonna have to prove to her that you've changed though."

"I will," Ginny replied eagerly - desperately. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her." She pulled back as some level of dejection worked its way insistently back in. "I don't deserve a second chance though. I know. If she chose to give it a try with someone else, well...I'd _hate_ it, but, I wouldn't be able to say anything. She deserves to be happy...whoever that happens to be with. I just wish I could talk to her."

Ginny had been staring blankly at the stack of papers on Ron's desk, unwilling to focus her eyes on him as she delivered such vulnerabilities. When she finally looked back at him, the sympathy in his eyes caught her off guard.

"Hermione's not cruel," Ron said softly. "She's hurt - hurt badly. But she's not cruel or vindictive. She needs her space right now, but if you need to desperately speak to her and get some of this off of your chest, she might be willing to listen for a bit."

That was all the encouragement that Ginny needed and she nearly bolted for the door, but forced herself to remain seated a moment longer.

"Now?"

Ron grunted in a mixture of frustration and indecisiveness. "I don't know. How should I know? Maybe. What have you got to lose, I guess."

It was a bitter truth, but the truth nonetheless. With nothing more than a nod and a 'thanks', Ginny left his office and headed for the lift.

* * *

Just walking down the familiar hallway to Hermione's office, Ginny's pulse quickened considerably and her heartbeat began to echo loudly in her ears as she grew nearer. A sad realization crossed her mind as she walked through the department, which was thankfully quiet at the time being. Though the department layout and surroundings were familiar to Ginny, there were still many things that she questioned and was uncertain of. Were the walls always that colour? Was so-and-so's office always there?

Another unfortunate piece of the truth fell into place as Ginny came to terms with the fact that although she and Hermione worked in the same building for the past 6 years, in recent months, years even, Ginny had hardly put in the effort to come by Hermione's office. Not to say 'hi', not to pick her up, have lunch...not much of anything. Ginny nearly chuckled bitterly out loud when the few, most recent times she could recall coming here were to cancel on Hermione.

Ginny thanked Merlin above when she walked past Janine's office and saw that the door was closed. Though Ginny was trying hard to change and improve herself, she had serious doubts about whether or not she could hold her temper if broached with that woman's presence. Deep down she knew it wasn't _really_ her fault, but still, the role of scapegoat was handy at times.

By the time Ginny stood in front of Hermione's closed door, Ginny felt as though her heart was going to leap right out of her chest. Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweaty. With a shaky hand, the redhead threw all caution to the wind and knocked on her former lover's door.

Ginny held her breath unknowingly as she awaited a response. Eventually forcing herself to breathe in and out as calmly as possible, she set her shoulders back and tried to suppress her anxiety. She began to debate whether to knock again or to leave when her ears began to ring as Hermione's voice projected through the closed door.

"Come in."

It was short and simple, but it presented a world of possibilities. Of course there was no way Hermione knew that it was Ginny standing on the other side of the door, but that moment was swiftly approaching.

Ginny placed her hand on the door knob and turned, the door opening with a click and she numbly pushed it forward to reveal the sight of Hermione behind her desk. Ginny found herself short of breath once more as she saw Hermione leaning down in her chair and putting away papers in her bag.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well - I'm going to take some of this home and work on it. You can reach me by patronus if you need though," Hermione announced more or less into her bag, not looking up to acknowledge her visitor.

All of the opening statements that Ginny had rehearsed countless times in her head were suddenly out of reach and she stood dumbly, silently in the doorway taking in the sight of this woman who she cherished above anything and anyone else, but had failed so horribly and in so many ways.

Hermione released an irritated sigh as she closed up her bag and sat up abruptly in her chair to shoot the still unknown visitor a look. Ginny saw Hermione's breath visibly hitch as they locked eyes and soon things fell into place.

"Hi Mione," Ginny greeted her quietly, meekly, feeling her lips turning up just a touch in what she intended to be a smile as she gently shut the door behind her. A few tense moments passed, neither girl breaking eye contact until Hermione managed a response, no matter how simple.

"Ginny."

Just hearing that simple acknowledgment from Hermione caused Ginny to relax substantially. From the way that Hermione began to fidget nervously in her chair, it was clear that the greeting didn't provide her the same reprieve, but Ginny continued on for as long as this window was open.

"I know I shouldn't barge in on you here," Ginny started before pausing to take a breath, "but this seems to be the only place I can speak to you." The redhead quickly regretted the phrasing of her words as the uncertainty in Hermione's eyes quickly shifted.

"There's a reason you can't get a hold of me," Hermione spoke with assurance. "I don't want to speak with you."

"I figured," Ginny laughed self-deprecatingly. "I can't blame you. But I desperately need for you to hear me out - just this once."

"Why?" Hermione challenged. "I 'desperately needed' for you to do a lot of things for me and you paid me no heed. Why should I afford you that luxury?"

The look in Hermione's eyes and the tone of her voice unnerved Ginny, but all it did was cement that if Ginny wanted to say anything, now should be the time - this may be the last time they'd ever have such a talk.

"I will never, ever forgive myself for any of that Hermione. I promise you - whether you never speak to me again or not, that I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting you the way that I did. You deserved so, so much better," Ginny expressed earnestly and took a single step forward that made Hermione freeze up. There were still several feet between them, but it was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Well," Hermione started uncertainly, her eyes flitting about the room momentarily before settling upon Ginny again, "that doesn't change what happened."

"No," Ginny concurred sadly. "But," she swallowed, "Hermione, I can't sleep without you around," she declared as she tried to keep herself from growing distraught. "I can't stand waking up and your side of the bed being empty. The whole flat feels incomplete and cold," her voice wavered, "without you around, without even your things there. I haven't made a point of telling you in far too long, but you've always been able to bring this..warmth, and caring and...just everything, to wherever we've been together. Whether we were at Hogwarts, at the Burrow, our flat...anywhere, you always made it a home. It's not the same without you and I really don't want it to be like this for the rest of my life. I can't fathom the thought of you not coming home again."

"Gin-"

"No," Ginny interjected a bit more forcefully than she intended, but the way her voice cracked with emotion seemed to halt any argument from Hermione. "Please," she breathed, "just in case you do decide that this is the last time you'll ever tolerate me being nearby...please let me finish. But...I know I don't deserve even that. If you really want me to leave, I will, and I won't bother you again. Just say."

Hermione averted her gaze momentarily before reluctantly locking eyes with Ginny once more. They stared at one another for several moments and as Ginny prepared herself more and more for Hermione's dismissal, she received a subtle nod of acceptance from the older witch. Ginny visibly exhaled in relief and continued.

"Hermione," the redhead beseeched as she took a few steps closer and even coming around the side of Hermione's desk, "I can't expect you to reciprocate or even to accept this, but I love you. You are the only one for me and I was so horribly blind and misguided to let things get as bad as I did. I can apologize until the end of time for how unforgivable my behaviour's been, but all the apologies in the world can't change what I did - but if apologies are what it takes, then they're yours. But what I want and need to say is that I will do anything to make this right. I know it won't happen overnight," her gaze dropped briefly as she flashed a wry smile, "or maybe never at all, but I will spend months, years, trying to win you back Hermione. Somehow I was able to win you over once, and I have to believe that I can do it again; except this time I will die before I throw it away so carelessly."

Ginny stared at Hermione expectantly, yet the brunette refused to speak and the redhead's hopeful look faltered over Hermione's non-existent reply. Hermione nearly gasped when all inhibitions escaped Ginny and she knelt down before Hermione. The younger witch nearly reached for Hermione's hand, but quickly thought better of it and redirected her hand to grasp the edge of the desk.

"Even if you never forgive me and this is it for us, I can now fully appreciate all that I had with you. I was beyond lucky to have your affections for as long as I did; I hope I deserved them at least at some point."

A million more pleas and promises ran through Ginny's mind, but somehow she determined that if Hermione wasn't open to hearing this, she should quit now and leave her be. When she began to move in an attempt to get up, Hermione's hand shot out and gripped Ginny's tightly.

Surprise cascaded over Ginny at the contact, further amplified by how Hermione's other hand came up to cup her cheek tenderly. Hermione looked nearly just as surprised by her own actions, but Ginny was quick to embrace the contact and placed her hand over Hermione's. The touch sent a shiver through Hermione's body and though Ginny's mind told her to stop - she didn't.

"Mione," Ginny whispered as she knelt up until they were at eye level with one another. Ginny saw Hermione's throat constrict, but the girl didn't pull away. In fact, she moved minutely closer and Ginny wouldn't dare turn her away. Ginny leaned forward and soon their lips met.

Immediately, Ginny felt Hermione's lip began to tremble. The younger witch reached up and cupped Hermione's face between her hands and kissed her deeply. The action caused Hermione to reciprocate the kiss and wrap her arms around Ginny. The redhead's own lips nearly trembled at the gesture - she never thought she'd feel Hermione's lips upon hers again or the feel of her arms wrapped around her. She knew this was wrong - she should stop, but she couldn't bear to let Hermione go. Instead, urged on by Hermione's actions, Ginny leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. Leaning in towards Hermione's ear, tenderly brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, Ginny whispered, "I love you."

Encouraged, Hermione dug her nails into Ginny's back and the redhead noticed the girl's jaw drop slightly. A moment passed and soon Ginny felt herself being pushed back, but not in the way she'd expected. Rather, she was urgently pulled back into a feverish kiss and soon the brunette's tongue had slipped inside of Ginny's welcoming mouth. Ginny appreciated every sensation as though it were new and as though it was possibly the last time she would feel them again.

"Ginny," Hermione breathed as both their hands began to explore skin that had become so forbidden, "Ginny, please take me."

The redhead didn't need any further encouragement and quickly rose from the spot that she was still kneeling in and promptly, recklessly, tossed some of Hermione's papers aside to make room on the desk. In one swift motion, Ginny lifted Hermione out of her chair and lay her gently, yet passionately on the desk, cradling the girl's head as they stayed locked in a kiss. She didn't anticipate the small excited laugh that escaped Hermione's throat and it only pushed Ginny onward.

Leaning up, Hermione wrapped an arm around the back of Ginny's neck and pulled the girl down onto her and whispered hot and heavy into her ear, "Show me that you love me." Ginny growled deep within her throat and hurriedly pulled Hermione's shirt off, quick to lay a heated trail of kisses down the girl's torso. Hermione ran her finger's through Ginny's hair and just lay her head back and closed her eyes.

Soon Ginny's tongue was grazing Hermione's abdomen and she hooked her fingers under the hem of Hermione's skirt, making their way upward. Hermione's legs parted invitingly and Ginny sucked in a breath of desire; more than willing to indulge her.

Hermione's chest heaved up and down in anticipation and her breath hitched altogether when Ginny's tongue made contact with her folds. Burying her fingers in Ginny's hair even more than before, Hermione began to grind herself against Ginny's welcoming mouth.

Almost as soon as it had started, Ginny found herself being hastily pulled up Hermione's body until they were kissing again.

"Mione," Ginny mumbled between kisses, "I want to taste you."

"No, I need you up here with me," Hermione breathed in reply. "I want you inside of me."

Needing no further instruction, Ginny swiftly took Hermione's lower lip between her teeth momentarily and plunged her fingers deep inside of the brunette. Hermione tossed her head back, her jaw dropping open once more as Ginny's fingers filled her.

"I love you," Ginny repeated in Hermione's ear as she relished the feeling of being inside Hermione again and being so close to her.

Only moments later, Ginny felt Hermione grow tense, but was very aware that something wasn't right. Before she had the chance to pull back herself, Hermione placed her hands firmly on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny had barely gotten the chance to glance at Hermione when she was pushed harshly off of the other girl and stumbled back.

"Mione?" Ginny asked, failing to mask her hurt and confusion though she knew where this was headed.

"Go away," Hermione demanded, her voice growing shrill. "Get out of my office now."

Ginny began to stutter a response, but quickly recognized the seriousness and alarm in Hermione's eyes and wisely backed off.

Hermione sniffled and wiped furiously at a stray tear that Ginny was quick to note wasn't the first and she began to gather up her clothes. Unwilling to leave Hermione like this, Ginny soon helplessly picked up the scattered articles as well.

"Hermione," Ginny started, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know...I didn't know you were upset. I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"No," Hermione snapped, "You never do, do you?" She sighed regretfully before glancing towards Ginny after covering herself up completely. "I-I encouraged you. It's not entirely your fault," she admitted as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Ginny said gently. "I should've controlled myself more."

Hermione just shook her head and despite visible effort put into holding back tears, she succumbed to the overload of emotions. Ginny approached Hermione as the girl's tears began to fall. The brunette held out her hand to stop Ginny, though her tears didn't desist.

"Ginny," she nearly cried in desperation, but instead the words came out a mere whimper. The younger witch watched as Hermione's brown eyes, full of hurt and loss, met her own. "We were supposed to grow old together."

The words hit Ginny so hard it took the breath right out of her. Before she knew it, she felt tears form in her own eyes. She wanted to embrace Hermione, but it clearly wasn't an option. Hermione's features crumbled as she went on.

"I wanted to spend my life with you. I never thought that I'd have to protect myself from you, to convince myself to let you go. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Ginny..."

"Mione, please...please, we can make this work. I'll do anything," Ginny begged, her voice wavering in emotion.

"Please leave, Ginny," Hermione asserted as she tried valiantly to close herself off. "I can't do this." She paused before adding in a rush, "Not right now."

Ginny perked up as much as possible in such a moment, but knew to feel far from safe or comforted. "Any time that you need, Hermione. I'll wait for you. I won't make the same mistakes - I promise."

"Ginny, don't misunderstand, I'm not promising anything. This," she spat the last word with disgust as she gestured to the desk, "didn't change anything. This may be broken, entirely and permanently so. I can't even promise that I'll try..."

Ginny nodded bravely. "That's more than I can ask. Don't worry - I'll take this," she smiled with a wink, though lacking her usual spark. Quickly, she grew serious once more. "I'm really sorry about this...," she said with a glance to the desk. "I really just wanted to come here to tell you how I feel."

"Please leave, Ginny."

"Okay," Ginny accepted as she turned to leave, before quickly turning back, choosing to push her luck. "When will I see you again?"

"I always tried to respect your time and commitments at work, so now it's your turn to do the same for me. Please leave," Hermione replied in evasion. Though disappointed and painfully aware of the truth behind Hermione's words, Ginny eventually offered a smile.

"Okay. I understand," she relented as she placed her hand on the door knob, pausing to glance over her shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I want you to know; I was always yours and I'll continue to be. And this was the last time I'll barge in on you. If we speak again, it'll be on your terms. I promise. Please take care. And...I just want you to be happy."

She wanted to say more, but she decidedly cut herself off, though unable to avoid rambling. "Yeah. That's it. Okay. Um, you mentioned you weren't feeling well. Um, I hope you feel better soon." She paused and gave Hermione an awkward nod. "Bye Mione."

**AN**: Okay – my apologies – that got a little x-rated. I should've put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, but...then that would've given the content away! I don't intend to make this sort of content a habit, but if anyone feels I should change the rating, let me know. And, cut me some slack :p I totally pictured a couple like that still falling into each other's arms despite being broken up. What can I say lol.

_Shout Outs_:

**J**: Well, Hermione kept her distance for a few weeks instead :p but...it all sort of backfired I suppose lol. But if it wasn't clear before that Ginny feels bad, I hope this chapter inspired some empathy/sympathy for the girl. Thanks again for reading

**thekeeper21: **I'm glad to hear that you like seeing this side of Hermione. Hopefully it's not too OOC. Thank you so much for the continuous support!

**bigblusky**: Well, you got to see things from Ginny's POV, but...perhaps Hermione's resolve wasn't quite all there haha. Hopefully you're not too disappointed in Hermione or Ginny though. Thank you – as always ;)

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: True words from a Facebook post. Those ring very true with Ginny's mentality. And very good point about Ginny placing blame on Hermione repeatedly – that is the abusive pattern, isn't it? This chapter's a bit of a relapse for Hermione, but she'll work her way towards independence soon.

**Brighton Early**: LOL that is a pretty bad sign of boredom. I think I've been in that boat once or twice though lol. And whoops, you called me out on the sex thing haha. I couldn't help myself! Made sense in my head haha. Hopefully this chapter explained some of the Ginny questions. No fight with Janine just yet though. But I'm with you on the temper thing ;)

**SoulAstray**: Well, they had a bit of time apart (not that I delved into it), but it didn't do a _ton_ of good. Ginny had good intentions this chapter at least lol...depending on how you look at it. She's at least remorseful.

**MaddiMastermind**: I love Luna too. I had to involve her in the story at least a bit - she's just awesome. And I'm sure Hermione could use a great big hug! Thanks for the review.

**Superpig909**: So much for Hermione's self control :p But I hope nobody holds it against her. As for what's in a Quibbler crossword puzzle...extremely good question. I'll need to channel Luna to answer that one, which means I'll have to get back to you on that one :p

**leilanecris**: Okay, so not much of Janine in this chapter. Consider this a bump in the road! Don't worry, I won't make things _too_ easy on Ginny. Agreed, she needs to suffer some consequences. Thanks for reading!

**Fragar1991**: I'm glad the drama hasn't deterred you from the story, because the drama isn't necessarily going away lol. Really good to hear from you Take care.

**crookshanks**: I'm really, really happy to hear that you find the characters believable and still find the plot interesting. Sometimes I wonder! And I _wish_ I wrote for a living. That's a huuuuge compliment though – thank you so very much for that. That made my day lol. You're right, I haven't involved Ron as much. Admittedly, he won't have as big of a role in this as Harry, but I don't mean to imply that they're not best friends any more. And, absolutely true and it's pretty amusing (to me at least) that the Ginny from the other stories would, as you say, "hex this Ginny to oblivion" hahaha.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Yeah, things certainly aren't peachy for Hermione. But, she made a big move that chapter. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The weeks continued to pass and Hermione had stayed true to her wish of keeping Ginny at bay. It wasn't that she hated her former lover, though she did try for a period; the problem was that anytime they were around each other, Ginny had this aggravating tendency of working her way past Hermione's defenses and the older witch wasn't having any of it.

The way she'd let her emotions and her grief consume her last time was completely unacceptable. She'd spent the following nights completely miserable over the whole exchange. It hadn't seemed like such an ill-advised decision in the heat of the moment, but by the end of it she'd realized just what she'd done.

Yes, it felt amazing to be connected with Ginny again in that way and for a moment it almost felt like nothing had happened between them, but she could only fool herself for so long. Truth was, she wanted Ginny – in every way, but she was also weak.

Ginny had shocked her with her proclamations. Seeing Ginny that vulnerable and saying all the things Hermione had wanted to hear from her for years, well, it didn't leave her with much resolve in the end. She got entirely wrapped up in the moment – in Ginny, and she'd let it go too far. If she was near Ginny again, it was expected that her self-control would fail her once more – perhaps not in the same way, but she'd be compromised nevertheless.

* * *

Hermione had settled into Harry's place by this point; well, as much as she could. She had all of her things now, but it still didn't feel like home, nor should it. While she had entertained the idea of getting her own place, again she struggled with the finality of such an action.

"Ginny's actually been taking breaks at work. Even leaving before 6," Harry informed her and Luna at the dinner table that evening. Hermione merely glanced up from her plate to him with a frown. He shrugged. "Just saying. It's nice to see."

"Glad to hear it," Hermione forced out in as pleasant a tone as possible. "Guess she's got somewhere else more important to be." She noted the look that Harry shot her, but chose to ignore it.

Harry had been unbiased in the whole situation for the most part, but had made a point of giving Hermione the odd update about Ginny, however random they may have been. While the brunette was inclined half the time to tell him to stop mentioning the redhead, she couldn't bring herself to cut off the updates.

However, she also made a promise to herself to at least step out of her comfort zone a bit. They'd been broken up for three months now and she figured that now would be okay to begin branching out.

Janine, too, had become fairly persistent in her pursuit of Hermione and once the brunette could set aside her blame for Janine, she had to admit that Janine was a viable candidate for a date. She hadn't told anyone yet that she was contemplating accepting one of Janine's numerous offers.

"I'm thinking about going out on a date with Janine," Hermione announced before quickly adding, "I know, I know. The rules about office dating. I've thought long and hard about them and I'm willing to ignore them momentarily."

"Um, okay," Harry replied with a curious look and a light laugh before growing serious. "So, does this mean you're completely done with Ginny?"

Hermione sighed wearily as she often did when people brought up her former flame.

"No," she replied decisively after a brief pause. "I don't think so at least. I mean, I guess if Janine sweeps me off my feet, then...maybe," she finished doubtfully. With a quick breath she gave Harry a pleading look. "I need to at least give someone else a try before further considering going back to Ginny. It's just something I need to do."

Even the thought of someone else eliciting the same feelings out of her as Ginny had just seemed so foreign. In all honesty, Ginny had really been the only one Hermione had dated if you disregarded the odd 'situation' with Viktor Krum back in fourth year. In fact, Ginny had been the only one Hermione had ever held serious interest in. This whole dating thing was completely new territory and she wasn't certain it was worth the effort, but she had to try, if only to cement that giving Ginny another chance was either the right or wrong thing to do.

Harry offered her a supportive smile. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're getting back out there. You'll never know until you try, right?"

"Right," she replied with a tone of gratitude for his empathy and understanding. Encouraged, she went more in depth. "She's asked me out, sometimes directly, sometimes indirectly, a few times since Ginny and I broke up. It's still hard for me to overlook the fact that she was a key catalyst in this whole equation, but I also have to come to terms with the fact that things were dysfunctional long before she made a move."

"True enough," Harry replied as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"And she's quite sweet. And funny," Hermione recollected, glancing away shyly for a moment. "Sometimes she almost reminds me of-"

"Ginny?" Harry finished with a laugh.

Hermione groaned as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Yes. Almost." She shot Harry a pointed look as she tried to will away the blush that had formed on her face and explained self-assuredly, "Logically, I already know that I'm highly compatible with someone who has the qualities that Ginny has. There are just other qualities that Ginny has in addition to those that proved to be our downfall; perhaps Janine has the good qualities and not the bad. She doesn't have a temper," she relayed optimistically.

"Aww, come on," Harry teased. "I thought you liked that bit of fire that Ginny has."

"I do," Hermione retorted with a somewhat scandalized look before hurriedly correcting herself. "Did. But Ginny's could get a bit out of hand."

"I know, I know," Harry placated, "I'm just giving you a hard time. Honestly, I think it's healthy that you're trying to open yourself up to someone again. Ginny screwed up badly, and unfortunately there has to be a consequence. I love Ginny and I want her to be happy, but I can't blame you for not running back to her the second she changed her tune. But, be aware, Janine chose to kiss you when she knew you were in a committed relationship."

Hermione shot across the table and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, catching the boy off guard. "I know - I haven't forgotten. Thank you Harry. Your support means so much."

"Don't mention it," Harry replied though his voice was muffled through Hermione's hair that nearly smothered him.

Sitting back down with a quiet grin on her face, Hermione asked, "What do you think made Ginny change her mind in the first place? You know, suddenly wanting to save our relationship when she couldn't have really cared a month before then?"

"Well," Harry chuckled, "some of it seems fairly obvious to me, Hermione. Who in their right mind would want to lose you? She knew right away that she made a terrible mistake - had been making terrible mistakes for years. Also, I think Ron had a serious talk with her with perhaps the same sentiment."

"I'd like to see that," Hermione quipped at the thought of Ron ever being serious for more than a minute or two and especially about such a subject.

Harry's expression grew mischievous and he leaned in a bit to speak. "You know he had feelings for you all through Hogwarts." Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory. "I think he pretty much just told her that even he wouldn't have been witless enough to let you go. I wouldn't be surprised if they exchanged a few blows over the whole topic, but either way, he got his point across," Harry laughed. "And I don't even want to know what her mom said to her about your breakup."

Hermione's eyes widened at the prospect. "No, I wouldn't either."

Despite her conversation with Harry, Hermione took her time debating whether she should actually agree to go out with Janine. After another couple of weeks she decided that she just needed to go for it.

The more that Ginny was on her mind, the more she felt the need to give Janine a shot.

Ginny still hadn't approached Hermione since their...encounter, and Hermione had to admit she was surprised. They had seen each other from across the crowd at a few points over the following weeks, but other than giving Hermione a brief smile, Ginny had left the initiation to Hermione. Hermione was both pleased and disappointed by the fact that Ginny hadn't approached her once more. True, Ginny had said she'd leave the ball in Hermione's court, but Hermione still wanted to know if Ginny was serious and had retained interested.

Thanks to Harry and Ron's updates, Hermione had been assured that Ginny wasn't seeing anyone else and had even become and stayed much more balanced in her approach to work. It all seemed a bit too good to be true to Hermione. Also, even though it was what she wanted from Ginny, it still stung that only now Ginny managed to pull off such a feat and Hermione was unable to reap the benefits. Maybe that's what pushed her towards Janine - simply the residual bitterness over things with Ginny. She didn't want to go on a date just because, and as such, she was determined to make sure that wasn't the case.

* * *

Just as she had anticipated, Hermione was a bundle of nerves as she showed up to the restaurant Saturday night to meet Janine. The witch had offered to pick Hermione up so they could go together, but the brunette declined. She just felt uncomfortable with the notion, plus it struck her as awkward, to have a date pick her up when she was living out of her friend's house.

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?" The host asked as Hermione entered.

"Oh, um, I think so," Hermione stumbled along as she tried to recall what Janine had told her.

"She's with me."

Hermione glanced over upon hearing Janine's voice to see the blonde in a sleek black dress and walking towards them.

"Oh, wonderful. Enjoy your evening, ladies," the host said politely and the girls headed for their table.

Hermione looked idly around the restaurant, taking in her surrounding as she took her seat. She'd never been to this place before. Upon Janine telling her the name of the place, Hermione had looked it up only to find out that it wasn't nearly as new as she thought. The reality dampened her spirits a bit as she indirectly realized that this was just another telltale sign of how little she and Ginny had been out as a couple in recent years.

"It's really nice in here," Hermione stated as she opened her menu more in distraction than anything. She'd tried to look Janine in the eye, but looking at her over the candlelight that emanated from the center of their table caused Hermione to grow nervous and not necessarily in a butterflies kind of way.

"I'm glad you like it. The food's to die for, you'll love it," Janine promised cheekily. The girl's mannerism sent a twinge through Hermione as she was reminded of the feisty, redheaded girl who should've been sitting across from her.

Hermione reprimanded herself for allowing her former lover to sneak back into her mind yet again - this had to stop. What was the point of stonewalling Ginny if the girl still had control over her thoughts and desires? If Hermione ever had a hope of moving on, she'd have to find some way to stop comparing at the very least. By far the bigger problem was the business of remembering; that was a black hole she could easily lose herself in.

"I'm sure I will," Hermione finally replied with a smile that took less effort than she anticipated. The blonde smiled at her and for a moment, however brief, Hermione didn't see or think of Ginny. Maybe there was hope.

The night carried on without any serious lulls or bumps. Hermione wasn't swimming in delirious happiness, but she wasn't uncomfortable either. A few genuine laughs and intriguing conversation even worked itself into the evening. The whole situation was unfamiliar, but Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find out that it wasn't half as scary as she thought it'd be and instead was even a little exciting. She had always been one who enjoyed learning, and this in its own way was a learning experience.

One thing she did notice though is that she couldn't allow any silences to form in their conversation. If her mind was given the opportunity to stray and regress, it was keen to take full advantage. She'd hear a certain type of laugh coming from elsewhere in the restaurant and she'd look, half expecting to see Ginny. She'd see someone with hair even remotely red and her eyes would take a moment to readjust and recognize that it's not Ginny. Merlin be damned if she let Ginny Weasley ruin this night; she'd already ruined too many others to stake a hold on this one too.

"Here."

Hermione looked over in question and stilled when Janine's scarf was suddenly placed around her neck.

"Oh, what's this for?" The brunette asked in surprise as they continued to walk along the street towards Grimmauld Place.

"Your cheeks get rosy when you're cold," Janine commented lightly before tacking on a wicked smirk. "And when you're tipsy."

Hermione laughed while avoiding the blonde's gaze. "That does happen from time to time," she jousted. She took the scarf in her hands and held it up to examine it, smiling at the Ravenclaw colours. "Won't you get cold?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," Janine assured her. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione finally gave the girl a nod of acceptance before wrapping the scarf more tightly around her. If her cheeks weren't red before, they must be now. It felt so odd, yet exhilarating to be accepting a gesture like this from a girl other than Ginny. It wasn't better, Hermione noted, but it was exciting nonetheless.

"Well, this is me," Hermione announced as she slowed to a stop in front of Harry's.

"Nice place," Janine complimented with an approving nod. "Can't say my place is this big or this nice. I'll have to talk to Mr. Whittner and ask him why I make so much less than you," she teased.

An embarrassed laugh escaped Hermione's throat. "Oh, it's not mine. It's my friend Harry's. I'm just staying with him for now," she explained as she gestured to the house.

"Ah, right," Janine nodded and an awkward silence began to develop. "Think you're going to get your own place soon?"

Hermione laughed uneasily. "Um, yeah, at some point I guess."

"Sorry," Janine interjected, "It's none of my business."

"Well, thanks for walking me home. I had a good time," Hermione offered, eager to change the subject.

The other woman smiled apologetically, allowing them to move past it.

"My pleasure. I'd like to do this again sometime. If you're not interested, well, you know I'm persistent," she smirked.

Hermione cracked a small smile. "I've noticed."

Janine smiled brightly. "It paid off. Goodnight Hermione."

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as Janine leaned forward and at the last second, tilted her head so that her lips made contact with Hermione's cheek.

"I don't want to rush you," Janine smirked as she backed away. "See you Monday, okay?"

Hermione had to admit that Janine could be charming. As she'd told Harry, the girl had similar traits to Ginny. Of course, she wasn't the same, and right now that was almost a relief, but what Hermione feared is that in the long run that could prove to be the problem.

_Shout Outs_:

**superpig909: **Yay! I'm glad that Ginny's got a bit more support now. She's not so bad :p just a bit misguided lol. And absolutely, Ron's in a really tough position in regards to the two girls. As for the replies to reviews – bingo lol. I try to write a response to every review. I figure it's the least I can do if someone takes the time to leave me a comment

**J**: Yeah, the whole scene was a little spontaneous, wasn't it? Lol. But you're right, I figured Hermione wouldn't be able to turn it down since she'd been wanting this sort of reaction from Ginny for some time. Thanks for the support!

**MaddiMastermind**: Again lol my apologies for the abrupt sex scene. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though. True, I could've written it as a dream sequence haha. Would've fit!

**rookie802: **Glad you're still enjoying the story. Haha yes, what would we do without a bit of sexy time in one of these chapters lol. Thanks for reviewing

**mimitsouko: **A couple in a crisis is a good way of describing this situation – an extended crisis, at that lol. I'm really happy to hear that you like how things have been progressing. Hope you enjoy the rest!

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: Thank you Your feedback is much appreciated.

**SoulAstray**: No worries, Ginny's not getting off the hook that easily. Yes, it was only a matter of time until Hermione came to her senses again. Hope you enjoyed the latest update.

**Proudhollow**: Oh lord! Lol. I'm so curious (and a little nervous) about seeing how you pick my stories apart and parody them haha. There's certainly room for that sort of thing though, that's for sure :p Anyway, have at 'em – we'll see where it goes lol. Outside of that, sorry to hear about your shelf and such – as if there isn't enough other crap to deal with in life.

**LauraFlowi**: Long time, no see/hear! I'm really glad to see you're still around on this site. I'm glad to see that you've enjoyed this story so far. As always, take care. And hey, I'm still hoping for a new chapter of Unbreakable ;)

**bigblusky**: Glad Ginny's recent efforts are being recognized, though you're absolutely right – she's got a long way to go. Thanks again for your comments! Take care.

**leilanecris**: Well, a little bit of Hermione/Janine interaction here. Nothing too extraordinary, but it's something. I should have another Molly scene soon – she's hilarious. And I completely agree – if Ginny had turned Hermione down she'd be no further ahead – in fact she'd probably be even worse in the dog house.

**crookshanks**: Ah yes, that rapid development out of nowhere lol. Made sense in my head...wonder what that says haha. And if I wanted to get one thing across in the previous chapter, it was that Ginny's sincerely sorry ;) Again, super flattered by your compliment – you're way too kind.

**Windchester**: Lol oh good, I'm glad there was a bit of substance in the last chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing.

**BlueWingedEncore**: Yes, I'll be sure to include another Ginny chapter in the next few. A little more insight again


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Ginny POV**_

"Hey slacker."

Ginny looked over to a desk where the insult originated from and she simply gave the offender a fake smile.

"Hey you, still working on that report from two weeks ago? Nicely done," she said sarcastically as she separated from the group she came in with and took up a seat at the desk with a laugh. "Just kidding Hillard. And hey, I'm pretty sure working a 9 hour day isn't a slacker's day."

"Never would've guessed," Hillard replied dryly while he cracked a grin. "How'd it go out there?"

"Good," Ginny said with a resolute nod. "Very good. Think we're going to be able to move in soon. Fine-tuning tactics because we're going to need to approach this really carefully. We've only got one shot at this."

"Tell me about it," her colleague agreed. "Well, with you on point I'm sure it'll go flawlessly."

"Brown-noser," Ginny deadpanned. He just gave her a cocky grin.

"Don't feed her ego," Harry piped up as he appeared behind Ginny while giving Hillard a pointed look. "We all know I'm the better Auror - no point in getting her hopes up."

"You're asking for it, Harry," Ginny taunted as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing," Ginny accepted as she stood before forwarding on the question to Hillard. "Care to join?"

"Can't today," the man replied as he tapped the paper on his desk. "This report's two weeks overdue," he teased.

Ginny laughed and gathered up her things, about to leave.

"Got your girl back yet?" Hillard threw out as she and Harry were about to leave.

In an instant, Ginny's shoulders slumped and she shot him a look. "Not yet." She forced a small smile onto her face and offered him a wink. "All in good time."

She and Harry walked wordlessly along the hallway towards the lifts, both with their eyes trained purposefully ahead. Eventually Ginny gave in.

"How is she?" A hint wasn't necessary for Harry to know who she was referring to.

Ginny saw Harry in her peripheral vision giving a few steady nods before replying. "She's doing well. Better."

"Good," Ginny replied slowly as the awkwardness of their conversation began to grow.

"She still mentions you," Harry offered in consolation with a brief glance as they entered the lift.

No words seemed quite sufficient and Ginny merely responded with a nod. What could she say? She'd love to know what Hermione was saying, but it wasn't fair to put Harry any further in that position.

They managed to fill their conversation with less loaded topics as they made their way to the lunch area. Ginny had barely set her plate down on a table when her eyes inadvertently honed in on Hermione across the room.

They'd crossed paths before, and that was awkward enough despite Ginny's best efforts to remain respectful and polite, yet friendly. Every time she saw Hermione, she was a moment away from begging the brunette to take her back. Somehow she'd mustered up the self-control to stay in line and not burden the woman with proclamations and apologies that probably held no weight at all. Besides, she'd told Hermione that she'd wait for her to initiate - it only seemed appropriate since one of the biggest issues they had was that things were always on Ginny's terms.

Today though, Ginny's breath caught in her throat in a much different way than it normally did. Today, she was faced with the sight of Hermione and the arm of another woman draped around her waist.

Ginny's grip tightened on the plate she held until she was nearly vibrating with her multitude of emotions.

The moment of contact was brief - just as Hermione and Janine were putting away their plates - a relatively fleeting moment of contact as Janine placed her arm around the brunette's waist before pulling back as they walked away. It was enough though for Ginny to confirm what she'd long suspected since the breakup and to even see that, worst of all, Hermione didn't seem to mind.

Ginny hadn't realized that Harry had been talking until the absence of his voice finally caught her attention. She glanced over to see him turning to look at the area that had pulled her in so deeply. When he turned back he ran a hand through his messy hair and only managed to hold her gaze for a brief moment.

"Shit. Ginny...I'm so sorry," he eventually offered before glancing over his shoulder once more only to find that Hermione and Janine were no longer in sight.

Ginny had the easy dismissal of the display on the tip of her tongue, but her voice failed her when she went to deliver them. Instead, she sat quietly for several seconds until she spoke in a voice that was anything but nonchalant.

"It's fine. It's okay."

She continued to pick absently at the food on her plate, unable to look Harry in the eye. She felt her eyes begin to burn and she quickly, urgently, began to think of anything else other than what she saw. Before she'd even begun though, she knew that she wouldn't be able to distract herself so thoroughly.

"They haven't been together long at all," Harry told her as gently as possible. "In fact, their first date was just a week ago."

"Nice," Ginny offered flatly. A lull began to form and she filled it with bitterness. "Guess it went well."

"Try not to worry too much about it," Harry disputed. Finally, she found the will to look up from her plate and stare him in the eye.

"Try not to worry? Really, Harry?" She whispered harshly. "Honestly. The love of my life hasn't spoken to me in how long? And now she's dating other women!"

"They're not an item," Harry interjected only to be warded off by the look Ginny threw his way.

"Doesn't matter," she maintained in an equally harsh manner. "She's with someone else," she went on with deliberate slowness before releasing a sigh of exasperation. "I mean, I figured this would happen. But still...I've been trying to better myself. All I can think about is how I want to be the best for her and how I don't want to disappoint her ever again and now she's moved on? I can't accept that."

"She has to do this," Harry mediated, this time refusing to be deterred by Ginny's look of warning. "She's been fawning over you for years Ginny while you ignored her. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. She knows you're sorry and that you want to fix things, but she needs more than that for her to give you another shot. Again, I'm sorry to say it, but she needs to branch out...even to just confirm that you're the right one for her. I understand that you're hurt and upset, but you can't throw blame Hermione's way either."

Though she despised it, Ginny was forced to swallow her words.

"I don't blame her. I'm not mad at her," Ginny asserted and she really meant it. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it and that I won't try to change it."

She sighed heavily as she finished her proclamation and steadfastly ignored the look Harry was giving her.

"So, they're not serious?" Ginny asked tentatively while glancing back to where she'd seen them touch earlier. "What does she say about her?"

Harry gave her a patient look and explained. "Well, like I said, she's only been on one date with her. It went okay. She said it wasn't like her whole world changed, but it was still nice and she enjoyed it."

Ginny exhaled slowly as she absorbed the information. It wasn't particularly good, but it wasn't particularly bad. It still burned her up inside to hear it at all, but...it could've been worse.

"Shit," she muttered. "Well, what can I do to get back in the picture? I told her I wouldn't badger her. We wouldn't talk until she's ready. But...how am I supposed to just sit back and let this happen?"

"I know it's hard," Harry sympathized. "It's a really tricky situation. Whatever you do, I think you need to be subtle - anything too direct might put her on the defensive."

"Well, all I've been able to do so far is just nod 'hello' whenever I happen to see her," Ginny complained as she sat back petulantly in her chair.

"Well, that's not _so_ bad," Harry responded under his breath, though he knew better. Looking at her with renewed determination, Harry spoke, "Just keep doing what you're doing. She's aware of the changes you've made and the longer you keep with them and show that you're steady, the more she'll trust that this is permanent. If you go chasing after her, she may just think that you're doing it temporarily only to get her back. If you carry on, without her encouragement, she'll see that it's something deeper than that. Yes, be friendly when you do happen to see her, but don't jump through hoops to talk with her. And for heaven's sake, do _not_ let her see you flirting with anyone else."

"I'm not!" Ginny exclaimed, garnering unwanted attention from other Ministry employees. She gave them a cursory glance before carrying on in a much more hushed voice. "I'm not flirting with anyone else," she relayed with mild irritation before adding on, "Not that I couldn't."

"Ginny."

"I know, don't worry," she sighed while waving off the comment. "Fine. Just keep doing what I'm doing," she repeated, thoroughly unimpressed for huffing once more. "I can't stand this. Who is that girl, anyway? I never noticed her at Hogwarts. Hell, even Hermione didn't tell me much about her! And I don't hear her name much here. I hear about other people from the department, but not so much her. Shouldn't Hermione be with someone who's got a bit more presence?"

Though she was determined to hold onto her irritation, she had to let out a reluctant laugh as Harry chuckled about her outburst.

"I could put her in a bodybind and just tuck her away some place for a week and Hermione would just think she didn't call her back," Ginny pondered lightly as she began to peck at her previously forgotten food. Sure, it was worth a slight laugh, but Ginny honestly couldn't fathom anyone else, especially _Janine_ knowing Hermione on the same level as her and caring about her so deeply. She and Hermione were connected through so much and she didn't know how someone could compare. At least in Ginny books, nobody could begin to compare to Hermione and what they'd shared, but maybe she was alone in that thinking.

"Hm," Harry laughed, "I don't think that would do you any favours in trying to get back into Hermione's good books."

"Well sitting around isn't doing much either," the redhead muttered moodily.

"Are you complaining again?"

"Oh shut it." Ginny didn't have to turn around to know that Ron had joined the conversation.

"Mm. So friendly. No wonder Hermione's doing backflips just to get back together with you."

"Shut up," Ginny said with significantly more force this time and shot her brother a dangerous look that caused him to whither slightly.

"What? I was just kidding," he trailed off as he set down his food and began to eat.

"Hermione's seeing Janine," Harry explained.

"_What?_" Ron exclaimed as a few fragments of food sprayed from his mouth and Ginny slapped at his arm in disgust.

"I saw Janine with her arm around Hermione. I don't need you spitting your food at me too," she relayed in a temper.

"Bloody hell. When did that happen? She didn't tell me," he complained.

"She just went out with Janine for the first time last week and has been keeping it very quiet. It's not serious, but, well," Harry finished with a shrug.

"Blimey," Ron went on as he scanned Ginny up and down wide-eyed. "Sorry about that. Terrible timing on that joke - not intentional, I swear."

"Yeah," she accepted in a flat tone before offering him a look. "Sorry about hitting you."

"Well, I'll take that over a curse, so let's just say we're even," he chuckled. "Well, if she's going to date other people, you should too."

"Ron," Harry admonished. "That's _not_ what she should do. If she does that and Hermione finds out - it's over for sure."

"Well she's already been living at your place for, what, 3 months. She's moved everything out of Ginny's. Hasn't spoken to Ginny at all. Seeing another girl now. Isn't it over already?"

"Thanks," Ginny snapped as she got up abruptly, her chair sliding noisily across the dark floor. "Really great. Thank you. That's just what I wanted and need to hear. You're a great brother."

"What!" Ron nearly yelled. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm just saying you should play by her rules and see how she likes it."

Harry was about to interject with Ginny held up her hands for both boys to stop.

"It doesn't matter, okay? It just doesn't matter. This entire situation is my fault anyway. Mine. If Hermione ever wishes to speak to me again - fabulous - fantastic! I'll be over the moon. But honestly...whatever," she finished angrily. "I feel like shit and that's that. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Confringo!"

Ginny ducked as soon as she'd cast the spell and was soon shook by the loud explosion erupting from the other end of the room as the wall was blown to bits.

"Delicate work, Ginny," Harry commented from his own hiding place behind a column in the enchanted home they'd invaded just minutes before. They'd prepared for a lot of things, but they hadn't counted on the house that had to be three bedrooms at most, being an enchanted maze once they'd stepped inside. They'd go from one room into another and had made no progress at all.

A cascade of yells and attacks suddenly sounded from a short ways away, the spell that had the Aurors walking unknowingly in circles now undone, and Ginny merely offered Harry a cheeky grin.

"It did the trick, didn't it? Now get to work, Potter," she teased as she stood up and launched into an attack.

Ginny's blood pulsed quickly as she deflected and evaded curses while disarming and stunning the wave of Death Eaters that came at her and the team. It was always the most intense and unreal experience ever to be in a raid like this - they hadn't been in one of this magnitude in some time, but every time Ginny found herself unnaturally calm and focused as the world erupted around her.

Nearly as soon as it had begun, the noises of violence dissipated until all that was left was Ginny and her team standing around the group leader's stunned body. They'd been hunting down this wizard, Rivas, for well over a year now and they'd finally pulled it off.

"Everyone okay?" Ginny asked, only now realizing that she was slightly short of breath.

An echo of confirmations piped up from around her and she glanced around accordingly.

"Looks like you got nicked," Hillard said with a gesture to her forearm. She glanced down and shrugged.

"Didn't even notice," she replied lightly. "Must've been part of the wall," she joked as she shot Harry a look. "Are all of the Death Eaters accounted for?"

"8," a member of her team reported. "1 is unaccounted for."

"Saundoval," Ginny stated as she glanced around with a frown and taking inventory, so to speak. "He was supposed to be here."

A laugh sounded from the far side of the room. The group spun around, wands raised at the voice that interjected. Their eyes fell upon a wizard who was barely hanging onto consciousness and Ginny and Harry took a menacing step towards the wizard.

"Try all you like - sooner or later we'll wipe out the Mudbloods and then the Muggles."

Refusing to hear another word, Ginny swiftly placed a silencing spell on the wizard and incapacitated him.

"He could tell us where to find Saundoval," Hillard suggested.

"He will. But we'll wait to question him until we're in front of the Wizengamot and the proper witnesses will be there and his confessions will be recorded," she assured him in an impassive tone, as her thoughts lingered too much on the wizard's threats. Before she could be further distracted she gave her instructions.

"Let's get Rivas to the Ministry. The others as well," she paused to glance towards her team before forcing herself to offer them a reassuring smile. "I'd say we put in a good day's work, team. Nicely done."

**AN**: Hello everyone :) Huge thanks again to everyone for reading, following and reviewing - it's great that you've stuck around. I was really hoping to have another chapter in addition to this posted before I'm cut off from internet access for a week, but...I'll update later ;)

_Shout Outs_:

**superpig909**: You're right, Hermione probably would've gotten her own apartment by now. That's a slip up/negligent point on my end. Yes, it'll take a particular type of person to distract Hermione from Ginny :p Take care.

**MaddiMastermind**: Lol glad to see you're still all over that third party. And yeah, Hermione should've moved out by now - my bad haha. Also, I'd like to think that Hermione's just fooling herself with comments like "there's nothing to fix" ;)

**bigblusky**: The shadow of the ex is a terrible thing lol. I agree, Hermione deserves to be happy, but I'm personally not overly keen on Janine :p

**Brighton Early**: Lol! I know, such a home-wrecker, right? And, you got your wish on the Ginny POV, though I don't know if this is quite what you were hoping for. I have something more interesting in the next chapter (which I wanted to post...) - perhaps that'll be better!

**SoulAstray**: Oh I thought about having Ginny make an appearance, whether it was intentional or not, but decided to go with a different route. Great potential with that (and so much angst!). Thanks for reading :)

**J**: We all love our fiery Ginny, don't we? Lol. Ginny will step up her game, don't worry ;)

**mimitsouko**: Awwww, I agree, Ginny's not perfect (and has been far from perfect in this story lol), but she's great anyway. Keep that hope! That's all I can say ;)

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: Thank you very much :)

**Crookshanks**: Lol I know how you feel. Even writing, I'm like "Janine's okay...but I like Ginny better" lol. Don't give up hope on Ginny, she'll bring her A-game soon enough

**Serene-Enchantment**: Yes, I enjoyed writing the so-called 'random' updates from Harry. He may be a good friend and not try to outwardly sway Hermione, but he'd still root for Ginny overall I'd bet ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm just writing because I wanted to say 'hi'. I_

Hermione groaned in frustration as she contemptuously scrunched up the piece of parchment and tossed it in the garbage bin by her feet. It nearly bounced out of the bin as it ricocheted off of at least the three other bundles she'd discarded within the past twenty minutes - each one with increasing aggravation and impatience. She'd gone over the letter countless times in her mind and just when she thought she had it figured out, she'd try to write and then realize that it sounded nowhere near as good as it had in her head.

This wasn't the first day she'd gone through this, she'd struggled for a couple of weeks trying to find the right words to send to Ginny, to finally break off the stalemate she'd set up - but to no avail. Of course the thought of speaking to Ginny in person had crossed her mind, but for now she felt more at ease with writing a letter. Through this medium, she could calculate what she wanted to say, tweak her tone, double and triple-check content and send it when she felt ready. The lack of control involved in a face-to-face meeting with Ginny left her feeling unsettled and unprepared - there were too many variables that she couldn't account for and couldn't predict and that's not what she wanted right now.

She was about to grab a new sheet of parchment when she caught the time and realized that she had to leave for work. Quickly, she tidied up what few possessions she had out. She'd finally committed to getting a flat of her own in town and was set to move out this weekend - the prospect still felt a little strange to her, but empowering by now and she knew it had to be done. Grabbing her bag, she swung the strap over her shoulder and rushed down the stairs and to the floo.

* * *

"-well we're going to have to pull Wilbur into the meeting. He'll be the one who can tell us the most about the financial side of the issue," Hermione stated as she, Janine and Mitchell walked from the floos towards the lifts.

"Right. I'll send him an invite and I'll let him know that we need to know specifically about how the funding would impact the way the school is taxed," Janine confirmed.

"Hermione, will you forward us the minutes from the last meeting? Neither of us were in attendance," Mitchell explained as he gestured between himself and Janine.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said with a nod as the lift came up from the lower levels. "I'll indicate which..."

The words disappeared on the tip of her tongue as she was soon face to face with Ginny with only the gates of the lift standing between them. The Atrium was loud and busy as ever, but Hermione immediately noted how the four of them were completely silent; Hermione and Ginny watching one another, Janine watching Ginny and Mitchell awkwardly looking away.

Each stayed still for what felt like many extended moments before Ginny finally reached forward and pushed the gate aside before returning to her spot at the back of the lift. Benevolently, the redhead fixed her gaze on the ceiling of the lift and remained quiet. Determining to accept Ginny's wordless invitation, Hermione took a confident step inside and even stood next to Ginny, setting her gaze sternly forward.

They were both adults, certainly they could take the lift together without incident.

Out of her peripheral vision, Hermione observed how Ginny didn't move and how Mitchell subtly went to usher Janine away, but the blonde stepped forward into the lift, undeterred. Mitchell was the last to step inside and he closed the gate behind him.

The four of them stared steadfastly forward until the lift stopped at Ginny's floor. Pushing the gate aside, Ginny began to step out of the lift.

"Bye," Ginny said as she flashed Hermione a quiet smile and then a nod to the others. Hermione couldn't find her voice in time before Mitchell closed the gate and instead just found herself staring after Ginny as her forehead creased in concentration. As Ginny turned to walk away, Hermione's eye caught a glimpse of the gash on Ginny arm and old instincts kicked in.

Before the lift began to move again, Hermione charged forward, pushing the gate aside and rushing after the redhead.

"Ginny," Hermione called out.

"Mione," Ginny said, the surprise in her voice evident as she spun on her heel to face Hermione, eyebrows raised. "Hi," she breathed as a hopeful, yet cautious smile crossed her lips.

"Hi," Hermione replied simply as they came to stop in front of one another, several feet between them and a severe lack of words to bridge the gap. Her mind was hopelessly blank as she stood face-to-face with the woman who'd been not much more than a stranger for the past three months - a stranger that she slept with during a moment of weakness, but a stranger nonetheless, and one she still missed.

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked as a frown began to cloud her features.

"What?" Hermione asked as she was pulled from her thoughts and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Refocusing, Hermione gestured to Ginny's arm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh," Ginny said, immediately brightening up despite the mention of her injury. "I'm fine, thank you. I just got hit with some debris while out on a call. It's fine though," she replied quickly with a series of nods before giving Hermione a gentle smile. "How have you been?"

Hermione offered her a half-hearted smirk. "Ginny. You need to be more careful," she instructed as she always had, though with far more lament than before. "I won't say it again," she chuckled lightly as she found herself looking away. She cleared her throat and managed a smile for Ginny. "And I'm okay. Things are...getting better. I'm getting my own place this weekend."

She gauged how the younger witch absorbed the news, not sure what to expect. After a beat Ginny smiled - there was underlying sadness, but it was still one of sincerity.

"That's good to hear, Mione. I'm glad."

Another lull was about to form when Hermione spoke up. "So, are you grabbing lunch now?"

"No, 'fraid not," Ginny told her with an apprehensive look. "But! I've been really good about taking lunches and I've been home by 6, 7 at the latest," she declared eagerly before reeling it in. Hermione gave Ginny a look, but afforded the girl a hint of a smile. Ginny laughed a bit and went on. "I was just at the Wizengamot and we're just in recess right now." Suddenly it seemed like a thought dawned on Ginny and she reconnected her gaze with Hermione's. "Are you going for lunch? I have some time."

A mixture of sadness and loss washed over Hermione as she saw Ginny fidget ever so subtly and took in the hopeful tone of her voice. It seemed that Ginny really had put in true effort to change. It's not like things were magically fixed now, but these changes were comforting to the brunette regardless. They were so far from together and she wasn't ready to try again, but if Ginny had been working on fixing herself and was seeing things differently now, then perhaps there was hope.

"Oh, no, sorry," Hermione relayed as gently as possible. We just got back from Belgium, actually, and I need to take care of some follow up tasks." That twinge in her heart amplified as she saw Ginny's hope falter. Though anyone else watching Ginny might not have noticed the subtle change in her demeanor, but for Hermione it was second nature.

"Support for Muggle Studies, right?" Ginny finally piped up, still sounding bright.

Hermione's brow furrowed as a small laugh escaped her mouth. "Yeah, that's right. How'd you know?"

"That's what you've been going to Belgium for over the past year, so, I figured...," Ginny trailed off with a shrug.

"Oh," Hermione perked up as another smile tugged at her lips. So Ginny _had_ been listening all those times - she would've bet money on the fact that Ginny hadn't been. "Right. Of course."

Hermione sighed inwardly. Something in the back of her mind told her now would be a good time to leave. Part of her screamed for the interaction to be prolonged, but a larger part of her told her that she should quit while she's ahead.

"Well, I should go," Hermione announced with an unmistakable feeling of regret. "I have to send off some documents before the day's over."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Ginny rambled as her gaze began to flit about.

It felt so foreign to Hermione to see the other witch so unsure.

"Alright," Ginny went on decisively this time, "Well, it was great to talk with you. I'm glad that you're doing okay."

Hermione offered the girl a smile before relaxing into it. "It was good to talk to you too. I hope you're taking care of yourself," she said in a tone as she eyed Ginny's cut purposefully. "Get that cleaned up, okay?" She waited for Ginny to give a nod of acknowledgement.

A brief clash of wills occurred inside of Hermione before she finally just resigned.

"Don't stay late tonight," she teased as she pointed a finger playfully at Ginny while retreating towards the lift. She restrained her smile as the redhead flashed her a grin.

"I won't. I promise," Ginny assured her.

* * *

"Please tell Harry 'congratulations' for me on the arrest they made yesterday. I didn't have a chance to catch him yesterday or today," Hermione called over her shoulder to Luna as she put on her shoes in the entryway.

"I will. And I'll ask him to pass that along to Ginny as well – she was the lead Auror after all," Luna confirmed and in such a nonchalant way that it stirred up Hermione's insides.

"Thanks," she replied curtly, though not intentionally so.

She only heard about it later, after her encounter with Ginny. The arrest had taken place while she and her colleagues were in Belgium, but everyone at the British Ministry had been buzzing about the capture. It didn't take much to put two and two together.

"I'll see you later," Hermione said with a bit more self-control than before as she opened the door.

"Bye. Have fun," Luna reciprocated, and as always, something in Luna's underlying tone grated on Hermione's nerves and all she could manage was a quick wave before stepping outside.

She inhaled the cool outdoor air and it felt good on her lungs. Now was a time of contradictions and conflicts. She was glad that she finally talked with Ginny again and she was pleased with how it went; in fact, just thinking about it left a bizarre mix of feelings rolling around inside of her. But now, here she was about to meet up with Janine. Again, it was wonderful to see that Ginny had seemed to really improve her work-life balance, but things weren't that simple.

As she exhaled she disapparated and soon landed discretely just off Shaftesbury Avenue. Taking a few hurried steps, she soon found herself immersed within the crowd of Londoners who walked along the avenue and she did her best to peer over their heads in search of a particular blonde.

After several moments of searching, she spotted Janine and weaved her way through the crowd to meet her.

"Could you have picked a busier place to meet?" Janine asked with a teasing grin over the chatter and vehicles.

"I suppose not," Hermione replied unbothered, but rather, distracted.

They'd been seeing each other, casually, Hermione had to note – she wasn't anywhere near ready for a real commitment – for a couple of weeks now, and she had to admit that things were becoming more and more comfortable. It still felt a bit odd to look over and see a woman with blonde hair rather than red hair and with subtly freckled skin, but it was becoming less significant as the days wore on.

That wasn't to suggest that she was forgetting Ginny; not at all, actually. Enough time had passed that the thought of the redhead didn't send her into a rage or didn't immediately cause her eyes to well up with tears. Perhaps a different stage of the healing process was upon her.

She was further losing herself in her thoughts when she was brought back to the moment by a sudden eruption of cries and panic around her. She didn't have time to register much of anything before she saw a flash of light and then everything went black.

**AN**: Hello again! I hope everyone's doing well. A bit of a turn in the story now, hopefully you like where it leads :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

_Shout Outs_:

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: Thank you very much. Hope you liked the update.

**superpig909**: I'm glad to hear you have faith in Ginny ;) I'd say both girls deserve support in their own ways, so the confusion may continue lol.

**J**: Haha, punching Janine wouldn't be so bad. Least they have magic to fix up broken noses and such ;)

**MaddiMastermind**: Thank you for the kind words. The third party action in this chapter probably wasn't very satisfying lol, but it's not the end yet!

**leilanecris**: Good intuition! Glad to hear you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one too.

**LauraFlowi**: Haha, you're so right about Ginny being able to let out frustrations on the dark wizards – what better outlet could there be? :p I just got back to wi-fi land lol so I'll check out Unbreakable soon. So glad you updated!

**Fragar1991**: A conversation between Hermione and Ginny – you got your wish! And it wasn't so, so bad I'd like to think :p Thanks for the support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"She's coming to."

Hermione winced involuntarily as strange voices invaded her head. With some effort, she managed to open her eyes only to be met with the sight of a team of people surrounding her bed.

"Miss Granger? My name is Madame Strout, I'm a healer, and you're currently in St. Mungo's Hospital. Can you tell me what year it is?"

Hermione shook her head slightly and winced once more as a wave of nausea went through her at the action. She composed herself and eventually looked to the woman in front of her. She glanced around at the faces peering down upon her in worry until she spotted two familiar ones.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried as she abruptly reached out for them. They went to approach her, but the doctor exchanged a few hushed words with them and they ceased their approach. Instead, they offered her kind, encouraging smiles and the doctor asked her for the date once more.

Hermione's gaze snapped back to the doctor in quiet fury over stopping her parents, but answered the question. The woman nodded approvingly and continued to ask her a series of questions, which she was more or less coerced into answering.

Eventually, the woman pulled out what looked like a wand and held it towards Hermione, sweeping across her body with it. The brunette pulled back in alarm at the item being pointed to her and the doctor retracted the wand.

"Sorry, dear, we're not going to hurt you, but I know you've been through some trauma."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her voice jumping an octave.

"You were attacked by a dark wizard, dear. I'm just doing a check to see how your vitals are," the woman explained calmly.

"Wizard? Wha- I don't understand," Hermione nearly choked out with an awkward laugh while glancing uncertainly between the doctor and her parents.

She may not have known what that woman was talking about, but she did know that the looks all of them were exchanging weren't good news.

"Miss Granger, do you know what this is?" Madame Strout asked as she held up the stick once more.

"Um, I don't…it sort of looks like what I imagine a wand would look like," Hermione managed weakly with a tired shrug.

"Oh dear," Madame Strout said as she pulled the wand back and glanced at Hermione's parents once more before looking back at her, the expression on the woman's face remarkably grave. "Miss Granger, do you remember anything about the wizarding world or magic?"

Hermione let out an anxious, high-pitched laugh and gave her parents a bewildered look. "Magic?" She exclaimed as she looked back at the doctor. "Wizarding world? Are you mad?"

"Well now we know which spell you were hit with," Madame Strout claimed and shared a knowing look with the other medical staff. She locked eyes with the woman across from her and requested, "Please bring me someone from the Obliviators Headquarters."

"Obliviators?" Hermione questioned with a frown. "What is that?"

"An Obliviator is a person who specializes in Memory Charms," she explained. "I believe that you were hit with a Memory Charm and it's erased your memories regarding magic. You seem to remember basic things and thankfully know the date and such, but it seems that all memories related to magic are missing. Do you remember which school you graduated from?"

Hermione's brows knitted together in both confusion and contemplation as she tried to not only digest the information she was being provided, but also try to answer the question. Her frown deepened as she tried to dig further and further, but kept coming up with nothing. She was overwhelmed with a feeling that the memory was right there, but just out of reach.

"I don't know," she finally responded in a shaky voice before swallowing hard. "I know I must've gone to school, but…I don't know where…or even what I learned."

"This is magic," her mother whispered in a panic to the doctor, "can't you reverse it? Will the Obliviator be able to do anything?"

"If anyone can, it'll be one of them," Madame Strout replied calmly. "Perhaps you should bring in Mr. Potter, I want to see if she remembers him."

Her father nodded quickly and departed from the room as her mother finally closed the space between them and put a protective arm around her. Like she had when she was a child, she clung to her mother in hopes that everything that was wrong would just go away.

As she racked her mind again, she remembered summer or winter vacations with her family, coming back to London and being at home, but everything else was just a dark, gray fog and she couldn't see through it.

A moment later she heard the door to the infirmary swing open and she heard footsteps approaching from behind the remaining staff.

"Hermione." The voice came before she could even put a face to it. When the man revealed himself, Hermione felt a twinge of something inside of her, but just as with the school, she couldn't put any specific memory to him.

She opened her mouth to reciprocate the greeting, but found that the name fell flat on her tongue.

"Harry," the man said firmly as he looked her dead in the eye. She couldn't help but notice an odd scar on his forehead, if only because it was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Harry," the man repeated with urgency. "My name is Harry Potter. We met on the train to Hogwarts when we were 10 – our first year at wizarding school. We were in Gryffindor together. We didn't necessarily get along at first, but Ron and I saved you from a troll and we became the best of friends. We fought and defeated Voldemort together."

Hermione sat pin straight in her bed, just stunned and overwhelmed by what was going on. Eventually she laughed once more, except this time it came with tears.

"Hogwarts? Trolls? What's Gryffindor and what's a Voldemort?" She asked shakily as she could feel herself closing in on hysterics. "I don't know anything about what you're saying. And I don't recognize you."

"Okay, okay," Madame Strout interjected as she gently pushed Harry aside to put some space between Hermione and him. "We have to take things easy. This is a lot for her to take in. The Obliviator will be here soon and we'll see what to do after. For now, let's leave Miss Granger to be with her parents, okay?"

Hermione could see that the man, Harry, was about to object, but after a look from the 'healer', he withdrew his protest and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

With only her mother and father next to her, Hermione finally felt herself begin to calm down.

"Mom, dad, what in the world is going on?" Hermione asked near tears once more.

"As they said, we think someone tampered with your memories. But they'll get them back for you," her father explained as he held her hand.

"When you say they tampered with my memories, how much do you mean? Like…if magic is real, which apparently it is, and apparently I'm a…witch? How big a part of that was my life?" She asked imploringly.

Her parents exchanged looks, much to her displeasure, before her mother replied, "Quite a significant piece. As Harry said, you were invited to attend Hogwarts when you were 10. It's a boarding school for wizards and witches. You attended the school for 6 years, then 7."

"What do you mean, 'then 7'?" Hermione scrutinized.

"Well, this Voldemort that Harry mentioned, he apparently was the most powerful dark wizard that the world had seen. He had more or less taken over the wizarding world, he was trying to eradiate Muggles-"

"Muggles?" Hermione nearly screeched.

Her mother placed a soothing hand on the brunette's shoulder, causing the girl to relax. "Muggles are what witches and wizards call us non-magic folk."

"Muggles?" Hermione repeated in disbelief while shaking her head. Her mother nodded.

"Anyways," she went on, "he was attacking Muggles, and you actually performed a memory charm upon us and sent us off to Australia so that we'd be safe. You were able to reverse the charm when the war was over though, which is why I know they'll be able to do the same for you. You're a very prominent witch, Hermione," her mother said pointedly. "You, Ron and Harry were key people in taking down Voldemort – you saved the wizarding world."

"This sounds like some sort of storybook tale," Hermione stated in incredulity. "Forgive me, but it's just a lot to take in."

"Of course, sweetheart. We know. Don't worry though, they'll have you back to your old self soon enough," her dad assured her.

"So I know Harry?" She asked curiously as she looked towards the door.

"Yes, he's one of your best friends. You're living with him at the moment, actually," her mother explained.

"Oh," Hermione replied as she blushed.

"Oh no, it's not like that dear," her mother laughed lightly. "And Ron is a very close friend of yours too. He's been outside waiting as well. Do you want us to bring him in?"

"Maybe later," Hermione replied. "Same situation with him though? I'm not…you know…seeing him?"

"No," her mother laughed once more, glancing at her father in amusement, "you aren't seeing each other."

"Okay," Hermione responded absently as she got lost in her thoughts, what she left of them anyway. "So I'm a witch? And apparently a good one?"

"Yes, you are. You were top of your year every year as well," her father informed her proudly. "And you are good in both senses – very skilled, but also fighting for the greater good."

"Guess I didn't turn out so bad then." She offered him a wry smile before growing serious. "Does anyone know why I was attacked?"

"There's some speculation," her father answered hesitantly, taking his time before continuing on. "Perhaps your ties to a certain Auror – basically police wizards."

"Oh," Hermione replied, still confused. Before she could ask any more, the doors opened once more and a man in a set of robes approached her.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," he greeted her cheerfully. "Can't say I ever expected to work with you in this capacity."

"Do we know each other too?" She asked, though distracted when he brandished his wand.

"Well everyone _knows you_," he replied with emphasis and an amused grin. "You're one of the trio, after all. But no, we haven't actually worked directly together. My name is Gary Lonwards; however, you'll be remembering all of that in a short moment once I restore your memories."

Everyone in the vicinity grew quiet as he flamboyantly waved his wand, narrowing his eyes at her and then chanted a few words before giving his wand a grand flick.

Hermione waited tensely, breath held in her lungs, but nothing happened.

The man cleared his throat loudly before attempting a spell once more – this time a different set of words came out of his mouth. Still nothing.

This continued on for several minutes and with no avail. Eventually he gave a resigned shake of his head and mentioned something about someone named McGonagall.

Hermione was advised to rest for a while until she would arrive. Hermione claimed that she couldn't sleep, especially at a time like this. Before she could get another word in, a drink of some sort was offered to her. She examined it skeptically before approval from her parents convinced her to drink it. Her stream of consciousness ended shortly after the liquid hit her lips.

* * *

"Well good evening Miss Granger."

Hermione wearily opened her eyes to see not a group of doctors, or healers she supposed, but an elderly woman wearing what Hermione would've characterized as witch's robes much more than the Obliviator's.

"Hello," Hermione greeted meekly, still uncertain, though she imagined this was the person named McGonagall that they had been talking about earlier. Honestly, if she ever saw a wizard or witch in her life, this surely would be her.

"It appears as though you were hit with a particularly nasty Memory Charm. Even Mr. Lonwards was unable to reverse it. I fear it has to do with the fact that only the wand that was used to cast the charm actually has the ability to restore your memories. Memory restoration is a very tricky business," she announced she began to pace at the end of her bed.

"Oh, I suppose you don't remember me," the woman interjected with a flippant wave. "I'm Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration – which you are very skilled at – and I also happen to be Headmaster at Hogwarts; formerly the head of Gryffindor House." She gave a subtle dip of her head in greeting.

"Sadly, I'm unable to offer any immediate solutions, but I do believe there's a solution out there. You see, magic gave us the ability to go back in time," she said with what almost looked like the hint of a smirk, "however, that certain magical item was lost to us in the war. However, if I could locate it, its powers are limited and by the time it would be in my possession, I fear it would be unable to turn time back that far - too much would've occurred by then."

Hermione sat still, unsure of what to say, while also getting the impression that she shouldn't say anything at all. The woman talked very much like a professor and right now was a lecture that Hermione shouldn't interrupt.

"Mr. Lonwards and I will continue to work on solutions, but in the meantime, I suppose you will have to fill in the blanks the Muggle way," Professor McGonagall relayed with a determined nod. "Though, with a touch of help from the wizarding world."

As the professor said this, she gave her wand a bit of a swish through the air. Hermione waited in anticipation and soon glanced around the room looking for the result of the magic.

"I've relocated what we call a pensieve – it's a device that allows you to relive or view memories, whether they're your own or someone else's. I feel this will be a useful tool during the coming period," the woman informed her, pulling a half-hearted nod out of Hermione who was trying to fathom how such a thing would work. The woman gave her a partial smile.

"Even now, I can see that curious mind of yours working. I strongly feel that that will be your biggest strength in this time," Professor McGonagall explained. "I have the feeling you will be able to fill in the blanks sooner rather than later. Now," McGonagall announced before pulling out a different wand and handing it to Hermione, handle first. "Let's see how you fare with magic."

Hermione gave the woman an incredulous look, but submitted and grasped the wand when the woman game her a firm, unyielding nod.

Just as when she saw Harry, when Hermione gripped the wand an odd feeling ran through her and she noted that the wand, though entirely new to her in one regard, felt completely familiar and natural to hold. Somehow reassured, Hermione was about to give a wave of the wand when the professor held out her hand, gesturing her to stop.

"The pillow," she stated while pointing to the pillow in the empty bed across from Hermione. "Point at it and try to lift the pillow using magic."

Hermione studied the pillow from afar for a moment before readying her wand, but not before doubt crept in at the last second. She glanced insecurely at the professor, asking, "Um, do I need to say anything…or do anything special?"

"Let the wand guide you," McGonagall replied with a steady nod.

Hermione huffed lightly before sitting up straight and setting her eyes on the pillow. She tried to recall how the Obliviator used his wand and how McGonagall had used hers and though they'd each done different things, she tried to take from those examples.

With resolve, she gave a flick of her wrist and practically jumped when the entire bed slammed into the wall, producing a resounding bang. In alarm, she hurriedly tried to hand the wand back to the professor only to have it pushed back into her hand.

"It's okay, Miss Granger," the woman assured her patiently. "This time, flick and swish. In your head, or out loud, say 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Now try again."

Hermione gave the woman a determined nod and faced back towards the bed which the professor had since rearranged to its original position.

Keeping the advice in mind, Hermione tried the spell once more, choosing the say the words in her head because it still felt too strange to say something like that out loud. It was odd, but with the small amount of advice that the professor had given her, it was as if her hand knew exactly what to do and it felt to her as if she'd done it a thousand times.

To her amazement, the pillow steadily began to rise until it was high up in the air, nearly touching the ceiling. A laugh of astonishment escaped Hermione's throat and she led the pillow around the room, controlling it as she pleased before delicately setting it back down.

"Like riding a bike," McGonagall declared, clearly pleased before tacking on with a wave of her hand, "so I've heard."

Hermione smiled excitedly over her accomplishment and at the prospect of being able to do more.

"Keep your wand with you. Keep working on your spells. These are for you," McGonagall stated before giving another flick of her wrist, making a large stack of dusty, old books appear. "You'll find these to be very useful if you hit any sort of blockades. You may find them very familiar; you had somewhat of a reputation at Hogwarts for being a bit of the bookish type."

With another gesture, the books were whipped inside of a purple, beaded bag. Hermione's eyes grew with curiosity as the stack of books suddenly shrunk and fit inside the bag without straining it at all.

"This belongs to you; charmed by you as well," McGonagall informed her with an approving nod. "You'll find that you've accomplished great things, Hermione. I have full faith that you will be performing complex, high-level spells in no time."

"Thank you," Hermione replied for lack of a better response.

"Now, the question is, where should you stay while you try to orientate yourself," McGonagall asked, turning to face Hermione more fully. "Your parents are clearly an option, but be aware that your exposure to magic and wizardry will be very limited there as they live in the Muggle world. Other options are to return to living with Harry Potter, where you were before. We could get you a flat of your own, but Madame Strout and Mr. Lonwards suggested that you stay with people you've known, at least for the time being – this will greatly assist you in regaining your memories on your own until we can find a way to undo the charm."

"So, after school…um, Hogwarts, I lived with Harry Potter? And I've been living with him for…6 years?" Hermione asked, her voice laced in doubt.

"No, keen instincts there, Granger," the professor smiled. "You were living with Ginny Weasley, another witch. She was your partner for several years."

Hermione stared at the woman for a few moments as the words sank in. "Partner? As in…"

"Yes, Miss Granger," the woman replied suddenly bored and impatiently, "partner. As in your girlfriend. Your significant other, your 'better half' depending on the day, whatever you wished to call her. You'll find that the Wizarding world is very open about things like that."

"I like women?" Hermione asked, bewildered, a hand on her chest in shock. Sure, she remembered appreciating the female form and feeling somehow different around girls than guys, but still...she was a lesbian? Really? She wasn't sure what she was more surprised about - magic and the wizarding world or her fancying women.

Professor McGonagall sighed in boredom. "Yes, Miss Granger. I'm sure it was as big a shock to you then as it is now. But yes, you and Miss Weasley were together for many years – caused a great deal of trouble at times," she remembered with slight irritation, before smiling kindly, "but you were very good together."

"So then why aren't we together anymore? Did something happen to her?" Hermione asked, somehow concerned about this person she, in her current state of mind, hadn't met.

"That all depends on how you look at it," the woman chuckled in a way that piqued Hermione's interest. "But no, she's fine. This is probably a conversation reserved for the two of you, but your relationship, as far as I understand, was feeling some strain the past few years due to Miss Weasley's heavy investment in work."

"Oh," Hermione stated with a frown. "What does she do for work?"

"She's an Auror – top class. Right up there with Mr. Potter."

"He's an Auror too? The wizard police?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he and Ginny and the most prominent Aurors of our time – highly, highly regarded."

That declaration settled into Hermione's head and fostered some inkling of pride and astonishment. Her best friend was one of the most prominent Aurors, but her ex as well? Apparently a very serious ex too. A feeling a bit stronger than pride and too much like arrogance washed over her as the thought that she must also be someone special to have earned the company of such significant people, but the sentiment was quickly banished.

For some reason, the person that piqued her interest the most was this Ginny Weasley. Apparently they had broken up, but obviously this woman had been of great significance in her life. However, she supposed that it would be counter-productive, messy and just plain ill-advised to move in with an ex.

She briefly contemplated moving in with her parents, but was quick to support the logic presented to her on exposing herself to the magical community.

"Harry's. I'll go live at Harry's again. He seemed nice enough," Hermione finally decided as she pushed past her reluctance.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Good decision. He will ensure you're taken care of. Now, rest up for the time being. I will inform him to come meet you here tomorrow morning and you'll be discharged."

Wishing one another a good night, Hermione lay in the hospital bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was going a mile a minute and was only beginning to spin faster and faster out of control with questions, wonders, and worries. It wasn't long before she requested another so-called "Sleeping Draught".

As her eyelids began to grow heavy, another thought ran through her head. If there was one thing she could say for magic already, it's that it was highly effective.

**AN**: Now you know just what happened to our dear Hermione. I hope you like the direction things are going and are curious to see how things develop. I'm curious and eager to hear your feedback :) Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing – the support is absolutely amazing.

_Shout Outs_:

**superpig909**: It's awesome to see that you're excited for the story to go on! I was hoping this would add a bit of a spark to the storyline. Hope you enjoy the direction it goes!

**Brighton Early**: You're right, Ginny probably would've had a lot more fire in the previous chapter. I guess I dampened it a bit because I considered her really beat up and dejected, but you're right, she probably would've been going off the walls in fury, actually lol. And good old Hermione having a period of indecision lol. Now she's even more perplexed!

**MaddiMastermind**: Lol! Yep, the second an ambush is thrown into the mix, things just aren't the same. Yeah, I figured Janine to be the type to try and throw her weight around a little bit. Is it wise to do that dance with Ginny though? Hmm...

**Alice D**: Thank you _very_ much for the kind words and generous compliment. I'm especially happy to hear that the characters and the relationship has been portrayed in such a way that the gender of those involved doesn't take precedence over the story. Thank you very much for reading - I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**J**: Good guess :p I certainly don't have the capacity to be a mystery/thrill novelist lol. But hey, now there's huge opportunity for relationship/character development! Hope you liked the update.

**Fragar1991**: Absolutely - baby steps! They'll get there (with a little bit of backtracking...)

**leilanecris**: "Overreact" all you want - it's great! Glad you liked the chapter. Seems I haven't painted Janine in a very positive light lol. Whoops! Oh well ;)

**AnneBuffy**: Well...well...well...look who's graced me with her kind words ;) Thanks for the input_, _you know I appreciate it. And thank you in advance for proofing all the later chapters (now you have no choice). PS - I love how biased you are ;) Now go, you have my blessing to go read more Twilight fiction :p

**crookshanks**: Oh don't you worry - I was cut off from the internet world for a week there too! Hopefully yours was for a good reason (like a vacation!). I'm so happy that you liked the interaction between Hermione and Ginny in the last chapter. And as for the chapter before, you're so right, classic Ron! Someone had to say it, might as well have been him :p

**Serene-Enchantment**: Damn Death Eaters...And thank you for the feedback regarding Hermione's behaviour. I thoroughly enjoyed writing the scene between the girls, especially Hermione still being all protective of Ginny.

**Ringer**: The opportunities are sure to come! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**BlueWingedEncore**: Not to worry - glad to hear from you any time and in any frequency/capacity :p I know, I'm not certain if it was entirely accurate that Ginny would've had so much self control in the last chapter, but I'd like to think so. Maybe...

**SwansandQueens**: Is your penname a reference to Once Upon A Time? Maybe I'm just obsessed...Anyway...I'm very happy to hear that you're liking the story so far and just as happy to hear that you appreciate the emotions and such that are portrayed in it. Hope you liked the update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Ginny POV**_

"She's _what_?!" Ginny exploded as stood up from her chair so violently that it skidded back several inches along the hardwood floor of the flat.

"I know, no one-"

"When did this happen? How! Why didn't someone come to me immediately!" Ginny yelled as she snatched up her wand and stormed around the flat, her mind in a complete blur.

"I came here as soon as I heard," Harry replied tersely as he closed in on Ginny and stopped her rampaging by gripping her arms and holding her in place. "We don't really have details yet," he continued in a much gentler tone. "The Aurors who responded to the call are at St. Mungo's right now-"

"Well let's go," Ginny instructed urgently as she turned Harry around and pushed him towards the floo.

"Yeah," Harry sniffed with a hint of impatience, "that's what I was going to say."

"Yeah whatever - let's go," Ginny went on, bulldozing over Harry once more as she stepped into the floo and the flames flickered at her feet.

In a flash she was coming out of the floo at St. Mungo's, hitting the ground practically running, taking large and hurried strides down the hall, before turning around to check for Harry. Even though he was just a few feet behind her, Ginny huffed in irritation and shot him a bewildered look before facing forward again and continuing to power on.

Surprisingly, Ginny hadn't been in St. Mungo's very often and found herself turned around and unsure of which direction to go. She growled in frustration and whipped around to face Harry, glowering at him as though it were his fault.

"Dammit Ginny, you're like a bull in a china shop! I called you about five times already - she's in the other wing. This way," he declared with calm authority and signaled for Ginny to follow. She swallowed the irritation that quickly rushed through her and she sighed wearily as she jogged to catch up to him.

"Sorry Harry," she said in a shaky breath as she fell into step beside him. "It's just...well, you know. It's Hermione...I just can't believe-"

"I know, I know," Harry consoled her. "You don't have to explain. I understand. And believe me, we're going to find who did this."

"It's Saundoval. I know it," Ginny stated through gritted teeth as they took a corner. "He's as good as dead. He hurt Mione and _nobody_ gets away with that."

"I know I should try to be a voice of reason here, but I'm with you on this," Harry concurred.

Ginny was about to ask for Hermione's status when they came upon the Aurors. The looks of worry that they exchanged amongst one another wasn't lost on Ginny and her heart began to race even faster though she could've sworn that it wasn't physically possible.

"How is she?" Ginny asked immediately as she came to a stop in front of her colleagues and looked apprehensively from one to another in search of answers.

Ginny's temper flared internally as the group exchanged looks to determine a response, and it took every ounce of will for Ginny to not unleash on them. Instead, she took a large, steady breath and waited for them to decide. Finally, Hillard straightened his shoulders and relayed the news.

"We're not sure what's wrong yet. When we arrived on scene she was unconscious, but with no apparent injuries. The healers admitted her and last we heard she was still unconscious, but it hasn't been long. The healers said that they won't be able to diagnose anything until she awakens."

"I'm going in," Ginny announced as she went to move past the Aurors, only to have hands held up and posing as a barrier. "What?" She snapped as she took a step back and glared dangerously at her colleagues.

"Nobody's allowed in," Harry interjected. "Believe me, I tried."

"What do you _mean_ no one's allowed in? Not even us? Who ordered that?" Ginny launched a barrage of questions.

"The healers, Ginny," Harry told her. "Said she needs medical attention and only immediate family is allowed in."

A sharp pain shot through the redhead's chest as the reminder of the cold truth hit her dead on. Perhaps a few months back the Aurors would've made an exception for her, but anymore.

The redhead exhaled heavily as she absorbed the information and tried to digest it. She gave her head a slight shake, her gaze going adrift before locking back onto Hillard's.

"So what do we know about the attack?" She asked, trying to sound confident and certain and much like the Auror she was day in and day out; not this nervous wreck that would absolutely fall apart if Hermione wasn't okay in the end.

"Unfortunately the attack took place in Muggle London, so the Obliviators are dealing with that catastrophe. There must've been forty or fifty Muggles who witnessed it and none of them can really be used to gather statements. The only reliable witness we have is Hermione's friend Janine who was with her at the time."

The blood in Ginny veins immediately began to boil at the mere mention of Janine's name, never mind the fact that she had any level of involvement in this fiasco. Ginny couldn't even wrap her mind around the specifics of what to be upset about, all she knew was that she was furious and that she and Janine were finally going to exchange words.

"Where is she?" Ginny demanded as she crossed her arms and purposely began to scan to hall.

"Uh, who, J-"

"Janine," Ginny snapped as she locked eyes on Hillard once more.

"Ginny," Harry warned as he took a step towards her, catching her gaze. "You're a bit too worked up to speak with her right now and we have to remember this is an actual case. You can't interrogate her. Not now and not here - and really, you, and I as well - are too close to this...maybe we shouldn't be involved."

"Are you kidding me, Harry," Ginny whispered harshly as she leaned into him. "Neither of us on the case? Are you bleeding mad? Yes, I get your point...we're both emotionally compromised in this situation, so I understand that we'll perhaps need to limit or at least scrutinize our involvement, but let's not forget that Saundoval and Rivas were my responsibility. It's my fault that Hermione's in there right now. If I hadn't had let Saundoval get away, this wouldn't be happening at all."

"Don't," Harry retaliated. "Don't go blaming yourself. You can't do that right now. If you do, you'll lose yourself and Hermione needs you to be on point."

Ginny exhaled slowly, feeling her shoulders relax as she did so. "I'll try. But I have well over a year invested in these Death Eaters and you know that, Mr. Robbards knows that too, so despite what you may think, I'm the right person to figure this out. And it's Hermione - enough said. If you don't accept me talking to Janine as an Auror, then you'll just have to accept me talking to her as someone who loves Hermione and wants to know what the fuck happened."

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he gave a shrug and nodded his resignation. "Yeah, I understand, I'd be the same. Go on."

"Thanks," Ginny said, still in a mood, but on some level recognizing that Harry just meant well. "Now, where is she?" She repeated as she directed the question to Hillard.

"She's down at the end of the hall," Hillard answered with a nod in the said direction. Ginny started past him, only to be stopped as he grasped her arm and pulled her back momentarily. "Go easy, Gin. I can only imagine how you feel right now, but, honestly, it's not her fault. She feels horrible already."

Ginny bit back her reply as it would've done nothing more than escalate the situation and more importantly, put a major kink in her working relationship with Hillard, and frankly, Janine wasn't worth it. Wordlessly, Ginny ended the exchange and Hillard released his grip on her arm, allowing her to march over to Janine. It only took a second to spot the blonde woman seated in a chair and, admittedly, looking rather shaken up. Ginny refused to let this sway her, but she did ease up on her approach if only because there was a group of people around and making a scene wasn't her intention right now.

"Janine," she said a bit more tersely than she'd intended, but felt no remorse over the brusque delivery.

The woman's head snapped up at the sound of her name, her eyes wide in apprehension already before realizing that it was Ginny standing before her. Ginny knew the instant that the recognition set in because the woman's demeanour changed entirely and if she didn't look worried before, she certainly did now.

"Ginny, hi," Janine rambled quickly as Ginny saw her visibly trying to fight off the rigid posture that she'd retreated into. "I didn't know you were here."

Ginny tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes at Janine just as subtly. "I _am_ an Auror, you know. Never mind my history with Hermione," she contributed pointedly. "So of course I'd be here."

"Um, yeah, yeah, of course. No, it makes sense. I just didn't see you here," Janine stuttered in defense, even putting her hands up in gesture.

"Tell me what happened," Ginny said, wasting no time on pleasantries.

"I already told the other Aurors-" she started, only to be cut off by Ginny.

"That's great. But I'm asking you now, so, enlighten me - tell me what happened," she instructed as patiently as she could, but knew she was coming off as curt nonetheless.

"Um, well," Janine began as she cleared the lump that had formed in her throat, "we were on Shaftesbury Avenue, right by the cinema there. I don't know the street names well, Hermione had picked the place, but I think it was near Tanner Street." Ginny nodded, causing Janine to reciprocate and carry on. "We'd only just met up. It was maybe a couple of minutes past 7. We were just walking along and talking and then all of a sudden there was all this commotion behind us - people yelling, gasping, crying out - and we turned and then it just...happened."

"Happened," Ginny repeated, not doing much to hide her dissatisfaction in Janine's explanation. "Can you elaborate on that?" She forced out, doing her best to stay objective.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but it just happened so fast. I turned, so did Hermione, and maybe even partway through my turn, there was this bright flash of blue light and next thing I knew, Hermione was on the ground. The curse or whatever it was hit her so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. I just saw a man in wizard robes for a fraction of a second. I looked down at Hermione and by the time I looked up again, the man was gone."

Ginny did her best to process the information and to not lose her cool completely. The image of Hermione, unconscious, lying on the ground injured flashed through Ginny's mind and she nearly winced at just the thought. With another breath, Ginny did her best to push the image from her mind. "Okay. What did this wizard look like?" She asked, though already anticipating the answer.

"Uh, like I said, it was such a brief moment, but what I recall is shaggy, sort of long, black hair. He didn't have a beard, but he had sideburns that were really prominent, like almost all the way down his jaw-line." She sighed, her shoulder slumping in the process. "I don't remember anything else though."

"That's enough," Ginny muttered, her suspicions confirmed. A cascade of thoughts careened through her mind as the pieces began to fall into place. A twisting pain formed in her gut as she realized that this actually was her fault. Saundoval wanted revenge - he wanted to take revenge upon Ginny and what more effective way than go after the person she loved the most.

Despite her realization though, Ginny's temper sparked and she turned it on the easiest target on hand.

"You let this happen," Ginny seethed as she spoke slowly and purposefully.

"I-Excuse me?" Janine stammered. "How? It was all so fast, I didn't even have a chance to protect Hermione," she asserted.

"That's because you shouldn't have been there. _You_ shouldn't have been with her. And this just proves that you weren't looking out for her," Ginny retaliated. It didn't take much for Ginny to note the steel that formed in Janine's eyes and realize that the girl wasn't going to take this lying down.

"_I_ wasn't looking out for her?" Janine replied, managing to hold her composure. "I've been there for her since you hung her out to dry. I've been nothing but supportive of Hermione. And who exactly should be looking out for Hermione? _You_? You've let her down so many times all of us have lost count. You let her down for years. And as far as I've heard," she went on menacingly, "this wizard was one that you were supposed to catch, but you didn't. He had the opportunity to go after Hermione because you failed to do your job. The one thing you sacrificed Hermione for time and time again and you couldn't even do that properly. So don't come in here and accuse me-"

Ginny immediately closed the space between the two of them, acid on the tip of her tongue. "You worthless sack of sh-"

She was about to lay further into Janine when the sound of hushed whispers originating from the other end of the hall perked her ears. She turned her head to see Mr. Granger speaking in a very focused, almost urgent manner with Harry.

Forgetting all desire to annihilate Janine, Ginny rushed over to where Harry was and pushed her way through the people to stand next to him.

"Ginny," Mr. Granger said in recognition, sounding more surprised than pleased.

"Hello Mr. Granger," Ginny said with a subtle nod, her forehead wrinkled with concern. "Is she okay?"

The man started to speak before getting caught up in his words and disregarding Ginny altogether to speak with Harry once more.

"Come inside with me," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied decisively as he swiftly followed Hermione's dad into the room.

Ginny threw her hands into the air in frustration over being brushed aside and looked almost frantically at the people around her in search of answers.

"He didn't say much," Hillard informed her, still speaking in the hushed tones that everyone had used earlier. "Just told us that Hermione had woken up and that the healer requested that Harry join them."

"What?" Ginny whispered harshly, her face screwing up in frustration and hurt. "What does that mean? And why Harry?"

The second she asked the question, she found her gaze being pulled away out of shame. Of course they wouldn't call her in - those days were gone.

It was several minutes before the doors to the room swung open once more and Ginny was at Harry's side before he'd even fully left the room. She'd tried to peek inside, but didn't manage it before the heavy door swung shut and she was cut off from Hermione once more.

"So?" Ginny asked anxiously as greater apprehension wound its way through her veins at taking in the expression on her friend's face.

Before pulling together a response, Harry briefly held a hand up to his head to rub his temple, his eyes closed as he sighed.

"It's okay. The Obliviator's on his way and he'll fix this," Harry relayed with what Ginny couldn't discern as anything more than forced confidence and simmering anger.

"Obliviator?" Ginny asked as her eyes grew wide. "Is that where the healer's aid went? To get one of our guys from the field?" She was only very narrowly aware of the group of Aurors gathered behind her, listening intently.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "The spell that she was hit with was a Memory Modification spell - and not a small one." Harry waited for a response, but Ginny merely stared at him, urging him to explain. He gave her an apologetic look. "She can't remember anything about the wizarding world or magic. Nothing. She didn't even remember me."

Any words that Ginny had for the news she was just hit with were currently jumbled and caught in her throat. She gave her head a shake.

"The Obliviators can fix that. They do this all the time. Get Lonwards - he's the best," she said assuredly, though all too well aware of the way her voice was on the verge of trembling.

"You're right," Harry indulged her with an irritated sigh. The way his jaw flexed in anger wasn't lost on her.

The group remained silent for several seconds before Ginny piped up, puzzled.

"That's a huge spell...to remove that many memories...and how? She remembers her parents still or that she's even 24? But can't remember everything else? That's _very_ particular."

"I know," Harry said grimly. "It takes a lot to be able to remove memories at all, never mind to pick and choose so intricately. I didn't know he had that kind of power."

Ginny's grip on her wand tightened dramatically as fervent rage coursed through her. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation. There were so many questions, but she tried to keep them at bay with the hope that everything would be rectified in a matter of minutes when the Obliviator would arrive.

However, that time came and went, and when Mr. Lonwards finally emerged from the patient room after spending several minutes inside, the look on his normally chipper face told Ginny everything she needed to know. Her stomach lurched as reality sank in and shook her to the core.

"Nothing?" She breathed in question as she approached him.

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. A very, very advanced version of the spell was used - actually, I suspect a combination of spells was used. I suspect I'd need the caster's wand in order to reverse the spell. I couldn't even restore a single memory at this point."

"Well then we'll get the wand," Ginny declared. "We'll get Saundoval - rip his wand from his hand and I'll give it right to you. Then we'll see what I feel he deserves as punishment before I send him in front the Wizengamot - that's assuming he's lucky enough to live."

He gave her a smirk. "I know you'll find the wand."

"Is there anything we can do to help in the meantime?" Harry asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Mr. Lonwards replied. "You can share your memories with her as much as possible, but there isn't a remedy that'll bring her own back. The most you can do is to bring me the caster's wand and I'll reverse the spell."

"Consider it done."

Ginny dropped her gaze in a moment of dejection once Mr. Lonward had walked away. She crossed her arms and stared vacantly at the wall. There were too many thoughts and emotions weighing her down and she felt something building within. Before she could register it, she kicked out hard and nailed the chair in front of her and it went sailing across the hall to clang loudly against the opposite wall and skidding to a noisy stop. She didn't even bother to fully glance at the mess she'd made - she couldn't be bothered to care.

"Don't tempt me Ginny," Harry muttered. "If we both let loose, this place is going to end up a pile of rubble."

"That was _not_ me letting loose," Ginny corrected him, still focusing her gaze on the wall. "You don't want to know what this place would look like."

Several moments of silence passed before Ginny let out a resigned sigh. "We can't go in?" She asked Harry as she glanced over at the door.

"I'm afraid not. The healers think it's best if she get some rest and we limit her interactions with anyone she doesn't remember. It'd be too overwhelming otherwise. I don't like it either," he commented as he spotted the look on Ginny's face.

"Makes sense though," Ginny sighed. "Unfortunately. And hey, where the Hell's Ron? Does he know?"

"He knows," Harry replied. "He was here, but went to get your parents."

Ginny gave a shake of her head for lack of anything better to do. She reached up and ran her hand over her face irritably.

"So," she started, "Hermione doesn't remember anything about Hogwarts? The war? None of us?" She asked, finally turning to face Harry. He offered her a grave look, a multitude of emotion in his eyes.

"It seems that way," he told her with evident regret. "I believe Professor McGonagall is on her way. Perhaps she can offer some advice or solutions." He paused. "Nothing against McGonagall - she's great, but I wish Dumbledore was here. Snape too. They'd know what to do."

Ginny gave a series of slow nods. He was right, but that wasn't meant to suggest that McGonagall was any less of a valuable resource. She was an amazing woman and if anyone had answers, she'd be the one.

Ginny was quick to get lost in her thoughts and she wasn't sure how long she'd been distracted, but when she finally drew out of them, she noticed that Janine was talking quietly with Harry, not even aware that he'd walked away earlier. In a temper, Ginny stormed over to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny snapped, eyes trained on the blonde.

"I'm checking to see how Hermione is," Janine retorted as she locked stares with Ginny.

"Go home," Ginny demanded.

"Excuse me?" Janine shot back, turning to face Ginny head on. "Look, I know you have history with Hermione, but you're not her girlfriend anymore. I want to know how she's doing, so back off."

Ginny was about to unleash when Harry, dear, sweet Harry who had known her for too long, knew immediately to step in between the girls.

"Maybe you two should wait in separate areas," he advised in such a manner that there was little room to dispute.

"Harry, walk away," Ginny requested calmly, refusing to take her eyes off of the blonde harlot before her.

"Ginny," he retorted in much the same tone. "I know you two have a lot to duel about, but Hermione is sick and she is injured and she doesn't need you guys blasting at one another in the halls over something that _can't_ be resolved right now. This isn't about you - this is about Hermione, so _both_ of you, back down," he finished, his voice strong and unwavering.

Inwardly, Ginny sighed in realization that he was right. She and Janine should just keep their distance and let each other be - for now. Fighting and getting into a tussle wouldn't do anyone any good right now. But she'd be damned if she let that bitch talk to her that way and get away with it.

"Watch your mouth, blondie," Ginny warned as she narrowed her eyes at the opposing woman. "I should hex you to Hell and back and then beat the crap out of you Muggle-style just for the fact that you kissed Hermione when her and I were together. What kind of girl does that? But, I won't waste my energy on you. Know why? Because I know you think you're hot shit right now, but truth is you don't have a clue. Hermione's killing time with you - that's all. I've seen first-hand how Hermione is when she's swept off her feet and in love, and that's certainly not how she is with you. Enjoy it while it lasts, cause it won't last long."

Satisfied with the furious look on Janine's face, Ginny turned on her heel and casually walked to another area.

* * *

Ginny was jerked out of her reflections when a loud bang resounded from within Hermione's room. Ginny stood to approach the door, but a nearby healer gave her a mere look that had the redhead sitting down once more.

She tilted her head back and it thudded against the wall behind her as she stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Her ears twinged as she heard a set of hurried, shuffling steps coming from down the hall.

"Ginny!"

The redhead nearly jumped out of her seat as her mother's sharp tone invaded her mind.

"Mum?" She asked, bewildered as she turned to see her mom rushing down the hall in a panic, her dad and Ron in tow.

"We came as soon as we could," her mother said, anxiety lacing her voice as she leaned down to scoop Ginny up in a hug. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's..." Ginny paused to try and string a coherent sentence together. "She's okay in some sense," she explained with a dejected shrug. "She's physically fine, but turns out the attack was a really complex, advance memory charm. The bastard took away almost all of her memories. She doesn't know anything about magic or the wizarding world. She doesn't know any of us...just her parents and those she knew from the Muggle world."

"Oh sweet Merlin," her mother gasped. "How did this happen? Can't they reverse it? Arthur," she spun around, "can't they just reverse these things?"

"They tried already. Mr. Lonwards says we need to acquire the Death Eater's wand because the spell was so large and complex. He couldn't restore any of the memories."

"Well, what now? What is she going to do?" Her mother asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed. "Wish I knew."

"Have you been in to see her?" Her father asked as he found a break in her mother's barrage of questions.

"I haven't, no," Ginny informed them with regret and an ill-temper.

"Why not?" Her mother accused.

"Mum, it's not as if I don't _want_ to - of _course_ I want to," Ginny responded deliberately, trying not to spit the words at her mother. "They won't let me in. Only family. And they let Harry in briefly because they wanted to see if she'd remember him."

Her mother seemed to swallow her words, sort of like the calm before a storm that Ginny was very familiar with by now. She waited for her mother to forge on.

"Family," she repeated with a short laugh. "That's interesting. You were with her for years. You may as well be family - we all may as well be."

"I know," Ginny agreed righteously. "That's what I think. But," she let out a sardonic laugh of her own, "She's not my wife."

"Yes, well she should've been, now shouldn't she?" Her mother snapped, surprising Ginny. "But you fudged that one right up, didn't you?"

"Mum," Ginny said aghast, her mother's words like salt in a wound.

"Don't 'Mum' me, Ginny Weasley," her mother talked right over her. "You knew very well what you had with Hermione and you discarded it carelessly and thoughtlessly. I thought I'd raised you better or that you were at least smarter. Honestly Ginny, I just can't believe how you let that woman slip away. It pains me to even think about it. And now the poor girl is dealing with _this_? It's unbelievable!"

"You think I don't think about it every day and that I'm not kicking myself even harder than usual right now because all of this happened?" Ginny whispered in a seething voice that rose an octave as her emotions started to get out of hand yet again.

Her mother looked ready to toss a jab right back when she let out a tired sigh instead. "I know," she said quietly as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I know. And who do these healers think they are? We should be able to go in and check on her."

"Nothing like a good family talk."

The Weasleys turned at the sound of the voice, Ginny immediately recognizing it. The sight of Professor McGonagall closing the door to Hermione's room behind her confirmed her assumption.

"Professor McGonagall," Ginny's mom said warmly as she went up and clasped the elderly woman's hand in both of hers and gave it a light shake. "So good to see you again."

"Always a pleasure, Molly. Arthur," the professor reciprocated as she offered them kind smiles before turning her attention to Ron and Ginny and giving them that familiar unimpressed look that she always did all through Hogwarts. "Mr. Weasley. Miss Weasley."

"Hello professor," they replied flatly in unison, glancing at one another over it.

"Please Minerva, tell us how she is," Molly urged as she leaned towards the headmaster in anticipation.

"Well, considering she lost about 14 years worth of memories, she's not doing half bad," Professor McGonagall replied a little facetiously. "I did a first year spell with her, she managed it well after a try, but unless if we can get her memories back, she's going to have a long road ahead of her if she chooses to stay in the wizarding world."

"What do you mean 'chooses to stay'?" Ginny interjected. "She would go back to the Muggle world?" She did her best to suppress the alarm that was bubbling up inside of her. Even in that instant, Ginny already began to map out how she could set up a life for herself in the Muggle world. If that's where Hermione was, then Ginny would follow.

"I have no idea, Miss Weasley," the professor responded. "I'm going to just hope that we never get to the point where that becomes a serious long-term option. For now though, she's decided that she will move back in with Mr. Potter, as she's eager to re-learn magic and become re-acquainted with the wizarding world."

A proud smile formed on Ginny's face as she couldn't help but think, _"That's my girl."_ Her former lover may have lost her memories, but this gesture alone meant that the old Hermione was still very much present despite such a devastating loss.

"I've relocated the Hogwarts Pensieve to Mr. Potter's home for the duration of Miss Granger's recovery. I imagine that you will find it a great aid during this time. I have yet to confirm with Mr. Potter, but I will suggest that he take some time from work to help Miss Granger get her feet on the ground."

"I'll take time off. I've got loads and loads of vacation days and overtime that I can use. I'll stay with her," Ginny offered eagerly.

The headmaster offered her a surprisingly sympathetic smile. "Miss Weasley, I understand how difficult this must be for you and I know that you're more than willing to help, but it is best for Miss Granger to not be put in that kind of situation right now. Considering the nature of your current relationship with Miss Granger, I believe it would be very messy and complicated if you were to be her primary contact at this time."

Another blow to the gut, Ginny thought. She'd royally fucked things up and now when Hermione needed her the absolute most she was unable to help because she'd been such a complete and total prat the past few years. If that wasn't enough to inspire bone-breaking guilt, she didn't know what was.

Aware of the sad looks her family was giving her, she steadfastly avoided eye contact with any of them and instead stared forward at her former professor.

"Whatever's best for Hermione is good with me," she said with a decisive nod. "I'll speak with Harry, obviously, but feel free to let him know that I'm available at any time if he or Hermione needs me."

"I will, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall agreed. She was about to walk away, when she turned back and afforded Ginny a bit of reprieve. "Miss Granger is bestowed with unparalleled intelligence, admirable drive and determination, a kind heart and an open mind. That's who she is at her core and magic is just one part of her. She's still the same woman, she just doesn't know the full story anymore. I believe she'll be quick to catch up."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said gratefully.

"In the meantime, perhaps there are a couple of people that you should speak with," Professor McGonagall said with a certain glint in her eyes as she peered past Ginny. The redhead followed the elderly woman's gaze and searched aimlessly until she spotted just who the professor was referring to. Before she could determine a response, McGonagall had already begun walking away down the hall. Ginny shot an uncertain look back at her mother, only to receive a stern nod from the matriarch.

Ginny sighed inwardly and forced her feet to move towards the pair down the hall. She cleared her throat quietly as she stood a short ways from them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ginny greeted, her voice a little on the meek side for fear of their reaction. Outside of the five seconds she saw Mr. Granger a few hours ago, she hadn't seen or talked to either of them since Christmas dinner – not since the breakup.

The two, who had been holding one another's hands and leaning into one another, looked up at the sound of the visitor's voice.

"Ginny," Mrs. Granger breathed in surprise. Though she tried fervently, the redhead was unable to determine how to read into the woman's tone.

"Hi," she returned with a soft, if lacklustre smile. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I just," she fumbled through her words, eventually finding herself at a complete loss. She sighed helplessly and gave them a look mirroring her emotions. "How are you doing? Can I bring you anything?" Though it only took a moment for them to reply, Ginny still held her breath tight in her lungs.

"Thank you, Ginny," Mr. Granger responded, his voice much warmer and welcoming than she anticipated, especially considering their earlier interaction, or rather, lack of interaction. "We're...," he glanced at his wife, "doing about as well as one could expect. This is a lot to take in."

She nodded in understanding. "I'll say. Well, have you guys had anything to eat yet? I can go get you something."

"That's very sweet of you, Ginny, but we're fine," Mrs. Granger assured her with a hint of a smile. "How are you doing, by the way?"

Ginny siphoned through several responses before eventually giving the woman an exaggerated shrug accompanied by an uncertain laugh. "I don't know. It's driving me mad that I can't do anything to help." She paused, eyes trained momentarily on the floor. "I can't believe this happened - and to Hermione of all people."

Mrs. Granger's eyes grew misty as she stared vacantly before her. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat, straightening her posture and reminding Ginny of the brunette in the other room.

"Are you going to be able to catch the person who did this to our baby?" Mrs. Granger asked, her voice thin as she peered up imploringly to Ginny.

For the first time during this conversation, Ginny felt confident and sure. "Yes," the redhead promised. "He doesn't have a chance. I am going to find him, the Obliviators are going to fix this, and that Death Eater is going to pay - dearly."

"Good," Mrs. Granger replied tersely, though Ginny knew it wasn't directed at her. "I'm counting on you, Ginny."

The young Weasley nodded her head eagerly. "I won't let you down." She briefly weighed the pros and cons of saying what was on the tip of her tongue, and simply forfeited her concern. "I won't let Hermione down - not again. I know Hermione and I aren't together anymore and that things ended badly, but I still-" Ginny's words fell flat on her tongue as she suddenly felt insecure about how to proceed. With a stern shake of her head, she threw caution to the wind. "I still love Hermione. I do, and despite how I acted, I always did. I wish I could take it all back," she expressed in earnest. "I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help Hermione through this. I am aware of how complicated and difficult this will be for Hermione in the meantime, and I have no intention of making it worse for her in any way. If it's better for me to keep to myself, that's fine, and if I'm needed for something, I'll jump to help."

"I believe you," Mr. Granger responded. "It's all very complicated and I'm sure there'll be many forks in the road, but," he sighed, "I do know that you don't mean to do Hermione harm, regardless of what's happened."

"If Hermione chooses to stay in the wizarding world, we know that Harry will take care of her and keep an eye on her," Mrs. Granger informed her before offering her a soft look. "But it wouldn't hurt to know that you're looking out for her too."

"Oh, I guess McGonagall hasn't had a chance to stop by to tell you, and maybe it's not my place to say, but Hermione made her decision. She's staying with Harry," Ginny told her a bit apprehensively.

Mrs. Granger nodded lightly. "I somehow had the feeling that's what she'd choose. She'd choose it before and I'm actually glad to see that she chose it again."

"It's important that she stay involved with the wizarding world and re-learn, I guess, magic," Mr. Granger said with a slight shrug. "Of course I'd feel better if she was at home, but...that would be...avoidance. Running away to some degree. And our Hermione doesn't do that."

Ginny smiled, her heart even fluttering at the thought of Hermione and the strength that she possessed. "No, no she doesn't."

The three of them remained silent for several moments. Only when a set of steps coming from down the hall, was Ginny drawn out of her thoughts. She sighed.

"I'm sorry that this happened at all," she said. "If I would've been watching out for Hermione like I should've, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't do that," Mrs. Weasley instructed in such a fierce way that it caught Ginny off guard. "You can't blame yourself. There's no point in playing the blame game. We just have to try to move forward. I need you to find that Death Eater."

"I will. I promise."

**AN**: Okay, nothing monumental in this chapter, but I felt it was important to show Ginny's experience during this. Next chapter will be back to Hermione's POV and we'll see how she begins to cope with her little crisis. Thank you for reading and reviewing; it's great to hear all of the feedback.

_Shout Outs_:

**MaddiMastermind**: Good point, I didn't even think to make Hermione's parents ignorant to magic lol. Glad I didn't though! And *totally*, Janine loses major points for not protecting Hermione. She's gotta amp up her game now!

**Lunamagi**: Thank you very much, as always ;)

**superpig909**: You're right, Harry would've been teeming mad. I tried to keep him a little restrained due to the hypersensitivity going on in the room, but you see a least a touch more in this chapter as to how he's coping. You're right though, still better than he probably would've handled things :p

**Guest**: Thank you very much. Hope the upcoming chapters don't disappoint :)

**homieGballer**: First off, awesome name lol. The memories that Hermione will view in the pensieve will be other people's, yes - so we'll get to see interactions of Hermione's through someone else's eyes.

**Alice D**: I'll do my best to deliver a worthy twist ;) In the meantime, I'll try to make the interim drama worth the read :p Thanks for reviewing.

**J**: This would be a good opportunity for Ginny to weave her way back in, hey? ;)

**Fragar1991**: Glad I was able to throw in a bit of a curveball for you ;) Nothing too groundbreaking going on in this current chapter, but there's more on the way :) Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

**JoyeDArty**: Stay tuned! They'll be a lot of development on that front as Hermione tries to sort herself out, but of course it can't be entirely painless :p Thank you for the support.

**Found That Special One**: Lol, it would be a very sad day if the fanfiction world crumbled while I'm away! Thank you very much though for the generous compliment - I'll try to make sure it's well deserved. And, point noted, no (more) alcohol for Hermione! She'll be a good, smart girl and keep her wits about her ;) I haven't read Running Lies, but I should check it out. I could use some good reading material :)

**thekeeper21**: Yeah, Hermione's got a long, ugly road ahead of her. But, she's got a good support system ;) This chapter is probably indicative of what kind of role Ginny will play in that system. Thanks again :)

**Quinn421**: I don't think you'll be too disappointed with the amount of Ginny/Hermione in coming chapters!

**bigblusky**: Oh you know Ginny too well (at least the Ginny's in my stories lol). As always, thank you for reviewing!

**LauraFlowi**: Haha, I imagined that conversation (Hermione and her mother about Harry and Ron) being rather awkward. Yeah lol just that little fact that you like girl haha - that's always an interesting realization. Thanks for reading ;)

**Crookshanks**: Well, I'm hoping I don't disappoint. I feel like there are so many possibilities with this particular turn, that I'm certain to have missed a bunch of really awesome opportunities to take the story in future chapters, but...hopefully it's still entertaining and read-worthy! And you were oh-so-right about Ginny's reaction. And spot on about the story description lol, I figured it made no sense at all, but yay, now it's finally coming together! I'm no good at summaries :p

**Poetheather1**: Hi there - thanks for taking the time to read the story and to provide feedback :) I love hearing your thoughts on the story and about where you think it might go. You're not the only person who doesn't like Janine ;) don't worry, lots of time for Ginny to prove herself :) Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Windchester**: Lol you were absolutely right about Ginny! Our redhead is so predictable :p

**cheapmusic**: Hey there, thanks for reading and I'm very happy to hear that you've enjoyed the story so far. I hope you liked the most recent chapter. Thanks for the feedback - always good to hear!

**mimitsouko**: Lol, my apologies for making things so frustrating :p I hope you'll put up with it to see where the story's going. And I personally think it may be more fun to just go along for the ride and see what happens ;) Thanks for the support.

**BlueWingedEncore**: I hope the Pensieve moments live up to the hype! Thanks for the continued support.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted the man with a somewhat tight smile. She was being released from St. Mungo's into Harry's care this morning. Supposedly, she had already been living with him for a few months before the attack. At this moment though, as far as she was concerned, he was as much a stranger to her as the so-called healers that had tended to her the past day and a bit.

"Hermione," he beamed before throwing his arms around her, causing the brunette to stiffen under the unwelcome and unfamiliar contact. "Oh, right," he said with evident disappointment as he pulled back and cleared his throat. He cast his gaze downward briefly before looking up at her again and offering her a particularly less enthusiastic smile. "Forgive me. I'm just really happy that you're okay."

Hermione gave a side-long glance and raised her eyebrows in response. "Well, I guess you could call losing over 10 years worth of memories okay."

"Sorry," he replied. The sincere sadness in the man's eyes caught Hermione off guard, but she found herself being comforted by it. Surely someone who was so greatly affected by her condition truly must be a great friend of hers. Just this small exchange somehow made Hermione trust him more.

"It's fine," she assured him while offering him as promising a smile as she could. "Thank you, by the way, for letting me stay with you. And I imagine you took today off work too. So…thank you. I appreciate it."

"Never a problem," he asserted as he started to lead them out of the wing. "I'm guessing you don't remember how to apparate?" Just the look alone that she gave him was enough for him to chuckle and say, "We'll take the floo."

She couldn't do much more than widen her eyes momentarily and follow him along the corridor.

* * *

"Luna's not here right now; she's at work. But she'll be home around dinner. I figured we could sit down and talk in the meantime though. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He gave her an affectionate smile and though some part of her felt she should be wary, a much stronger part of her readily accepted the subtle gesture of friendship and she soon discovered that she was returning the smile.

"Is Luna your girlfriend? I take it I know her as well?" Hermione questioned as she peered around the living room and took in a picture on the wall of Harry and a blonde woman. "Um, pardon me, but is that photograph actually moving?"

"Hm?" Harry asked as he turned to follow her gaze. He let out a short laugh. "Oh right. Yes, photos in the wizarding world are enchanted and actually move – a little more dynamic then those Muggle photographs," he informed her with a mischievous smile.

"Strange," Hermione commented, eyes still focused on the picture. "But incredible."

"There's lots to appreciate here in the wizarding world," he replied. "And to answer your question from earlier, yes, Luna is my girlfriend. She went to Hogwarts with us, but was sorted into a different house than us – Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. So yes, you do know her."

"How is it determined who ends up in which house?" Hermione probed.

"Character traits to some degree, but ultimately you have a say in which house you're sorted into. I could've ended up in Slytherin, but I chose Gryffindor. You could've easily been sorted in Ravenclaw – they're known for intelligence – but you chose Gryffindor as well," he explained patiently.

Hermione nodded along as Harry described things. Though the points made sense, they were still only one or two pieces of an overwhelmingly large puzzle. She sighed at the notion of gathering the remaining fragments and assembling what she could. Professor McGonagall suggested that being curious would be a strength of hers right now, alternatively, Hermione could see how excessive curiosity could easily be her undoing.

"Well, I hope you don't have anything else planned for today because I have a _lot_ of questions," Hermione stated as she allowed herself a small smirk.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," he teased with a knowing grin before offering her a seat on the couch. "So, where should we begin?"

* * *

Early on in their conversation, Hermione found herself becoming more and more comfortable about this supposed "Boy who lived". Even though she herself couldn't remember the events that they'd gone through together, she still felt some sort of faint kinship with him.

Though she'd been sceptical yesterday about magic, she was thoroughly interested and beyond curious now. If just the stories alone didn't do it, when Harry showed her the Pensieve and allowed her to relive some of their shared memories, she was more than sold on relearning as much magic as she possibly could. It was absolutely fascinating to see her ten year old self exploring Hogwarts or her seventeen year old self hunting for horcruxes.

Harry had been open about the fact that he wasn't going to show her some of the more violent memories from during the war – not just yet anyway. She'd argued with him for a short time, but was willing to temporarily let the topic slide because there was still so much else that she needed to know.

Harry was mid-sentence retelling another story when Hermione interjected.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt, but I'm sort of being driven mad with curiosity," she started somewhat tentatively until he gave her an encouraging nod. "Well, you've shown me a fair amount so far, but I feel like another significant piece is missing, or rather, a piece has been avoided." She awaited his response and he merely nodded for her to go on. "You see," she continued, "Professor McGonagall, she told me that I…you know…dated someone." She paused as the next part got caught in her throat before she was finally able to force it out. "A girl," it still felt so strange to say, "Ginny?" Harry glanced away, setting off some alarms in Hermione's system. She forged on, regardless. "Um, she hasn't been in any of these memories, has she?"

Harry averted her stare a bit longer, but finally relented with a nod. "Yeah, I wasn't really sure if you wanted to go down that road just yet," he explained with an undertone of uncertainty and doubt.

"Well, my mind tells me I should probably just avoid those discussions at this time, but…the more you avoid the topic, the more curious I get," she replied.

Harry released a small sigh before giving her a decisive nod. "Okay. Well, I can ease you in I guess. But…I don't know, I'm sure someone will beat me over the head for this, but I actually think you're best off to speak with her directly about filling in the gaps. There are obviously a lot of memories between the two of you that I'm not privy to."

"That's probably a good thing," she said with a wry chuckle, surprising herself with how naturally the quip came to her in his presence.

Silence crept into their conversation and Hermione watched Harry to see if he was about to speak further on the topic. With equal parts anticipation and resolve, Hermione inched a bit closer to Harry and even leaned in to unnecessarily whisper her question. "Why did she and I break up? Is she…a nice girl? What's she like?"

Harry let out a good-natured laugh and smiled at her somewhat teasingly. Out of nowhere she found herself smacking him on the arm.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry," she exclaimed as her face grew red over her outburst. To her surprise he just tossed his head back and laughed even harder.

"No, don't apologize," he insisted with a wide grin on his face. "_That_," he emphasized as she pointed to her arm responsible for the hit, "is just like the Hermione I knew."

"Oh good," she replied dryly though couldn't resist breaking out into a small fit of giggles.

"Anyway," Harry cut in eventually even though he was still fighting off a laugh or two. "Ginny is…Ginny." She shot him a look and he merely held up his hands in a gesture of slight uncertainty. "She's a Gryffindor – through and through. Braver than she should be, strong willed, not afraid to speak her mind. She's got a great sense of humour, smart as a whip." His answer eventually trailed off as he found himself at a loss for words and merely shrugged once more. "You just kind of have to meet her."

Hermione's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and she took in the information on her enigmatic ex. She tried to picture herself with someone whom she imagined to have those traits and it proved to be a bit of a struggle. She wasn't really sure what she was expecting, nor did she have any idea of how this person should be, but somehow she wasn't quite expecting the person Harry described. But, maybe that's why they broke up.

"So, no chemistry? Or was there something else involved? Professor McGonagall said that she and I were together for a number of years, even," she explained with some residual disbelief.

"No, I wouldn't say chemistry was the problem," Harry replied. "In fact, something you guys always had in spades was chemistry."

Hermione waited for him to go on, but when he didn't, she refused to allow his reluctance to keep her from getting an answer.

"So then what happened?" She pressed on only to lure another sigh out of him.

"I can give you some basic information, but I hope you realize it's much more complex." He waited for her to acknowledge his stipulation before going on. When she offered a word of consent, only then did he go on.

"Well, the war really changed all of us, you and Ginny included. As you could see from some of those memories I showed you, you were very studious and extremely focused; thankfully though, since your knowledge saved our behinds far too many times. Ginny sort of managed to balance you out and you guys seemed to have a lot of fun together." The faint smile on his face faded before he carried on. "Near the end of the war, Ginny's brother Fred was killed. She hasn't been the same since."

Hermione was taken aback by the news of Ginny's brother, her heart even panging with sympathy though she still didn't know who this girl was or her brother for that matter.

"Ginny became very focused on Auror matters. She originally was going to be a professional quidditch player-" Again, something that shocked Hermione – she never imagined herself to be someone to date a jock, even a wizard or witch equivalent. "-but she ended up working for the Auror Office instead. She's been supremely dedicated to the policing of the Dark Arts ever since she started. She's been, well, obsessed with it actually - to the point where it damaged your relationship. You were very upfront with her about the fact that you weren't satisfied with how your relationship was going, but as far as I could tell, Ginny wasn't doing much about. Still kept working late, working weekends, just not investing enough into your relationship."

The previously warm feeling that had developed in Hermione's chest over the mention of her unknown ex began to dissipate as Harry revealed more and more information. Even then though, she grew disappointed over the fact that the story of their relationship was headed for an inevitable bad ending. For whatever reason, she found herself inwardly rooting for things to work out rather than fall apart. She couldn't explain the feeling, but knew enough to recognize that it was there.

"Ginny always loved you though," Harry insisted. "She just got all mixed up. It was sad, actually…I expected more from her," he said in disappointment. Hermione was about to speak when Harry grew resolute and looked at her in such a way that she knew to expect nothing more than bad news.

"Hermione, it's probably not my place to tell you, but I feel you should know. I'm not sure how it'll impact you actually, but you should know what was the breaking point in your relationship with Ginny."

The brunette gave him an apprehensive look and uncertainly replied, "Okay," but it was enough for him to elaborate.

"Well, I believe you guys continued to grow apart and your coworker, Janine, who you also happen to be sort of seeing now…she kissed you. You were still with Ginny though, and you told Ginny about the kiss. She didn't handle it well – at all. I don't really know the details, but you guys fought and though I don't think anything absolutely monumental happened in that particular fight, I think it was just sort of the last straw - as far you told me, you'd had enough and you called it quits."

"I see," Hermione stated with more apathy than anything. She let the information settle. "Do you know if I initiated the kiss with Janine?"

"No, you were very clear about the fact that you were an unsuspecting party in that interaction," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded as the picture in her mind became at least a hint clearer. "Well, it sounds like things just sort of slowly dissolved between Ginny and me. And thank you for telling me about how things sort of started with Janine. It makes a difference to know."

"True. Well, then you moved in with me. You and Ginny have had very minimal contact since you moved out of the flat you two shared. But I have to admit that Ginny's really been trying to fix things ever since. You leaving was the wake up call she needed. She's working more regular hours now, takes breaks, doesn't jump to take every shift that comes up. As far as I understand, she made contact with you initially, but then gave you space when you requested it. I don't think anything's changed since you started seeing Janine a couple of weeks ago."

"That recent?" Hermione asked in surprise and receiving a nod of confirmation.

"Yeah, all of this is fairly recent. You and Ginny have only been broken up maybe three or four months? Anyway, Janine was obviously at St. Mungos as well, but the healers decided it was best to limit who you interacted with during that period. Ginny was there too though. She cancelled all her shifts and just sat out in the hall."

"Really? She did?" Hermione asked with subdued bewilderment.

She wasn't sure what to make of this relationship. It sounded like it all went to Hell, yet it intrigued Hermione to a very large degree. This lover who was with her for years, then side-tracked by work until their relationship self-destructed through negligence, but the woman had since been trying to mend things. Hermione probably shouldn't have found it sweet, in fact, she should maybe find it wrong and stalker-like that her _ex_ has been so invested in making things better, but to hear that she sat at St. Mungo's while Hermione was in their care had anything but a negative effect on the brunette.

"Yes, all day and night. You had a lot of visitors that they wouldn't let see you, but she and Janine were pretty much camped out, competing over who would stay the longest," Harry told her with a smirk.

"Interesting," Hermione commented simply as held back a smile that tugged at her lips.

"What about Janine? She's my current girlfriend?" Hermione asked, thinking it was only fair to ask about her as well. She still couldn't help but find it a bit odd that she'd get together with this girl who'd in some way initiated the breakup between Ginny and her - and apparently with a kiss that Hermione had no interest in at the time.

"You were very adamant with me about the fact that she wasn't your girlfriend," he teased, "but I guess she was the closest thing to a girlfriend that you had since Ginny."

"And what's Janine like?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Harry replied with a shrug. "No idea really. I know that you worked with her and we maybe went out for drinks all together a couple of times since you started working with her, but I don't really know much about her. You did say that she's very 'Ginny-like' though."

"Goodness," Hermione said as she raised her eyebrows in near embarrassment. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. It sounds like I was pretty serious about her."

He gave her a reluctant nod. "Yeah."

"What?" She questioned.

"I don't want to push you in a certain direction, that's all. I'll let you discover things for yourself."

"Push me how? What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to dictate or influence how you should interact with Ginny now that this new…development has taken place," he maintained.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to meet her for myself and figure that all out," Hermione replied haughtily.

"Have at her," Harry replied flippantly, before backtracking, "Oh um, no, not what I meant. You know."

Hermione gave him a look then frowned. "Wait, what do I even do for work? How am I supposed to do my job or go back to work if I don't know anything about the wizarding world, magic...everything," she trailed off.

"Mr. Whittner, your boss, is giving you a paid leave of absence. He said you'll have at least 3 months before they reassess things. I wouldn't worry," Harry told her and she released a breath of relief. "Anyway, you work for the Department of International Magic Cooperation. You're the Director of Education." Hermione gave him an impressed look and he laughed. "Yeah, not bad, right? You're responsible for developing and maintaining relationships between the various schools of magic. You also dictate educational policy within the UK, including some level of curriculum development. At least that's what I think you do…"

"Okay, how am I ever supposed to maintain that position when I don't know anything," she asked with desperation beginning to creep into her voice.

Talking about old memories of school and friends and even lovers was already overwhelming enough, but Hermione also knew that she'd have to go back to real-life responsibilities at some point, whether her memory came back or not. She'd hoped that maybe it was a job she could kind of ease back into, but a job at that level…it just wasn't fathomable in this state.

"Take it easy," Harry urged gently. "There's still lots of time to turn this around. There's no point in stressing out about this. For now, let's focus on getting back as many of your memories as we can."

She was unconvinced and anxiety was still pinging around inside of her, but she mustered up a resilient nod of confirmation.

Before she could get carried away with her worries that were multiplying at an alarming rate, a pecking noise came from the window. Harry turned and smiled at the bird perched on the window sill.

"Is that an owl?" Hermione asked as she followed Harry over to the window.

"Yes," Harry replied as he opened the window and let the bird in. "This is Burrwick. She's been my owl since Hedwig was killed." He must've caught the look on her face because he soon explained. "Hedwig was an owl that I received in first year. A lot of wizards and witches have a pet, whether it's a frog, owl, rat even – though it may turn out that your rat is an evil human that's transfigured himself into a mean-spirited rat – or a cat," as he gestured to Crookshanks who sat perched on the back of the couch, eyeing Burrwick. "Owls also happened to be used in the wizarding world as more or less an entire postal system. They deliver letters, you see," he announced as he held up the letter that Burrwick had been carrying.

"Fascinating," Hermione remarked sincerely as she thought of the possibilities before backtracking. "And what's this about an evil human…rat?"

"That's a long story- another time maybe. Because, this letter is for you," Harry said as he held it out to her.

"What?"

"From the writing, I'd say it's from Ginny. Are you ready to read it?"

Hermione examined the envelope for a few seconds, turning it over in her hand and taking note of Ginny's cursive writing and the wax seal.

Without choosing to speak furthermore, Hermione flipped over the envelope and broke the wax seal to pull out the containing letter. An odd feeling ran through her as she saw Ginny's writing on the page. It felt like a wave of some sort rushing through her, a nervous knot forming in her stomach and her fingers nearly tingling – it was very strange indeed, but she read on.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As I understand, you are at Harry's place now – I really hope you're doing well. I was very glad to hear that you were well enough to leave St. Mungo's and I know that Harry will take good care of you. _

_I'm not trying to take advantage of this situation just to talk with you – Harry probably told you a bit about what happened between us, and if he didn't, well, he should've – tell him I'll hex him if he didn't tell you anything. Anyway, I just want you to know that I sincerely hope that you're getting better. I know this must be really frightening and confusing and I'm so sorry that this is happening to you at all – you're the last person this should've happened to. _

_If there's anything at all that you need, I hope that you won't hesitate to contact me. You may not remember, but there have been many times when I told you I'd be there for you and I wasn't. I'll do my best to try to make up for those times not only because you deserve it, but because I truly care for you and have finally sorted out my priorities – you were right all along…as usual, big surprise! So, when I say that you can talk to me about anything and if you need anything I'll be there for you, I really do mean that. _

_I don't expect you to write back, but I won't lie, I hope you do write back. _

_Take it easy (and that means take it easy on the reading too…I have a feeling you'll be hitting those textbooks hard. Relax, you're a natural.) and take care. _

_Always,_

_Ginny_

The direct and open nature of the letter completely caught Hermione off guard. The fact that Ginny came right out and owned up to so much immediately was equal parts unnerving and reassuring. Again, she tried to determine just what kind of person Ginny was, and this gave her a big hint, but she'd have to find out more. If Hermione wasn't curious before, she certainly was now.

Logically, she should try to speak with Janine first, seeing as she was her current so-called flame, but on the flip side, in order to move forward, she'd need to fill in the blanks from her past. Perhaps speaking with Ginny would be one of the most effective ways to go about it. From this letter, Ginny seemed apologetic and well, more or less harmless. If Hermione was being very blunt and honest with herself, she actually found the letter to be sweet and endearing. Besides, what did Hermione have to lose?

"So," Harry said, drawing Hermione from her thoughts. "How is this for turning the tables? If you're interested, I can start teaching you a bit about spells. You always taught me when we were younger, now it's my turn to return the favour."

Forcing herself to push the letter from her mind and to physically fold it up and put it away, Hermione refocused on Harry's offer. Though the idea of learning so much material was daunting, Hermione rationalized the process and forced herself to keep in mind that she didn't have to learn everything overnight. She offered the young man a smile. "Sure, that'd be wonderful. Where do we start?"

"Here's a copy of the current curriculum for first year students at Hogwarts - mandated by you," he said with a particular lightness in his eyes.

"Well that's just embarrassing," Hermione sniffed as she set the paper he handed her onto the table. "I supposedly make the calls on education, but I don't know a thing myself. If that's not hypocritical, I don't know what is."

"Hermione," he admonished, "stop doing that. This is a very unique situation and consider this a mere speedbump. It'll be sorted out soon enough."

"Fine," she sighed, even now realizing that arguing would be futile. "So, you're the teacher, what subject do we start with?" She asked as she looked over the curriculum more thoroughly.

"I prefer to let pupils teach themselves - lead the way, so to speak," he replied nonchalantly and Hermione shot him a withering look. He chuckled. "Tell me, which one appeals to you the most?"

She sighed once more as she scanned the list again. "Well, this subject has _Hogwarts: A History_ as a mandatory reading - that seems like a logical starting point to me." To her surprise he let out a riotous laugh to which she retaliated with a righteous glare. He merely smiled fondly at her.

"Well, it's very good to know that some things never change."

**AN**: So Hermione's on her way now! I know, I know, still no Hermione/Ginny action. Next chapter – I promise! And their interactions will even be the focus ;) Thank you again to everyone for reading and giving feedback

_Shout Outs_:

**homieGballer**: Thank you very much! I'll try to make the flashbacks satisfying and worth the read lol.

**MaddiMastermind**: Lol the third party and Ginny had to have a sparring match at some point (or a duel...). Luna will bestow her wisdom upon Hermione in a later chapter - because she's awesome.

**Drown soda**: I can live with that kind of complaint. In fact, that's my favourite kind of complaint. Glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**SoulAstray**: Thank you for the kind words. Sorry that I didn't work in any Hermione/Ginny in this chapter (I almost wrote 'episode'...), but next chapter for sure.

**J**: I think you'd hear a lot of cheers if you went ahead and hit Janine. And you're absolutely right, she's lucky Harry was brave enough to intervene.

**rookie802**: Not to worry at all, I'm glad you came back to read more. I know, I've been nuts about updating - I have no patience! Thanks for reading and letting me know your feedback.

**superpig909**: Agreed, Harry was much more himself in this chapter. I had to make a note to myself to make sure he was more in character, actually lol. Whoops! As for Janine...how do I describe this..."Ja-neen"? Lol. That'd be my version of a phonetic example :p

**Poetheather1**: Yeah, Ginny didn't have a very good experience in the last chapter, but you're right, the Grangers being nice to her provides a bit of hope. Keep the theories on Janine (or whoever) coming ;) Thanks for the support. And, I'm glad you seemed to enjoy So Close Yet So Far - I know it can be a bit of a frustrating read :p

**2koe**: I think Ginny and Hermione starting over is the big hope for everyone here ;) There's certainly a lot of opportunity for them to rebuild things. Thank you for reading :)

**Alice D**: I didn't realize how lengthy the last chapter was until I posted it. Oops! Hopefully it wasn't a painful read. I'm sure there'll be a lot of chances for Ginny and Janine to lock horns again haha. Thanks for the support ;)

**JoyeDArty**: Cliches are so popular for a reason, right? Nothing wrong with wanting a little good to come the girls' way ;) Yeah, Ginny was a little feisty (in other words, 'on edge') in the last chapter lol. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Fragar1991**: No Hermione and Ginny just yet, next chapter, I promise! Worth the wait I hope. Thanks again for the feedback :)

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Great to hear from you again :) Thank you for the support - I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it goes up.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Lol, she was a little intense. But hey, as you said, 'the love of her life' was in danger! :p

**Quinn421**: Yes, seems like Ginny's done with being unreliable and fickle. Well, now's her chance to fix things!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The following day, Hermione sat in Harry's living room, fidgeting nervously as she awaited Ginny's arrival. She toyed with the hem of her shirt, one that she had for whatever reason spent way too much time picking out. She'd scolded herself repeatedly for being nervous about meeting her _ex _of all people. This was far from a date, she was sure that Ginny felt that way too - or at least she told herself that.

It had been a week since she'd come to stay with Harry. They'd gone through numerous memories and she had been working diligently through first year readings with less and less guidance from Harry. Though she was still trying to figure him out and get to know him, she was fairly aware that he wasn't as enthusiastic about learning as she was. He was patient and could tell that he was trying to help her, but he didn't seem all that keen on her barrage of questions as she went through the readings and she'd determined that she was better off in a way to sleuth out the answers herself.

She looked over when she saw movement by the fireplace and frowned upon seeing Harry casting a nonverbal spell upon the fireplace – no, floo, she reminded herself. He caught her look and soon explained.

"I have to remove one of the charms I placed on the floo."

"Really? Which one?" Hermione asked curiously as she turned in her seat to face him more fully.

"A blocking spell. I have to remove it so that Ginny can come through the floo," he explained rather nonchalantly.

"A blocking spell…as in, everyone was blocked, or just Ginny?" Hermione felt the need to ask.

"Um, just Ginny," Harry replied with an uneasy smile.

"She had to be blocked out of the house? Seriously?" Hermione asked as alarm crept into her voice. "You didn't tell me this sooner? What else should I know about her? Was she stalking me?"

Harry chuckled lightly and put up his hands to stop her. "I just put up the spell so that you could have your privacy. When you guys broke up Ginny was really distraught and wanted to speak with you - I just forgot to remove it since then. She wasn't trying to break in or anything, don't worry. And she maintained her distance at work as far as I know. You told her you didn't want to speak with her and I believe that she tried to respect that. She's not crazy – don't worry."

Hermione gave him a doubtful look, but eventually relented. "Okay. If you say so. Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me much about her either. Just said that her and I had been together for ages and that I was highly invested in the relationship. They wanted me to figure it out for myself though."

"Wise parents. No wonder their daughter is so smart," Harry teased and she gave him a mocking smile. "Well, Luna's at work and I'll take this opportunity to get in some hours too. You won't need help, but if you need anything, Burrwick is here, just tell him to get me and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Sure," Hermione nodded as nervousness started to weed its way into her once more.

"No need to be nervous," Harry assured her warmly before offering her a final wink as he stepped into the floo. "It's just Ginny."

Hermione watched in wonderment as Harry vanished and the green flames died down once more - magic still hadn't lost it awe-inspiring effect on her. She turned around on the couch to face forward once more, the silence of the house beginning to fill her ears. She stood and walked over to Burrwick, offering her hand tentatively. A smile formed on her face as the owl jumped from the ledge it was perched on to her hand and the bird began to hoot.

"I'm glad you're here to keep me company," she told the owl with a courteous nod. "I'm actually quite nervous about meeting, well, I guess not meeting…but seeing Ginny." The bird hooted in response and she giggled softly. "Have you met her? You must've. Is she nice?"

"Oh all the birds around will tell you I'm quite nice."

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice and Burrwick flew away in alarm. Whipping around to face the voice from behind her, Hermione locked eyes on a woman she recognized as Ginny. Somehow the memory or two that Harry had shown her in the Pensieve, after many persistent demands, just didn't quite live up to the woman that stood smiling before her.

"Sorry to scare you," Ginny offered as she held her hand up to allow Burrwick to flutter down onto it. "And yes, sorry to scare you too, Burrwick. Off you go," she said and the bird when back to its cage.

"I didn't hear you come in," Hermione managed to squeeze out as she wiped her suddenly clammy palms against her pants.

"I"m sorry," Ginny said with an apologetic smile. "I can't say I intended for this to start with me scaring the wits out of you."

Hermione wasn't sure quite what to say at this point. She felt like there were a hundred things she could or should say, but all of them were trapped in the back of her mind where she couldn't access them. Thankfully, Ginny spoke up once more.

"Well, I suppose I should start by introducing myself," Ginny announced as she took a couple of steps towards Hermione and held out her hand. "Ginny Weasley. Auror, Hogwarts Gryffindor and lifetime Holyhead Harpies fan."

Hermione offered her a small smile and stepped forward to take the woman's hand. "Hermione Granger. Supposed Director with the Ministry, Gryffindor and…lots of other things that I'm trying to figure out."

Against her will, Hermione could feel the beginnings of a blush form on her face as she briefly held Ginny's warm hand in her own. Hurriedly releasing her grip, she placed her hands behind her back and offered an awkward nod of greeting to the redhead. Somehow the bubbling anticipation she'd been feeling somehow dissipated when she spotted the suddenly thinly veiled saddness in Ginny's eyes.

"So, I hear we have some history," Hermione stated, deciding to just jump right in.

"Yes," Ginny chuckled. "Quite a bit, in fact."

"Colourful history, it seems," Hermione offered with a slight smirk. "How will I know that you're being 100% honest with me, Ginny Weasley?"

"Well, I could take some Veritaserum if you'd like," Ginny offered very plainly and easily. Hermione recognized the name and soon recalled the definition from a book she'd read the night before. Upon remembering, Hermione gave Ginny an eager nod and the redhead merely laughed. "Okay, Veritaserum it is."

"No," Hermione had to laugh as she held up her hands in an accompanying gesture. "No, that's not necessary. I was just nodding because I actually know what you're talking about. You wouldn't believe how rare an occurrence that is."

"You remember?" Ginny asked hopefully, only to receive a shake of Hermione's head in response. The redhead looked away, almost guiltily. "Sorry," she said with a sigh before looking back at Hermione, that sadness in her eyes even more significant than before. "I'm so sorry, Mione. This is all my fault. I was so stupid. I kept thinking that by working so hard that it would somehow keep you safe, but it ended up getting you targeted instead. I'm so, so sorry."

Hermione was taken aback by the display. The confession was on the verge of overwhelming to hear, but something within Hermione was able to simply accept it. She still didn't really know this person before her, but it was evident that this woman was vulnerable and raw from whatever had happened.

"I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen," Hermione finally assured her. In the back of her mind she felt she should reach out and touch the woman in a comforting gesture, but she just wasn't quite there yet.

"So did you ever find who did this?" Hermione asked as she gestured vaguely to her head.

Ginny's lips pursed together as she released a brief sigh and shook her head in disappointment. "No, not yet. We know who it is, but haven't located him. I've got my team working on it, but I have to admit that I haven't been in the field much recently. However, I promise you that we _will_ find him and we will get his wand and restore your memories."

In an instant, Hermione recognized this as the passion and determination that Harry had been talking about. Though Hermione had no proof, the way that Ginny had delivered this promise inspired faith in Hermione and she just somehow had to believe that the redheaded woman before her would ensure that the job would get done. For whatever reason, something in Ginny's eyes, in her tone of voice, convinced Hermione that she shouldn't worry too much because Ginny would find a way to handle the matter at hand.

The amount of trust that Hermione just involuntarily bestowed upon Ginny in a matter of minutes shocked the brunette, yet she didn't know whether she should repeal it or let it be. She supposed that taking from the stories, she should think twice about trusting Ginny, but despite that knowledge, there was some innate desire to believe the younger witch.

"Thank you," she offered simply, having trouble finding words much beyond them.

"No need at all to thank me," Ginny expressed with self-deprecation. "It's basically my fault that you're in this situation. The Death Eater was trying to get back at me for sending the group's leader to Azkaban."

Hermione nodded in understanding – she'd heard the story before. She probably should be resentful and upset, and maybe she would be in time, but for now she could only digest the information on a disconnected sort of level.

Silence soon permeated the room and despite Ginny's apparent mood, she was quick to offer the brunette an encouraging smile and benevolently cut off the tension before it got to be too much. "So, you must have a thousand questions. Though, I did note that you knew what Veritaserum was – I take it you've been reading?" She asked with a playful grin.

Hermione chuckled lightly with a slight roll of her eyes. "Yes, I have to admit that I've been poring over the books that Professor McGonagall gave me." She smiled a bit as she noticed the way that Ginny began to smile affectionately at her and Hermione felt the need to look away. She cleared her throat and went on, "I have a very long way to go though. I may be wrong, but I think some of it's coming to me fairly easily. Then again, I'm only starting to wrap up first year readings."

"You're done first year already?" Ginny gawked with a laugh before shaking her head with a smile. "Who am I kidding? Why am I surprised – you're Hermione, after all. _Course_ you're almost done first year readings already. And for the record, I'm not surprised that everything's coming back to you easily. You were almost always top of the class. I wasn't in your year, but professors went on and on about you."

Hermione blushed from the compliment, but couldn't help but feel a mixture of satisfaction and apprehension. "Well, that's nice to hear. But I'm afraid that I might not live up to those standards again."

"Don't say that," Ginny disputed gently. "You're a total natural. You always have been and this hasn't changed anything."

"How do you know?" Hermione challenged with an expectant look.

"Alright, let's see what you've got. I've locked your books in a room and you don't have a key. How do you get them?"

Hermione shot Ginny a tired look. "Well that's easy," she griped. "Alohomora." Ginny remained quiet and merely grabbed her wand and gave her wrist a quick flick and Hermione heard a bolt sliding into place. Hermione gave Ginny another unimpressed look before brandishing her wand and saying the spell and pointing the wand at the far off lock. With an insincere smile, Hermione looked back to Ginny when the lock could be heard sliding back. The younger witch seemed completely undeterred and just offered Hermione a grin.

"Okay. Someone's blocking your way to get to a room guarded by a giant dog with three heads. What do you do?" Ginny asked as her grin turned teasing.

"Harry already showed me that! Petrificus Totalus. Honestly Ginny."

Hermione's demeanour didn't change until she observed the true warmth behind Ginny's smile. Hermione decoded it as a smile of someone who'd not only known her for many years and had shared good and bad with her, but someone who seemed to genuinely hold great affection for her. Beyond that, Hermione would be blind to disregard the hint of loss in the woman's smile – there was no mistaking the nostalgia, regret and longing in her face.

"Well, what else would you like to learn?" Ginny offered as she took a step forward and crossed her arms, enticing Hermione to rise to the challenge.

The older witch contemplated the question for several moments before giving a shake of her head. "Let's leave the spells and magic for now. Harry's teaching me. I actually-"

"Harry," Ginny said almost in admonishment. "That's a grand gesture. He was never really much for studying or school," she laughed. "Not that he was a bad student, he did really well."

"Well," Hermione replied in a bit of a huff over being cut off. "He's doing fine. I'm sure he's a little bored, but I'm more of an independent learner anyway." She waited for a response from Ginny, but only received a look from the girl that she couldn't quite read. Her gaze flitted away momentarily before she sighed and locked eyes on the redhead once more.

"As I was saying," she stressed, "I invited you over so that you can tell me more about my past." Hermione waited anxiously for Ginny to jump at the suggestion, but was disappointed when she didn't. She somehow sensed that the redhead was forcing her to elaborate against her will. "Specifically…our history."

She wanted to snap at Ginny over her lack of response, but instead babbled on. "Harry explained a fair amount about Hogwarts and some of the war – though leaving notable blanks – but he won't tell me much about what happened with you. And as far as I can tell, a large chunk of my past, particularly recent past, has had much more to do with you than him."

"Okay, well, where would you like to start?" Ginny asked, all teasing and apparent smugness gone.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in question. "Well, I suppose the start would be good."

"Sure," Ginny agreed before gesturing to the couch. "Should we sit down?"

Hermione glanced at the couch with some level of apprehension. More than anything it was that voice in the back of her head blurting out a warning. Despite its efforts, Hermione took a seat on the couch, though not making herself too comfortable and instead sitting near the edge of the cushion, back straight with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She watched with what nearly became a frown as Ginny pulled up a chair and chose to sit in that instead.

"Alright," Ginny started; Hermione noting that the girl's earlier confidence was now being stripped away as she fidgeted slightly in her chair and cleared her throat. "I guess I should ask what Harry's told you so far. I don't want to bore you with old stories or anything…"

"Don't worry about what Harry told me, just…talk," Hermione instructed. She held back a smirk at how Ginny nodded her head, looking eager to please and almost like a student. Perhaps Hermione had been appointed Prefect and Head Girl for good reason and it seems that at least fragments of that part of her were still around.

"Okay," Ginny went on nervously, visibly wracking her brain to come up with some information. "Well, since you and Ron became friends at Hogwarts in first year, you started to visit the Burrow – our home – during the holidays. Like Christmas, or sometimes for a couple of weeks during summer. And my mum being my mum, she decided that I didn't need my own room at all and you ended up bunking with me," Ginny smirked before growing red. "I mean, not _bunking_ with me. Oh Merlin no…not at that time…not yet. No."

Hermione laughed and out of instinct reached a hand forward until it rest on Ginny's knee, "Relax. It's fine. There's no need to be so nervous. It's okay. It's just me…If anyone should be nervous, it's me. I didn't even know magic existed until a week ago and I also didn't know that I fancied girls, never mind was even in a relationship with one for years and lived together." The two laughed briefly before they shared a quiet smile and Hermione pulled back her hand as quickly as she could without it appearing deliberate or awkward.

Ginny cleared her throat and continued. "So, we ended up sharing a room. We didn't socialize much at first, just a bit of small talk here and there when we happened to be in the room together, but it was a start."

Hermione nodded, encouraging Ginny to go on. The redhead visibly relaxed her posture and explained further. "So, I started at Hogwarts the following year. Again, we didn't talk too much. You were too busy mixing forbidden polyjuice potions with Ron and Harry and trying to break into the Chamber of Secrets," she said with a smirk.

Hermione gave her head a shake as she recalled what Harry had told her about that year. "Right, the Chamber of Secrets," she said with residual disbelief. "Ridiculous. Just ridiculous."

Ginny laughed. "Come on, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Things got a _lot_ more ridiculous in later years."

"Yes, that is apparently true," Hermione admitted with a raised eyebrow. "It's just a lot to absorb."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, of course. And none of those years were very 'typical'; that's for sure."

"So, what else happened?" Hermione prompted.

Ginny exhaled as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Okay, so the next summer we were at the Leaky Cauldron instead - met up with Harry there. You didn't take much notice of me," Ginny teased. "Then again, we were both way too young. I think Harry would be the better person to explain the events of that particular year."

"Yes, he showed me some things from that year," Hermione told her.

"You at your overachieving best," Ginny teased. "I don't know anyone else who would use the Time-Turner to take more classes," she added as she gave Hermione a scrutinizing look before whispering conspiratorially. "_I_ heard that you threw an Orb off a table in Divination. I would give up my finest broom to see that."

"Well it _is_ a silly subject," Hermione declared as she crossed her arms irritably while recalling the memory Harry had shown her. She eased up when Ginny threw up her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm with you on that. I stopped taking it as soon as it wasn't mandatory," she claimed, though failing to stifle her laugh. Hermione simply sighed and averted her gaze.

"Poor Buckbeak," Hermione lamented as her recollections fell upon him. "They nearly killed him. And Draco," she began to seeth, "truly...what a cockroach. He deserved what he got."

Ginny let out a cheerful laugh. "No kidding. _That_'s another memory I'd pay to see. He was such a prat all the time, especially to you. If I had been around any of the times he called you a Mudblood I would've hexed him so bad he'd be hurting for days."

"Right. Mudblood," Hermione recalled as she pulled back her sleeve to reveal the scars which spelled out just that. She noticed Ginny stiffen, but remained focused on the scars instead. "Harry wouldn't tell me much about this," she explained quietly before looking up at Ginny. "Will you?"

The redhead averted her gaze momentarily before uncertainly looking back. "Well...I wasn't there, but...I can tell you what I was told. If you really, really want to know."

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied unwavering.

Ginny paused for a second, but eventually nodded resolutely. "Okay." Another gap filled their conversation before Ginny committed to go on. "Well, there was a Dark Wizard named Bellatrix Lestrange. She was sort of like Voldemort's right-hand person, you know? Or at least his main crazy. She was just...void of any humanity. She got sheer joy out of hurting others."

Hermione noted Ginny studying her and she could only assume it was to determine whether or not it was okay to go on. Apparently finding no hesitation, Ginny forged on.

"You, Ron and Harry were searching for Horcruxes. Did he tell you a bit about that?" Ginny asked, receiving a nod. "Okay. Well, some snatchers caught you guys at one point and brought you to Malfoy Manor. Ron and Harry were thrown in the basement, but...Bellatrix kept you upstairs. She saw that you had the sword of Gryffindor and wanted _you_ to tell her if you'd broken into her vault and stolen anything."

Hermione grew increasingly uneasy as more was revealed, but still needed Ginny to continue.

"She...," Ginny started before looking away quickly, then forcing herself to look back. "She tortured you," she stated. Hermione could tell she was waiting for a response, but the older girl couldn't find anything that would be appropriate for such a thing.

"That's how you ended up with that," Ginny said quietly as she gestured to Hermione's exposed arm. "Also, there are three 'unforgivable curses' and one of them is specifically to inflict pain...to torture. She used it on you - repeatedly." The younger witch let out a shaky breath.

Hermione had nothing to pull the memory from, but somewhere in the back of her mind, whether a true remembrance or just something that her fear and imagination produced, she could hear the echo of her own screams and it sent a strong shiver down her spine.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked, refusing to break eye contact, but her voice suddenly a bit coarse.

"Well, Ron and Harry got you out of there and to safety. After that, we all eventually met up again at Hogwarts. There was a devastating battle. My mum, of all people, ended up killing Bellatrix."

Though Hermione could clearly see that retelling this story brought back dark, painful memories for Ginny, the redhead still managed to crack the slightest hint of a smile at saying that her mom was the one who brought Bellatrix down.

"Well. Good riddance," Hermione replied, though she knew it was far from satisfactory.

Silence easily worked its way into their conversation and eventually Ginny spoke up.

"I'm sure you're wondering, so I'll just tell you," she started before sighing heavily. "You were so strong throughout all of it. You kept telling all of us, me included, that you were fine. But you had night terrors for months after the war ended. It was terrible for you...and I didn't know how to help. One night you woke up and your arm was nearly raw because you'd clawed at it so bad in your sleep," she expressed with remorse. "You refused to confront the issue at first, but eventually we talked. Things started to taper off after that, and the more we talked and the more time passed, the less severe the night terrors were until they were gone altogether."

Hermione nodded slowly as she tried to wrap her head around the whole thing, but ultimately struggled to.

"I saw how hurt you were...how much damage everything had caused. I swore I'd never let anything like that happen to you again," Ginny expressed with such earnest that it made Hermione's chest nearly ache. The redhead scoffed slightly before offering a wry smirk. "We were happy once. Really happy. Then I went and got lost in this overwhelming need to try to control things that I can't, to stop any and every dark magic offense, and I not only ended up isolating myself from you, but I got you hurt in the end as well."

There were probably a million things that Hermione could say - maybe should say - but nothing clear came to mind. For lack of anything better to say, she remained silent and still.

"Anyway," Ginny finally went on with a slight shake of her head as she mustered up a smile, "where was I? Right, fourth year."

Despite the fact that it was clear that both girls were preoccupied with thoughts of other things, the younger witch forged on to fight through the tension. "Fourth year was really...big," she laughed. "We went to a quidditch match - did Harry tell you about quidditch?" Hermione nodded. "Perfect. Well, I love quidditch and you tolerated it. A lot of Death Eaters ruined our stay at the grounds, unfortunately. But you and I were rooming together once again and it was just a lot of fun - I'd say we were friends by then."

Ginny exhaled as she let her gaze drift away as she contemplated what to say next. "Did Harry tell or show you anything about the Twiwizard Tournament? Yeah? Okay. Well, the most important part to me...other than hoping Harry didn't die...was the Yule Ball. I won't recap how ugly my dress was," she pointed out sardonically, "but you were absolutely gorgeous. If people hadn't noticed you before, they certainly did after that."

Hermione couldn't help but blush over Ginny's words - the tender look in the girl's eyes didn't hurt either.

"You went to the ball with Viktor Krum, which is nothing to laugh about. Every girl wanted to go with him. Well," she corrected herself facetiously, "except for me. I would've preferred to go with you. But that's fine, that's fine. You hadn't noticed me quite yet - I get that. I was a little bit jealous of Victor - just a bit. Didn't ruin my night or anything like that," Ginny waved off the comment dryly. "Although, you did ruin my brother's night and he ruined yours. Because he's the bratty Weasley - not me." She shrugged nonchalantly before flashing the brunette a grin.

"So you were jealous," Hermione repeated while holding back a smirk. "Interesting."

Ginny shrugged once more and the older witch merely shifted her gaze away with a slight shake of her head.

"So, let's just cut to the chase," Hermione announced as she held up a palm, a hint of a smile on her face. "When did things...change...between you and me."

"Oh, you want to skip right to the good stuff," Ginny replied with jokingly bland tone. "Fine then."

Despite Ginny's supposed casualness and even bravado, she started to blush as she began to formulate the story she wished to tell. Though Hermione hadn't exactly been in the best of moods since she'd awoken in St. Mungo's, she couldn't resist throwing in a jab at Ginny.

"Oh come now, no need to be shy Ginny," she teased. Just as she'd hope, Ginny's face grew redder and the girl shot Hermione a scandalized look.

"I'm not shy," Ginny practically spat, which only resulted in eliciting a loud laugh from Hermione. "Fine," she went on determinedly. She seemed ready to explain something when she paused, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

"What?" The older witch asked.

"Know what? Where's that Pensieve? I'll just show you."

**AN**: Hey everyone Thank you again for the great reviews and feedback – I love hearing all of it! Well, thank you for being so patient with me regarding the lack of Hermione/Ginny. I hope that this chapter is at least somewhat satisfying :p

_Shout Outs_:

**J**: And your wish will be/was granted! I know, probably not as fulfilling as you'd hoped, but there will be more ;)

**crookshanks**: I'm glad you appreciate Janine standing up for herself. I figured it'd be too easy if she just took it. Also glad to hear you liked Ginny's letter. My hope was that it wouldn't come across too intense! And my apologies for the chapter not being very long :(

**superpig909**: I'm very happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it wouldn't hurt to let some of Hermione's old self shine through (Hogwarts: A History) lol. I hope you liked the latest chapter :)

**SoulAstray**: Lol I think you may be right. It's Hermione, after all ;) It just wouldn't be her if she wasn't bossing someone around or correcting him/her

**Poetheather1**: Lol I'm happy that the "Hogwarts: A History" thing panned out well ;) I guess Ginny's intuitively winning over Hermione lol. Also glad to hear the appreciation and acknowledgement for Harry ;) He's being awesome! Thanks again for reading.

**Fragar1991**: Alright, couldn't have been that bad if it was still an enjoyable chap even without Hermione/Ginny interaction ;) That's good news in my books. I hope the Hermione/Ginny interaction in this most recent chapter begins to make up for the lack of it in recent ones. More soon!

**Alice D**: Thank you very much! I hope this most recent post didn't disappoint. I know it probably wasn't really what most were hoping for or expecting. There will be more development very soon though!

**LauraFlowi**: You're always so kind! Thank you so much :) Very good observation about the Grangers being the one set of people who went easy on Ginny and gave her some hope. Haha, so true, you know it's a good sign if Hermione's still drawn to "Hogwarts: a History" ;) Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Take care :)

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: I'm super happy to hear that this is your favourite story of mine! Again, super kind and generous words from you - thank you. I hope the remaining chapters meet your expectations!

**JoyeDArty**: Thank you lol. It's definitely great to hear that you're enjoying the story. And I'm more than happy to respond to the comments that people leave. I know it takes time to write a review, so responding is the least I can do.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Well, her personality is strong enough, so I figured it'd be safe to let it pull through. Thank you :)

**Windchester**: Lol it is strange. Hopefully it's entertaining though (apparently at the characters' expense :p)

**Justanotherday**: Hey, thank you very much for the generous review - I appreciate it. Hopefully the rest of the story manages to hold your interest!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione blinked and by the time her eyes had opened once more, she found herself no longer in Grimmauld Place, but instead back at Hogwarts. It didn't take long to realize what she was supposed to be observing, as when she looked over she saw a younger version of herself and Ginny standing on the stone bridge overlooking the grounds. They were both resting their arms on the ledge and were just chatting idly as the last remnants of sun were beginning to disappear from sight.

Now comfortable with how the Pensieve worked, Hermione had no hesitation in walking forward to stand directly beside herself and witness everything close up and personal. A small smile formed on her face as she took in the sight of the two of them.

_"You're a really great witch, you know that, right Ginny?" Hermione said as she turned her head, seeking acknowledgement from the younger girl._

As Hermione watched, she laughed at how young Ginny's face began to burn bright red, not all that different from how the present-day version had just a few minutes ago.

_"Well. I'm trying. You guys are still way ahead of me though," Ginny replied modestly._

_"Perhaps formally," Hermione scoffed. "You blew everyone away in there with your spell - even Harry, and that's saying a lot."_

_"Just lucky, I guess," Ginny replied with a sly grin. "And what about you? You're amazing."_

_"Come now. I can provide academic input and correct people on the technicalities of how they're casting their spells, but that's about it," the brunette replied with a shrug that couldn't hide the insecurity in her words._

_"You do a lot more than that. Everyone looks to you for guidance. Whatever Hermione says, goes," Ginny relayed as her grin grew._

_"Well, thank you Ginny. I appreciate that," Hermione relented with a slight blush of her own now forming despite the stern expression she seemed to be holding onto. "But you're distracting me from my original point. I wanted to tell you that you should believe in yourself more. You have every right to have confidence in your magic and abilities."_

_"Oh I'm fine at believing in myself. Don't you worry," Ginny teased._

_"Well," Hermione laughed as she rolled her eyes, "don't get too carried away. There's nothing attractive about an __over-inflated__ ego."_

_"I'm not that bad," Ginny replied easily while narrowing her eyes playfully at Hermione. "You still find me attractive, don't you?"_

"_Well-I-...Ginny. I-" Hermione babbled as she began to blush alarmingly red._

_"Hermione," Ginny chided as she turned her body to face the older witch. "Why don't I tell you what I find attractive. I think the way that you're speechless right now - hopefully in a good way - is absolutely adorable. I find it completely endearing how you get when you're flustered. I love it when you put people in their place and how you fight for the underdog and care so deeply about people or things that others easily overlook."_

_Ginny took a quick breath and continued on. "I think you don't realize how amazing you are."_

_Hermione stood there, __visibly__ struggling to come up with something coherent, but failed to._

"_I know," Ginny said in a remarkably calm manner. "It's a lot to take in. I'll let you mull it over," she said with a nod and began to walk away. "Just keep in mind," she called over her shoulder as she glanced back, "you never have a reason to doubt yourself. You're a lot more than books and logic, Hermione. Don't be the last to realize that."_

With a series of blue swirls before her, Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve and took a moment to let the scene she just saw sink in.

"When was that? Was that related to Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione asked.

"Smart girl," Ginny confirmed with a smirk.

"Well, that wasn't all of it," Hermione stated in an almost terse manner. "That's not what I meant when I said 'cut to the chase'."

"No," Ginny replied with a shrug, "but that was a big turning point. Took you nearly a year to come around though. A lot of ambiguous words and actions, a bit of back and forth, and _eventually_ we cemented things. I wanted to show you that first though."

Although still not fully satisfied, Hermione did allow herself a smile. "It was nice. Interesting," she added with a shy laugh. "Embarrassing, actually. I can't believe I was so severely lacking in eloquence."

"It was cute," Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione sighed in haughty exasperation while turning her head away, working to ignore the sensation that Ginny's claim brought about. "Well now that you've talked about this other 'moment' when things were cemented - I'd like to see that," Hermione instructed.

Ginny smiled at her, but shook her head. "Maybe we should cover some other things instead."

"Ginny."

"What else would you like to go over?"

"Ginny, stop wasting time and just show me."

"Hermione, please understand," Ginny pleaded her tone changing. "I would love to just show you all the 'good times' and how amazing things used to be and such. But I have to be honest. If I show you those, then I have to show you all the bad times as well and I'm afraid that there are more of them than the good. I don't want to take advantage of this situation and just show you all the positive things."

"So then show me the bad things too," Hermione simplified. She watched as Ginny deliberately paused and contemplated her next words.

"But...we only just started talking. I don't want to lose you all over again so quickly," the younger witch relayed with sincere regret.

Hermione considered Ginny's concerns and again tried to wrap her head around all the history that existed between them and how supposedly hurtful it had become. She should've probably been put off by how Ginny had even implied that she had 'gotten her back', but for some reason she didn't mind.

"I understand," Hermione finally said. "But I need the whole picture. I know we can't go through everything in a day, but I need to know both sides of things. And...to be fair to myself and to Janine, I'll need to speak with her too."

Ginny dropped her gaze almost immediately, but nodded her understanding nevertheless.

"Yes. Of course. Anything you need," she expressed as she returned her gaze to Hermione's. "I'll show the memory, in time, because as you said, you need the whole picture. In my opinion, this is part of it."

Hermione sighed, but gave a nod of resignation. "I suppose you're right." She glanced at the clock and grew frustrated. "Well, Harry will be back again soon. Well, I guess we did cover a fair amount for one day," she explained before narrowing her eyes at the redhead. "I know you're holding out."

"Well," Ginny said as she raised her hands in defense, "I can't explain almost a decade worth of memories and stories within a couple of hours. I know you're curious though, and I was thinking that, if you don't mind, I could write to you now and then - see how you're doing, what you need. But only if you're comfortable with that. I don't want to push anything on you. Either way, you can contact me anytime you want to talk - send an owl, ask Harry to get me, whatever works for you."

Some thoughts lingered in the back of Hermione's mind as to how she shouldn't get too comfortable with this Ginny girl. While she may seem sincere and charming for the time being, apparently things deteriorated beyond repair prior to the attack and if she should remember one thing, perhaps it should be that even if it didn't seem quite right.

"Yeah, okay. Writing sounds fine," she shrugged. This way, she could still get information out of Ginny while avoiding getting too close.

It was plain to see that Ginny wasn't over the moon about the lack of enthusiasm, but was pleased nonetheless.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll write you. You can write back whenever you want." Hermione nodded her agreement. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Take care."

"Bye," Hermione responded, a much more wordy goodbye on the tip on her tongue. Eventually she relented a touch. "Thanks for coming by, Ginny. I appreciate it.

"My pleasure," Ginny assured her. "It wasn't any trouble at all."

"Um, Ginny," Hermione called, catching the girl's attention and causing her to turn around to face her again. "Perhaps you could send me another memory before we see each other again. You know, when you send me the letter, send a memory along with it?" She requested before growing resolute. "You owe me. Harry puts memories into vials; I assume you can do the same?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I can do that. Sure, I'll send you a memory with the letter."

"Okay, wonderful. Thank you," Hermione said.

"No problem. Bye."

Hermione watched as Ginny stepped into the floo and soon disappeared in a flash of green flames. As the flames died down, Hermione released a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding. Just as surprising, the muscles in her shoulders relaxed and her posture relaxed along with it.

She frowned at the circumstance. It wasn't as though she felt uncomfortable with Ginny. It felt very strangely familiar, yet completely nerve wracking at the same time - such a paradox and she wasn't sure what to make of it yet. One thing she knew though was that for whatever reason, she hoped that she and Ginny would talk more soon. And, if she wasn't careful, she may find herself in a bit of trouble when it came to this particular redhead - the most worrisome part was that right now she didn't really mind the thought of that.

* * *

"Hello Hermione," Luna greeted her in her wispy voice as she exited the floo and took a seat across from the other witch at the dining room table.

"Oh, hello Luna," Hermione responded with a tone of surprise. She'd been so engrossed in her book that she hadn't heard the floo start up. She straightened herself in her chair and toyed subconsciously with the corners of the pages in her book. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was wonderful, thank you. I was able to harness a few Blibbering Humdingers and release them out into a field on the edge of the city. They won't bother anyone over there. At least not for a while," she answered with a soft smile.

"Oh, wonderful," Hermione echoed, albeit a little uncertainly before she frowned a bit and proceeded despite herself. "Forgive me, Luna, but I skipped ahead and I've been reading the Magical Creatures textbook and I don't see anything that shows solid proof of the existence of Blibbering Humdingers." To Hermione's surprise, Luna offered her a wide smile opposed to the look of hurt or offense the brunette had been anticipating her accusation would bring about.

"Well, I'll tell you now, Hermione, I'm afraid that you and I will never agree on this topic - fully intact memory or not. My approach to creatures is more whimsical than yours. Some of the creatures I believe in don't provide us with the hard evidence that you require to believe in something. I on the other-hand, feel okay taking that leap."

"How though?" Hermione asked, still unconvinced. "You're even dedicating a portion of your career towards creatures that may not exist at all. And people give you a hard time about it and don't believe your findings. Isn't that hard to deal with?"

"Well, I've never really had much concern for what others thought. And sometimes, you just have to believe in what you feel is right, versus what may appear to be correct."

Though inclined to debate further with Luna, Hermione ultimately ceased her end of the argument and merely gave a decisive nod.

"I'll consider your point of view," she eventually offered.

"I appreciate that, Hermione," Luna offered with an impish glint in her eye. "Enough about me though. How was your day with Ginny?"

Just at the mention of Ginny's name, Hermione found her gaze pulled away from Luna's. Hermione had been expecting the question all day, but somehow still hadn't formulated a response she deemed adequate.

"Uh, well," she started as she struggled to remain nonchalant, "it was fine. Nothing too special."

"Really?" Luna asked evenly as she gave a swish of her wand and pumpkin juice appeared before them. "That's disappointing."

"How so?" Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"I suppose I just expected your reunion to be more momentous," Luna explained with a light shrug.

"Why? Just because we dated before?" Hermione inquired, hoping to find a bit more information.

"That doesn't seem to quite cover it, but yes, more or less that's it."

Hermione gave a quick sigh. "Everyone I've talked to keeps mentioning Ginny. There's all this build up surrounding her and our relationship. I don't know what to think," she confessed in a rush.

"Well, what was your impression of Ginny? "Fine"?" Luna asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at the question, but she managed a response. "She seemed...really nice." The brunette waited for Luna to respond, but the blonde merely gazed expectantly at her. She huffed before elaborating further. "She seems really sorry for what happened. I can tell that there's a lot of history between us, beyond the obvious. We got along really well and we talked, but I'd say there was more unspoken than spoken."

"Interesting," Luna commented.

"Luna - I'd appreciate it if you just told me what you were thinking," Hermione demanded in what she hoped wasn't an aggressive tone. If she was aggressive, it didn't seem to faze the blonde.

"My only hope is that you trust your feelings. If you insistently question things and focus too much on expectations you might find yourself in a bit of a bind. I believe things will be much easier if you don't spend too much time analyzing or thinking about the 'should's and just follow your instincts instead," Luna offered easily.

It took Hermione a few moments to determine how to respond. Eventually she said, "Thank you for the advice. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You'll find a lot of expectations surrounding work and who people expect you to be," Luna added. "Try not to worry about that. Just carry on. Do what's best for you."

"Oh," Hermione replied, voice high. She'd assumed Luna was referring to how to deal with the Ginny situation, but perhaps that's not what she meant at all. "Yes, that makes sense," she managed. A moment later she cleared her throat as she stood from the table. "Well, it was good talking with you. I'm going to do a bit more reading if you don't mind. Thank you again for the advice."

"You're welcome," Luna replied lightly while watching Hermione knowingly.

With that, the brunette ascended the stairs to her room, hoping to leave behind the conflicted feeling that had festered in her. Somehow she got the sense that she'd have trouble focusing on her readings tonight.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to the sound of rapping at the window. She squinted and rubbed her eyes before throwing off the covers and approaching the window to let the owl inside. She didn't recognize this owl, but took the letter from him anyway. Immediately she recognized the writing and her heart began to involuntarily race within her chest.

She chided herself as she opened the letter and nearly fumbled because her nerves threatened to get the best of her. She sighed irritably and rolled her eyes at herself over the whole thing.

Belatedly, it dawned on her that there was something in addition to the letter inside of the envelope and she quickly spotted that it was a single vial. She pulled the vial out and set it carefully down on the desk before extracting the letter and unfolding it.

_Dear Hermione_,

_Thank you again for inviting me over yesterday. I'm pretty sure there's some sort of rule that states that I shouldn't contact you for at least a couple of days because then I just look plain desperate, but I've skillfully managed to disregard that advice. Anyway, I hope that yesterday was productive in some way and that I was able to help you a bit. As requested, I sent over a memory with this letter - maybe that's my excuse for sending you a letter so promptly. I wasn't sure which memory to send, but this one kept coming to mind, so...here you go! It's another memory from fifth year._

_Well, I'll try to keep this short. My point was that it was great to see you and that I'll help you in whatever way I can - just let me or Harry know (or Ron, he's not completely useless :p )._

_Lastly, I want to assure you that I've devoted all the department power that I can towards tracking down the bastard who did this to you. We always get who we're looking for, so rest assured, we will make sure that this situation is fixed._

_Take care._

_Ginny_

It was a simple letter, but it spoke volumes to Hermione. Again, she found herself torn between embracing the warmth in her chest and the words of warning that her mind was chanting. It was only now that she seemed to realize that there was some sort of gravitational pull that Ginny seemed to possess.

Not bothering to devote much more thought to it though, Hermione grasped the vial and brought it over to the Pensieve that was situated in the corner of her room. With a steady hand, she tilted the vial and released the memory into the still waters of the device. Readying herself, she leaned down and allowed herself to be taken away.

_Hermione grunted in dissatisfaction as she attempted to cast a spell inside of an abandoned room. She turned sharply, and irritable look on her face as she faced the person who approached her._

_"You're just trying too hard," Ginny said comfortingly as she came to stop a couple of feet in front of Hermione. The brunette was still irate, but seemed to grow visibly flustered over seeing Ginny stand before her, hands in pockets with a sly smirk on her face._

_"I didn't know anyone else was in here," Hermione complained before turning her back to Ginny again._

_"Like I said, you're trying too hard. You definitely would've heard the doorway appearing and opening otherwise," Ginny replied before shooting a cocky look at the back of the brunette's head. "You should really be more careful about that."_

_"Are you here to patronize me or are you quite done yet?" Hermione snapped as she gave another flick of her wrist only to see the tip of her wand glow briefly before dying out altogether. Another annoyed huff escaped her lips._

_"What are you thinking of?" Ginny asked as she came up beside the older witch._

_"I'm thinking of a positive memory. I'm well aware of how the charm works, Ginny," Hermione replied tersely, not even bothering to look at her._

_"I know," Ginny said gently, an adoring smile on her face that went completely unnoticed by the other girl. "Still, what memory are you thinking of?"_

_Hermione sighed irritably once more before relaxing her stance and finally looking to Ginny. "I'm thinking of when I arrived at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum last year."_

_"Seriously?" Ginny asked, the bewilderment in her response not veiled at all. "That's unfortunate," she mumbled while momentarily avoiding her gaze. "Um, okay," she shook her head. "What about something with Harry and Ron? Like...I don't know, when you guys were reunited after the Chamber of Secrets."_

_Hermione shot Ginny a look, but the younger witch was undeterred by the brunette's attitude._

_"Fine," Hermione agreed as she readied herself again. "Expecto Patronum!" This attempt seemed to go better, but she was still unable to cast it fully. _

_"Oh never mind," she spat as she started to pace about. _

_"Hermione-"_

_"Can you leave please? I can't focus with you here," Hermione shot._

_A wicked grin formed on Ginny's face and Hermione watched on, knowing that she wasn't going to like what came next._

_"Performance anxiety, Mione?"_

_"_What!" _The older witch screeched. "Take that back, Ginny Weasley. That is _so_ inappropriate. And _so_ wrong."_

_"My apologies," Ginny laughed. "I couldn't help myself. You left that one wide open."_

_"Just go," Hermione snapped, not in the mood for jokes._

_"It's going to be fine," Ginny went on gently, ignoring Hermione's dismissal. "You've mastered every single spell you've attempted and this will be no different." _

_Hermione refused to award Ginny an answer and instead tried to cast the spell again._

_"Mione, relax. You're getting yourself all worked up and the spell won't work then. Just take a breath and relax."_

_"I _can't_ relax," Hermione cried as she spun around to face a surprisingly unfazed Ginny. Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes as she unleashed. "I can't relax. People are counting on me. Harry, Ron, they need me. People depend on me and I have to be able to step up to the plate or else someone is going to get hurt."_

_"Mione," Ginny chided softly. "You've never let anyone down and you won't - I promise."_

_"I have to be perfect," Hermione choked out. "I need to be."_

_"You don't," Ginny disputed carefully. "We rely on you too much, yes. But Harry and Ron and the others can hold their own. If they heard you talking this way they'd hit you with a jinx just to snap some real sense into you. There's no need to put this kind of pressure on yourself. Everyone knows how amazing you are and you aren't letting _anyone_ down."_

_"I will if I don't get this."_

_"You'll get it," Ginny exclaimed in exasperation. "You don't have to be perfect right off the bat, Mione. You'll get there," she laughed, "but just because you didn't get it on your first or second try doesn't mean you failed at it."_

_"You got it," Hermione challenged and Ginny narrowed her eyes at the older witch._

_"Should I be offended? I'm not sure. Anyway, this is an emotion-based charm - so that's real easy for me. I'm all emotions, Mione, you know that. There are hundred other spells I struggle with though because they require more focus, attention and control."_

_Hermione avoided eye contact for a moment, but didn't say anything further._

_"Look, I know you're disappointed in yourself, but I hope you realize soon that there's absolutely no reason to be. If it means anything, you could never disappoint me," Ginny whispered as she closed the space between them and laid a soft, chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek. The brunette froze in place as her face grew immediately red. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and by the time she'd worked up the courage to face Ginny, the redhead was already heading for the door but turned back to face the older witch, walking backwards now._

_"Chin up, Mione. You're still the best. You don't need to try so hard - you're great by nature," she declared with exaggeration and a laugh. "Seriously. Though, I'm coming up fast from second place - maybe you better watch your back," she added with a wink. "If you need a break later I'll be in the common room going over some of my Herbology notes. I'd welcome a break too." She smiled at Hermione and gave the girl a subtle nod as the door began to open. "Bye Mione."_

_Ginny stepped through the door and it began to close behind her, but not before she caught another glimpse of Hermione - a shy smile on her face, the remains of a blush on her cheeks. As the last parts of the wall formed in place, Ginny only caught the brief image of a silvery blue otter swimming through the air._

**AN**: Okay, so not the full story on how they got together, but hopefully it was enough to entice you to keep reading! ;) Thank you so much to everyone for being so amazing and for all of the feedback – I hope the story is going the direction that you want it to! Have a great weekend.

_Shout Outs_:

**JoyeDArty**: Lol! I loved your reaction! And I'm especially happy to hear that you're looking forward to future chapters. I aim to keep them as 'riveting' :p Thanks again.

**superpig909**: I'm glad you enjoyed the glimpse into their past because there's going to be a lot more of that! I hope you enjoyed yet another glimpse from this chapter :)

**MaddiMastermind**: No worries! Hermione's "girl time" with Bellatrix LOL that's the most unique and creative description I've heard of that little interaction haha. And you're right, too early to delve right into those more traumatic events :p

**homieGballer**: Happy to hear it! I hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter.

**vale89**: Hi there :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! PS - I love your profile pic.

**Poetheather1**: I love the detailed feedback! I wondered if maybe Ginny was being too "Oh poor me, I caused everything", but I also imagined her to be overwhelmed with guilt, so... Anyway, there'll be much more Ginny/Hermione in the following chapters. And Janine will be back shortly ;) Thanks for reading!

**lemon-rind**: I'm happy to hear that you like the way Hermione is approaching things so far. And I think you're absolutely right, some characters are just awesome :p

**Fragar1991**: I'm glad you're still enjoying it! I really hope you liked the most recent update!

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Haha speed-reading can be a curse! Maybe I could write the chapters in code or something so that they take a little longer to get through :p Thanks again.

**J**: Guess you didn't quite get the full answer on how they got together, but that'll revealed in time ;) Thanks for reading.

**Alice D**: That's a huge compliment! Thank you :) Well, I hope that you continue to enjoy the discussions and developments! Thanks again.

**bigblusky**: Guess it wasn't such a big deal (what Ginny was being shy about) - she's just being difficult! Lol. And I think we've been overdue for Hermione warming up to Ginny :p

**SoulAstray**: Hope that this past chapter delivered! A couple of flashbacks for you :) More of those in the future, too! Thanks for the support.

**DamaraMist13**: Great to hear that you loved the chapter! Hopefully the follow-up with the Pensieve wasn't a let down after all the build-up :p Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**mimisouko**: Lol - no dying allowed - not on my watch! Anticipation is good though :p Janine hasn't been dealt with yet, but she's coming in the next couple of chapters (I know, couldn't escape from her quite yet). Thanks for the feedback and support :)

**rookie802**: Thank you very much :) Enjoy the read.

**LauraFlowi**: Well, not *quite* at the moment just yet where they get together :p but we're working our way there. Thanks for reading. Have a great weekend :)

**lynettecullen**: Hi there :) Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave some comments. Hope you're interested in continuing to read! Thanks again.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Yeah, I couldn't resist throwing a bit of fluff in there, hints of it perhaps ;)

**BlueWingedEncore**: Haha, hope the Pensieve scene was to your liking!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How are you adjusting, dear?"

Hermione offered her dad a brave smile that was tainted by a sigh. "Not bad, I guess. There's still so much to learn, but the magic side of things is really fascinating."

"You always did adore magic," her mother confirmed with an encouraging smile. "Is it coming to you quickly or easily?"

"I'm not entirely sure how to gauge that," Hermione answered with a light shrug. "I haven't hit any major roadblocks yet at least. But I'm still only really mastering first year magic - just working through second year pieces here and there so far."

"It's only been a couple of weeks, darling," her dad laughed while shooting his wife a bemused look. "I'd say it's all coming back to you really quickly if you've gotten that far already. Have you been making sure to get enough sleep every day?"

Hermione rolled her eyes irritably, but softened the gesture with a small smile of thanks for his concern. "I'm trying. There's a lot on my mind though, and so much to catch up on. I can't really rest knowing that there's so much to accomplish."

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand which rest on the table. "We know, dear. We know. So, tell us what's going on over there and how you're really doing. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?"

A small laugh escaped Hermione's mouth and she gave her mom's hand a light squeeze. "I'm sure. I would love to be here at home, but I won't make as much progress if I'm here." Her parents nodded in understanding and she went on. "Um, yeah, I've just been reading a lot and trying out spells. Harry's only working part-time right now so that he can help me. He's been really amazing this whole time. He's going back full-time next week though."

"We always liked him," her father said with a nod before chuckling a bit. "Well, maybe I shouldn't say that. After you gave us back our memories," he faltered at this part and avoided Hermione's gaze - she could only assume it was because of the topic. "Um, anyway, um, you found us in Australia...restored our memories. At that time you had to explain a few things to us about why you had to modify our memories at all. You told us about the war and how you got involved. Can't say that I was a big fan of Harry at that time. I blamed him for putting you in a danger."

"But," her mother interjected, "we eventually realized that it wasn't his fault. And we're so proud of you for what you'd done for him and for the Wizarding World. We couldn't be prouder."

A tight smile formed across Hermione's lips at the compliment. She was sure that if she'd heard her parents say that a month ago, she would've been swooning, but now the words only highlighted how much she'd lost. Apparently she was revered by many in the Wizarding World, not that she truly knew why. Harry'd shown her as much as he could over the past couple of weeks, but she was still missing so much. She knew enough to know the short version, but there were so many details that she didn't know. In time, she figured that someone could fill in almost all of the blanks, but they weren't her memories. No matter how much someone showed her, no matter how thorough or vivid they were, they would never be her own memories - they were always someone else's. She'd never know what the situations were like from her point of view or how she truly felt in those moments.

"Sorry Hermione," her mother expressed gently. Hermione eyes quickly refocused as she was pulled from her lamenting.

"Oh, no, don't be sorry," she insisted with a shake of her head. "It'll be fine," she relayed with forced brightness. "It'll be fine."

"So, do you know if there have been any advances on finding the man who did this to you?" Her dad asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"No," Hermione told him as she tried to hold back her disappointment. "Not yet. The Aurors are working on it though. I guess Harry hasn't been able to devote as much time to it since he's helping me with my memories, but Ginny's working on it."

Her parents shared a look that Hermione couldn't quite determine, but knew enough to know that it wasn't exactly a good one.

"What?" She asked. Her parents shared another look as if to wordlessly debate with one another about what to share. "Just tell me," Hermione requested much more impatiently than she'd intended.

"Oh, well-"

"Why won't anyone just tell me what they really think of Ginny and my relationship with her?" She snapped. "Everyone keeps side-stepping the discussions and hedging their answers. Is she a serial killer or something?" She went on, her voice growing shrill. "Because some of you seem to act like that. Was she the worst thing that ever happened to me? I met her and she seemed just fine to me. So just tell me."

"You met up with her?" Her mother asked, eyes growing notably wide before returning to normal. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," she mumbled, eyes down as she stirred her tea.

"What?" Hermione asked tersely once more.

Her mother sighed with a bit of impatience before locking eyes with her. "It's not what you think. I really like Ginny. She's sweet and she's charming. She's well intentioned."

"But?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

Her mother huffed, but didn't back down. "She treated you horribly, Hermione. Simple as that. Yes, she could be sweet and nice and caring, but she didn't appreciate you. She neglected you and your relationship and, as your mother, it was very hard to see you suffering like that for so long. We know she's sorry, but it doesn't change what happened. We also know she'll do what she can to fix this situation, but...just be careful."

If Hermione hadn't been warned by Harry and especially Ginny herself about this, her mother's words would've impacted her far more, but instead she felt comforted and even a bit confident over how Ginny had been up front with her about the fact that she was, supposedly, at fault for how their relationship fell apart.

"She told me," she declared with undue petulance before forcing herself to be more objective. "True, I don't know everything. We only talked for a little bit, but...she seemed genuinely sorry for everything that happened."

"We know, she told us too when we talked at St. Mungo's," her father cut in with a noticeably gentler tone than her mother.

"You talked at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked bewildered. "Nobody tells me anything!"

"It was brief," her father replied in a tone that warned Hermione to calm down. "She was checking up on us. It was very sweet of her. She also told us how sorry she was and how she'd do everything she could to fix this. We believe her."

"I see," Hermione said quietly as she digested the information. Her immediate reaction was appreciation over Ginny's gesture, but she didn't let herself get too caught up in it. When she glanced back at her father, she realized that he was smiling at her.

"You always defended Ginny and her behaviour, so, all I can assume is that there was something there in your relationship that you deemed worth saving. Although, you did break up," he tacked on. "And I honestly don't know if you'd talked at all after your breakup, but, she did stay at St. Mungos the entire time you were there. That's vastly different from the Ginny we'd come to know over the past few years. Maybe I shouldn't say that, we don't know what she would've done in such a serious situation, but we do know that frequently before, Ginny'd managed to let you down in some way."

Hermione nodded, her upset from earlier tapering off significantly as her father explained things. The information didn't exactly stir up warm, fuzzy feelings inside of her, but she was thankful that he told her. It just seemed that all things 'Ginny' were doomed to be complex.

"Did I really love her?" She asked tentatively.

This time her mother replied, her mannerisms a stark contrast to before. "Absolutely," she smiled warmly. "You didn't show interest in anyone before her and you seemed very happy for the first few years. And as your father said, even when things changed, you still chose to stay by her side. I shouldn't paint such a terrible picture of Ginny. I know you two had your moments, but I also want you to know there are two sides to this."

"I appreciate that," Hermione offered sincerely. "I'm not planning to get back together with her or anything, don't worry," she said with a coy smirk. "I'm just trying to fill in the blanks. Whether you approved of our relationship or not, Ginny seemed to be a very significant part of my life."

"She was," her mother agreed. "And I understand that you need to talk with her - there's no way around it. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Hermione gave her mother a series of nods as her advice settled in. She knew that she just said she didn't want to get back together with Ginny, and she didn't, she wasn't ready for anything like that at all with anyone, but she couldn't help but wonder if Ginny really had changed or not. If she had, what did that mean moving forward?

"I don't think I'd ever seen you so happy," her mom stated, her gaze focused elsewhere as she reminisced. Hermione allowed silence to permeate the conversation as her mother delved further into her thoughts. After several moments, her mother looked to her, eyes gentle and loving as she spoke. "And I couldn't have been happier for you. That year when you came back from Hogwarts, you were like a whole new person. You always seemed to have so much on your mind and always put such great pressure on yourself, but that summer was the first time in a long time that I saw you relieved of some of that. I could tell there was still a lot weighing down on you, but through it you were still happy."

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly as she tried to picture it in her head.

Her mother nodded in reply. "At the time we didn't know who was responsible for making our little girl so happy," she relayed with facetious admonishment, "but I figured it had to be a boy."

"Oh," Hermione said as she began to blush furiously. "I didn't think much about how that particular conversation came about."

A laugh escaped her mother's throat. "It wasn't too bad - I hope. Least it wasn't from our end. I thought for sure it had to be Harry or Ron. I often wondered how some sort of...conflict, didn't develop in that area. But, when you brought Ginny home that one day - we knew."

"So, I was really open about it," Hermione speculated.

"After enough pestering," her dad commented with a grin. "I kept giving you a hard time about the letters you were sending and receiving and I guess you'd had enough."

"Yes," her mom confirmed, "eventually you said you wanted to introduce us to 'someone special'." She laughed lightly. "You have to imagine my surprise when you came through the door with Ginny. I was actually looking to see if you had someone else with you in addition to her."

"Mom," Hermione chided.

"What?" She asked in a high voice, a short laugh escaping. "You can't blame me. I had no idea you were interested in girls. I was just surprised - that's all."

"So then what happened?" Hermione relented, choosing not to give her mother any more trouble on the subject.

"We just sat and talked. We'd only met Ginny once, all those years before when we went shopping with you in Diagon Alley. Needless to say, she'd grown up a lot since then and we wanted to get to know her."

"And?" Hermione challenged.

"And," her mother drew out the word pointedly as she eyed Hermione, "we liked her very much. I told you, Ginny has great qualities and we like her. Most importantly, she made you happy - we would've been blind to not see that. But, that's what presented the conflict later on. She was upsetting and disappointing you years later and that's difficult for me to ignore."

Hermione gave herself a moment to consider her next statement, and she told herself not to voice it, but didn't follow her own advice. Instead, she eyed her mom purposefully. "Do you think she's changed? You know, from the past few years?"

Her mother dropped her gaze and sighed wearily. Hermione prepared herself for a verbal sparring match, but instead, her mom looked at her and said simply, "I can't know for sure. But if she did, then I'd be very happy for you. That's what you wanted."

A giant lull formed in their conversation and the three of them quietly sipped their drinks, no one attempting to speak. Hermione glanced at the clock and noted that Harry would be by soon.

"Did you meet Janine? Considering the fact that Harry said I only started seeing her two weeks ago before the attack, I would guess not," Hermione chuckled.

"Janine?" Her mother asked. "No, can't say that we have. You haven't mentioned her either."

"Shoot," Hermione said as her shoulders slumped slightly. "Nobody seems to know much about her."

"Wait, Janine, as in your coworker?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah," Hermione lit up. "Least that's what I've been told. I haven't talked with her yet though. She wrote me a letter, but I haven't responded yet."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, we don't know much about her. You just mentioned her when you told us about work. So this is as much news to me as it is to you." She nodded until her mother piped up.

"Well, take whatever time you need. There's nothing that says you have to reply now. Anyway, have you spoken with Mr. Whittner yet?"

"Yes. Sort of. He sent me a letter wishing me well. I have an appointment at the Ministry to meet with the Obliviators again and he suggested that I stop by the department after and take a look around."

"That could be a good idea," her father suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose I should do it." She sighed heavily, shoulders slouching. "I'm just so worried about everything."

"Don't be," he assured her. "You have a strong support group. And you're a smart girl. You'll figure things out for yourself in time - everything."

* * *

That evening when Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place, she pulled a piece of parchment out from a drawer in her desk. She glanced around the room briefly to take in the lack of belongings. Apparently she was preparing to move out when the attack happened. Well, needless to say, that plan had been put on hold for the time being. She didn't feel right unpacking anything either though despite the fact that she was staying longer.

With a slight sigh she unfolded the parchment and took in the purposeful swirls of ink on the page. They were familiar by now as she somehow couldn't help herself from looking over it or one of the other ones each night sometime before going to bed. She felt like it was wrong of her to reread any of them, but she was drawn to them regardless.

_Hi Mione, _

_I'm really glad that you liked the memory I sent you. I hope you don't feel like you had to write back in a rush - not that I'm complaining. To explain a bit about the memory, it was about a month after the memory of us on the bridge took place. We were in Dumbledore's Army, which I'm sure Harry told you about. We had been practicing our Patronus charms earlier that day and you disappeared sometime after dinner and I could only assume you were working on yours again. _

_I've included another memory branching off of the last one I sent. Before you watch it, I'll apologize in advance. _

_How are your readings going? Have you thought of going to Hogwarts to wander around and make use of their resources? I doubt McGonagall would stop you. _

_Take care, _

_Ginny _

_PS - I'm sorry - I know I'm just being a right git by dragging this out. But, you'll notice a theme in these memories - me irritating you and trying your patience, so...just staying true to form, here. _

_PPS - _The_ memory that you're asking for just doesn't really make sense without the background! Come now, I thought you were the thorough one. I will show it to you though, I promise._

She'd been told to be careful about Ginny, but when she reflected on her interaction with her when she came over and then the couple of letters they'd exchanged, it was hard to picture everything that she'd been told. The Ginny that she knew so far struck her as sincere, trustworthy and caring. Then again, it was really only one interaction so she shouldn't put too much weight behind it, but there was just something about Ginny...something special.

As a precaution though, Hermione tried to keep the breakup and warnings in mind. Besides, this wasn't really a time for her to get swept up in this kind of drama - she should be devoting her time and energies on relearning magic and fully understanding what had happened outside of her romantic life.

Guilt swept over her as she thought of the letter from Janine that remained in the drawer. Though she'd reread the letter a couple of times, it received much less attention than either of Ginny's. It didn't seem fair, in fact, she knew it wasn't.

With a sigh, she reached across her desk to the two vials that rest there. She sighed in admonishment of herself - these too had become a bit of a habit. She was trying to ween herself off of them, but was struggling to. She didn't remember herself being so indulgent, but perhaps that's something that'd occurred over time. Somehow though, she had a feeling that it had mostly to do with Ginny.

Submitting to her hedonistic side yet again, Hermione slid her chair back and walked over to the Pensieve, one vial in hand. She tilted the vial until the silvery thread slipped into the water and she soon delved into the memory.

_"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted the older witch as she came up to the girl's table in the library and quietly took a seat. After a bit of a delay, Hermione lifted her head to look at Ginny straight-faced._

_"Hello Ginny, how are you?" _

_The words were polite, but that was pretty much it - no enthusiasm or appreciation for seeing the redhead. This was further amplified when the brunette dropped her gaze once more the parchment that she was writing on._

_"I'm great, how are you?" Ginny replied, clearly undeterred by Hermione's lack of enthusiasm._

_A sigh escaped the brunette's mouth in response, no eye contact afforded. "Fine Ginny, thank you._

_A definite lull formed in their so-called conversation, but Ginny refused to be warded off and she merely waited for Hermione to speak once more._

_"What do you want, Ginny?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as she shot the redhead a tired look._

_"I wanted to ask you for help with my Charms assignment."_

_Immediately Hermione scowled at Ginny and returned to writing. "You don't need help with your Charms assignment. That might work with Ron or Harry, but not with you - I know you're more than capable."_

_"'Kay, fine, I don't need help with Charms," Ginny retorted, patience wearing thin. "I want to talk to you because you've been avoiding me."_

_"I've been busy," Hermione replied easily._

_"You always are, but you used to make time for us to hang out and talk," the redhead argued lightly. _

_"Yes, well-"_

_"Since that day I came to see you in the Room of Requirement you've been standoffish. I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries," Ginny announced, cutting to the chase and effectively capturing Hermione's full attention._

_"I haven't been," Hermione rebutted, though failing to maintain eye contact. _

_"Hermione."_

_It was all Ginny needed to say to get the brunette to cave. Hermione's gaze flitted anywhere but to Ginny, until finally settling upon the redhead when she spoke._

_"I'm sorry Ginny. You're right," she admitted in a hushed voice. "I apologize. I should've just talked with you instead of avoiding you."_

_"It's fine," Ginny replied, "I just want us to talk. It's been weeks."_

_Though Ginny left the floor open for Hermione to speak, the brunette didn't jump to meet the challenge and stared quietly at the younger witch instead. Ginny sighed in resignation._

_"Okay...so...apparently I upset you during our talk in the Room of Requirement. I can guess as to what it might've been, but I thought I wasn't overstepping any boundaries and I thought it had a more...positive, effect on you."_

_Hermione began to blush a furious shade of red and she laughed awkwardly, shooting Ginny a look resembling confusion. "Well, I don't really know where you've been going with some of this lately."_

_"Hermione," Ginny admonished as she pulled back a bit and gave the girl a scrutinizing look. "And I thought we were _both_ going that direction. Not just me."_

_Instead of responding, Hermione tapped her quill compulsively on her parchment, all the while avoiding the redhead's gaze._

_"I thought you liked me," Ginny whispered in a tone that was nothing less than accusatory. "I thought we were on the same page, you just needed a bit of encouragement. I know how it feels to not want to get hurt - that's kind of where I'm at right now! But I wanted to take a chance on you. I know you pretend to like Ron, but I see the way you are with me and you are _never_ that way with him. You aren't that way with anyone else. Call me a fool, but I think that means something."_

_"Ginny..."_

_"I hope you can figure out what's holding you back, and I hope you're willing to work past it - I'll help you however I can - because I think we could be really good together. I think it would be such a shame to not give this a shot."_

_The older witch opened her mouth to speak and at first faltered, but eventually sound came out. "Ginny." She gave a light laugh that fooled no one. "I-I'm flattered that you feel that way-" she noted the look on Ginny's face, but strengthened her resolve and went on, "-but I _do_ like Ron. He's-"_

_"Don't," Ginny stated in a firm and unyielding tone. "Don't do that. You can lie to them," she gestured to everyone around them, "but please don't lie to me."_

_"I'm not," Hermione managed as she attempted to look scandalized. Ginny opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal, but stopped herself and sat back in her chair remaining silent. _

_The brunette watched Ginny for a response of any sort and the brunette's facade soon dissolved into a look of sheer uncertainty. She gave a regretful shake of her head as she allowed her gaze to settle on her parchment. "Ginny...I just don't know. I just...there are so many things going on, we have the DA, I'm worried about Harry, what are we going to do about Voldemort, and I don't have time and I don't know what to think." She glanced up for a brief second at Ginny, but tore her eyes away once more when she caught the younger witch's green eyes. "I'm sorry...please understand."_

_Ginny looked at Hermione sadly and eventually gave a single nod. "I understand." In a flash, the redhead's expression changed and she offered Hermione a charming grin. "No matter. I haven't given up on you yet, Mione." _

_With that Ginny stood up abruptly, grabbing her things and nearly startling the older witch in the process. _

_"But, no more of this avoidance rubbish," she declared, "regardless if you tell me to go eat dirt in the end, we're still friends and you've been a shoddy friend lately. I demand the old Hermione back," she added with a wink. "It's just pointless trying to talk with the boys about certain things. I prefer our conversations."_

_Despite everything, Hermione offered Ginny a smile. "Conversations do only go so far with them, don't they?"_

_"They do."_

Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve with a heavy sigh. Everything was such a mess. Of course she wanted her memories back, but from the sounds of it, going back to 'before' may not even be all that great because things didn't sound very polished and pretty then either. Retrieving the memory from the Pensieve, Hermione gingerly placed it back into its vial and returned to her desk.

After another moment's contemplation, she pulled out a blank piece of parchment and picked up her quill - she'd waited long enough.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry for the delay in my response. I trust you've been doing well? Harry says that you've been working more lately. I hope that it's not all on my account._

_Thank you very much for the memory. I find this memory particularly intriguing. It seems I certainly didn't make things easy for you. I would apologize, but it seems you got your way in the end anyway._

_And it's okay. You're right - I need to see these other memories before we actually get to 'the' memory. I was just being unjustifiably impatient. I hope you understand._

_To answer your question, I have actually thought a bit about going to Hogwarts. I'm predominantly on second year readings (I've skipped ahead in certain areas), but it would be nice at some point to see the grounds for myself and I bet their library is absolutely rich in materials and resources - I do wonder if I'm missing out._

_So, Ginny, which memory is next?_

_Best regards,_

_Hermione_

**AN**: Hi everyone Thank you again for all the kind words (and the patience you've had with me and the plot!). Always happy to hear the feedback.

_Shout Outs_:

**Alice D**: Yay! I consider it good news that the memories fell in line with what you pictured their dynamic/personalities to be like. Admittedly, there will be cuteness - I can't help it, I just picture them being super cute together :p And not a problem about the feedback - I'm more than happy to write back ;)

**Poetheather1**: I agree, I think Ginny keeping her distance is probably torturous for the girl. But, we know Ginny's a good girl who wouldn't exploit things ;) And your comment about Hermione "trying to logic her way into things" is so accurate. Thank goodness for Luna! And thank you very, very much for the feedback on the tone and pace of the story - I really appreciate that and I hope I can keep it so.

**superpig909**: Glad Ginny's garnering more support ;) Hahaha great quote - love it! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the update.

**vale89**: TVD is awesome ;) And thank you so, so much for the huge compliment - it means a lot.

**Absidoodle**: Guilty - I couldn't resist the fluff potential in that last memory. And I make no promises regarding not giving into the fluff again! Thanks for reading!

**J**: Very happy to hear that! Yes, Ginny's being good so far ;) Thanks for the support!

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Thank you very much for the comment on the pacing - hopefully I can keep it up! And you seem to know my style :p Thanks for the support :)

**HomieGballer**: Thank you very much :) I might've overloaded on the cuteness in the patronus memory - can't help it - I see such potential in their chemistry! Lol. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**lynettecullen**: Thanks for the continued feedback! It's great to hear your thoughts on the progress of the story. I hope you continue to enjoy the updates. And...best of luck regarding the matter you gave in another review (I'm being vague on purpose - just in case lol) - I really hope all goes/went well!

**LauraFlowi**: I'm curious to know what kind of memories you pictured. Glad you enjoyed the memories - I liked the thought of Ginny being just the push that Hermione needed to pull off the patronus ;) I received the notification that Resistance was updated. I'm going to check it out soon ;)

**JoyeDArty**: Glad to hear you like the direction! Aww, even *I* want Ginny-Hermione-loving-eachother parts (well, more like I especially want those parts). Aww (again) we all know Ginny isn't truly as bad as she was at the beginning - she was just misguided. She's seen the error of her ways! So, please be patient with me :( you will be rewarded! And no apologies necessary at all for the 'babbling of words' - I love them. Thanks again for all of the support.

**Crookshanks**: Yay! I love their chemistry! Agreed, it's gotta be hard on Ginny, but our Ginny will pull through Hermione ;) There will be a number of Pensieve scenes moving forward - hopefully they don't get boring. I just picture all these things for them in their past :p Thank again so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Windchester**: Thanks! That's my hope – though there's certainly a time and place for an excess of both ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hi Mr. Whittner," Hermione greeted as they shook hands.

"You're looking well, Hermione. I'm very glad to see that," he commented with a smile. "And I'm even more excited that you've come to visit. Maybe it'll help to see what you did every day here at the office. And no, we won't send you home with mountains of paperwork," he chuckled.

"I appreciate that," she replied with a bit of a smirk. The joke was probably meant to put her at ease, but it just intimidated her regarding the scope and responsibility of her career.

"Was your appointment with the Obliviators productive?" He asked hopefully.

"No," she replied with a short laugh, "I'm afraid not."

He flashed her a smile that didn't mask his true response. "Well, no matter. It's only been what, three or four weeks? Nothing to be discouraged about."

"Yes sir," she replied for lack of a better response.

"If it's alright with you, I'll have you shadow Janine today," he said as he pointed down the hall.

"Yes, sir, that'll be fine," she agreed. She knew ahead of time that this was the intention and it worked out well in her mind. Might as well get two birds with one stone.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "Follow me."

She followed her supposed boss down the hall until he paused at an office and opened the door, leaving Hermione enough time to glance at the nameplate only to see that it belonged to her.

"Your office," he stated as he stepped aside to allow her access. "Feel free to have a look around."

Initially she hesitated, but it only took a millisecond for her to snap out of it and stride into the office that belonged to _her_. She took in as much detail as possible as she slowly examined the room and tried to piece it all together.

The room was immaculately organized, which didn't surprise her. She'd been that way since she was a child and had been that way at Harry's as well. She scanned the rows of books that were shelved against the wall and felt an odd mixture of self-satisfaction and unease as she took in the titles and topics. She'd always had lofty academic ambitions and apparently that had only increased as she'd gotten older.

"You're easily the most well read in the entire department. Possibly the Ministry," Mr. Whittner told her, clearly proud as he rocked on the heels of his feet. "The Minister wanted you for himself, but you opted to stay with our department. You came in with more letters of recommendation than any other applicant and each was extraordinary."

"That's a lot to live up to," Hermione confessed.

"My apologies," he said sincerely. "My intention wasn't to overwhelm you with your history. But if it means anything, I have no doubts that you could step back into this job easily enough given the right time."

"Thank you," she replied though she was entirely unconvinced. Well, sure, 'given the right time' - but that would be fourteen to fifteen years.

"Alright, well, let's go fetch Janine then," he went on gently as he ushered her out of the office and further down the corridor.

As they slowed to a stop in front of another office, Hermione's heart began to pound loudly in her chest. She contemplated remaining concealed for as long as possible behind the wall, but rolled her eyes over her behaviour and instead just stepped into the open doorway.

"Hermione," Janine said with a bright smile as she rose from her desk and immediately walked around it to greet the brunette.

"Hi," Hermione reciprocated as she stuck out her hand, almost in an attempt to ward off a hug or any other intimate greeting.

"It's so good to see you. I've been really worried," the blonde expressed with evident concern. "The healers said it was best to ease you back into things, so I wasn't able to come visit you at Harry's. Did you get my letter?"

Hermione gazed at the woman before her and couldn't help comparing her with Ginny. She was taller than Ginny, wavy blonde hair – very pretty, she had to admit. Not that Ginny wasn't pretty – she certainly was. Her internal debate was about to rage on when she caught herself and snapped out of it.

"Oh, yes," Hermione replied, growing flustered. "I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you. It's been really insane lately. I'm just trying to wrap my head around things and get grounded." While there was truth to that statement, it was still an exaggeration. She'd had time to reply, she just hadn't. When she'd think to sit down and write a response, she'd find some other pressing matter to deal with and would procrastinate even further.

"Of course," Janine accepted with no trace of a grudge. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're doing better."

"Thanks," Hermione responded simply with a subtle smile.

The conversation slowed to a halt and Hermione found herself looking to Mr. Whittner for reprieve.

"Alright, well," he piped up with a solitary clap of his hands. "Janine, you've cleared all of your meetings for today, yes?"

"That's right, sir," she confirmed.

"Wonderful. Okay, well, show Hermione around. Give her some background information on some of our past and current cases. Bring her to each of the departments."

"Will do."

With that, their boss departed down the hall to leave Hermione with this woman she was supposedly seeing.

Even though everything and everyone was so new to Hermione, it still felt strange to meet with this girl before her. It felt different than when she met up with Ginny. She couldn't explain what was the root of this, but that's just how it was. Yes, she'd been nervous when she met Ginny, but that was a kind of nervousness that she could get used to, in fact, even like. This though, simply didn't feel…the same.

"So did Harry tell you all about your super successful career?" Janine asked with a teasing grin.

"Um, yeah, as much as he could anyway," Hermione shrugged. "But I guess I'm meeting with you today because you're more familiar with my duties and responsibilities."

"I'd hope so," Janine chuckled. "We've been working side by side for nearly five years now."

"Really?" Hermione asked, genuinely surprised. "I didn't know it was for that long."

"Oh, yeah," the blonde replied before quickly brightening. "I transferred into the department from the Minister's Office. I had an internship there for a year after graduating from Hogwarts. It sounds more impressive than it was," she explained with a smirk. "Some foreign affairs stuff - as in paperwork and filing," she relayed wryly, "then Mr. Whittner convinced me to join his department."

Hermione was about to conjure up a reply when Janine proceeded in a rush.

"And it didn't hurt that the famous Hermione Granger of the golden trio was in the department as well. I'd heard so much about you and never had the privilege of studying alongside you at Hogwarts because we were in different years and houses, so how I could turn down the chance?"

"Oh," Hermione remarked as she felt colour rush to her cheeks. She'd heard pieces about the 'golden trio' business and that she, Harry and Ron were even considered something akin to celebrities for those initial years following the war, but this was her first brush with it in her current life. Maybe she should've been flattered, but all the comment made her want to do is escape; escape from the uncertainty and unknown of her new life and escape the shadow of her old one.

"Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable," Janine observed with obvious regret. "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Um, I don't know," Hermione replied as she tried to suppress her unprovoked aggravation at Janine's question. She wished she knew what would help.

She gave Janine a steady gaze and merely offered the plain truth. "I don't really know myself well enough to answer that accurately."

The statement seemed to unsettle Janine and she looked away awkwardly , taking several moments to transform her flickering glances into steady eye contact.

"Well, before I put my foot in my mouth again, let's begin our tour of the Ministry."

The next while went by without any major waves as Janine led her through the varying levels of the building. Hermione was particularly fond of the lifts if only for the magic they employed. It also fascinated her to see the memos flying around every which way. It still was like she was in some sort of fantasy world and if she pinched herself too hard she might wake up.

Outside of the magic though, Hermione found herself growing increasingly irate as people spotted her and approached her armed with condolences, questions and hopeful words. All their words and apologies just frustrated her over the whole situation. Just as the memory that Ginny had showed her, Hermione hated to be anything less than perfect and despised not meeting expectations even more.

She was sure that no one meant any harm at all, but all this meeting and greeting with people she should know was just a bit much right now. Since the attack, she'd been able to keep the reality and severity of her situation more or less at bay, but this brought it blaring to the forefront.

"Janine," she interjected trying to get the girl's attention.

"-and this is the Auror Office. Sorry, what?" Janine asked as she craned her neck to look back at Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione responded as Janine's words dawned on her. "Auror Office?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered quickly, "but wait, what'd you want to say?"

"Hm?" Hermione acted purposely clueless. "Oh nothing, no, it's fine. Should we go into the Auror Office?"

"Are you sure? Maybe you'd rather take a break or something? There's not really much to see there anyway – they're probably all out," Janine suggested, her sudden resistance blatant to the brunette. This managed to encourage Hermione more than anything.

"Yeah, sure, let's take a look. It'd be neat to see where Harry works," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, okay," Janine accepted, albeit with a lack of enthusiasm.

For the first time since their tour began, Hermione led the way and she was the first to enter the department. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed to find the office empty. She came to a stop in the middle of the room to glance idly around. There were a series of desks placed uniformly across the large room with the outside walls housing a few select offices.

"Well, this is it," Janine announced, sounding somewhat smug. "I guess they're out on a call or something."

"Hm," Hermione voiced as she began to wander the room. She scanned the nameplates on the wall and stopped when she got to Harry's office. She glanced inside and laughed to herself at how his office was in disarray. She supposed that if Luna wasn't around to help him, things turned into a bit of a mess.

"Do you want to go grab lunch?" Janine interjected as Hermione continued to walk along.

"Right after this," Hermione answered with a brief glance over her shoulder.

A few steps later, Hermione came upon the office that she was so curious about. She stared for several moments at Ginny's name on the nameplate, not sure what to feel or think, but felt compelled to do such a thing. She peeked inside the office and though not nearly as messy as Harry's office, it wasn't immaculate like Hermione's own office either. Slight disappointment swept over Hermione when she realized that there were no personal belongings on show in Ginny's office. Maybe there had been at one time. Specifically, Hermione wondered in the back of her mind if at one point Ginny had had a photo of them up somewhere in her office.

Hermione would've lingered longer, but felt self-conscious in Janine's presence. She turned to leave and gasped when she someone suddenly appeared next to Janine.

"Hermione?"

"Uh..." Hermione responded vacantly as she tried to figure out who was speaking to her and if she should be apologetic for being here. "Yes," she eventually responded with a rueful shake of her head. "I'm sorry, forgive me, you are?"

"Mr. Robbards," he replied as he held her hand out to her. "I'm Ginny's boss," he answered with a smile. "Oh, and Harry's. I'm head of the Auror Office."

"Oh, very nice to meet you," Hermione replied as her tone and demeanour changed entirely.

"Glad to see you're up and about," he reciprocated as he took a step back. "You just missed Ginny. She just went down to grab lunch with the others. The rest of the Aurors are on a call," he informed her.

"Oh I wasn't looking for her," Hermione defended as she felt her face grow hot. The feeling only amplified when he looked at her questioningly before scanning Ginny's office pointedly. "Um, anyway, it was really nice to see you. Sorry for disturbing you."

"You did no such thing," he assured her. "And I promise you that all this nonsense will be over soon. Ginny's got her team running around like mad looking for Saundoval. And I've worked with Ginny for several years now and I know that she always gets who she's after."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "That's very good to know."

"Alright, well, you take care of yourself. Harry's treating you well I hope? I think he knows the consequences if he doesn't take care of you," he relayed with a wink. Hermione couldn't be certain what he was referring to, but she could assume.

"Thank you Mr. Robbards. Take care. I suppose I'll see you around sometime," she smiled.

"Hope so. Bye now," he finished before leaving the office.

"Okay," Hermione announced as she turned to Janine once Mr. Robbards had left. "Let's go grab lunch."

As they went down to the lunch room, Hermione brought up what she meant to say earlier.

"I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to show me around, I appreciate that. However, I hope you won't take offense if I request that maybe we continue this another day." Anticipating the disappointment that surely developed in Janine's eyes, Hermione hurried on. "It's just that this is a lot to take in. It's exhausting and a bit overwhelming."

"Oh, um, sure. Yeah, that's fine," Janine agreed, although with feeble certainty. "So what do you want to talk about or do instead? You're right, the Ministry is a little dull, but we can-"

"Sorry," Hermione cut her off with an apologetic smile. "I know you're just trying to help and I'm probably not being fair, but I'd actually like to call it a day. But let's grab lunch first."

"Oh," Janine said with new realization. "Okay. Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

They were grabbing a couple of sandwiches from a cart when Hermione spotted a familiar redhead seated at a table several feet away. They hadn't seen each other since that day a couple of weeks ago when Ginny had come by Grimmauld Place, but they'd exchanged letters since then and Hermione had replayed the memories more times than she cared to admit.

For a day that had been chalked full of shortcomings and disappointments, this was perhaps the silver lining.

Just as quickly as that thought formulated in her mind, she tried to banish it as she reminded herself that Janine was actually the one she should be eager to see. Hermione took in the blonde's profile and reflected upon their day. Things had been fine between them, but that was it - just fine. No stirrings in the depths of her chest, hinting at something more, no spark...just...average. Perhaps it was the conditions under which they were reunited, but Hermione somehow felt that wasn't the case.

Regardless of how she analyzed it, Janine was supposedly the one she was involved with and Ginny was the one she'd previously gone to great lengths to avoid. Yet, in this new light, she couldn't help but feel that her past decisions had been wrong.

The redhead hadn't spotted Hermione just yet, least that's what she hoped or else Ginny's lack of reaction would've been by far the most disappointing part of the day. Just then, someone in Ginny's group locked eyes with Hermione and must've said something, because moments later Ginny sat pin straight in her chair and whipped around to face Hermione. In doing so, Ginny managed to knock over her drink, water spilling all over the table and floor.

Hermione gasped in reaction, along with everyone at Ginny's table. Without even a glance at Janine, Hermione rushed over to Ginny.

"Are you okay?" She asked as soon as she was within earshot.

"Oh, yeah. Fine, don't worry," Ginny more or less muttered as her cheeks flared red while she attempted to clean up the mess.

"Let me help," Hermione offered as she immediately grasped some clean napkins and bent down.

"Oh Merlin, no," Ginny exclaimed as she placed a gentle hand on Hermione arm and pulled her up. "Please don't clean," she laughed. "I'll handle it."

"Oh no."

Hermione and Ginny both turned as another voice piped up from the table. Upon turning, Hermione saw that the man was waving them away. "We'll take care of this. You go on."

Though there was nothing overt, the brunette sensed the teasing undertone and noticed the twinkle in the man's eye. In the blink of an eye, the man gave a wave of his wand and the mess on the table and floor had disappeared. Hermione burned red over the action, feeling yet again inadequate - of _course_ she could use magic to clean up such a mess, she just hadn't thought to.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, seemingly more embarrassed by the gesture. "Sorry you had to witness that," she whispered as they walked away. "Apparently I'm not quite myself today," she remarked with a wry smirk.

"Well, me neither," Hermione returned, mimicking the gesture. "I think everyone's been expecting someone else today," she extrapolated with a hint of her former mood sinking in.

"Hey," Ginny said quietly, "don't worry about that," she went on as she gestured back to the table with a nod of her head. "He's lazy," she laughed. "You always gave Ron trouble for using magic to do the simplest things instead of actually putting in the effort to do something by hand. And, I'll admit that there have been times that I didn't quite appreciate your efforts in getting us to do the dishes the Muggle way, but I understand now."

Hermione didn't offer any words, but smiled gratefully at the woman before her.

"I heard you were back today. I can't imagine it being anything other than overwhelming," Ginny sympathized. "Are you-"

"_There_ you are."

Ginny's words were abruptly cut off as Janine came rushing up.

"Geez, I turned around for a second, turned back and you were gone," she laughed. "Had me worried there. It's really easy to get lost here." She glanced briefly in Ginny's direction before carrying on, "But I see you found Ginny."

Even in Hermione current state, she was well aware that this situation was beyond awkward. Before she could formulate a response, Ginny was quick to supply a retort.

"I wouldn't worry about Mione. She's more than capable."

The brunette in question nearly found herself turning away at the looks the girls exchanged before her. Unfazed, Janine went on.

"This is her first time back to the Ministry. I'm sure you're aware of how large and complex it can be."

"Of course," Ginny replied easily, "but I also know that Hermione's not helpless and could easily utilize resources to find her way to wherever she needed to be."

Janine was about to offer her rebuttal, but Ginny spoke over her.

"Anyway," she said with finality as she glanced to Hermione and offered a small smile. "I don't want to hold you up, but it was good to see you Hermione."

"It was good to see you too," Hermione reciprocated while giving what felt like one of very few genuine smiles she'd been able to muster all day. "Sorry about the water thing."

"Oh," Ginny said with a laugh of mild embarrassment. "Let's not dwell on that," she grinned. "Besides, not your fault at all that I'm apparently lacking in coordination."

The conservation seemed ready to draw to a close when Ginny's face suddenly shone with recognition.

"Oh wait," she nearly exclaimed as she held out her hand in accordance. In a flash, she'd retrieved her wand and gave it a subtle wave. In moments, a small bright object was hurtling through the air at them, all the while weaving around the heads of anyone in the way. In one effortless action, Ginny held up a hand and caught the object.

"Here," she announced with an eager smile as she held out the item to Hermione. Only now did the older witch realize that it was a vial. "I was going to send it home with Harry tonight, but I might as well give it to you now."

"Oh wonderful," Hermione replied in earnest as she took the vial from Ginny and carefully placed it in her bag. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem," Ginny replied with the slightest shrug. "I'll send you an owl, okay?"

"That'd be great," the brunette confirmed as she made note to restrain her smile in Janine's presence, however there was little she could do about the blood that was rushing to her cheeks.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended and Ginny returned to her table. Hermione forced herself to not watch the redhead depart.

"So you guys are talking again, I gather?"

Janine's voice nearly startled Hermione as she was pulled from her musings.

"Yes," Hermione replied shortly before giving into the urge to justify her actions. "Everyone believed it was necessary for me to connect with Ginny as a large part of my history resides with her and her alone."

This phrase seemed to strike a nerve and Janine broke eye contact and soon gestured for Hermione to follow her out of the lunch room. The silence was short-lived and the blonde spoke, underlying emotion and tension present.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but be concerned that maybe certain people are misleading you regarding Ginny."

"How so?" Hermione asked, feeling confident for some reason.

"Well, I can't know what people have told you, but I can tell you that prior to all this, you hadn't spoken with Ginny for months. You were avoiding her like the plague. I'm not saying that Ginny's a bad person - we all know how much she's done for the UK since she became an Auror. What I'm saying is that I was there to see all the times that she disappointed you and let you down. For years I saw how much her unreliability and thoughtlessness hurt you. I just hope you're not being misled," Janine expressed quietly.

"I appreciate your concern," Hermione replied unbothered. "But, I've heard quite a bit, actually. In fact, I've been really surprised and impressed with how up front Ginny's been. She could've easily hidden a lot of things, but she told me anyway. Harry's supported her story as well."

"Interesting," Janine responded, eyes trained ahead as they continued their walk through the Ministry. It seemed that she was eager to elaborate, but chose to keep her lips sealed. Instead, she glanced Hermione's way and went on in a much more affable tone. "So, what can I do to help you through any of this? Do you want me to keep helping you get more familiar with work again? Do you want help with spells or readings? Do you want any memories for the Pensieve?"

Hermione pondered the options. For some subconscious reason, she felt herself put up a bit of a barrier, whether it was due to disinterest or fear of information that ruin what she'd established thus far with Ginny, she didn't know. She forced herself to be more objective and to think more thoroughly about the fact that it shouldn't be a Ginny versus Janine situation and that she was in no position to be picking sides just yet.

"Sure," she finally agreed, "maybe we can talk later in the week about work again? Just really basic though - I'm trying to devote my focus on becoming more accomplished and familiar with spells and customs in this world." Janine nodded, outwardly pleased by Hermione's acceptance. "And sure, I'd like to see a memory or two," the brunette accepted.

"Wonderful," Janine chirped. "I'd love to help. Maybe we can meet up and I'll help you study too."

"Okay," Hermione replied through her waves of uncertainty. She wanted to say 'no', but couldn't come up with a legitimate reason for denying the girl's request. However, she could very well take her time in setting up such a get together. "I'll send you an owl sometime."

"Sounds great," Janine smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, after much more reading and practicing, Hermione was in her room preparing to go to sleep. She had refrained from looking at any of the memories she'd received today. If she looked at them, she knew she'd be distracted for the rest of the day and wanted to get in as much unhindered, focused study time as she could.

With a sigh, she picked up one of Ginny's vials and studied it in her hand. Her first instinct was to watch Ginny's and eventually get to Janine's. Again, she scolded herself for being so biased and so early on. Forcing past this impulse, Hermione set down Ginny's vial and picked up one of the two that Janine had given her. Making her way over to the Pensieve, she deposited the memory inside the still water and delved inside.

_"Hey, can we interest you in dinner and a drink?" Mitchell asked as he and Janine stood in the doorway to Hermione's office. The brunette leaned back in her chair and gave them a bit of a grin._

_"You know I'd love to, but there's a new exhibit opening tonight at the museum and I'm just dying to go. It's supposed to be amazing," she relayed excitedly. "I actually convinced Ginny to take me," she laughed. "It's not _really_ her thing, but she's being really sweet. Since it's opening night, the curator is even having a Q & A and this curator actually just transferred here from Rome - he's really well respected and it's a brilliant opportunity."_

_"That sounds magnificently dull!" Mitchell teased with a bright smile on his face. "Glad it's Ginny and not me."_

_"Shut up," Janine chuckled as she ribbed him before looking pointedly at Hermione. "It sounds like a lovely evening. I hope you have a good time."_

_"Thank you," Hermione said with a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks._

The images before Hermione disappeared in a swirl before reforming once more. She could only assume it was a continuation of the memory, seeing as they were in the office once more.

_"Hey, how'd it go last night?" Janine asked with a wide grin as she peeked inside of the brunette's office._

_Hermione shuffled a few papers around on her desk, creating a delay in her response. Eventually, she straightened up a few documents and folded her hands together neatly on the desk to look at Janine._

_"It didn't really happen," Hermione said in a tense voice fused with false satisfaction. _

_"Oh," Janine said, the smile immediately disappearing from her face as she took a step into the office and closed the door behind her a bit. "Everything okay?"_

_A sigh escaped Hermione's mouth as her shoulders slouched a bit before she forced them back once more. "Yeah, it's fine. Doesn't matter. Anyway, how's the contract coming along? I-"_

_"Hermione," Janine admonished. "Come on. You never talk about it. It clearly upsets you. You can tell me, okay? Whatever you say stays in this room. It might help to just get it off of your chest."_

_The brunette looked away uncertainly, the internal conflict shown plainly on her face._

_"I don't know," she said, her eyes downcast momentarily. "It's a private matter between Ginny and I. It doesn't really have a place here at work."_

_A pause developed and Janine simply looked at Hermione knowingly. The blonde looked ready to say something, but instead just gave a single nod and placed her hand on the door._

_"I understand. Whatever you're comfortable with. If you do ever decide that you want to talk though, I'm around," she offered gently._

_Hermione huffed. "Thank you." A beat passed before she relented a bit. "I know."_

_"Okay. Well, let's talk about the contract later, alright? Sorry - I didn't want to interrupt you or anything," Janine stated._

_"No, it's fine," Hermione said with a shrug. _

_Janine was nearly out the door when the brunette piped up._

_"Ginny's a really good person and she means well," Hermione started, prompting Janine to turn around and again slowly bring the door to a near close. "She's just so invested in work. Her workload has really increased this year and she's still adjusting the work/life balance aspect of it. It's fine. We're fine. I understand where she's coming from."_

_"Okay..." Janine replied slowly. _

_"I just don't want you to assume negative things," Hermione explained. "She just has too many things on her plate."_

_"Makes sense," Janine said with a nod. "Have you told her how any of this makes you feel?"_

_"Of course," Hermione replied rather testily. "Nearly every time. Last night too – especially, even. I was really looking forward to going. And if she was going to be late, it would've been nice to at least have warning so I could go with someone else, but she also managed to not buy tickets in advance for the event, so I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway. She told me she'd handle it."_

_Janine winced in empathy. "That's too bad." A lull formed before she contributed more. "Maybe she didn't realize how important the night was to you."_

_"She knew," Hermione nearly snapped, shooting Janine a glare not intended for her, "she knew very well. And you know what? If it was just last night - fine. Fine. I could deal; things come up, I understand. But," she sputtered, working herself into a frazzle, "it's all the time. I purposely don't make plans with her now to give her space and to avoid disappointment, but I decided to give it a shot again and, well," she announced bitterly before her expression grew vulnerable, an unmistakable glistening in her eyes. "Sometimes I almost forget that we live together, she's home so rarely. She's like a whole other person. All the things I value so much in her, they're...I don't know." She sighed. "It's fine. I'm sure I've disappointed her at times too - a quidditch match or something."_

_Janine gave a single nod, her lips drawn in a tight line. "Well, I hope you guys are okay. Maybe there'll be another Q & A in the future. And as you said, it's just been tough for Ginny. Things will even out eventually."_

_Hermione scoffed as she returned her attention to the document before her and began writing. _

_"Thank you for listening," she said in a low, restrained voice. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't like my personal business being spread all over the office. I shouldn't have said anything at all - I don't want to drag you into it."_

_"Granger, it's fine," Janine placated. "We all have those moments. It's fine. Anyway, cheer up, our meeting with Beaubaxtons is this afternoon and I just know that we're going to actually finalize the contract today. Then we can all go out for drinks later - there'll be nice Parisian girls running around - enjoy some eye candy."_

_"Janine," Hermione scolded aghast. _

_"Just teasing. Point is, don't let Ginny get you down. It'll be fine."_

When Hermione pulled back, her face was tensed with a frown. Despite all the talk of Ginny and her reported bad behaviour, this was the first time Hermione had seen a glimpse of it. It wasn't a terrible, unforgivable thing, but it was a very real reminder.

She reflected upon her mannerisms in the flashback. Her disappointment was clear along with the fact that that hadn't been the first time Ginny had let her down. If she had to guess, it had already been established as a pattern even longer than the 'year' that she'd mentioned in the memory.

While all the other memories she'd received were ones that she'd gone back to at least once, she somehow foresaw herself setting this one aside and readily allowing it to collect dust. It was a bit too awkward to watch herself experience that sort of disappointment - it's not something that she was exactly eager to relive.

However, Hermione wasn't content to leave things as is. Her immediate wish was that she knew how to cast a Patronus Charm, alas, she wasn't quite there yet - soon though, she hoped. She debated about whether to rein in her impulse, but she ultimately decided to take Luna's advice and not over-think things. That said, there was no time like the present.

To compromise, she pulled out a quill and parchment and pulled together a quick message. She quietly descended the stairs to the main floor and let Burrwick out of her cage.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered to the owl, the only light in the room being the faded moonlight cast into the room through the curtains. "I need you to take this to Ginny."

* * *

Hermione sat with an unsettling amount of impatience on her bed with a proportionate amount of hope in the pit of her chest. She flipped through the pages of her latest Charms textbook, though with notably less focus and intent. She glanced up every now and then even though she knew not to expect anything.

She grasped her wand and narrowed her eyes at the page as she reread the steps. Her lips moved silently as she pored over the words. With a purposeful nod, Hermione lifted her wand. She opened her mouth to recite the incantation, but nothing came out but a gasp as a cracking noise filled the room for a split second followed by Ginny suddenly appearing at the foot of the bed.

Hermione put her hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Geez, sorry Mione," Ginny said, though was visibly holding back a laugh. "I didn't think I'd scared you. We really have to stop meeting like this," she grinned.

"Well you did," Hermione responded curtly as she shot the redhead an unimpressed stare. "And yes, you should think about using a door like a normal person."

"Sorry," Ginny replied with an annoying hint of a smirk. "You did call for me though."

An irritated sigh escaped Hermione's mouth as she glanced away. "Well, I'm rethinking my judgement on that."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, tone and expression renewed. "I seriously didn't mean to startle you."

The brunette looked back at the younger witch and afforded her a small, if reluctant smile. "It's fine. I'm just being difficult."

"You're never difficult," Ginny assured her as she moved to sit on the end of the bed, before quickly shooting right back up and immediately began pacing about. "Sorry, sorry, shouldn't just apparate in and make myself comfortable," she went on hurriedly as her face began to burn red.

A grin forced itself across Hermione's lips as she followed the redhead around with her gaze. "Don't worry. I can imagine it's...awkward for you."

"A little," Ginny muttered good-naturedly. "Anyway, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Oh, right," Hermione stammered, her mind only now remembering what the purpose of Ginny's presence was. "Forgive me for calling you over so late. I know I should've just waited until tomorrow and I know you have work, but...I was curious."

"Healthy curiosity," Ginny smiled. "And don't worry, I told you that if you need anything you could call me. Doesn't matter when. So, what can I help you with?"

"Um," Hermione started as she tried to determine if there was a particular way she should go about this or just trudge on. She shook out her shoulders a bit and just explained. "Janine gave me a memory to review and it left some blanks and some questions in my mind. It was an...interesting...memory, but it wasn't the full story. The only person other than me who'd know the full story is you."

"Oh," Ginny replied, eyebrows high on her forehead. "Okay. Sure."

"I know you don't want to delve much into those times just yet, but I need you to," Hermione expressed. "So, care to share a memory with me?"

**AN**: Hi everyone :) Hope you've all had a good week. Hermione's first big day back at the Ministry (sort of). Not much Ginny/Hermione interaction here, but I promise I'll make up for it next chapter. Sorry, that Pensieve scene probably wasn't the most uplifting, but...it's a means to an end ;) Take care!

_Shout Outs_:

**Poetheather1**: That's great to hear that you enjoyed the conversation with Hermione's parents. I thought I'd give them a bit of 'screen time' - figured they'd be important in such a crisis. And I even get a hug out of it! Even better! There will be a lot more Hermione/Ginny in the next chapter. Thanks for the feedback :)

**Blarbaskaka**: Super happy to hear that feedback! Their full background story will be revealed in the next few chapters. Two more Pensieve memories of those particular flashbacks ;) Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**J**: 'The' memory ;) Lol. It's coming up! Few side-stories in-between, but hopefully they're fulfilling in their own way (though I doubt the one from this particular chapter was!

**rookie802**: Glad you're still enjoying the memories. I'm trying to balance it out, but I'm glad you're receptive so far. Thanks for reading :)

**MaddiMastermind**: Lol exactly - rude, Hermione! Unicorn parents haha - not in this story, I'm afraid. Though, I suppose if they were unicorns, they could be hanging out in the Forbidden Forest (why am I doubting my terminology right now...). Hope you liked the update :)

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: Oops - yeah, the story kinda went berserk in recent chapters. Glad you're liking the twist though. I hope you enjoy the updates (and that nothing too completely crazy has happened when you get to the story next :p )

**LauraFlowi**: Oh yes - big romantic dates will come! Just not quite yet - our dear Hermione isn't quite open to them at this point (in terms of where they were at back in Hogwarts) ;) Hope you enjoyed the update. I haven't forgotten about Resistance - it's in my Priority List in my inbox - seriously! Lol.

**JoyeDArty**: Wildly necessary is a good thing ;) Thank you for that. Well, this story could be a bit of a long haul, so I'm glad you're eager for updates (and long chapters). And your writing seems good to me - if you're worried though, I'm sure you could find someone to be your beta reader, that'd help. If you're interested in writing, you should it a shot! Oh, and good luck during exam time!

**leilanecris**: It's okay, Ginny's resilient lol - she bounces back ;) THE memory is on it's way...perhaps in pieces though :p Thanks for your patience and your support.

**superpig909**: Thanks! It's great to hear that you're enjoying the memories and the character development. To attempt to answer your question, it's open ended right now, but I am leaning one particular way. On one hand it'd be a shame to see their progress lost in the case that Hermione would lose her current memories, but it'd be almost too easy if she could keep them. Hm!

**Absidoodle**: Confusion is right! Yes, poor Hermione's in a bit of a mind-boggling situation. No fluff in this chapter (well, not much), but it's on the horizon ;) Thanks for reading.

**crookshanks**: Happy to hear that you liked seeing more of Hermione's parents. Thanks for the comment about their feelings towards her involvement in the war - I was hoping for that effect. Oh Janine - you're probably not a big fan of her now (as if you were before lol). Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed the update.

**bigblusky**: You're right, Hermione's got a long road ahead of her. And Ginny's got a probably even longer road, if possible. Here's hoping they're up for the task :p Thanks for the support! ;)

**Serene-Enchantment**: No worries at all :) Who can resist Ginny's natural charms! Lol jk. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Quinn421**: Yes, a bit of a 180 from the Ginny of Chapter 1. Current day-Hermione is a bit more receptive ;) Thanks again.

**Alice D**: Exactly - pre-war Ginny would've done anything for Hermione. I hope Ginny redeems herself over the course of the story ;) And hey, your English is awesome. I wish my French was half (or even a quarter) as good as your English, alas, I just never really picked it up lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Ginny POV**_

"Oh..._that_ memory," Ginny sighed dejectedly as she pulled up a chair from Hermione's desk. "I remember that."

"Wish I could," Hermione threw in flatly and they shared a look.

"I was such a complete prat. I'm so sorry," Ginny said as she stared imploringly at the older witch. "Of course I can share the memory with you. I hope we can discuss it afterwards though and I hope you know how much I wish I could change that night and so many other times. I wouldn't make the same mistakes again."

Hermione nodded as she took in Ginny's proclamation. To Ginny, it looked as though the brunette was fairly unmoved by the admission, but she supposed that it made sense. Perhaps this reaction was preferable to the one that the Hermione of old would've delivered, the one who remembered and suffered each slight and misstep.

"Okay, um," Ginny went forth uncertainly, "I'll pull the memory. Our confrontation."

"Thank you," Hermione responded.

With that, the girls approached the Pensieve and Ginny retrieved her wand. She glanced momentarily towards Hermione before she raised the wand until it made contact with her temple. As she pulled the wand away, a silvery strand bridged the space between it and her head. A laugh bubbled up in her throat as she spotted the fixated expression on Hermione's face.

"What." Hermione asked shortly.

"The expression on your face," Ginny answered honestly.

"What about it?" Hermione asked, now offended as she pulled back and crossed her arms.

"I could practically see the wheels turning in your head," the younger witch teased.

"Well," Hermione scoffed, "forgive me, but it's slightly fascinating. Who would've thought that memories would have such a physical form?"

Ginny pulled the wand away from her head and let the memory hover just above the water of the Pensieve.

"You're right," she concurred as she absently studied the material before her. "Only you would think about something like that."

"Is that an insult?" Hermione probed, though Ginny was pleased to note that the question lacked any real accusation. Rather, if Ginny was right, it was more friendly banter than anything.

"No, it's simply admiration," Ginny offered with a wink before she could stop herself. To her relief and even pleasure, Hermione glanced shyly away and her cheeks flushed a pale pink. "Anyway," she continued, choosing to spare Hermione any further embarrassment, "Here's the memory. Go ahead whenever you're ready."

Ginny watched as Hermione looked to her for a moment - Ginny hoped it was for reassurance or support, but deemed that was probably wishing thinking. In any case, she offered Hermione a gentle smile and held her arm out, making way for the brunette to approach the Pensieve. With a final glance over her shoulder, Hermione titled her head down until it was immersed in the waters of the Pensieve. Only then did Ginny release the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

She glanced idly around the room as she attempted to occupy herself while she awaited Hermione's reaction. Her heart beat steadily in her chest as she took another deep breath and noted how the room was nearly barren. This is the first time Ginny had seen Hermione's living quarters since their split and somehow this wasn't quite how Ginny expected Hermione to keep the place. The only thing that hinted at Hermione being the inhabitant was the abundance of books in the room.

She spotted the boxes in the corner of the room and felt a pang in her chest. It should've never come to this.

Her mind flashed briefly back to when she'd helped Hermione move her stuff out of her parents home and into their flat. She really thought that that was the first of many great things that they would do together. Never in a million years did she think it'd turn out like this.

Forcing herself to discard the thought, she instead focused on what Hermione was now viewing. She wished it went differently, but there was no way for her to change the past.

_"Hermione, I'm so sorry I'm late. There was an urgent, last-minute ca-"_

_"Enough, Ginny."_

_The said redhead visibly started at the sharp tone of Hermione's voice and her explanation fell silent immediately. The brunette sat tensely on the edge of the couch delivering a fierce, unwavering stare Ginny's way._

_"I-" Ginny started again only to be cut off even harsher._

_"I don't need or want to hear any more of your excuses, Ginevra. This has been going on for months and frankly, I'm getting extremely tired of it," Hermione interjected, her voice firm, but only barely covering the waver underneath._

_Ginny paused, thinking twice before moving forward to sit next to Hermione. She opened her mouth to speak, but faltered when Hermione scooted back, putting some distance between them._

_"Okay," the younger witch forced out. "I won't give you excuses. I know I haven't been as reliable as I should have been the past while."_

_Ginny frowned as Hermione scoffed. _

_"Past while," she laughed further. "It's been going on for far longer, Ginny. It's getting worse. You don't acknowledge my complaints or concerns and you don't change. Tonight - prime example! You know how much I wanted to go to this and you're over an hour late!" By the time Hermione finished, her eyes had welled with tears and her eyebrows had knitted together in upset._

_Ginny sputtered her reply. "You-you're right. I don't always acknowledge your...concerns. I'm sorry. There's been a lot going on at the office. There've been developments-"_

_"What_sort_of developments," Hermione demanded as she crossed her arms. "And may I remind you that I said I didn't want your excuses."_

_"Yes," Ginny responded as she did her best to stay on good behaviour. "There's been a resurgence of Death Eaters."_

_Though Hermione faltered, she remained undeterred. "That's...troubling. However, that doesn't excuse everything. And_you_really had to go on this call?" She asked skeptically._

_"I did," Ginny insisted. "Harry was there too."_

_"Don't use him as a scapegoat," Hermione warned._

_"I'm not," Ginny defended, her tone taking on more of an edge than anticipated. Hermione retorted with nothing but a hard stare and ultimately pulled an irritated sigh out of the younger witch. "Can't we just drop this shit, Mione. There's already so much at work, I don't want to come home to arguments. Please."_

_"Oh, well that's convincing," Hermione responded sardonically. __ "You think I want to come home to this too? My work isn't exactly a breeze either, Ginny – you're not the only one who works hard."_

_"I'm sorry," Ginny breathed as she dropped her gaze. "Sorry. I just want to enjoy tonight."_

_"Yes, that's what I wanted too," Hermione concurred quietly. She glanced at the clock with a huff. "Well, we've essentially missed the Q&A, but we could still catch a bit. Let's just go."_

_"Okay," Ginny said with a forced smile. "Let's go."_

_After they'd gathered their things they apparated to the museum and proceeded to the entrance. _

_"Good evening ladies. Tickets please," the man at the desk requested._

_Hermione looked to Ginny and Ginny stared blankly forward at the employee._

_"Ginny, go on. Give him the tickets," Hermione instructed with a level of impatience. The redhead glanced over at her girlfriend._

_"I, um," Ginny paused. "I...didn't realize-"_

_"Ginny!" Hermione exploded in a scathingly harsh whisper as she gripped the redhead by the arm and pulled her outside once more. "You have_got_to be kidding me. You didn't get tickets? Please tell me that's not what's going on here."_

_"Mione, how was I supposed to know that we needed tickets?" Ginny asked in defense._

_"Because I specifically told you so. And reminded you on at least two occasions. You even told me that you'd handle it! Apparently that's too much for you though. I was thrilled that you were actually taking initiative - Merlin knows it's been some time. If I had known you'd neglect to follow through, I would've just done it myself," Hermione continued on in the same manner as before. _

_"I don't remember those conversations," Ginny mumbled as she frowned at Hermione._

_"No, you wouldn't, because you never listen anymore. You're so obsessed with work and nothing else matters," Hermione accused, looking her girlfriend right in the eye._

_"Mione. We've gone over this. You matter to me," Ginny stressed. "I love you. I know I've been spending a lot of time at work, but it's for a good cause."_

_Hermione took in the claim and soon shook her head dejectedly. "I know it's for a good cause. I know. But I don't expect it to always be at my expense. I'm disappointed about tonight. As for the other nights - not every night involves an urgent call. You've made your choices." She sighed, her shoulders slumping as a result. "No point in hashing this out. Might as well go home."_

_Ginny reached out and grasped the brunette's arm as she turned to leave. "MIone, wait. Let me take you to dinner. And let's go to the museum this weekend - let me make it up to you."_

_"It's not the same, Ginny," Hermione stressed pointedly as she shot a look over her shoulder at the woman in question. "And it's the principle of the matter." She exhaled quietly as she pulled her arm slowly away from Ginny. "And, I'm just finding it harder and harder to believe that you care for me the way that you did before."_

_"Mione," Ginny nearly gasped, her mouth open in disbelief. "I know that I'm not the same as I was when we were at Hogwarts, but...I love you. I love you more than anything. In fact-"_

_"Stop."_

_Ginny faltered at Hermione's interjection, the brunette's eyes closed in frustration and upset as she held up a hand in request._

_"I don't want to hear it. Not tonight. Let's just go home. Please."_

_The younger witch watched helplessly as Hermione opened her eyes to reveal more unshed tears._

_"I-" She stopped. "This is not how I wanted tonight to go," Ginny lamented. _

_"Same."_

Ginny's vision snapped back into focus as Hermione's movement caught her attention. The brunette pulled back and stood motionless at the Pensieve for several seconds. Eventually, she turned to face Ginny. They stared at one another for a few moments, studying each other, gauging how to move forward.

"That was...unpleasant," Hermione commented with a light, false laugh coupled with a tight smile. "Not one of our better times, hm?"

"No," Ginny laughed wryly. "I'm afraid not."

"So," Hermione started, pausing with a frown to gather her thoughts, "how long had this sort of thing been going on for? I mean, I gathered from those memories that I was keen on going to that event at the museum - okay - but I'd like to think that I wasn't so short sighted or indulgent as to have such a strong reaction over a missed night at the museum."

Ginny cracked a smile. "No. It was bigger than the museum fiasco. I think me letting you down that night was just one too many times, you know? And I wish I could say that I smartened up after that, but I didn't. If anything," Ginny sighed, "I got worse."

Hermione's forehead creased in concentration as it often did during times of contemplation - a sad smile tugged at Ginny's lips.

"Why didn't things change?" Hermione asked. "You've expressed how much you regret the way things went and how much you wished they were different. Taking from that memory, I gave you chances and I let you know how I was feeling. What went wrong?"

Ginny exhaled heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "That's a pretty big question. I wish I had a good answer. Self-fulfilling prophecy? Self-sabotage?" She laughed in self-deprecation. "I really, really wanted that night to be different. I promised myself that I would turn things around. Shortly after that memory, those Death Eaters went underground. The rest of the Aurors were convinced that they were done - even Harry until a certain point, but I kept pursuing it. I neglected you to do so. And...we ended up here." A silence developed as Ginny awaited a response from the brunette. When it didn't come immediately, the redhead elaborated. "I guess I got what I wanted. I put the Death Eaters away, but it cost me you on multiple levels."

"Can you show me what happened just prior to our...confrontation?" Hermione asked evenly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ginny protested much more urgently than she would've preferred. Of course, her reaction merely spurred Hermione on.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"There's nothing to show, really," Ginny shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Hermione stared intently at her and she felt what little amount of confidence slipping away. "Mione, please. I'll show you the next memory after the one I gave you this afternoon."

"I haven't viewed that one yet," Hermione retorted easily, gaze unwavering. "The more you resist the more I feel the need to see what was going on."

"No."

"Did I ever know what happened beforehand? Did you explain it to me later?"

Ginny glanced away with a heavy sigh. "No," she responded in a tone, unable to help herself.

"So tell me now," Hermione pushed.

Ginny sighed once more. "Honestly? It's too early for you to see something like that. And I didn't make a point of showing it to you before, so…"

"Well it didn't exactly look to me like I was willing to listen," Hermione stated. "But I'm giving you a chance now. Please, I'm asking you to do me a favour, please show me."

Ginny inhaled deeply as she weighed Hermione's words. She was right – of course. It wasn't bound to go well, but Ginny would be lying if she hadn't thought about sharing this information with Hermione before. Would it have made a difference to her? Ginny never knew, and the time to reveal the information had never really come up. Be wary of what you wish for, she supposed.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a small smile. "As we discussed, the fuller the picture, the better, right?" Hermione reminded her, prompting a smile from the younger witch.

"Right."

_"Shit!"_

_"Head up, Weasley. Next one's getting you in the face if you're not careful."_

_Ginny shot Hillard a weary look and just rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She peeked out from behind the wall she'd just taken cover behind and accounted for the Death Eater that nearly stunned her. She cast Protego and shot across the open space to crouch down next to Hillard._

_"Next time let's not apparate right into the middle of a battle, okay?" She muttered. "I'm sure that's just what Hermione wants to hear. 'Hey, guess what? Your girlfriend got blasted in the face while on a call and she's going to be in St. Mungo's for a few days. I know you were hoping to go to the museum, but how about brushing up on your bedside manner instead."_

_"Seriously?" He scoffed. "That's unfortunate on all fronts," he said with a laugh._

_"Do you think Robbards is right? That this is the same group?" Ginny asked as she peeked out and fired off an attack._

_"All the intel points to 'yes'. The group has more presence than we thought. Are the targets safe?"_

_"Yes," Ginny replied as she cast another attack. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"_

_The fight went on longer than anticipated - the pair of Death Eaters soon joined by two more. Help arrived and soon Ginny had the pair of Death Eaters in body binds and was ready to bring them to the Ministry._

_"This bloody group gets bigger by the day! What's going on?" She asked in a scathing manner as her shoulders heaved up and down from the recent exertion the skirmish required. _

_"I don't like where this is going. I hate to say it, but it's like a resurgence," Harry relayed grimly. _

_Ginny shook her head before asking, "Is the targeted area secured?"_

_"Yes," Rennie confirmed. "No Death Eaters had reached them by the time we got there."_

_"Do we know why they were targeting these families in particular?"_

_"We don't think it was the families themselves, just the area. High visibility area, dense population, mostly upscale families. All Muggles."_

_"So they're trying to send a message," Ginny commented. "Make a mark."_

_"I think so."_

_"We have to put a stop to this," Harry declared. "Wipe them out."_

_"I'm with you," Ginny agreed. "Hillard, can you take the Death Eaters to Azkaban while they await trial? I would do it - you know that - but I seriously need to go."_

_"Sure," Hillard agreed without further question and promptly followed through on the request._

_As soon as the others were gone, Ginny pulled Harry aside and quietly spoke, "This can't happen again."_

"_I know," he agreed soberly, but apparently not sufficiently so._

"_No, Harry," Ginny went on growing urgent, "do you know the area they were targeting?"_

"_Yes, I was there to secure the people's safety," he said pointedly._

"_It's a couple of blocks over from Hermione's parents house," Ginny nearly exclaimed. "If the radius was even 1 km wider, they would've been targeted!"_

"_Oh," Harry said in realization as alarm crossed his face. "I didn't know. I never actually knew exactly where they lived…"_

"_I didn't have a chance to tell you before you guys left, but this is getting far too close to home."_

_Harry nodded with renewed resolve. "We'll end this. We didn't have the power to stop them this early on before, but we do this time. Nobody's going to get hurt."_

_She sighed. "They better not. I couldn't bear it if Hermione's parents were hurt. They're wonderful, and I can't let Hermione go through that."_

_Ginny was about to leave when Harry narrowed his eyes at her._

_"Oh yeah," he said in recognition as his eyes lit up. "What in the world are you doing here anyway!"_

_"I didn't really have a choice, Harry," she whispered defensively as she shot a glare his way. "I was about to leave the office when the call came in. You were there! And...Muggles are involved. I knew this group was up to no good and I had to check it out. Tonight's incredibly important, but...I think Hermione will understand what was on the line here. This sort of attack affects her and family more than anyone."_

_"Okay, well, I hope so. You know you've been in the dog house a lot lately," he replied. "Maybe she'll even say 'no'," he said with a smile that clearly irritated her._

_"Thanks for reminding me," she said lightly with a mock smile in response to his. "And sod off. I'm already a wreck - I don't need you throwing more insecurity into the mix."_

_"I'm kidding. Lighten up, Gin," Harry chuckled. "Now come on, let's see it."_

_"I don't have it with me. What, you think I'd bring it on a call?" Ginny scoffed as she averted her gaze._

_"I call bullshit," Harry replied calmly as he eyed her with a glint in his eye. Ginny exhaled noisily before tentatively revealing a small black box. She eyed Harry sternly as she opened it to reveal the ring inside. _

_"Ginny Weasley," Harry said with raised eyebrows and a laugh. "Well done. I approve," he winked. "Only the best for our Mione."_

_"Shut up," Ginny mumbled through a laugh as she tucked the box away, her face burning red all the while. "I have to go. I'm already late."_

_"Sure you really want to take the plunge?" Harry asked with a smirk._

_"Yes," Ginny replied in offense. "Course."_

_"A whole lifetime with Hermione," he teased in an almost sing-song manner, and even holding up his wand in preparation for a defensive spell may he need it._

_"That's the point, you git," she tossed back as she feigned an attack and he laughed with a flinch of his arm. "She's bossy, precocious, uptight...a contradiction of head and heart,__one of a kind, and I am very much in love with her."_

_Harry chuckled with a knowing nod. "Well, good luck. Next time I see Hermione I expect to see that ring on her finger."_

_"Thanks Harry. See you later."_

"There," Ginny stated testily as she placed her hands in her back pockets. Hermione's expression was unreadable and Ginny had the feeling that she wouldn't like what would come next.

"That was puzzling," Hermione spoke evenly with a slight frown.

"I guess so," Ginny nearly mumbled as she felt her throat begin to constrict.

"I can see why you wouldn't think I was ready to see that," Hermione offered, her gaze fixated on the corner of the room. "Did you ever end up asking me?"

Ginny looked away self-consciously before dropping her gaze altogether. "No," she answered quietly. She nearly flinched when Hermione scoffed and shot her a look that fused disbelief and insult together.

"Why?" She asked boldly.

"I don't know," Ginny replied with an exaggerated shrug as she did her best to rid her voice of any particular tone. She saw Hermione preparing to interrogate again and decided to explain. "It just-" She paused and took a steadying breath. "We'd had a lot of fights before about my work commitments, but there was something different about this particular fight. When you expressed how you felt, essentially even wondered if I still loved you, it just seemed inappropriate and I don't know...fake...to launch into a proposal. But I know, I could've done it another time." She sighed and took in Hermione's intent stare. "I should've turned things around right then and there, and I did tell myself that I would. After that next mission, that group of Death Eaters went underground and I should've just let it go. But, I don't know, I just couldn't. Even just the thought of your scar could be enough to convince me to look into the slightest resemblance of a lead - like a mysterious attack on a Muggle that wasn't even on the radar in the wizarding world. I couldn't turn a blind eye. I just couldn't sit there and tell you I love you and pretend that everything was okay when there were people like that out there whose intent was to hurt people like your parents, people like you...to hurt you. I didn't think it was right to ask you to marry me until I got rid of the threat. I didn't deserve to ask you."

The younger witch waited helplessly as Hermione gauged her explanation in silence. Finally, she spoke.

"That's noble. But completely daft," she expressed with an air of near indifference that unnerved Ginny. "I just don't understand. You've stood here and told me time and time again how much you wanted to fix things and how wrong you were, but when I see this memory, yes, I was a bit unreceptive, but there's no evidence here to show why you couldn't have fixed things long before they actually fully and completely fell apart - if you had truly wanted to. Am I missing something? Because I can respect your integrity and commitment towards the cause and your values, but it seems like you made a choice, and it wasn't me."

An overwhelming sense of shame rushed through Ginny as she was confronted yet again with her mistake. Her mind processed a series of protests and excuses, but as she took in the sight of the woman before her, she realized none of them would matter. "I guess you're right. I made the wrong choice. I took you for granted. I just assumed you would always wait for me and that if I snuffed out the Death Eaters, that'd be redemption enough. I was very, very wrong and I don't know how to fix things. I can't explain it, I just couldn't relax and just…be with you, until I knew you were truly safe."

Hermione clenched her jaw as she looked away. "This is so complicated. I don't know what to believe - don't know if I ever will! I would give anything to have my own memories, recollection of feelings, everything. None of these new memories and emotions truly belong to me and it's so frustrating," she said in a rush as her voice grew tight with emotion. "I can't trust myself because I feel like, no, I _know_, that I'm missing something."

"I know," Ginny agreed somberly, "I can only imagine how hard this is for you. I don't know how to fix what happened between you and me, but I can and will fix this thing with Saundoval."

"Why?" Hermione laughed bitterly. "So that you can make up for what happened before? Redeem yourself finally?"

Ginny was taken aback somewhat by Hermione's attack, but ultimately understood - Ginny didn't deserve the right to be upset or angry about the outburst.

"I want and need to fix this because you are innocent and I, along with the other Aurors, have the ability to fix this," Ginny explained patiently. "I...care deeply for you, and I can't stand that this has happened to you. I can see why it might seem like this is convenient for me because I suppose I could potentially 'save' you, but the second you get your memories back I'll probably lose all contact with you again." Hermione was about to speak, but Ginny spoke quickly. "I know what I did, and I know how it looks, but I truly believed I had good intentions. I wanted to protect you. But, I wouldn't and I don't blame you if you don't want to speak to me again - I had my chance and I blew it. I appreciate that you've given me the opportunity to talk this out with you and that's more than I could've asked for."

Hermione gave a slow nod as her brows furrowed together in thought. "I do want to speak to you. Though I probably shouldn't. I just...I don't understand. The girl you showed me in your memories...I don't see how she'd let all of this happen. It just seems odd that you'd fight so hard for me at Hogwarts and then let me slip away in the end." A thought crossed her mind and she spoke once more, her voice laced with uncertainty. "Did I do something to push you away?"

"No," Ginny replied more fiercely than she intended and quickly reined it in. "Sorry, no...you didn't at all. I take full responsibility. You were wonderful and far more supportive than I deserved."

Hermione said nothing, but nodded her head as she digested the information.

"Well, that's good in a sense I guess," she eventually said in a hushed voice before locking eyes with Ginny. "So. Where do we go from here?"

Ginny searched the brunette's dark eyes for a hint towards her inclination, but found nothing certain. She shrugged her shoulders subtly. "I'm not sure. I'm still more than willing to tell you whatever you want or need to know. I realize there's a lot that's unknown to you right now and you can't know what to think, but I want to help."

"Well, let's be honest, there's a lot of information that you have that no one else does, so...I foresee our talks continuing. But I do realize now more than ever that I haven't been fair to Janine," she stated.

"I understand," Ginny replied as she swallowed her discomfort.

"Well, let's carry on as we have," Hermione instructed as she picked up the textbook she'd been reading and held it against her chest.

"Okay," Ginny agreed.

"Okay," Hermione echoed. "Again, sorry for you disturbing you so late and then hauling you in for this. Mind you, I didn't anticipate it going this direction."

"Don't apologize - it's more than okay. I'm glad you asked me for my side of things, despite how it turned out."

"Thanks Ginny. So, I'll send you an owl sometime okay?"

"Great," Ginny replied and holding back a shrug.

After a few brief goodbyes, Ginny was back in her darkened flat. She rubbed her temples wearily as she sat down heavily on the couch. It seemed that the progress she'd so enjoyed with Hermione recently was destined to be short-lived. She laughed bitterly. It was no surprise - she'd been foolish to hope for anything different.

**AN**: Hi everyone. A little holiday update for you (and the content is really not festive, nor is it uplifting...in fact, it's the opposite...). Sorry! Guess I didn't think that part through until now. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy the chapter, but more importantly, I hope you enjoy the holidays/time off (if you do celebrate this time of year and if you're lucky enough to get time off of work/school).

Shout Outs:

**ChronoCrescentFlames**: Lol I'm sure Ginny will be packing heat soon enough jk. Janine's terrible lol. This chapter may have answered your question a bit about Hermione being threatened. We'll see where things go now that things are more out in the open. Thanks for reading!

**Poetheather1**: A bit of a shift in Ginny's memories, but in my opinion, still not terribly bad. I like your theories on Janine ;) Keep 'em coming! I loved the comment about Ginny being a fierce Auror LOL. I _could_ use some reading, especially some Hermione/Ginny reading - I'll check out your story asap. Thanks again.

**MaddiMastermind**: No, you're very right about Hermione being a bit too biased. I don't have much of an explanation for that one :p As long as it's still an enjoyable read though, I'm happy :p Thanks again.

**J**: Lol Ginny's not going to like Janine any more as these chapters go on :p Thanks for the comments. Hope you liked the update!

**Alice D**: Thanks again. It may be a while until Hermione gets her full memory back, but she'll continue to get pieces in the meantime. Well! If I was marking your English assignments, you'd get good marks haha. A very good friend of mine is French and I always felt bad that she'd have to default to English unless if she was in a strictly 'French' area...

**homieGballer**: Not to worry! I understand how finals can be, and frankly, you were probably better off focusing on those instead :p Next chapter will be Hermione and Janine, so you'll see a bit more development there.

**JoyeDArty**: Lol I'm all about the chemistry and nonsense! Well, here's another chapter to keep you distracted from studying :p That's good news that you found a beta-reader. Are you going to be writing HP fiction? Merry Christmas to you too :)

**mimitsouko**: Not a problem, happy to hear from you again :) Lol the baby analogy is very accurate! Instinct at its best - exactly. Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas!

**leilanecris**: That Janine...just not exactly trustworthy or likable, is she? Lol. And I wanted Hermione to actually ask Ginny for her side of things rather than jump to conclusions - what would've been accurate...? Who knows. Next chapter will bring us closer to THE memory :)

**Absidoodle**: Lol if I was going to make Hermione very biased in the first place, I at least had to have her be annoyed at herself over it. Well, it's not a ton of chapters - but it's one chapter! Merry Christmas! Lol (though it wasn't the most joyful of chapters...).

**LauraFlowi**: Aww, some sympathy for Janine. I hope you're pleased with Ginny's honesty level in this chapter. And I know...I'm terrible, still haven't read your chapter. I have 2 days off now though and I'm in need of some Ginny/Hermione fiction :p Thanks again. Take care.

**Imogene**: Yeah, interesting memory choice from Janine, right? Hope you liked the update :)

**lynettecullen**: Thanks for the feedback :) I'm curious to hear what you thought of Ginny's explanation.

**rookie802**: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed the latest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_-and Harry Potter has caught the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins 210 - 30 against Ravenclaw. Amazing catch by their seeker, great defense by the Gryffindor beaters and excellent strategy and precise flying by the Chasers. What a great game by Gryffindor - seems the entire team was in top form."_

_"So, what'd you think? You managed to stay awake, I see," Ginny beamed as she flew over to the stands and yelled over the roar of the crowd to Hermione who'd previously been clapping wildly along with their fellow housemates - upon the chaser's arrival, Hermione's enthusiasm dipped significantly, though she still managed to clap calmly. The brunette rolled her eyes at the verbal joust, but failed to repress her grin any further than a smirk._

_"You did great," Hermione yelled and Ginny laughed at how the older girl sounded so unimpressed. Again, the brunette rolled her eyes at Ginny's behaviour and managed a haughty scoff this time. "You can go now," Hermione taunted playfully, "you've gotten your compliment."_

_"Thanks," Ginny chirped with a wink. "That's all I was looking for." She chuckled when Hermione shot her a dangerous look. "Hogsmeade, right? I'll see you soon," Ginny went on with a winning smile._

_The enthusiasm was overwhelming even after a brief stop at Gryffindor Tower. The team and its supporters wandered out to Hogsmeade still cheering and celebrating over the win. All the while a couple of girls in Ginny's year had sequestered her and still clung on as they walked the winding path to the nearby village._

_One girl in particular, a brunette named Lisa, was leaning in rather intimately towards Ginny as the redhead glanced over her shoulder in search of a particular someone. The young chaser caught Hermione's eye briefly before the brunette hurriedly and indignantly tore her gaze away. Ginny nearly winced at the expression on the brunette's face as she walked several feet back, determinedly alone, arms crossed tightly across her chest._

_Ginny's stride hitched as she hesitated, but soon thought better and looked straight forward keeping in step with her current admirers. She walked wordlessly along as the girls competed back and forth to get her attention. It wasn't until a particular girl with wavy, brown hair stormed past them, head held high as her heels made sure, strong contact with the stone beneath them. _

_Only when Hermione was several feet ahead, arms still wrapped around her as she marched on, did she slow down. Ginny watched bemusedly as the brunette stared steadfastly forward as if her life depended on it. The words of the girls next to her went unheard as she watched Hermione patiently until finally, hesitantly and uncertainly, the girl glanced over her shoulder only to abruptly face forward once again, head held ever more higher._

_With a roll of her eyes, Ginny excused herself from conversation and jogged to catch up to temperamental brunette. _

_"Hey Mione," Ginny said affably as she came up beside Hermione. _

_"Hello," came Hermione's less than warm reply, absent of any eye contact. Ginny raised her eyebrows in response, but managed to swallow back a sigh._

_"So I'm glad you made it to the game today. I know you're worried about your OWLs and the game would've probably been prime time to study," Ginny commented._

_"You know I go to every game," Hermione replied evenly, still staring straight ahead. _

_"You do," Ginny concurred with a nod, "you're a very good Gryffindor supporter. _

_"I'm glad one of us will have a chance at a career later on, because it seems that Harry and Ron couldn't care less about their OWLs - I don't see them on track to get their NEWTs or do well on them," Ginny teased. "But you do realize that this means they'll both be short on galleons, possibly homeless, you better buy a big house so they can live with you. Although, guess Harry's set, never mind - just Ron you have to worry about."_

_Hermione sighed irritably. "They'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Ginny probed with a crooked grin plastered on her face, shooting a look the brunette's way. Hermione cracked the slightest smirk._

_"Ron can live with Harry."_

_Encouraged, Ginny leaned in just so and lowered her voice. "Hey, I was thinking that we should learn some defensive spells - you know, in DA."_

_"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in a harsh whisper as she smacked Ginny forcefully on the arm. "Not. Here."_

_"Well, guess you better pick a different topic for us then," Ginny said with a cheeky grin that made Hermione shake her head._

_"You're so completely difficult sometimes," Hermione muttered._

_"I just want your attention," Ginny retorted honestly. The declaration did its job and demanded the brunette's full, undivided attention. This time, Ginny stared steadfastly ahead as Hermione silently studied her profile. A few beats later, Hermione cleared her throat and looked forward once more._

_"Well, seems as though you played well enough today to catch the attention of half the girls in Gryffindor," she challenged._

_"A quarter at best," Ginny quipped and laughed when she felt Hermione's elbow going into her side._

_"Ginny, remember what I said about people with egos," Hermione hinted with a sly glance._

_A look of pleasant surprise crossed the younger witch's face as Hermione's comment sunk in. A wide smile crossed her lips before she pulled it back into a shy grin. "Noted," she said simply._

_"I'm not actually egotistical," Ginny disputed as nonchalantly as she could. "We just, you know, play well off of one another this way."_

_"Ginny," Hermione said pointedly before going on softly. "I know you."_

_They entered Three Broomsticks with the rest of Gryffindor in tow. By the time a few tables were pulled together to make room for the house, everyone was inside and clamoring for a seat. Ginny took a seat, Ron sitting down next to her. Hermione seemed to contemplate her decision and in that moment, Lisa took it upon herself to close in on Ginny. She'd only gotten her hand on the back of the chair when Hermione rushed over and sat down before the other girl could. Ginny choked back a laugh at the aghast look on Lisa's face and how Hermione decidedly ignored her._

_"You have a Charms exam coming up, don't you?" Hermione asked the redhead in such an easy manner that once more Ginny found herself swallowing another laugh. "I did exceptionally well in Charms last year, I'd be happy to help if you if you find you're struggling."_

_"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny replied cheekily before glancing pointedly over the brunette's shoulder at where Lisa was just a moment ago before retreating. _

_"What," Hermione snapped, averting her gaze crossly, but refusing to glance over at the other brunette. _

_"Nothing," Ginny said lightly. She offered Hermione a small smile that transformed into a wicked smirk. "Hey, you sure you don't want to switch seats? You can talk with Ron if you'd like." The suggestion visibly infuriated Hermione and she stood up abruptly, seeming ready to storm off when she spotted Lisa waiting in the wings and slowly chose to sit back down, demeanour renewed and calm._

_"No, Ginny. I'm quite fine, thank you. Switching seats won't be necessary. I'm alright talking with you," Hermione offered stiffly._

_"Oh splendid," Ginny offered nonchalantly while giving Hermione a straight-faced look that kept the brunette's blood boiling. She looked ready to retort when both girls' attention was caught with the sound of Lisa ordering two drinks while shooting a cursory glance Ginny's way, coupled with a small smile.  
The barmaid came up to Ginny and Hermione and the older witch cut off Ginny's order in a not entirely discreet manner._

_"Two butterbeers, please. Thank you," she ordered urgently before reining it in and smoothing out her jeans unnecessarily. Ginny remained silent and smiled at the girl before her. _

_Hermione opened her mouth to express her defense, but instead sighed and the frown on her face dissolved into a bashful smile before she covered her face with her hands to cover a laugh. _

_"What?" Ginny asked gently. _

_"Nothing," Hermione replied in much the same tone as she finished laughing and shook her head ruefully. "Anyway," she went on, "You did great today."_

_"Thank you," Ginny accepted with a dip of her head. "I'm really glad you came to the game. I know you have a lot of other things going on."_

_Hermione shot her a mild look of disapproval. "Ginny. I may be busy, but I'd always show up for one of your games." She paused before adding an afterthought. "And Harry and Ron are on the team too."_

_Ginny indulged her with a smile. "That's true. Either way, I'm glad you made it." _

_As if on cue, Ron sat back in his chair and looked past Ginny to Hermione._

_"Hey Hermione," he smiled. "Why'd you sit way over there? Sit over here - I'll grab you a chair."_

_"She's fine, Ron," Ginny snapped as she glanced dangerously over her shoulder at him._

_"I wasn't talking to you," he retorted before looking back at Hermione. "What do you say? We'll make room for you."_

_Though Hermione hesitated, she eventually dismissed his offer with a wave. "Oh it's fine, Ron. But thank you."_

_"It's weird that you're hanging out with my sister," he whispered as quietly and conspiratorially as he could in the din of the pub. _

_"Ow!" He yelled as Ginny threw her foot back and nailed him on the shin. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He seethed. _

_"I'm right here," she accused him. "And, that's for missing that goal by Peters. That was an easy one. Were you asleep?"_

_"Well maybe you should've kept the quaffle on the other end of the pitch like you're supposed to."_

_"Stop it, you two."_

_The siblings' spat came to an abrupt halt as Hermione's sharp voice pervaded their argument. They both looked to her and seemed meek as they sat on the receiving end of one of the brunette's reprimanding glares._

_"Ron - you're not a child; you don't need me to sit next to you. Ginny - don't hit your brother, that's juvenile and uncalled for. Now, the drinks are here, let's enjoy them and the rest of the afternoon, shall we?"_

_Ron muttered something under his breath and turned away to engage in other conversation. Ginny, on the other hand, was soon nearly beaming at the brunette as she picked up one of the two butterbeers before her and took a sip. Hermione responded with a suspicious look as she, too, took a sip of her drink._

_"I told you, I like it when you're like that," Ginny relayed with a shrug. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away, but Ginny caught the way that the corner of her mouth turned up just so._

_A pause developed in their conversation and Ginny held up her drink enough to catch Hermione's attention. "Is this the one you got for me?" Hermione afforded the drink a scrutinizing look and eventually she nodded. Ginny gave her a wink. "Good."_

A swirl of blue and silver clouded Hermione's vision, but soon cleared and she was in Gryffindor Tower once more.

_"Well, get some sleep," Hermione ordered lightly as they came to a stop on the landing outside of Ginny's dorm. "You must be simply exhausted after the game and such today."_

_"I'm not doing so bad. I'm not old like you, after all," Ginny teased. She chuckled as Hermione shot her a scandalized look. "It's alright, I like older girls," she added with a wink._

_"Ginny Weasley, I can't believe you just said that," Hermione scolded her as she glanced warily around._

_"I'm kidding," Ginny replied in exaggeration. Hermione drew out her look of admonishment, but eventually offered Ginny a coy smile._

_"Well, if you being into older girls would be enough to keep girls like Lisa at bay, then it wouldn't be such a bad thing," she said quietly. _

_"Really?" Ginny asked, clearly pleased and surprised - the reaction causing Hermione's cheeks to glow red._

_"I think you could benefit from someone more mature," Hermione explained, doing her best to sound unbiased. "Not too old," she quickly added as she pointed a finger at the redhead in warning, "but a tad older. That other girl, she strikes me as a bit too immature. She's not really serious," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing. "You need the influence of someone more serious and studious."_

_"I agree," Ginny replied readily. "But tell me, Hermione, which girl did you have in mind?"_

_"What?" Hermione asked, her voice going high as she shot Ginny a bewildered look that wasn't remotely believable. Ginny reciprocated with an expectant stare and eventually Hermione's facade began to crack. "Well, um," she began to stammer. "I-" Her words fell silent on her tongue as Parvati came up the stairs. The girl slowed, seemingly to contemplate greeting her roommate, but ultimately decided otherwise. Hermione and Ginny both watched the girl's retreating form as she continued her ascent up the stairs._

_"I should go," Hermione said._

_"Wait, you were saying?" Ginny probed._

_"Nothing," Hermione laughed with a shake of her head. _

_"Hermione," Ginny implored._

_"What, Ginny? It was nothing. I was just kidding. I've been known to joke at times too," Hermione insisted, her gaze faltering. _

_"Yeah," Ginny said flatly. _

_An awkward silence wedged its way between them and Hermione glanced up the stairs before facing stiffly forward again._

_"Congratulations again on your win, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."_

_A beat passed as Ginny stared at Hermione - waiting. Eventually she gave a subtle nod. "Thanks. Night, Mione."_

Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve and stared momentarily at the wall as her thoughts struggled to settle. She inhaled deeply and as she turned away, the breath nearly got caught in her throat as she spotted Janine leaning against her door frame.

"For goodness sake!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as she found her voice as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Sorry about that," Janine chuckled. "Harry let me in. Guess I'm here a bit early."

"Oh," Hermione said in realization as she glanced at her watch. "Right, I'm so sorry about that. I must've lost track of time."

"It's fine," Janine assured her calmly. "All for a good cause, right?" She said as she gestured to the Pensieve. "Which memory? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh," Hermione frowned. "No, it was nothing," she lied. "Just Hogwarts stuff."

"Okay," Janine accepted with a series of nods. "And how fitting - a trip down Hogwarts memory lane just before we launch into a few lessons."

"Precisely," Hermione indulged her. "Thank you for coming by, by the way."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to. Glad you took me up on the offer."

Hermione offered her a tight smile. "Me too."

Janine walked over and picked up a textbook sitting on the brunette's desk. "I never understood why Ancient Runes wasn't more popular," she commented. "Can't believe you're about to pick up third year studies already."

Hermione made a bit of a face. "Well, I may be sneaking a bit ahead on this front. I'm not up to speed on Potions or the practical aspects of Herbology. Transfiguration is going okay. Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms are going well though."

Janine gave her a faint smirk. "Well, you do have two of the most highly skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts at your disposal."

Against her will, Hermione's cheeks began to grow hot. "Yes, that's true," she admitted. "But I can't say I've asked Ginny to help me with that. She's been helping me with my memories though."

The blonde nodded. "Fair enough." Silence pervaded the moment before Janine clasped her hands together and feigned anticipation. "Alright! Are you ready to study Runes?"

A small chuckle escaped Hermione's throat. "Sure. No time like the present."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have at least bits and pieces of your memory?" Janine asked skeptically. "If I dropped you into the first year Runes exam right now, you'd probably walk out of there with a ninety."

"Well then there's still ten percent to learn," Hermione replied flippantly as she continued to write out symbols.

Janine laughed. "If it weren't for the fact that you faced down Voldemort, I still would argue that you were sorted into the wrong house."

"Harry mentioned a bit about that. Apparently I must've had Gryffindor in mind when I used the Sorting Hat," Hermione informed her.

"Well, I don't think anyone would argue that you're not a Gryffindor," Janine said, "but you could've easily been in Ravenclaw. For those initial years, there was a lot of chatter in the tower about how we should've gotten you. Gryffindor seemed to have enough champions, but it's okay, Ron and Harry needed you more than us," she said with a wink.

Hermione gave her a tight smile. "I suppose so. Guess it all worked out for the best, hm?"

Though Janine nodded in agreement, she added, "I do wonder how things would've been different if you'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. Maybe we could've actually been friends at Hogwarts." Thankfully, before Hermione had to come up with a response, Janine continued. "Truth be told, we'd probably all be dead or at least under the rule of Voldemort. I don't know if anyone emphasized how important you were to our side winning the war."

Hermione gave her a nervous smile and laughed lightly. "I've heard some. Read a bit as well. I don't know everything that happened during the war, but I have a good idea of the trials Harry, Ron...all of us actually, went through."

"You showed everyone - everyone who was a non-believer and could be swayed at all - that Muggle-borns are just as brilliant and capable witches and wizards as the rest. In your case, even more so," Janine expressed earnestly.

For lack of any better reaction, Hermione nodded politely. "Well, I'm glad that something good came of my efforts."

"That's putting it lightly," Janine chuckled. Hermione shrugged.

"It's hard to wrap my mind around it when I'm going off of other people's memories or opinions," she explained. "Plus I have to say it's very odd to try and view myself as some sort of...special person. I feel average at best right now," she laughed.

"You are not and never were average, Hermione," Janine insisted with a smirk. "Anyway, even if you don't remember or are fully aware of your impact in the wizarding world, I want to thank you. It was pretty scary for a while there. I'm Muggle-born as well. My parents weren't so accepting of my...abilities. They didn't want me to attend Hogwarts, but they realized soon enough that unless if I learned to control my magic I'd be a liability. By the time the war came around, Hogwarts was really all I had. Things could've turned out very differently if it wasn't for you, Harry and Ron."

"Wow," Hermione said as she absorbed Janine's story. "You're Muggle-born too? I don't think I've met anyone - recently - who's Muggle-born. Interesting. I'm sorry that your parents weren't accepting though - I'm extremely lucky that my parents were supportive. Have your parents warmed up to the idea of you being a witch?"

Janine laughed softly. "No, I can't say that they have. I send them cards - the Muggle way - during special occasions, but I think that's about as much as they'd like from me."

"That's really too bad," Hermione said as she tried to fathom a world where her own parents rejected her so. "I'm very sorry."

"It's fine," Janine dismissed. "It's been going on for a while, so it's not a big deal anymore. Thanks though."

"Well, I don't know you well, but I'd say you've done well for yourself and you seem to have done it on your own and I think that's very admirable. Things are hard enough - it's even harder if the people who should care about you, disappoint you and fail to support you."

"Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate that," Janine said with a warm smile. "Did you know we never had this conversation even before? Before the attack? I don't think you ever knew that I was Muggle-born."

"Oh," Hermione reacted. "Well, that's...almost comforting. So I'm not entirely behind - some things really are new."

"Exactly," Janine said with a laugh.

"Sorry to backtrack - but do you have any memories from Hogwarts that you can share with me? I know you said we didn't talk, but I thought I'd ask. Or memories from the war?" Hermione asked as she sat forward on her chair.

Janine gave her an apologetic wince. "Nothing significant, unless if you want memories of random sightings at games or in the hall."

"No," Hermione laughed, "that's fine." She shrugged. "Okay, what about post-Hogwarts. Not work - no need to relive meetings, I assume, but something else. Any other date nights?"

"Unfortunately nothing outside of the couple I sent you. We didn't have much of a chance before this all happened," she relayed regretfully before offering a grin. "But, there's nothing wrong with making new memories, right?"

"I understand," Hermione said with a slow nod. "Okay, how about another memory where we...connected. There must've been something leading up to us going on those dates."

Janine brought her finger up to her lip as her brows furrowed in contemplation. "I don't know if it's what you're looking for, but this is one that comes to mind. I think it was significant."

"Perfect," Hermione said brightly.

The girls walked over to the Pensieve and Janine put her hands on the edge of it.

"I can't believe McGonagall actually lent you Dumbledore's Pensieve. You really must be a favourite," she remarked with a wink.

Hermione flashed her a mocking smile. "Guess it paid off to be in the Headmistress's house. And I'm assuming my part in the Horcrux hunt didn't hurt."

"Show off," Janine deadpanned as she retrieved the memory and placed it into the Pensieve.

Hermione glanced over at Janine briefly before focusing her attention on the ripples forming in the Pensieve's waters. She subconsciously held her breath as she immersed herself into the memory.

_"It makes for an early start, but it's always nice to get the hours back at the end of the day," Janine said as she, Hermione and Mitchell emerged from the floos into the Atrium. _

_"Shame we don't get to sight-see more though," Mitchell said. "Think we can convince Whittner to pay for us to stay overnight next time?"_

_"I highly doubt it," Hermione responded curtly. "Nor should we even ask. That'd be inappropriate use of Ministry resources." Janine and Mitchell shot each other wide-eyed looks before quickly facing forward once more. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Janine elbowed Mitchell in the side and he jolted to attention._

_"Oh, uh, hey Hermione, I was thinking that we're all overdue for an evening out. How about it? Celebratory outing to kick off the new project," Mitchell suggested a little stiffly.  
Hermione sighed irritably as she continued to walk ahead of the pair, notebooks held tightly against her chest. "I'd really rather not. I should get home. A night in sounds appropriate."_

_"Just one drink, Hermione. Come on," Janine pleaded as she came up next to the brunette and sought eye contact. "Our treat."_

_Hermione shot her a scrutinizing look and scanned her up and down briefly. "You guys go ahead, I don't need to be there. You're making me skeptical."_

_"How so?" Janine asked, feigning innocence._

_"Because we're going out on Friday anyway," Hermione retorted. "Why are you guys so insistent?"_

_"Because you need a break!" Mitchell argued. _

_"No," Hermione responded blandly as they entered the lift._

_"Don't make us put you in a body-bind," he threatened facetiously. _

_"Please," Hermione scoffed, "You'd never manage it."_

_Janine cracked up at the look on Mitchell's face and stepped in. "Okay, okay, let's not get carried away," she chuckled. "Hermione, please join us at the Leaky Cauldron just for an hour."_

_The brunette sighed once more. "If I'm leaving the office at all, I should really be going home. I think Ginny's expecting me."_

_The two co-workers shot each other cursory glances._

_"Mr. Whittner requested that we meet him there," Mitchell blurted out in a rush._

_"What?" Hermione asked with a dubious look. "Since when? Why?"_

_"He told us to keep it a surprise. He wanted the four of us to have dinner and a drink. He wants to thank you for all the work you did to get this project off the ground."_

_For the first time in their entire conversation, Hermione looked as though she could be swayed. "Well, if he requested that I be there...fine. But I can't stay for long."_

_"That's more than fine," Janine replied brightly as she waved her hands in dismissal. "Great. Let's put our things away and let's go."_

_A short while later the three were approaching the Leaky Cauldron. The usual murmur of voices inside was non-existent as the three neared the door and Hermione frowned as she couldn't see anyone through the windows._

_"Did Mr. Whittner reserve the place? I didn't even know you could do th-"_

_"Surprise! Happy birthday!"_

_Hermione jumped back, eyes wide and a hand to her chest as she was greeted with an onslaught of cheers, noisemakers and small fireworks that seemed very much the work of a particular Weasley twin. As soon as she caught her breath again, she laughed and shot Harry and Ron, who stood front and center of the crowd, the closest thing she could manage to a reprimanding look._

_"You," she scolded as she came up and swatted them both on the arms as they smiled at her with Cheshire grins. _

_"Happy birthday," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug, which she readily returned._

_"Thank you," Hermione said, tears now beginning to form in her eyes as she pulled back and offered Ron a hug._

_"Oh no, don't get weepy," Ron begged, earning him a light shove as Hermione brushed away what little had escaped from the corner of her eyes. _

_"I'm not weepy," Hermione insisted tersely though she had to laugh. "So many people are here," she said in wonderment before she turned back to face Mitchell and Janine. "I take it Mr. Whittner actually had nothing to do with this."_

_"Nothing at all," they laughed. _

_She shot them a look, coupled with a smirk, and turned back to face Harry and Ron. "Well, I should make my rounds and thank people for coming. Thank you so much for arranging this. I'm assuming you and Ginny are responsible?"_

_The boys both smiled at her and nodded. _

_"Yeah, completely," Ron replied._

_"Where is Ginny anyway? I want to thank her. I thought she'd forgotten - she took off this morning without mentioning anything and I haven't heard from her all day," Hermione explained as she peered over top of the other patrons as best she could. "I don't typically care about celebrating my birthday," she went on as she looked back to the boys, "but it's still nice to know that she remembered."_

_"She was here," Harry replied, "she mentioned going to grab something though. I'm sure she'll be back soon."_

_"Okay," Hermione nodded. "Fair enough. If you see her, tell her to come find me."_

_"Will do," Harry promised as he gave Hermione a quick wave as she disappeared into the crowd to greet her guests._

_As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Harry and Ron both exhaled heavily and their posture relaxed significantly._

_"Blimey," Ron breathed as he glanced wide-eyed over his shoulder to where Hermione had left. "That bloody sister of mine is going to ruin the whole night."_

_Janine narrowed her eyes at the pair before turning discretely away to give the illusion of paying closer attention to Mitchell. In reality, she blocked out his voice and strained to hear more of Ron and Harry's conversation._

_"When did you hear from her last?" Harry asked in a hushed voice._

_"I don't know. You work with her, when did you see her last?" Ron retorted irritably. _

_"She ducked out of the office around 3. Said she was following up on a lead. Haven't heard from her since. She said she'd be here," Harry explained._

_"I should probably be worried about her, but I'm not. She's probably just sodding off and has completely forgotten. I can't believe her - and when _I_ think she's being insensitive, that's pretty bad," Ron said with a crooked grin._

_"You can say that again," Harry agreed with a heavy sigh. "Well, I'll make sure Hermione doesn't ask too many questions. Go find Ginny. And tell her she better have a brilliant gift."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered as he pushed himself off of the table he was leaning against and departed from the tavern._

_Janine eyed the crowd and eventually spotted Hermione smiling and talking with another associate from the Ministry. It was clear she had no clue as to what was really going on._

_Some time later the door to the Cauldron swung open and Ginny walked in looking a bit disheveled, but holding a small gift, flowers and an envelope. Ron was in tow and did not look the least bit pleased._

_"-I said I was sorry, okay?" Ginny whispered harshly as she glanced fleetingly over her shoulder at her brother before continuing to stomp onward. She got to the middle of the room and stopped as she searched the crowd._

_"That doesn't change that I had to track you down," Ron shot back as he came up next to her. "We told you a handful of times to be here. You hardly helped plan at all - you left it all to Harry and me. Then I had to wander around Muggle London looking for you. What the bloody hell is going on with you?" He glanced around briefly before leaning in towards her and asking quietly, "Are you seeing a Muggle?"_

_"What?!" She exploded as she pulled back and shot him a look. "Are you mad? Course I'm not. I told you already, there was a suspicious attack on a Muggle and I went to check it out."_

_"They're going to throw you in the nut house, Gin, with all your theories on Death Eaters and such," Ron scoffed with a shake of his head. "Never mind. You still should've been here. Hermione thinks you set this all up. It's...it's just not right, Gin."_

_"Shut up," Ginny muttered urgently with gritted teeth before offering a large smile and approaching Hermione who emerged from the crowd. "Hi Mione," she said brightly. "Happy birthday, love," she wished as she attempted to pull the brunette into a hug and was met with the older girl's hands held up and keeping her at bay._

_"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, her voice and expression unreadable for the moment. _

_"I forgot your gifts at home," Ginny responded easily as she held them out. _

_"You're a liar, Ginny Weasley," Hermione seethed, keeping her voice low to not attract the attention of others around them._

_"Wha- Hermione, what?" Ginny sputtered as she took a step back. _

_"I just heard you talking with Ron," Hermione went on enraged as she pointed menacingly at the redheaded boy whose hands immediately shot up in defense. "You forgot it was my birthday! You had nothing to do with this party and they had to go and get you! You didn't care at all - you were more concerned about another damn lead. Maybe Ron's right - maybe you are seeing someone else."_

_"Hermione, no! I would never, ever do that to you," Ginny insisted urgently as she glanced around to see if others were watching. "I-yes, okay, I'm a total prat and I wasn't here on time...I know it's your birthday, I just lost track of time. You have to believe me though, I legitimately was following up on a lead. I'm not seeing someone else - that's ludicrous."_

_"Ginny, this is unbelievable," Hermione explained in exasperation. "You know I don't make a fuss about my birthday, but it's the principle behind it. You don't care. Random people from the Ministry and from Hogwarts who I've met maybe once or twice could be bothered to show up, but you, my girlfriend, can't be bothered to show up unless dragged in by your brother. And on top of that, you try to lie to me about it. You have no consideration for me and you're destroying what little amount of trust we have left."_

_"Mione," Ginny pleaded, looking convincingly remorseful. "I'm so sorry. I should've been here on time and I shouldn't have tried to lie to you." Hermione crossed her arms tightly across her chest and sniffled, immediately glancing away. "Mione, please. Here, I got you these," Ginny offered gently once more as she held out the gifts._

_Without a word, Hermione had pulled out her wand and unleashed a spell on the bouquet of flowers. In an instant, bright embers flared and faded out along the petals and stems until all that was left were the wilted, ashen remains of the once vibrant orchids. _

_Before Ginny's jaw could even drop, Hermione had rushed out of the Cauldron, the door slamming behind her. As Janine blinked, she took in the wide-eyed looks from the other guests and how they stared back and forth between the door and Ginny in silence. _

_"Alright, nothing to see here," Harry announced and waved to George who gave a hurried flick of his wand and suddenly music started up and empty mugs along the bar began to clink back and forth in time with the beat._

_Everyone returned to their business and Ginny went for the door only to be stopped by Harry. He shook his head and they exchanged a few words, ultimately resulting in Ginny slinking her way over to an empty table and folding her arms on the table and dejectedly resting her head on them while Harry went outside._

_Janine entertained herself by talking with some other colleagues until a while later Harry came back inside, alone. Janine waited for Hermione to arrive, but the door to the tavern remained closed. She watched quietly as Ginny questioned him and he shook his head, causing her to take her seat again. _

_Excusing herself from her conversation, Janine silently exited the Cauldron and stepped out into Diagon Alley. She glanced up and down the alley until she spotted Hermione sitting curled up on a step several shops over, a few stray sniffles escaping._

_"Hermione?"_

_"Oh," Hermione jumped as she scooted over and wiped at her eyes hurriedly, clearly surprised by Janine's presence. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."_

_"No, sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Janine paused with a tentative look. "Um, are you alright?" She shook her head briefly with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, obviously not, but I just wanted to check up on you. That was," she gestured back to the tavern, "...unfortunate."_

_Hermione scoffed, but her lip trembled again as she wiped at yet another tear. "Right," she choked out. "I shouldn't have made a scene like that. I'm not normally like that, but Ginny...she gets me riled up like no one else." She laughed bitterly._

_"You didn't make a scene," Janine assured her, only to be met with a disbelieving look. "Okay, well, the flowers, I think that garnered some attention. But that's it."  
Hermione laughed as she covered her eyes and laughed. "Can't believe I did that."_

_"I can," Janine interjected. "You were disappointed and upset. It's understandable."_

_"You heard what happened?" Hermione asked, looking a bit uncomfortable and Janine spoke quickly to placate her._

_"Just overheard a bit. I was standing right there, that's all. I don't think anyone else did. Don't worry."_

_Hermione let out a shaky sigh as she looked up at the night sky, the moon shrouded with dark grey clouds. _

_"I don't know what's happening," she said quietly with a helpless shrug. "I just...I just can't believe that this is Ginny's and my life together. She was never, ever like this. In Hogwarts, if she saw me dating someone like who she is now, who treated me this way, she'd release a set of bludgers on them and finish them off with a hex. It just doesn't feel real in some way - this life."_

_Janine took a seat on the steps next to Hermione and took the moment to think. "Do you think this is just temporary?"_

_"I certainly hope so," Hermione exclaimed followed by another sniffle and forced laugh. "I don't...I don't know how long I can put up with this. But," she went on quickly, "I have faith that Ginny will be back to her old self soon enough."_

_"When did this start happening?" Janine asked._

_Hermione sighed, her shoulders relaxing in the process. "Well, there was a shift after the war. Her ambitions and her drive changed. Both our careers took off and became priorities, but hers just kept taking up more and more and it's almost consumed her completely by now. I know what she's trying to do and I respect it, but honestly, I just want her back. I can't help but feel like nothing more than an afterthought with the way things are now."_

_This time Janine sighed. She glanced skyward before settling her gaze on Hermione. "Look, I don't know the ins and outs of your relationship with Ginny, but I do know that you shouldn't feel like an afterthought. That's the last thing that you should feel like."_

_"Well, I don't always-"_

_"No, Hermione, you shouldn't have to backtrack or defend her, or defend yourself," Janine went on firmly. "You don't deserve that."_

_Hermione dropped her gaze briefly before looking back to Janine, though remaining quiet. Eventually Janine cracked and went on. "I'm just sorry you're going through this. It's really too bad. However it turns out, I hope that things get better for you soon. Although, if you're in a perpetual bad mood, does that mean you'll really let the Norwegians have it in the next meeting?" _

_"It's not a competition," Hermione remarked with a slight chuckle. _

_"No," Janine carried on lightly, "but it doesn't hurt to have a heavy hitter in our corner."_

_"I'm _not_ a heavy hitter," Hermione disputed with another laugh._

_"Come on. If anyone in the department wants something to actually get done, we know to get you in the room."_

_"That's terrible," Hermione laughed. _

_"But it's true," Janine deadpanned as she stood up. "You're unstoppable and you're the best we have. Now, come inside again. I didn't have a chance to get you a birthday drink. I owe you for tricking you into coming tonight," she said with a wink._

_"You don't owe me."_

_"Sure I do. Come on," Janine insisted as she held out her hand. Hermione hesitated, but eventually gave her hand to the blonde and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet._

Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve and unknowingly shook out her head a bit before glancing over to Janine. She went to speak, but her gaze momentarily dropped instead.

"Maybe I should've warned you that it wasn't going to be the best memory ever," Janine said.

Hermione offered her a brief smile. "It's fine. It was good to know."

"I hope you don't consider that me moving in on you while you were still with Ginny. I just recall that being an important, personal discussion," Janine stressed. Hermione nodded her understanding, though with a notable frown.

"Yes, I hear what you're saying. I just need a bit of time to mull over the memory, that's all. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Another pause formed before Janine cleared her throat and disrupted the silence.

"So, I think you have a pretty good grasp of Runes for the time being. There's not much I can help with until a couple of chapters later. For the time being it'll just be up to you and practice."

"Yes, I believe you're right," Hermione agreed, trying to sound more enthusiastic as she attempted to push all her thoughts about the recently viewed memory aside.

"Hey, you should think about checking out Hogwarts sometime. The library is awesome and maybe you can get some hands on practice regarding potions and Herbology," Janine suggested eagerly.

A chuckle escaped Hermione's mouth. "Ginny made the same suggestion. I think I'll go soon. I'm really curious and you're right, I can only get so far with the theoretical, I need to incorporate practical use. Harry could get me some of the things I'd need to try some basic potions and such, but I'd rather have everything I need on hand and see how far I get."

"Wise choice," Janine complimented. "Well, if you need someone to get you there, I can take you there."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate it."

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you to your devices. Let you study, rest, whatever you need," Janine went on.

"Okay. Thank you very much for coming by. You really helped me," Hermione relayed as they descended the stairs to reach the floo.

"Alright, well, I hope you have a good night," Janine said as they faced one another in front of the floo. Hermione felt the tension rising until it spiked as Janine leaned in to lay a kiss on the brunette's cheek. Hermione pulled away at the last second, even subconsciously bringing her hands up to keep Janine at bay.

"Okay, sorry, that was too much. I'm so sorry," Janine announced quickly as her face grew alarmingly red and she stepped into the floo. "Sorry, very sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione offered in a wavering voice covered up with a nervous, high-pitched laugh, finding herself blushing as well. "Don't worry."

"Okay, well take care, I'll talk to you soon," the blonde continued in a shaky voice before disappearing in a flash of green light.

With Janine out of sight, Hermione's stiff posture relaxed as she dropped her head.

"That was intriguing."

Hermione shot to attention with a gasp as she looked over at the surprise guest.

"Luna!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you were there."

"I simply came down to get some tea," Luna explained gently. "I didn't intend to intrude."

Hermione huffed lightly and gave a slight shake of her head. "It's fine. Don't worry."

"You seem to find yourself in quite the predicament, don't you?" Luna asked innocently as she stood there stirring her tea.

"I suppose you could say that," Hermione replied a little wryly.

Luna gave the fireplace a cursory glance. "She's bold, isn't she? You seem to like that type."

Hermione grew flustered at the comment and tutted involuntarily. "I don't like any particular _type_, Luna. And who said I liked that?"

"True - I made an assumption," Luna relented. "And Ginny hasn't been as bold as usual, either."

"What exactly do you mean?" Hermione questioned as she moved to join Luna in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sure she's shared some memories with you - she flirted with you relentlessly at Hogwarts. Now, she's a little more reserved and uncertain," Luna explained softly as she took a seat at the table.

"Luna," Hermione started as she, too, took a seat. "I would appreciate it if you could offer your insight on my...predicament, as you put it."

"I would be happy to oblige," Luna said, looking very pleased. "I suppose Wrackspurts do fly in the meadows."

"...Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Just stating that some things do change and defy their usual ways," Luna explained with a quiet smile.

"Oh. I see."

"So, what would you like to discuss?"

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts and unknowingly chewed on her lower lip for a split second before realizing. "I'm not sure where to start, but I guess I'll start with the most recent development," Hermione told her with a decisive nod. "Janine showed me another memory. It appeared to be from a year or two ago and it clearly showcased more of Ginny's neglect and," she cracked a wry smirk, "less than ideal behaviour." Luna nodded for her to go on. "I can't help but notice that Janine's efforts to help me and strengthen our connection all come at Ginny's expense. Perhaps that's just how things were and perhaps that's not a negative thing, but it just doesn't sit well with me."

Luna's discrete smile grew just so. "Valid observation. I think it's wise of you to note such a thing. I believe Janine's choice in memories shows her personality on many levels. Admittedly, there wouldn't be much room for your connection with Janine to grow in any legitimate ways while you were with Ginny and that might be the most important part to note."

"Exactly," Hermione stressed, "both memories took place when I was with Ginny. Yes, Ginny's behaviour was...unbecoming and I can see how it would leave room for Janine to step in, but I'm not sure that I like how it developed." She exhaled briefly. "However, I have to acknowledge that Ginny has much more to choose from in terms of memory reserves."

"That's true," Luna nodded.

Hermione made a face before admitting quietly. "I believe I may have overreacted with Ginny the other day."

"How so?"

"Well," Hermione began a bit uptight, "it also began with a memory from Janine. It wasn't very flattering towards Ginny and I wanted to hear Ginny's side of things. She was very good about it and showed me what I asked for and even then some - another memory that she wasn't comfortable showing me, but I insisted. The content and the issues surrounding it, well, I supposed it set me off a little. I just don't know what to believe. On one hand, I see these memories from Ginny that show her 'relentlessly' pining for me at Hogwarts. Then I see these newer ones where she's, I don't know, tragically misguided and annoyingly distracted."

"That sounds about right," Luna said with a near chuckle that nearly set Hermione's temper aflame.

"Well," she went on a bit more curtly than intended, "what's your opinion? You were around for this. Which Ginny is the real one? Which one should I believe?"

"You know it won't benefit anyone if I tell you what to think or believe," Luna disputed patiently. Before Hermione could throw in a retort, the blonde continued. "What I can tell you is that anyone who can't see how remorseful and apologetic Ginny is and how hard she's trying now, is in severe need of a Wanhill draught."

"A what, sorry?"

"Wanhill - it's a plant that grows out by the shoreline. A lot of people say it's poisonous, but if you brew it correctly it actually clears the mind quite thoroughly."

"Oh. Okay," Hermione said slowly. "I'll keep an eye out for it in my readings."

"Oh, you won't find it in there. It's a very rare plant and isn't thoroughly documented. It's actually not even acknowledged by Ministry standards," Luna relayed regretfully.

"Right," Hermione went on, unconvinced.

"If you really want my opinion," Luna said, "Ginny's more than aware of her mistakes and she's beating herself up far more than anyone else ever could. I'm not saying what she did before should go unnoticed, but I think you should keep in mind that she's trying desperately to make amends. Which Ginny was real - both. The Ginny you fell in love with all those years ago was still there, trying to protect you and care for you in her own, damaged way.

"That's not to say anything negative about Janine. But I think it's important to know that Ginny's role in this is a complicated one," Luna finished.

"Understood," Hermione said with a delayed nod. "Thank you, Luna. I don't think I'd normally seek such confirmation, but it's just all very difficult when I feel like I have a fraction of my coherence."

"Like I said, it isn't in our history for you to seek advice from me. Yet, all change isn't bad," Luna said with a mischievous smirk.  
"Maybe you have a memory that you can share with me? Give me something else to go off of," Hermione suggested. Luna shook her head.

"Try to keep one thing in mind: relationships aren't textbooks that you can study and memorize. Your instincts may prove to be your most valuable asset."

**AN**: Hi everyone :) Happy New Year! Hope everyone's been doing well and that the holidays have treated you well. Nothing from Ginny in this chapter (minus Hermione reviewing the memory that Ginny gave her prior), but plenty of Pensieve memory time overall (and some Luna time for those who are fans ;) ). I changed a few things regarding fifth year (quidditch still going on...Ron on the team in that year...) – forgive me! Hope you enjoyed the update!

_Shout Outs_:

**SoulAstray**: No problem :) Glad you appreciated Ginny's take on things. Hope you're enjoying the holidays!

**Poetheather1**: So true, Ginny was backed into a corner on that one. And same about Hermione not resting until she finds the information she's looking for haha. It's nice to see someone having such empathy for Ginny :) She needs it! And or course, poor Hermione dealing with Janine - I'm guessing this chapter didn't make you favour her any more! Thanks for the support!

**MaddiMastermind**: Thanks again. Not sure what you'll think of the latest developments between Hermione and Janine. A bit of flip-flopping on Hermione's part at the very least :p Take care.

**homieGballer**: Thank you - Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well :) Hope all has been well. Damn Janine...I'm betting you don't think any more highly of her after this update! In any case, I hope you still enjoyed the latest chapter. Thanks again :)

**Icy-Windbreeze**: You're absolutely right, it's not easy to fix things. It's usually a long, bumpy road. So far that's the case with Hermione and Ginny anyway :p Thank you very much for reading.

**Alice D**: Aww, well hopefully this chapter changed your view of Hermione's feelings towards Ginny. Although it may not be that apparent right now. Anyway, a lot for Hermione to think about in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update. As for your English, you're right, makes a big difference to have time to pull something together. There's a lot of English in your school? Hm, that does make it tough. Well, I certainly don't help the issue when it comes to balancing out French and English, sorry to say, since my French is very basic at best. But kudos to you for knowing English so well.

**J**: It was a bit of a step back for Hermione and Ginny. And this chapter is open to interpretation on that front as well, but I hope you enjoyed the update. More Ginny/Hermione time next chapter! Thanks again for reading and for your support :)

**GoodStuff**: Thank you very much, I appreciate your comments. Well, there's certainly not a lot of action going on, but I'm glad you enjoy the character development and emotions :)

**crookshanks**: I'm glad you enjoyed the venture into Ginny's POV and liked the Ginny-Harry conversation :) Lol quite the turn around in Ginny from Chapter 1, right? See - Ginny's not so bad :p though she still did cause all the issues haha. A little bit more insight into how Hermione's feeling about Ginny and Janine in this most recent chapter. I hope you liked the update. Thanks again for your comments :) always appreciated

**Found that Special One**: Lol, I apologize for the completely unfestive chapter haha, not a lot of foresight on that one. Thank you very, very much for the compliments though, I greatly appreciate them. Agreed about Hermione's reaction to why Ginny was neglecting her. With any luck, Hermione will come around :) I hope you enjoyed the latest update. Again, thank you so much for all your feedback (and I know what you mean about on the iphone lol). As for info about me, what would you like to know? :p

**Rupelover**: Thank you very much for the review. I'm very happy to hear that you're enjoying the story so far. I'm doing my best to keep the updates pretty regular and not have huge lulls in between. I hope you liked the update and continue to enjoy the story :)

**rookie802**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed seeing things from Ginny's POV. Figured she deserved a bit of 'screen time', so to speak :p. Thanks again.

**Fragar1991**: Lol absolutely - this is the storm! That's a necessity before the peace and calm, right? Hope you enjoyed your holidays!

**LauraFlowi**: Yeah, Ginny's proposal didn't quite work out the way she'd planned. I'm really happy to hear you liked the chapter though. As always, I really appreciate your feedback. If they had gone to the dinner, you're right, that might've changed everything. No problem about reading Resistance - thank you very much for writing it! It's a really great story. Now I'm waiting on another update for Unbreakable :p

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Lol, isn't it the truth. You've been good at predicting the pace and general content of my stories, so... ;) Thanks again for the feedback - always appreciated :)

**bigblusky**: I think it's perfect that you feel bad for Ginny (does that make me a bad person? :p) Well, you'll still have a number of chapters of memories and such, the culprit isn't going to be caught in the immediate future - is that a good thing or a bad thing? Anyway, thanks again. Hope you're doing great and that you've had a bit of a break :p Take care.

**Serene-Enchantment**: I'm all for pro-Ginny sentiments :p You'll see more from Hermione in the next chapter. Thank you again :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks again for following up with me on another memory. I'll be frank, I have no excuses for that night. I did just about everything wrong that I could've - I'm seeing a pattern here. Most I can offer is what happened after. As always, if you have any questions about it, just let me know._

_I'm happy to hear that you're learning more about Hogwarts and the war. It takes time to get through that many years of memories, no need to put extra pressure on yourself. And that's absolutely amazing that you're so far ahead in your studies. You really should go check out Hogwarts - the new Potions master isn't as good as Snape was, but it'd still be good to have all of the supplies on hand and the help if you need it. As for Herbology, you should make sure Neville's there to help you along. He was in Gryffindor with us and he's such a pro at Herbology. You should try and schedule your visit in conjunction with a quidditch match! Okay, maybe that's just what I would do - never mind. _

_It's good to hear from you...I'm sorry that things went the way they did last time. You don't need to apologize for anything. You had every right to be upset - you're dealing with a lot and we have a lot of history, and unfortunately not all of it is sunshine and rainbows. You were right though, we had to foray into the negative situations eventually anyway._

_Hope you're doing well. Don't be too hard on yourself! You're doing great - doing Gryffindor proud all over again!_

_Best,_

_Ginny_

Hermione folded up the letter and set it aside. After her talk with Luna and belatedly realizing that she'd been too hard on Ginny and had ignored her enough, she sent the other witch a letter offering up a truce. She'd told herself it was necessary, but if she was being honest with herself, she actually even missed talking with Ginny.

She held up the newest vial briefly before walking over to the Pensieve and spilling the substance inside. With a quick breath, she dipped her head into the waters.

_Ginny entered the flat and came upon the sight of Hermione curled up on the corner of the couch with an open book in her lap._

_"Hi Hermione," Ginny greeted her with a smile that went unseen as the brunette refused to look up from her book. Ginny stood there for a moment, watching the brunette a little helplessly until inaudibly sighing and setting her bags down. "How was your day?"_

_Again, Ginny waited and didn't receive a response. The only sound in the flat was the flip of a page. _

_"What are you reading?" Ginny tried again and made the mistake of taking a step towards the brunette. Though Hermione didn't reply or look up, she shifted her position and burrowed herself further into the corner of the couch as Ginny approached. A defeated sigh left the younger witch's mouth and she stopped in the middle of the room. _

_"Guess you're still mad at me," Ginny mumbled quietly as she retreated to the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder to seek a response from the brunette, but saw that Hermione was still determinedly engrossed in her book._

_"I brought home one of those little cakes that you like from the cart in the Atrium - they haven't had them in a while," Ginny called into the living room as she prepared to conjure up a meal. "Have you eaten yet?"_

_Finally, a small noise escaped Hermione in the form of an irritated sigh. _

_"You know I can't eat too many of those cakes, Ginny," she admonished without looking up from her book. "They're bad for your teeth and they're not healthy." _

_"But you haven't had too many," Ginny disputed lightly. _

_"I just had a slice the other day, actually," Hermione said with an edge. She hesitated, but eventually lifted her head to look at Ginny for the first time that evening. "You would probably know if you were at my birthday for more than 10 minutes."_

_Ginny sighed heavily and hung her head. A few beats passed as she worked to maintain her composure and walked back into the living room, though leaning against the far wall. "Hermione, I don't know how many times I have to apologize. I'm very, very sorry that I wasn't there on time and that I didn't have more involvement. I made a mistake - okay, several."_

_"You can apologize all you want, Ginny. Doesn't change the fact that, yet again, you couldn't be bothered when it came to me and that I don't believe you when you say that it won't happen again," Hermione replied with surprising indifference as she returned her attention to her book. "Ron and Harry were clear with you about when to be there and you chose not to be."_

_Ginny stared at Hermione for a second before walking over to the couch. Despite Hermione's brief look of annoyance, Ginny took a seat, though she made sure to put some space between the two of them._

_"Well we have to move past this," Ginny said, earning her another dark look from Hermione. "You never cared about your birthday before."_

_"Don't tell me what we _have_ and don't have to do," Hermione interjected. "And you're missing the point entirely - don't make excuses. And sure, I never really cared about my birthday before, but you never missed it before either. You were always the one who made it into this big celebration. Yes, I didn't ask for it or need it, but I did appreciate it and it made me feel like you really cared."_

_"I'm sorry," Ginny replied quietly as she glanced away. _

_"Ginny," Hermione started as she took in a quick breath and closed her book before turning slightly to face the younger witch, "When we were in Hogwarts, you encouraged me and supported me, you helped to me to believe in myself. Nobody else seemed to notice my uncertainty, but you did. When I was busy supporting others, you were supporting me. All throughout you made me confident. I always felt strong when I was with you and when I knew you were by my side. It's just a terrible shame and still hard for me to believe that all the confidence you helped to foster in me you are now taking away one disappointment at a time." Hermione's eyes betrayed her by showing unshed tears that contradicted the steady timber of her voice. _

_"Hermione," Ginny breathed, "I'm still that person. I always want to support and encourage you."_

_"How?" Hermione interjected. "By not being around?"_

_"That-"_

_"You made me feel special. You made me feel seen and appreciated like no one else did. Now...I just don't know, Ginny. Do you not care about me anymore? If there's something that you're struggling with that's pulling you away from me, please tell me, I want to help you," Hermione pleaded. Before Ginny could respond, Hermione's whole demeanour shifted instantly and she was so upset that the words got caught in her throat. She looked up at the ceiling, eyes still shining with unshed tears and she shook her head ruefully. "I can't believe I'm even saying the things I am. Unbelievable. Never mind. I've put too much weight on you; too many expectations. Why should you have any impact on my confidence or feelings in general?" Ginny was about to interject when Hermione let out a stunted laugh. "Honestly. I should've never given you the space to do that. I am responsible for my own well being, you should have nothing to do with it."_

_"Hermione, you have every reason to be confident and self-assured," Ginny expressed earnestly as she sought eye contact with the brunette. _

_Hermione ignored the redhead's declaration and merely open up her book once more to read. "Thank you for your input, Ginny."_

_"Mione," Ginny begged, "I really, really didn't think my actions would have this sort of negative effect on you and I can't apologize enough for my ignorance and inconsiderate behaviour. I never want to be the source of any negativity or upset in your life-"_

_Hermione cut off Ginny's word with a sharp laugh. "Thank you. That'll be enough for one night, Ginny. Let's not waste another evening rehashing things, shall we?"_

_"Mione, this is serious...can we talk about it?" Ginny insisted and Hermione glanced over wearily at her. _

_"I just want to read, Ginny, okay? Can you allow me this?" She said._

_"Hermione...but-"_

_"But nothing, then. Have a good night," Hermione said icily as she stood. Ginny had more words on the tip of her tongue, but they went unspoken as Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her._

_A small sigh forced its way out of Ginny as she slouched in her spot on the couch, peering forlorn over the back of the couch at their bedroom door. After a few moments of wishful anticipation, Ginny eventually faced forward again and let her head drop back against the head of the couch and she stared absently at the ceiling. Another several moments passed before Ginny rose from the couch, fighting lethargy all the while. She took a few slow steps over to her bag and dug around in it until she retrieved an envelope with Hermione's name on it. She turned the envelope over in her fingers momentarily before quietly approaching the bedroom door. She raised a hand to knock on the door, but stopped mid-motion and dropped her hand dejectedly to her side. Without any further hesitation, Ginny crouched down and slipped the envelope underneath the door before returning to the living room._

The images before Hermione began to shift about in a series of swirls before settling and providing a clear picture once more.

_Ginny woke with a jolt as she heard the bedroom door swing open followed by a few hurried steps._

_"What's this?"_

_The redhead rubbed her eyes and squinted at the form before her as her eyes adjusted to the light. When her vision cleared she saw Hermione perched next to the couch looking down over her with the envelope clasped in her upheld hand._

_"Uh, I was expecting a better reaction than this," Ginny rambled as she held her hand up as if Hermione was going to smack her over the head with the envelope. Hermione tutted impatiently and shook the envelope pointedly. Ginny groaned and peered over at the clock. "What time is it?"_

_"Late," Hermione replied tersely as she tried to catch Ginny's gaze once more. "I purposely didn't look at this for as long as I could - curiosity got the better of me eventually."_

_Ginny looked back at Hermione before dropping her gaze to the envelope. "Those are the reservations for our week in Spain." She waited a moment for any sign of a reply, but quickly explained. "If I had had my act together, I would've given you this on your birthday. I didn't have the confirmation yet, unfortunately. Anyway...I talked with Robbards and Mr. Whittner and arranged for us to take a week off. I hope you aren't mad that I went to Mr. Whittner behind your back - I wanted it to be a surprise though."_

_Ginny glanced up at Hermione again to see that the brunette was doggedly focused on the envelope and her lips were pursed in concentration. Ginny took the opportunity to speak again._

_"I know I'm a screw up and I've disappointed you a lot," she started with a sigh, "but I'm a screw up who would like to take you to Spain like we talked about a couple of years back." She paused briefly before adding in a rush. "If you don't want to go with me, I'd understand, I can easily change the reservations so you can bring someone else. In any case, I'd like you to go - you've earned it."_

_Only then did Hermione swing the envelope down and it made solid contact with the younger witch's head._

_"You're so thick sometimes," Hermione scolded as she stormed around to the other side of the couch and sat down._

_"Ow," Ginny mumbled as she rubbed her head and waited for the brunette to finish her assault._

_"Ginny...I don't even know what to say. This is all sorts of right and all sorts of wrong," she sighed. "First off, you can't just book a trip for us and expect that that's okay. Even if Mr. Whittner says it's fine, I still have a lot of things I need to handle and he doesn't micro-manage, he doesn't know the scale or volume of my tasks well enough to say if it's really appropriate for me to leave. Secondly, you can't just take a week away and expect that that'll fix things. There's a lot more here that's wrong than that. Thirdly, despite what you say, it does seem like interesting timing - I wonder if you just did this in an attempt to appease me over the birthday catastrophe."_

_"I understand," Ginny said with a slow nod, awaiting further explanation._

_"Yet...it's sweet," Hermione relented as her shoulders slumped. A few moments of silence passed between them before the older witch spoke once again. "If I do choose to go with you, it won't actually change anything - not permanently anyway. It'll just be a brief vacation from reality," she expressed softly._

_Ginny nodded slowly before speaking quietly. "I know."_

_Hermione sighed as she looked down at the envelope and pulled out the papers. She read them over before speaking. "I suppose we could use a vacation, though."_

_Ginny cracked a smile. "I think it'd be good for us." Another several beats passed before Ginny spoke again. "I'm sorry about everything, Hermione."_

_The brunette glanced up at her and sighed. "I know. We have a long way to go." A smirk crept across her features and she laughed shyly. "I'm sorry I set your flowers on fire."_

_A laugh bubbled up out of Ginny's throat and she smiled brightly at Hermione. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad you set them on fire and not me."_

_"I'm not that cruel," Hermione quipped._

_"I know you're not," Ginny replied quietly before giving the brunette a sly grin. "But come on now, admit it, I kind of would've deserved it."_

_"No," Hermione insisted gently with a small shake of her head and a small smile that Ginny returned._

_"I love you, Mione."_

Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve and sighed heavily - reviewing these memories was getting more and more taxing as time went on.

She retrieved the memory and placed it back in its vial and set it in the holder she had for all the others. She sat down on the chair at her desk as she contemplated what to do next. Clearly, some things still weren't hashed out in the memory that Ginny had shown her, but it did showcase something. It seemed that the way that their relationship had carried on for as long as it did in the state that it did is because Ginny was able to apologize sufficiently enough and convince her old self to hold on for longer. Did she think that the apology was actually sufficient? No, not really. The vacation offer was generous, but as her old self had pointed out, it didn't exactly fix anything. Though, she had to admit that it did acknowledge the point that Ginny wasn't around enough - that offer spoke directly to that.

She was about to delve into another lengthy inner debate about how to proceed with Ginny when she closed her eyes and just shook her head. Despite how she should maybe feel, she wanted to speak with Ginny - end of story. This fragile balance and endless contemplation was growing so wearisome and she just wanted things to be simple for a change. Things may never be simple, but she could at least try to not complicate them further.

Again, she wished she could just produce a Patronus - it would be so much more efficient than writing a letter and getting Burrwick to deliver it. Disappointingly, she was still far from that point. With resignation, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over," Hermione said as she gestured for Ginny to take a seat at the desk, as she, too, sat down. A couple of days had passed since Hermione had sent Ginny the letter, and they'd arranged for Ginny to come over once again to talk about things.

"You're more than welcome," Ginny smiled as she idly took in her surroundings. "Thank you for inviting me."

Before launching into her questions, Hermione remembered her manners and gave Ginny a smile that she feared was a bit forced. "So, how have you been? How's work?"

"Oh," Ginny said, somewhat caught off guard. "I'm fine, thank you." She paused. "And work's okay. Well, no, frustrating actually. We're not having much luck on the Saundoval front, I'm afraid," she relayed with regret. "I actually thought we had him the other day. There was a sighting in Iceland, if you can believe it, and when we got there and managed to apprehend him, turned out that it was someone he'd given a rather potent Polyjuice Potion to throw us off the trail. We interrogated the man, but unfortunately it really was just an innocent person who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and had no prior knowledge of Saundoval or any idea of what his intentions were."

"That's vile," Hermione said with a frown. "He's just going around the continent terrorizing people?"

Ginny let out a quick sigh. "Well, hopefully not for much longer. If he pulled that stunt, it must've meant that we were getting close and we spooked him. We'll have to be more discrete next time."

Hermione nodded slowly as she digested the information. With a sight frown, she asked, "Do you like being an Auror? It seems like one of the most stressful jobs you could have in the wizarding world. I understand that you went into this line of work because of Fred, and me a bit, I guess. But, do you ever regret it or grow tired of it?"

"Um," Ginny started as she worked through her thoughts on the matter, her gaze going adrift, "good question. Yes, it's certainly stressful at times. Well, a lot of the time. I never really thought extensively about becoming an Auror until the war started, but it was cemented by the time the war was over. Since then I haven't really looked back." She exhaled audibly as she locked eyes with Hermione. "I regret a lot about what this career has cost me. But, at the same time, if I could go back, I don't know that I'd drop the career altogether. I believe in what I do, but I'm not proud of how I let it take over my life...and yours." She let out a short laugh. "Of course I wonder sometimes how things could've been if I'd just played quidditch. A lot simpler, I imagine."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "That makes sense to me. And I do find your work admirable. And despite everything, I'm actually happy to hear that you don't fully regret everything. There's no point in living like that."

"No, you're right, there isn't," Ginny agreed with a faint smile.

"Maybe you could tell me more about how things were for you during the war," Hermione suggested gently. "Not now necessarily, but sometime. I'd like to know."

"Of course," Ginny obliged with a nod. "Whenever you'd like."

"Okay. Thank you - that means a lot to me. I know it's very personal," Hermione acknowledged, pulling a brief laugh out of Ginny.

"Well, you were my girlfriend of eight years, so if anyone's privy to 'personal', it'd be you."

"Perhaps," Hermione compromised, drawing out the word. "But, you could also argue that because I'm your ex, I have no right to any personal information."

Ginny tilted her head slightly from side to side in contemplation. "Mm, I guess. But you're not just ' an ex' to me. Not at all. And...well, I didn't want us to break up, so..."

Hermione couldn't help herself and she smiled at the woman before her. Refusing to stop and think further, she confessed in an affable tone, "I like you, Ginny." She laughed at how Ginny lit up and looked undeniably pleased.

"Really. Well, I like you too, Hermione," she returned.

A few responses were on the tip of Hermione's tongue, but reservation got the better of her and she merely raised an eyebrow with a shy smile and looked over at the Pensieve.

"So, how was our vacation to Spain?" She asked. "Did we actually get along?"

Ginny smile still lingered as she replied. "Yes, in fact we did - we got along very well." She sighed in nostalgia. "It was almost like old times. It was really nice. We saw a lot in that week, and all quite easily thanks to your charmed bags - no heavy luggage for us. Also, I have to say I'm quite proud that we didn't get lost once. Apparently both of us are quite adept at reading maps and navigating. We spent a lot of time in various cities, saw all the historical things that you wanted to see," she informed her with a smile, "but we also made time for the beach and you let us sneak in a quidditch match. One thing that always comes to mind is when we got caught in a rain storm on hike - sounds so cliché, but it turned out to be fun."

Hermione chuckled, aiming to be skeptical, but somehow ended up being genuine. "Maybe you can show me sometime."

"Sure," Ginny nodded eagerly. "In the meantime, which memory do you want to see?"

The brunette frowned in contemplation. She shouldn't ask - there must be hundreds of other things to inquire about.

"You know, you never did give me the next memory in the saga of how we got together."

"Mm," Ginny said with a nod, "Right. That one's a bit bitter/sweet. Did Harry show you the battle in the Hall of Prophecy? Department of Mysteries?"

"Vaguely," she replied. "He told me that's when Sirius was killed and the Ministry finally realized and accepted that Voldemort was back."

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "He didn't show you a memory though?"

"No, he didn't. I think it was a bit of a sore spot for him, considering Sirius."

"More than understandable. I wouldn't want to relive it either if I were him."

"So that's where our next memory occurs?" Hermione questioned, her brows furrowed together in mild confusion.

"Yeah, oddly enough," Ginny offered with a slight smirk. "Not exactly a time for romance, but I guess I saw opportunities where others might not."

"Okay, well, let's see it," Hermione instructed with a resolute nod. Ginny wordlessly obliged and gestured to the Pensieve when the memory was in place.

_The members of the DA stood back to back in the Hall of Prophecies as Death Eaters that had begun to close in on them disappeared from sight momentarily. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at Hermione who was next to her and gave the brunette a single nudge._

_"Hm," Hermione voiced tersely, refusing to shift her gaze._

_"Hermione," Ginny whispered._

_"What?" Hermione hissed, a stern look of concentration on her face._

_"Look at me," Ginny requested. Hermione tutted irritably in response._

_"Honestly. This is hardly the time, Ginny. Now focus. You-"_

_Ginny leaned in just so and whispered, "You know I'm in love with you, right?"_

_"What?!" Hermione exploded in a harsh whisper that encroached on a shriek. _

_"Stay sharp, Mione. I expect a response when this is all said and done," Ginny replied hurriedly as Death Eaters began to surround them. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Hermione open her mouth to speak, but there wasn't time._

_"Now!" Harry ordered and each of the members cast a Reductor Curse, Hermione included despite the distraction._

_"Let's go," Ginny instructed as a still slightly disheveled Hermione stood rooted to the ground. The redhead grasped her around the waist and urged her to run and they soon fell in line with the others as they ran._

_"Ginny, I could kill you," Hermione whispered shakily as they continued their escape._

_"I'm sorry," Ginny offered. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Reflecting upon it; probably not the best timing."_

_"You think?!" Hermione snapped as she shot the other girl a brief look._

_A moment later, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw a Death Eater grabbing Harry._

_"Stupefy!" She yelled, effectively stunning the Death Eater and freeing Harry._

_"That's my girl," Ginny said with a wink._

_As the enemies closed in on them, Ginny and Hermione rushed along with Harry until they found themselves in the Time Chamber, closely followed by a couple of Death Eaters who sealed the door behind them._

_The three looked hurriedly around and immediately noted that they'd been separated from the others._

_"Stupefy!" Harry called out and hit one of the Death Eaters with the curse. _

_Ginny's senses heightened almost painfully so as she heard the beginnings of the Killing Curse being cast. She turned to see the remaining Death Eater, wand poised menacingly at Hermione and the younger witch tackled him with all the force she could muster. Ginny shot back up and readied to cast a curse, but was beaten to it by Hermione who stunned the cloaked wizard._

_"Mione," Ginny breathed as she approached the girl, her own legs unsure as the reality of what could've been set in. "Are you okay?" She asked as she placed her hands on the brunette's arms. Hermione gave a shaky nod, her own hands automatically coming up to rest on Ginny's waist. The moment she received confirmation, Ginny pulled the older witch into a tight hug._

_"Guys, come on," Harry called as she started to run and waved to the both of them. The girls pulled back and looked at one another for a brief moment before breaking out into a run - their hands lingering together for a few crucial moments._

_"In here," Harry ordered as they entered an office. They were in the office for only a second when they were each struck with spells._

_"Impediment Jinx," Hermione breathed before casting a Silencing Charm on one of the Death Eaters as the other was put into a Full Body-Bind by Harry. _

_Before Ginny could stun the remaining Death Eater, he cast a non-verbal spell and it hit Hermione dead on. Ginny's heart ceased to beat as she watched Hermione drop to the ground in front of her in a lifeless heap. The younger witch instinctively tried to rush forward to drop to Hermione's side, but was still immobilized by the Jinx. In the moment she took to test her feet, the Death Eater hit her with a curse and Ginny was knocked back, a sharp snapping sound echoed across the room and searing pain shot up her leg as she felt her ankle break. _

_In wild anger, Ginny thrust her arm forward. "Reducto!" She screamed and though he'd raised a shield, the Curse was still powerful enough to throw him into the wall._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled and as soon as the attack hit the wizard, Ginny felt her legs free up. _

_Only vaguely aware of the __immobilizing__ pain radiating from her ankle, Ginny struggled to her feet, placing all her wait on her good foot, all the while never taking her eyes off of Hermione. Harry had rushed over to his friend and was checking her over._

_"Is she okay?" She asked breathlessly as she hobbled over only to drop down next to the girl and moved the older witch's hair out of her face as she peered anxiously at her still form. Ginny's clenched her jaw tightly as she digested the image before her._

_"She's alive. It's just a stunning spell of some sort. We have to get out of here though - find the others," Harry directed as he placed his arms under Hermione and picked her up. "Can you walk?" He asked as he glanced back._

_"I'm fine - don't worry about me. Let's go," Ginny assured him and she followed along as best she could as they searched for the others._

_Soon they found themselves in the another room and relief showed on her face as she saw the others. Neville was banged up and Ron seemed to be under the influence of a Curse, but everyone was alive._

_Neville came over and took Hermione from Harry._

_"Is she alright?" Neville asked as he glanced between Harry and Ginny._

_"She'll be fine," Harry assured him and soon started to determine where to go from here. _

_"She was hit with a curse," Ginny explained as she limped closer and placed a hand tenderly on the back on Hermione's head. Ginny looked up to Neville and spoke somberly. "Keep her safe, Neville." Regret crossed her face and she dropped her gaze back down to Hermione as she gently caressed the top of the brunette's head. "I'm in no shape to protect her right now. I-"_

_"They're here," Harry alerted the group. "Seal the doors."_

_Ginny, Luna and Harry tried to seal the doors, but their magic wasn't strong enough and the Death Eaters broke through._

_The skirmish continued and the last thing Ginny saw was Hermione's body as she shifted her gaze away from the stunning spell hurtling across the room towards her._

_When Ginny woke, she was back in Hogwarts in the Hospital wing. As she sat up in bed, she noticed Madam Pomfrey and the other healers running around the wing tending to the other members of the DA. Ginny's eyes absently scanned the occupied beds around her until her gaze locked onto a dark-haired girl that a couple of Healers and Madam Pomfrey were fawning over. _

_Without another thought, Ginny sprung out of bed, only remembering mid-air about her ankle and winced pre-emptively as she landed. To her surprise and relief, everything felt normal, but she didn't spend a moment longer to relish the feeling as she jogged over to Hermione's bed and moved past the Healers to stand at Hermione's bedside._

_"Excuse me, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey ordered as she pushed the redhead back. "You need to give us space to tend to Miss Granger."_

_"Is she okay? Is she going to be fine?" Ginny asked as she reluctantly allowed the Healers space to do what they needed to do, all the while peering over their shoulders as best she could._

_"She's going to be alright, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Now give us some space. We'll give you a full update after."_

_Ginny stood stiffly aside as she watched the women tend to Hermione. They went over her with wands and when the brunette showed the slightest signs of consciousness, they hurriedly administered a series of potions. In the meantime, Ginny received updates from Luna on what had occurred during the rest of the battle at the Ministry. Ginny looked around for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found._

_In time, Madam Pomfrey came over and pulled Ginny aside._

_"Miss Granger is going to be just fine. She's going to have to take a large dose of potions every day for the next few days, however. As I understand, the Death Eater was silenced when he cast the curse - thank Merlin for that because that curse would've killed Miss Granger if it had been cast verbally."_

_A large lump formed in Ginny's throat as she nodded rapidly in response to the matron's report. She swallowed it down._

_"So, potions everyday? Which potions? How many days?" Ginny asked in a bit of a daze, before remembering, "Oh, and what interval?"_

_Madam Pomfrey smiled subtly at her. "I'll give you all the information when Miss Granger is discharged. For now, she needs rest."_

_Ginny nodded wordlessly, eyes trained on the brunette who was hardly awake. She was vaguely aware as Madam Pomfrey placed a caring hand on her shoulder before departing. The young witch glanced briefly after the woman before going up to Hermione's bedside and pulling up a chair. The brunette's head lolled to the side upon Ginny's arrival and her eyes struggled to focus on her visitor._

_"Mione," Ginny whispered as she inched the chair closer and grasped Hermione's hand delicately in her own. "Mione, it's me." _

_Hermione blinked slowly with fluttering eyelids and she opened her mouth to speak. She struggled and Ginny brought her other hand up to the girl's head and tenderly pushed her hair back._

_"Shh, it's okay. Save your energy. You're going to be fine, Mione - just rest, okay? I'll be right here. Sleep, okay?"_

_Whether Hermione understood or not, no further encouragement was needed and the brunette's eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a slumber. _

_Several hours later, Hermione slowly awoke, her subtle movements catching Ginny's attention. Daylight was streaming into the Hospital wing and yet the room was entirely quiet and void of activity - a stark change from the night before._

_"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, her voice scratchy from lack of use._

_"Mione." Ginny smiled. "Great to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked as she set down her book and moved forward to grasp the brunette's hand once more._

_"I've been better," Hermione said with a weak smile._

_"Mm, I'll bet," Ginny said quietly. _

_Ginny went on to explain the events of what'd happened and Hermione listened intently - all her earlier haze gone._

_"Oh no, Harry," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Sirius was all he had left..."_

_"I know," Ginny said regretfully. "He's been keeping to himself since we got back. Can't blame him. I guess we're wise to give him some space for now."_

_Hermione sighed and drew her lips into a straight line. "I guess. He shouldn't isolate himself, but...we can't push him right now. You're right."_

_The girls grew silent as they both got lost in their respective thoughts. A while later, Hermione looked around and noted the fact that classes would be going on now._

_"I convinced Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall to allow me to stay longer than usual. Under the circumstances, they made a rare exception," Ginny explained. _

_"Do you feel okay?" Hermione questioned. "Did you sleep at all last night?"_

_"I'm fine," Ginny assured her. "I slept enough. Don't worry about me." A slight lull formed as Ginny dropped her gaze and her thoughts went astray. She lifted her head and looked to Hermione with such a sober expression that the brunette's posture stiffened in apprehension._

_"You almost died last night, Mione," Ginny whispered in quiet desperation, the anxiety she felt etched across her forehead in thin lines. "If the Order hadn't come...if you hadn't silenced Dolohov..."_

_Hermione sat back furthermore. "I'm fine, Ginny. I'm alive," she asserted as she gave Ginny's hand a light squeeze. "Some of us weren't so fortunate last night."_

_Ginny shook her head. She maintained her hold on Hermione's hand and got up from her chair to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Though Hermione seemed uncertain initially, within a moment she relaxed, silently giving Ginny permission to go on._

_"Hermione...," Ginny started, her voice hitching. She took a moment to exhale in an attempt to regain her composure and in the process she grabbed her wand and cast a couple of charms around them so others wouldn't overhear and also to give them some cover from any prying eyes. "Hermione," she started again with renewed assuredness, "I don't know what I would've done if you were killed last night. When Dolohov got you...I just, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think...I was just _so_ scared. I don't think I've ever been so scared. Not even when I was in the Chamber of Secrets, if you can believe that."_

_"Ginny, I-" Hermione started, only to be met with a shake of Ginny's head._

_"Just hear me out, please," Ginny requested quietly. "I really do love you Hermione. Whether you feel the same way or not. I know I annoy you sometimes with my antics, but I mean well. And," she gave a wry smile, "what can I say - I just want you to notice me...you're the only one I see."_

_The redhead exhaled inaudibly with a heave of her shoulders as she awaited the older witch's reply. Hermione's eyes studied Ginny as she took in the girl's declaration. She seemed to struggle to find the words, so to compromise she reached across with her other hand and held Ginny's between her own. After a moment, Hermione let her thumb graze along the back of Ginny's hand in a tender, subtle gesture._

_"You stayed here all night?" Hermione asked quietly as she glanced downward for a prolonged second._

_A beat passed, but Ginny soon replied. "Yes."_

_"Ginny," Hermione said softly as the faintest hint of a smile crept across her features, an unmistakable warmth in her eyes, "just even having you nearby makes things better. I'm so glad you're here. It feels as though it all sort of happened so fast and just...crept up on me, but I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Ginny smiled gently. "Well, good news, I'm not going anywhere," she promised softly as she risked leaning in towards the other girl. Hermione never broke eye contact despite their increasing proximity. Ginny paused briefly as she hovered a short breath away from the brunette's lips. In that moment, Hermione leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips in a kiss that was both delicate and entirely overwhelming. Ginny brought her free hand up to cup the older witch's cheek and let her thumb softly caress the brunette's cheekbone as they renewed their kiss. _

_Things were on the cusp of intensifying when Ginny reluctantly pulled back, Hermione's following her for a split second before sitting back fully, her eyes slow to open to stare at Ginny with an unreadable expression._

_"We can continue this when you're out and feel better," the younger witch promised with a smirk. "If you choose to, that is."_

_Hermione's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink as she cleared her throat, her gaze flitting away briefly before offering a small series of nods. Ginny smiled._

_"Stay with me?" Hermione requested lightly as she shifted over on the bed before cracking a smirk. "Considering you're skipping classes anyway."_

_Ginny's smile brightened. "Of course," she said as she shifted on the bed to sit next to Hermione. They looked at each other for a second before they made a wordless agreement. Ginny scooted up just so on the bed and pulled Hermione to her so that the girl was resting against the redhead's torso, head resting comfortably in the crook of Ginny's neck. The younger witch wrapped her arms around Hermione and couldn't hide her smile as the brunette made herself comfortable in their embrace. Hermione smiled as Ginny lay a lingering kiss on the top of her head._

_"I won't let anyone else hurt you," Ginny quietly vowed. Hermione turned her head a bit, but the redhead just rubbed Hermione's arms in an effort to settle her. "Things are going to get worse before they get better, but I'll be better prepared next time. No one's going to hurt you if I can do anything about it."_

_"Ginny...you were spectacular. Next time _I_'ll be better prepared," Hermione rebutted._

_"You were brilliant."_

_Hermione sighed heavily, but didn't refute Ginny's claim. Instead, she let her eyelids close and rest her head more fully against Ginny._

_"I'm afraid to admit that I could get used to this," she confessed with a slight chuckle. Ginny cracked a grin._

_"I think I could deal with this becoming a habit - maybe not under these circumstances, but you know."_

_Hermione huffed quietly with a smirk. _

_"Get some sleep, Ginny."_

_"I'm fine. You go ahead, Mione. I'll wake you when it's time for your potions."_

_"Thank you Gin. For everything."_

_"Anytime," Ginny chuckled before tilting her head down to lay another soft kiss upon Hermione's soft tresses as the girl fell asleep._

When Hermione pulled back, she had to fight back the affectionate smile that threatened to cross her lips. She stared at the ripples in the Pensieve for a couple of seconds as she tried to calm the nerves in her that seemed to fire off at reliving such a charged memory. When she felt confident, she turned to Ginny who stood nearby with an expectant look on her face.

"Thank you for showing me that," Hermione stated. "It's something else entirely to see what actually happened during that battle than just hearing about it. And yes, you do have poor timing," she added with a wry grin. "Um, but, you were very sweet. Thank you...for looking out for me."

Ginny chuckled softly. "No need to thank me. As you saw, I wasn't overly successful. I tried though."

"Maybe that's where it started," Hermione pondered as she tilted her head in contemplation. Ginny frowned.

"Maybe where what started?"

"You. Your career as an Auror. This drive to catch the Death Eaters above all other things. I can absolutely understand how...Fred...would've escalated it and cemented it, and also my encounter with Bellatrix, but I could see how things could've actually taken root during that battle," Hermione explained.

Ginny mulled over the statement briefly. "Yes, that does make sense."

"Yes," Hermione blurted out with a level of excitement that caught her off guard on some level. "It does makes sense! I mean, you even said in that memory, "I'll be better prepared next time." And just your mannerisms throughout and the way that you tried to protect me - it all makes sense. Then, when Bellatrix hurt me, that pushed you furthermore down that road. Then when Fred died...it was sealed," Hermione elaborated as a series of light bulbs went off in her head. "I mean, I could tell early on that you have sort of adopted this 'protector' role; that's been quite clear. What wasn't clear was just how it became so prominent and could've drove you to act the way that you did in those _other_ memories." Hermione paused as a frown formed on her face. "But...I assume I would've known this already. I mean, me before...I was actually there to witness everything, I should've been able to put it all together then too."

Ginny returned the brunette's frown. "Well, we certainly had a lot of talks surrounding Fred, but...I don't really know how productive they were or how far they went. I talked, but...perhaps not as thoroughly or honestly as I could've. I just wanted to move on. We didn't talk extensively about your 'encounter' with Bellatrix. Well, we did in a sense, we talked about it in terms of how to get you past it, but I suppose we didn't talk much about me. Not that we should've," Ginny insisted rather fervently. "That wasn't about me at all. You were the one who was tortured and hurt...there's no way it should've been about me."

"See Ginny," Hermione announced as she pointed her finger at the other girl, "that's _exactly_ it. That's what I'm saying," she went on, her enthusiasm - however inappropriate - growing. She knew it was unacceptable to actually be excited about this discussion, but she'd always been one who was thrilled by the prospect of solving a puzzle. "We talked about me - I want to see those discussions as some point, by the way. But we didn't talk about how all of these people around you being harmed or taken from you, how these moments impacted you and formed your motivations, beliefs and values. Ginny, these kind of events scarred you, and from what I understand, you didn't truly work through these events. You built up your defenses and things just went completely astray. I don't know for sure, but if that is the case, then I'm at fault too for what's happened. From where I stand now, I believe that as your girlfriend and best friend, I shouldn't have let those things slide or been foolish enough to think things were okay."

"Mione," Ginny breathed, her eyebrows furrowed together as she vaguely shook her head at the brunette. "No. No...well, I don't know if you're right. I can see logic in it...but, in any case...none of it would've been your fault. You were always good and tried to talk with me about this. If anything, I just didn't allow you to help me."

"Then I should've pushed," Hermione insisted.

"Mione," Ginny said with a chuckle. "If there's anyone in the world - other than my mum - who can make me do something I don't want to do, it's you. But...for something like what we're talking about...if I didn't want to discuss things, or if I didn't believe anything was wrong, well, even you wouldn't get anywhere. And you didn't."

Despite everything, Hermione gave Ginny a teasing look. "I don't know, Ginny. I'm still sorting things out, but I think that if I'd really put my mind to it, I could've made you do what I wanted."

As the words set in, Ginny's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"And that came out all wrong," Hermione said in a hurried blur of words as she blushed. "My point was," Hermione said in exaggeration, "perhaps you didn't work through everything that you should've, things manifested and you compensated."

Ginny stood motionless for a few beats as she pondered the words. "That still wouldn't make what I did right."

"No," Hermione admitted, "but it would be a start."

A moment passed and the girls shared a look that conveyed understanding and something that Hermione reluctantly, yet with growing assurance, identified as hope.

"A lot happened in that memory," Hermione said, changing gears. Ginny shot her a grin.

"I'll say. That was a major turning point, not only for us, but the DA and all of the wizarding world as well."

Hermione shook her head in latent disbelief as her eyes shifted to stare unfocused at the far corner of the room. "Unbelievable." With a quick intake of breath, she returned her gaze to Ginny. "So, that was the memory - the one where we get together."

"Mm, no, actually," Ginny said a bit tentatively. "You'd think so, but no, it's not."

"Are you kidding? _That_," she gestured to the Pensieve, "didn't solidify it?"

Ginny shook her head animatedly. "Nope. 'Fraid not."

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Surely the next one then."

"That's right," Ginny chuckled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the other girl with the slightest hint of a smile. "I won't ask for it now. Next time, though."

"You always did exercise more discipline and restraint than me," Ginny teased, earning her a look.

"Anyway," Hermione went on pointedly, "I've decided that I'm going to go to Hogwarts next week. I sent an owl to Headmistress McGonagall and she's arranged accommodations for me. I'll stay for a couple of weeks - meet with various professors, practice the different disciplines, explore the grounds."

"That's excellent, Hermione," Ginny said brightly. "You're going to have a great time and I think it'll be a great opportunity for you."

"I hope so," Hermione replied.

"It'll be great," Ginny assured her. "You always loved Hogwarts. And believe me, it's more interesting there than at the Ministry."

"The Ministry was perfectly interesting," Hermione asserted, looking oddly offended. Ginny let out a small laugh.

"I really need to show you more of the wizarding world," she stated easily. Hermione didn't reply immediately and the girls stood quietly until Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, anyway, so who's taking you to Hogwarts?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has arranged for Hagrid to bring me to Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Ginny said with disappointment that was evident to the brunette. "Well, that's great," she added, attempting to veil her disappointment with a chipper tone. "You were friends with Hagrid right from year one. He's great, you'll like him."

Hermione nodded, suddenly at a loss for words. For whatever reason, she'd initially pictured Ginny accompanying her to Hogwarts, but as she'd gotten to know Ginny a bit better, that image had cemented itself more and more. There were obvious bouts of doubt and uncertainty after Janine's memories, but Hermione had to admit that Ginny was quite adept at redeeming herself. However, as Hermione stood here, she couldn't find it in herself to ask Ginny to go with her - despite everything, it just didn't feel like they were quite there. But, if Ginny asked her, she'd have to reconsider.

"Well, thank you for all of your encouragement, Ginny. I appreciate it," the older witch finally said.

"Yeah, not a problem," Ginny said with a tight smile.

"Um, well, I guess until next time then, hm?" Hermione said, clasping her hands together in a vain attempt to rid herself of the awkwardness that had overcome her.

"Yes," Ginny said with another smile that couldn't quite cover up her disappointment. "Anytime, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a nod. For a brief second she pictured herself advancing and pulling the redheaded woman into a hug, but in reality Hermione's feet remained firmly rooted to the floor. "Well, have a good evening Ginny. Thanks again."

"No need to thank me," Ginny laughed lightly, Hermione noting the way it was slightly forced. The redhead gave her a patient look. "I told you there's no need to thank me for any of this. I'm more than happy to help." She dropped her gaze momentarily before smiling politely. "Alright, well, take care Mione. Um, send me an owl from Hogwarts if you have time or want to - I'd be curious to hear how you're liking it and what you've learned."

Hermione smiled warmly at the woman before her. In the back of her mind she realized how simple this could all be.

"Gladly. Talk to you soon, Ginny."

**AN**: Well, perhaps too much "Pensieve-time" in this chapter, but hopefully it was okay. Let me know your thoughts Thanks again to everyone for reading. All the support is fantastic and just amazing!

_Shout Outs_:

**Found that Special One**: Not to worry! I'm thankful for the feedback you've given! And you're way too kind saying I don't need input or guidance lol. Well, it's actually a good thing I'm not consistently told that I should've written things a different way since I tend to write chapters in advance and they'd be tough to change :p I could use a fluffy break ;) I'll try to check out 'Earphones' this weekend

**cha1890**: Thank you very much for reviewing I'm especially flattered that this is one of your first reviews. I'm really happy to hear that you've enjoyed the story so far – I hope you liked the latest chapter. Hope you're patient ;) because Hermione might be stuck in this situation for a while longer!

**J**: Well, very nearly there with the memory of them getting together! So very close!

**rookie802**: I figured we could all use a little bit of Luna :p I'm happy to hear that it's easier to see things from Ginny's POV as the story progresses. Thank you for the well wishes!

**mimitsouko**: Hermione has good sense (well, with Luna's guidance – you're right, she really knows how to simplify a situation). Janine's still a bit enigmatic, but she's certainly not out to make friends with Ginny :p Give me a question and I'll answer it ;) I'm not particularly good at deciding what would be interesting to share! Haha.

**LauraFlowi**: Luna's always right :p Jk, though she has an incredible tendency to be right. There have been a lot of Pensieve scenes in the past few chapters, but as we go further along it'll be more about new memories. Thank you very much for the kind wishes for the New Year – same to you as well! I'm also very happy to hear a new chapter of Unbreakable is in the works :D Take care.

**Poetheather1**: "She doesn't sell it well" – well said! Janine certainly is shrouded in a bit of mystery – whether it's good or bad. Glad you liked the conversation with Luna. Hermione has plenty of 'logic and reason', but Luna's influence is still needed.

**leilane . castro:** Luna's always great to have around ;) You're right, it wasn't really an upstanding thing of Janine to do (giving Hermione those memories). Good news – no Janine in this chapter! Thanks again for the feedback and for reading

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Thank you very much – I hope you have a great year as well I'm curious to know what you don't like about Janine's personality. Just curious :p Well, I hope the upcoming chapters are squeal-worthy! Lol.

**crookshanks**: Thank you! Hey, I don't consider it a bad thing that you're pissed with Ginny! She was still an arse, right? :p And, Janine helped Hermione feel better in the memory itself – maybe not in 'current time' :p but in the memory she did! It would've been awesome if Hermione picked Ginny to take her Hogwarts (like she's going to a ball...), but...it's Hagrid And yes, never doubt the power of Luna's influence ;) "I miss Ginny already!" haha that's so awesome! Thanks for reading.

**kermittounette**: Thank you very much for leaving a comment I really appreciate it. I'm happy to hear that the story has been intriguing enough to keep you interested! Good question about how many chapters – I'm not quite done yet, but I'd say at least 10 more chapters. Too much? Lol. Perhaps – I'm a little long-winded at times!

**vale89**: More than okay – I understand ;) I'm just happy to hear that you've enjoyed the last few chapters. With any luck, this one was to your liking as well Well, keep rooting for Ginny as she tries to prove her faith to Hermione ;) Thanks again and best wishes for the New Year as well.

**BlueWingedEncore**: No problem. Haha, well, trying to run with it at least :p I had another Pensieve memory in this chapter originally, but removed it – too many memories in one chapter it seemed and it wasn't super essential. Maybe I can work it in elsewhere though :p

**homieGballer**: Thank you very much. Haha, I'm glad someone enjoyed Hermione being possessive of Ginny ;) She's got some fire in her as well! I hope you enjoyed the latest update. Thanks again!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**Ginny POV**_

"You have a letter."

Ginny exhaled as she set down her jacket. She gave a quick nod to the man and turned back to her team. "Thanks for your hard work, guys. If you could get your write-ups to me by Friday, that'd be great. We'll follow up on Monday, okay?" Not waiting for confirmation from the group, she turned her attention to the man who'd greeted her.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she took the letter, nodding goodbye to the man as he departed. As soon as she saw the seal on the envelope, Ginny's heart began to pick up pace. Wasting no further time, she retreated to her office and closed the door behind her as she retrieved the letter from the envelope. She scanned the first line and her stomach dropped in disappointment. Sure, the letter was from Hogwarts, but it wasn't from Hermione - it was from Professor McGonagall.

A tentative smile crept across Ginny's face as she read the contents of the letter. It didn't quite make sense, but McGonagall was insistent. At the same time, perhaps Ginny could grab some time with Hermione while she was there. Either way, it'd be a nice change of pace and well, yes, Hermione would be there. That smile still lingering on her face, Ginny pulled out a blank piece of parchment and composed her reply.

Apparently, it was time for her to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Pleasure to see you, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as they greeted one another on the stairwell leading into the castle. The place was quiet - considering the time, Ginny guessed that all the students were in class.

She hadn't been back here since she graduated. She didn't think that she could feel more ambivalent about a particular location. So many wonderful, incredible things had happened to her while she was here. She'd learned magic, met the most pivotal people in her life and those relationships had fostered here. Yet, a great many terrible things had happened here too - some things she'd never, ever want to relive. Above all though, Hogwarts had been her home for seven years and she'd been willing to defend it and the people within it to the death.

"Good to see you again, Professor, er, Headmistress McGonagall," Ginny corrected herself. "Thank you for inviting me here." She narrowed her eyes at McGonagall. "But why me? Where's Madam Hooch?"

McGonagall sighed good-naturedly. "As I mentioned in my letter. Madam Hooch is indisposed at the time - I'm in need of a Flying instructor while she's gone. All the other star flyers I could've contacted are busy playing quidditch, nor do I think their ties to Hogwarts are as strong as yours. I've heard you are quite devoted to your job, so I figured I'd do you a favour and give you a reason to take a few days off."

"Fair enough," Ginny nodded with a hint of a smile.

"And, let's be honest Miss Weasley," McGonagall continued, "you wouldn't come here if it weren't for the fact that Miss Granger is on the grounds as well." Ginny tried to keep a straight face so she could refute the statement, but she broke down in a laugh.

"That is true," Ginny conceded. She restrained her smile. "So, um, how is Hermione doing? Loving all of her classes I imagine?"

McGonagall granted Ginny a rare soft, yet surprisingly teasing, look. "It's only been a couple of days, but Miss Granger is doing exceptionally well, as we both might've expected. Just as in the past, her professors have all taken a shine to her."

"That sounds about right. I'd be surprised if I heard anything different."

"I've arranged for your quarters to be set up. I believe they're ready. Once you drop off your things, it'd be appreciated if you went to your post. Your first class arrives at 10," McGonagall announced.

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied.

As Ginny was guided to her room, she looked in vain for any signs of where Hermione might be staying.

"So, professor, does Hermione eat lunch with everyone in the Great Hall?" Ginny asked as nonchalantly as she could. The professor tutted her disapproval.

"Miss Weasley, please focus on what I've brought you here for, not on your romantic escapades," she chided. "I'm sure you will encounter Miss Granger eventually. Until then, please focus on teaching."

"Sorry professor," Ginny apologized with a brief laugh of embarrassment.

"Alright Miss Weasley. Drop off your things then head to the field. Your first class will arrive in half an hour."

The professor turned to depart, but stopped herself and turned around once more to eye the redhead. "Oh, and please do try to stick to the curriculum. I know you have a tendency to go astray...please keep that desire in check."

A laugh escaped Ginny. "Yes professor. I'll do my best."

* * *

Though Ginny certainly couldn't do this as a career - least the teaching part of it, she had to admit that she had fun teaching the first years. The looks on their faces as they took flight for the first time was always priceless.

On a more selfish note, Ginny could hardly remember the last time she had been on a broom. As she sat on her broom, hovering above the ground and idly supervising the students, she reflected on how strange it was that she hadn't touched a broom in years. There was a time when she hadn't had a single doubt in her mind about the fact that she'd be a professional quidditch player one day. The image of herself in the Holyhead uniform, flying high in the sky, quaffle in hand was so vivid in her mind that there wasn't a chance that it wouldn't turn out. Though after that last year of quidditch at Hogwarts, she hadn't given much thought to playing quidditch at all. Sure, she'd still watched games and kept track of what was going on every season, but she couldn't bother picking up a broomstick herself – the importance of quidditch had been overshadowed by all the other things that had consumed her life. Needless to say, being up in the air again was far more liberating than she expected it would be - she loved it. She couldn't wait until she could just fly around after on her own - maybe it would help clear her mind.

A short while later, Ginny collected all of the broomsticks from the students and set them aside.

"You guys did great. I can see a bunch of you out on that pitch by next year, no problem," she said as she sent them on their way.

"Harry Potter got to join the quidditch team first year," one boy piped up, soon echoed by various other students.

"Yes, that's true," Ginny chuckled. "But that was Harry Potter - different circumstances. Just practice when you can and you'll be out there in no time."

"You got on after your first tryout, right?" Another kid asked.

Ginny chuckled. "Yes, I did. But I practiced a lot. To the point of my mum always yelling at me when I was at home because I'd rather be out flying than in the house spending time with the family."

"The match you had against Slytherin, where you used a variation of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation and you guys won 300 - 10 - that was so brilliant!"

"Thank you," Ginny laughed. "Gryffindor had a really solid team. I'm curious to see how the current team holds up," she teased before glancing at her watch. "Okay guys, thanks for all the kind words, but you have to go. Your next classes are starting soon and the Headmistress was very clear with me in that I should make sure I don't keep you too long - you don't want me to get into trouble with McGonagall do you?"

The students grumbled a bit, but eventually filtered out back into the castle.

Ginny turned around to lay out the equipment for the next class when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned just in time to see Hermione coming around the stone column and they locked eyes. Hermione let out an audible gasp as she actually whipped around, seeming ready to escape, before quickly turning back with a perplexed look on her face.

"You're kidding," Ginny laughed, pushing aside her own healthy dose of confusion. "Your next class is Flying?"

Hermione stammered as she pulled out her schedule and scanned it over in a fluster. "Yes. That's right. But...it says it's with Madam Hooch."

A sly grin formed on Ginny's face as the pieces fell into place and she glanced towards the tower in which the Headmistress's office was housed.

"McGonagall contacted me. Asked me to teach Flying for a couple of weeks while Madam Hooch was away. Peculiar; she didn't mention you'd be in any of my classes."

"Nor did she mention that you'd be my-" Hermione scrunched up her face, "-professor. Nor did she tell me you'd even be on the grounds."

"It's a bit like sabotage, isn't it?" Ginny commented as she came up beside Hermione and they walked together out onto the field. Hermione laughed.

"I'm not entirely certain that 'sabotage' is the correct word," Hermione rebutted with a smirk of her own, "but I get what you mean."

"So...you just dropped work to come and teach...Flying?" Hermione asked, clearly skeptical of Ginny's behaviour.

Despite herself, Ginny blushed a bit. She knew how to spin a lie, but even with her skills it still felt like she was caught. Might as well be forward about it.

"Well, I might've been convinced by the fact that a certain someone was going to be here at the same time," she said, trying to sound confident, even cheeky, but felt as though she didn't quite pull it off.

"Intriguing," Hermione said simply, though in a way that encouraged Ginny.

"So how was your journey out here?" Ginny asked as they stopped and stood facing one another.

"It was...eventful, actually," Hermione answered as she frowned in thought.

"Really? Well that's no fun," Ginny replied in disappointment.

"Well, to save time, Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley and McGonagall herself met us there and apparated us back to Hogwarts. I'd read that you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts grounds, but McGonagall informed me that she alone could because of her status as Headmistress."

"Course you would've read that," Ginny deadpanned with a proud smile.

"Hasn't anyone read Hogwarts: A History? It's required reading," Hermione stated, her voice growing oddly urgent and Ginny had to bite back a laugh.

"I'm afraid a great number of us are lazy slags who overlooked the importance of such a text," Ginny answered. Hermione tutted and glanced way haughtily.

"It's required," she repeated. "I don't understand."

Ginny opened her mouth, the words "I love you" on the tip of her tongue as that overwhelming ball of warmth radiated within her chest. Thank Merlin though, she caught herself at the last moment. "I don't think you should waste your energy trying to understand why some of us aren't as diligent as you - you'll be trapped in that puzzle for a very long time."

"Well, I still don't understand," Hermione replied, arms crossed. "But I suppose you're right."

"Have you been up to the Astronomy Tower yet?" Ginny asked as she gestured to the building.

"Yes, I went last night for my Astronomy class. The view is gorgeous from up there," Hermione replied.

"Well," Ginny said, "the view is pretty decent from up there, but it's nothing compared to the view of the grounds when you're on a broom."

Hermione scoffed at Ginny's mock arrogance, but gave her a small smile. "And I bet you speak from experience."

"Of course," Ginny shrugged. "And you can too."

"Mm," Hermione voiced in lacklustre with raised eyebrows. "I don't know how necessary that is. The view from the Astronomy Tower was more than sufficient - no need to go any higher."

"Mione," Ginny chided, "if you haven't seen Hogwarts from high up in the sky, then you haven't seen Hogwarts at all."

"I'm not particularly keen on heights," Hermione responded, some of her apprehension beginning to show through. Ginny smiled fondly at her.

"Well, that hasn't changed then," she chuckled. The older witch shot her an offended look.

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied patiently. "You just never much liked flying. Only very rarely did I ever convince you to get on a broom."

Hermione huffed. "Well, flying is part of the curriculum," she said slowly. "So, I guess we should get it over with."

"That's not the typical Granger spirit," Ginny chuckled as she handed the brunette her broom and instructed her to lay it on the ground. "Hold your hand open above the broom and say 'Up'."

Hermione shot the redhead one more look before doing as instructed.

"Up," she said in an almost bored tone. She frowned, eyes wide as the broom lay motionless on the ground. "Up," she said more forcefully as she moved her hand in emphasis. Still nothing. Hermione shot Ginny a look of accusation and Ginny threw her hands up in defense.

"What? This is normal. It's fine. Just try again. You'll get it."

The brunette sighed impatiently and tried again. This time the broom moved enough that it lifted off the ground a tad before dropping back down onto the grass. Ginny tried to repress her smile over how Hermione huffed in disapproval.

"Well, okay, what am I doing wrong?" Hermione asked tersely, though visibly trying to appear polite and undiscouraged.

"Try visualizing the broom flying up into your hand. Focus on the broom and picture the movement," Ginny responded.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place," Hermione nearly snapped. Ginny let out a brief snort of a laugh and though Hermione's irritation spiked, she eventually offered an apologetic look. "Sorry. I shouldn't take up such an attitude with you. I just feel a little...extra pressure, right now. A little put on the spot."

"Understandable," Ginny accepted. "But there's no need. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Hermione looked slightly unconvinced and Ginny went out on a limb. "I wanted to teach you all this stuff anyway," she admitted with a bit of a shrug. "I said I wanted to help in any way I can. I'm not a pro in every subject, that's for sure, but Flying I can certainly do. And I don't know, I wanted to share not just the Flying experience, but a bunch of these learning things with you."

The look on Hermione's face softened as the light blush that formed on her cheeks was highlighted by the sun. She didn't say anything immediately, just gave the redhead a shy smile.

"Up," she said once more and the broom shot up into her waiting hand. Whether she wanted to or not, Hermione beamed at her achievement briefly before covering it up with a composed look on the verge of unimpressed.

Next, Ginny was teaching Hermione how to kick off and she could hardly register the words coming out of her mouth. The look of concentration on Hermione's face was far too distracting for the young Weasley and she found herself distracted several times over.

"-just like this, okay?" She finished as she kicked off and hovered a few feet in the air. She noted the apprehensive look on Hermione's face. "It's completely fine," she assured the brunette. "Make sure you have a firm grip on the broom and you'll be fine. And if you're really, really worried, just know that regardless of if you're two feet in the air or fifty, I can cast a spell that will ensure you won't come crashing down to earth. You're safe."

Hermione nodded and Ginny found herself hoping it was a gesture of trust, but didn't let herself get too wrapped up in the thought. After a few passing moments, Hermione kicked off and soon was hovering in the air.

"Yeah! Brilliantly done, Mione!" Ginny cheered as she clapped her hands. Hermione was visibly tense and shot Ginny a dark look.

"Can you put your hands back on the broom, please. You're making me nervous."

"Oh," Ginny voiced as she obliged and gripped the broom once more. She was so comfortable on a broom that she hardly noticed that she wasn't holding on. "Sorry about that. You're right - safety first," she said with a facetious wink and Hermione scoffed a laugh. The redhead slowly flew over to Hermione and stopped beside her.

Ginny flew a few feet higher and noted how Hermione watched her. "Okay, now you," she said.

"Oh no, this is quite high enough," Hermione asserted.

"Just a few feet higher. You need to be able to fly at least ten feet off the ground to pass the course," Ginny stated in a slightly teasing manner.

"Well I think that's just silly. No thank you."

"Honey-" Ginny shook her head slightly in sharp motions, her eyes wide in surprise and disbelief and hurriedly, firmly, corrected herself. "Hermione." She averted her gaze and continued on stiffly, "Hermione," before sighing and relaxing a touch. "You're doing great," Ginny said with renewed sincerity as she braved a look to the brunette who if was fazed by the slip up at all, didn't seem to show it. "Now, try and fly a few laps around the field. Get used to how it manoeuvres. There are some rings set up over on the over end of the field if you want to give them a shot. Just have fun with it. Don't worry about anything - I've got you."

Hermione looked at Ginny with an unreadable expression and eventually smiled subtly once more. "If you say so."

Ginny smiled proudly as Hermione tested out her flying skills. Though Hermione never looked fully comfortable on the broom, she eventually became more confident in her actions.

The redhead flew out to where Hermione was and suggested that they land. With some gentle coaxing, Ginny managed to guide Hermione into a smooth landing and Hermione dismounted looking rather pleased with herself, but more than anything looking relieved to just be back on the ground.

"You did wonderfully out there," Ginny congratulated her.

"You're just saying that," Hermione said with a doubtful look.

"No," Ginny insisted. "You did well! Now tell me, what'd you think of it out there?"

Hermione looked into the sky, holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "It was...interesting. I don't foresee myself pursuing this beyond what's necessary," she informed the redhead with a regretful smile. "But I can see what the appeal might be."

Ginny checked her watch. "You still have 10 minutes. Do you have any interest in doing a quick aerial tour of Hogwarts?" She asked trying to put a cap on her hopefulness. Hermione glanced around and the look on her face didn't do much to inspire any further hope in Ginny.

"Well, I don't know," Hermione started, "I mean, I'd like to see it, but...I'm not sure if I fancy the thought of flying that high."

"I'm a very good flyer," Ginny promised her, sounding as though the deal was already sealed. "Everything will be perfectly fine." Hermione looked ready to hesitate once more and Ginny cut off her objections. "New rule in class. At the end of first class, there will be a mandatory aerial tour of Hogwarts. "

Hermione's jaw dropped a touch and she shot Ginny a bewildered look. "Well now I'm definitely not going."

"What?" Ginny nearly shrieked. "You - Hermione Granger - are going to break the rules? Defy a teacher's authority? I'm the instructor and what I say goes."

Hermione laughed. "Nobody should ever give you power."

"Please," Ginny pleaded innocently, clasping her hands together and shifting gears. "I'll be good."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Raincheck?"

Ginny seemed to contemplate the offer and eventually gave a nod and smiled. "Good enough."

"Well, I better get to my next class. I think it's on the other side of the castle," Hermione informed her as she pulled out her schedule once more. Ginny shot her a glance.

"May I?" She asked as she held out her hand and Hermione wordlessly handed over the document. "Yeah, you're right. Do you know how to get there?"

"I'll manage," Hermione offered with a teasing smile. "Why? Would you offer to walk me to class, Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny couldn't help herself, she blushed under the scrutiny. "Well...so what? Wouldn't be the first time."

"Well," Hermione started, an undeniable light in her eyes as she gave Ginny a look, "however chivalrous that offer is, I'm afraid you have another set of students to take care of," she explained lightly as she glanced over her shoulder at the group of students starting to walk out onto the field. Ginny involuntarily glowered at the students and Hermione smacked her on the arm with a wide eyed look. "Don't look at them like that! They're brand new and they're scared and unsure. Be nice!"

Ginny covered up a smirk. "Yes ma'am," she replied. "And for the record, I'm always nice."

"I'm sure," Hermione retorted as she turned her back and began to walk away. As she walked, she glanced over her shoulder and called out. "Are you eating at the staff table this evening?"

A smile broke out across Ginny's face. "I would assume so. Am I invited?"

Hermione offered her a nonchalant shrug. "Sure. See you tonight, then."

Ginny's gaze trailed after Hermione's departing form until she was well out of sight, the redhead aware of how she must be smiling dumbly, but finding that she didn't care.

"Hey, was that Hermione Granger? We've heard rumours that she was on the grounds, but no one's confirmed seeing her."

Ginny snapped out of her daze and looked to the student that spoke - the lot of them whispering amongst themselves as they peered conspicuously back at the building. She offered the student a bright smile before glancing back to where Hermione had been.

"You bet. Brightest and best witch to ever graduate from Hogwarts."

* * *

"Is this seat free?" Ginny asked politely as she stood in front of the staff table and glanced down at the empty seat next to Hermione who'd just begun her meal.

"As far as I know," Hermione replied easily, dismissively even. If it weren't for the playfulness in the brunette's eyes, Ginny might've felt a bit discouraged.

"So, how were your classes?" Ginny asked as she came around and took her seat.

"They were wonderful," Hermione relayed, all of her earlier facade gone as she set down her cutlery and even turned to Ginny to tell her excitedly all about her day. Ginny listened attentively, making sure to set down her cutlery as well. She questioned Hermione where appropriate and had to fight back the urge to beam at the brunette the entire conversation.

"-did you know that if you add Lionfish to a Girding Potion, that it actually comes lethal? It's absolutely essential to measure it out properly," Hermione relayed with the same intensity and enthusiasm as Ginny had seen in her all those years before. Hermione quickly rolled her eyes and scoffed lightly. "Of course you know. Forgive me. Anyway, I just found it fascinating. And it was really so different to handle all of the ingredients - nothing like how I'd imagined it."

"Sounds like you had a really great day. I'm really happy that you've had the chance to try all of this out. And from the look of things, you made it out unscathed," she teased. "Get in as much practice as you can - never hurts. But knowing you, you don't need much," Ginny smirked. "And hey, maybe we can get you some supplies in Diagon Alley when we get back and you can keep trying spells and potions out at Harry's."

"That'd be brilliant. I was thinking the same. I'm not so hesitant now that I've actually handled some ingredients and haven't managed to blow anything up," Hermione agreed brightly. Ginny smiled affectionately at the brunette until they seemed to take note of something at the same time.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione said as she sat forward in her chair and picked up her fork. "We're almost the last people here. We've hardly touched our meals at all."

"Hm," Ginny voiced as she bit back a laugh and dug into her food. They ate in near silence and all the while Ginny felt as though her body was vibrating with energy. Sure, Hermione wasn't jumping into her arms, but she wasn't turning her away either. If Ginny was actually right, Hermione was nearly being receptive and just as it had been when they attended Hogwarts, Hermione just possibly needed a bit of encouragement.

"We need to bring our plates downstairs. Clean them ourselves in the kitchen," Hermione announced as she rose from her spot at the table. "Come along," she ordered primly.

With a frown, Ginny picked up her plate and rushed after Hermione.

"The kitchens? Really? How do you even know how to get there?" Ginny asked as she fell into step beside the brunette who walked purposefully along.

Hermione huffed, but the smallest hint of a smile crept across her lips as she gave the younger witch a cursory glance. "You really should sit down and read Hogwarts: A History. If you'd read it, you'd know that's where I came upon the information. I'll need to speak with Professor McGonagall before I leave and request that she compensate the house-elves. The way they're treated is just not acceptable."

"Wow," Ginny laughed.

"Wow, what?" Hermione asked with a touch of attitude.

"You had the exact same sentiment when you attended here originally. You even started an organization called S.P.E.W. - Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Ginny elaborated.

"I did?" Hermione asked, initially looking surprised and then pleased. "Excellent," she commented, before losing enthusiasm. "But I suppose it wasn't a very effective society if the house-elves are still downstairs preparing all our meals. Unpaid. Unrewarded."

"I know this will be hard to believe, but not all of the elves want to be freed or even compensated. Some certainly do, such as Dobby did...but he seemed to be in the minority," Ginny explained as gently as possible as not to provoke Hermione.

"I find that very hard to believe," Hermione stated. Ginny merely nodded. "So, this is as far as I can take us for now. Lead the way, Ginny."

"Hm?" The redhead asked as she glanced over at the older witch. "I thought you knew where it was? And what makes you think I know?"

"The textbook doesn't say exactly where it is, or how to get in. But, I've heard a fair amount about Fred and George's escapades while they were here, so I assume you're in on the secret too," Hermione relayed. Ginny chuckled in response.

"Fair enough. Spot on, Miss Granger." She gave a nod of her head, gesturing down the hall. "This way."

A short while later, the girls were in the kitchen and well amongst the clatter and chaos that had ensued as dinner was being cleaned up. Though initially startled by the girls' intrusion, upon seeing who they were, the elves were quite welcoming. They did protest quite fervently though when the girls went to wash their own dishes - repeatedly insisting with increasing urgency that they clean, rather than the girls. Hermione won the debate, of course.

"So Ginny," Hermione started as she handed the redhead a just-rinsed plate, "were you a member of S.P.E.W.?"

Ginny laughed softly as she took the plate and began to dry it. "Of course. You put so much effort into the badges and such - how could I refuse?"

"There were badges?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, a great many badges."

"And you wore yours all the time, I trust?" Hermione asked. Ginny held up her hand solemnly.

"All the time."

Hermione cracked a grin as she rinsed the other plate. "You're not a very good liar."

"I tend to be too opinionated to get in much practice lying," Ginny responded. "And I'm certainly not a good liar when it comes to you."

"Well that's comforting to hear," Hermione replied.

Ginny dried the last plate and set it aside. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"I'm not certain yet," Hermione answered as she dried her hands. "Thanks again for being a good sport about this." She gestured to the clean dishes.

Ginny scoffed. "It's fine - no need to thank me. I'm a genuine advocate for elfish welfare," she said with a wink.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'd certainly hope so. I can't imagine myself being with someone who would advocate the enslavement of house-elves."

"There's a reason we never had a house-elf of our own," Ginny added.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments before speaking with a twitch of a shrug. "I have to study tonight, but I could spare a couple of hours." Ginny didn't need much more encouragement.

"Okay. How would you feel about taking a walk outside? It should be really mild outside," Ginny suggested. Hermione gave her a faint smile.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

A short while later, Ginny had let them out onto the grounds and led them to the lake. They stood a few feet from the edge and gazed out onto the soft ripples of the water as the moon reflected off of it.

"The Black Lake," Hermione stated. "Is it true that there's a giant squid in there?" She asked as she looked over in question.

"That's the rumour. Harry told you that you were actually incapacitated and held in the lake as part of a challenge in the Triwizard Tournament, right?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Viktor Krum rescued me." Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms. "What?" Hermione questioned with a knowing smile on her face.

"You know what," Ginny replied with slightly exaggerated moodiness. She heard Hermione snicker next to her. "Ha. Ha," the redhead said flatly. "Just because he's a great Seeker doesn't mean that I have to like him."

"Ginny," Hermione chided gently. The redhead inhaled the night air deeply and went on.

"Well, when prince charming wasn't saving you from grindylows and the like, you and I would come out here whenever we wanted to get away from the noise of the Common Room and weren't set on studying in the library. And of course if you weren't busy saving our hides - that was an important item to consider in your schedule." She smiled quietly as Hermione shot her a look. "Sometimes we'd just study quietly together or sometimes we'd just talk until curfew rolled around. Didn't seem to matter what was going on in our lives, we always had something more to talk about and, well, I know I never got bored." Ginny glanced over as she heard Hermione take a large intake of breath. The girl continued to stare out into the distance as she slowly released the breath.

"I wish I could remember," she lamented.

"I know. Me too."

Several beats passed before Hermione spoke.

"You really do, don't you? Wish that I could remember? Everyone's been very sympathetic, sincere, genuine...despite that though, I just get a different feeling from you altogether. You seem to feel it deeper, which sounds ridiculous because I'm including my parents in this list, and Harry and Ron." She shrugged, confounded. "It just seems that way to me."

There was room for Ginny to speak up, but for whatever reason, she remained quiet and allowed Hermione room to elaborate.

"It doesn't really make sense. If I remember everything, sure, I'd remember the good things, but I'd remember the bad most vividly I imagine since that's where things seemed to have left off. We're getting along just fine right now-" she glanced down and cleared her throat briefly before looking out again and carrying on, "-but if I were to remember, it's possible things would go back to the way they were before. As I understand, that wouldn't be ideal for you. Yet, time and time again, you've been patient and kind and willing to help me." She turned to Ginny and smiled, soon averting her gaze and her smile growing shy when Ginny locked eyes with her. "You're a puzzling one," she finished quietly.

The younger witch gave a light shake of her head, looking out onto the water when Hermione turned her head to face her. "It's very simple, actually."

The brunette simply nodded, but didn't comment on Ginny's statement. Instead, she cleared her throat once more and changed the subject.

"It's getting quite late, shall we go inside?"

Ginny tried to smile past her disappointment and nodded her assent.

As the girls approached their respective rooms, Hermione eventually slowed to a stop.

"Well, this is me," she said as she gestured to the room. "Where are you?"

"Down the hall."

Hermione nodded. "You know, I can't help but wish that the Pensieve was here. I wouldn't mind reviewing a few more memories."

"Miss Granger, you don't honestly think that I'd give you the Pensieve and leave us empty-handed at Hogwarts."

The girls turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them, her dress robes billowing out as she approached.

"Professor," the girls chimed in unison before glancing awkwardly at one another.

"Oh, now isn't this a sight," McGonagall commented with a peculiar glint in her eyes. "Two of the most prominent Gryffindors and actually managing to stay out of trouble."

Ginny repressed a smirk, having to double her effort as Hermione let an offended expression cross her features.

"It's fine, Miss Granger. I don't blame you for ninety-nine percent of the things that occurred - although, your precociousness did get the better of you at times," the professor went on dismissively. "If you require the use of a Pensieve, I have a replica in my office. Since it's merely a copy, it won't stand the test of time as the other will, but it's fine until you are done with the original one, Miss Granger."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Miss Granger, you know the password to my office. I'm retiring to my chambers for the evening, but you are welcome to use the Pensieve in the meantime. Despite your maturity, I still feel I must remind you to not stay out too long after curfew. Miss Weasley, you are responsible to the students and I will not have you falling asleep on the job. Miss Granger, you have a full day of classes ahead of you and you'd be best equipped to get through them if you're awake and alert."

"Yes Professor," they replied.

"Good evening," McGonagall said as she walked past them without so much as another look. The girls followed her with their gazes until glancing back at each other.

"I suppose I could spare a bit more time," Hermione relayed with a shrug.

Ginny's heart began to race as they wound their way through the castle and came upon Dumbledore's old office. Hermione spoke the password and the gargoyle statue began to move.

"Graphorn?" Ginny questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. I hope to learn more about them in my Magical Creatures lessons," Hermione informed her as they went further into the office.

"Seen a unicorn yet?" Ginny laughed.

"Unicorn?" Hermione asked as she shot Ginny a discerning look. "They're only in the Forbidden Forest, I thought."

"That'd be right," Ginny confirmed.

"They're just a fable in the Muggle world," Hermione told her. "My parents read me stories about them. I still find it hard to believe they actually exist. I bet they'd be beautiful." Hermione paused to look around the grand office. "Do you know where the Pensieve would be?"

"If it's in its old spot, then here," Ginny ventured as she opened the doors to the large cabinet against the wall. Sure enough, as the doors opened, both girls were greeted with the glow of the Pensieve waters.

"Brilliant." Hermione smiled. "A truly magnificent device."

"So, what's up for review?" Ginny asked as she idly looked over the numerous rows of vials in the cabinet.

"Well, all of those are very tempting," Hermione commented and Ginny looked over her shoulder to confirm that Hermione was, too, looking at the vials. "However, they're not mine to review. Not without permission, at least. You can grant me a memory though."

"Which one?"

"The one you've been withholding for numerous weeks now," Hermione stated as she held her head high and stared at Ginny expectantly. Ginny smiled at the mere recollection of it.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Hermione nodded and uncrossed her arms only to gesture to the Pensieve.

"Ay ay, captain," Ginny deadpanned as she saluted Hermione. She laughed when Hermione's arms came up to shove her. Her laugh peaked as she nearly fell against the Pensieve, only to be pulled back urgently by the brunette.

"Ginny," she scolded.

"What? You pushed me!" Ginny laughed furthermore. "Wouldn't McGonagall be pleased. Just after she complimented us for staying out of trouble and then we go ahead and break the Pensieve."

"Well maybe you should stand a little more firmly," Hermione suggested in a voice that was on the cusp of shrill. Ginny was unbothered as she spied the laugh that the brunette was trying to fight back.

"Well maybe you should learn to control your strength a little, hm? How about that."

"Just put the memory in the Pensieve and go sit in the corner. Don't break anything," Hermione ordered good-naturedly as she pointed.

"As you wish," Ginny chuckled as she placed the memory into the Pensieve replica.

Hermione approached the Pensieve and Ginny waited for Hermione to use the device. The brunette was about to tilt her head down when she gave Ginny a look and waved her away. "I wasn't kidding," said lightly.

"Oh come on," Ginny said in genuine disappointment. The corner of Hermione's mouth turned up in a subtle smirk.

"Try to stay out of trouble."

With that, Hermione immersed herself in the memory and Ginny released a sigh. This was it. She had no real idea how Hermione would react in the end, but she hoped it'd be positive.

_"Mione!" Ginny called as she weaved her way through the sea of students to come up next to the brunette who walked purposefully through the crowd. "Mione," she said once more as she looked to the older witch for confirmation. _

_"Oh, hi Ginny," Hermione replied stiffly as she cleared her throat before looking forward once more._

_"We've missed you at meals the past while. There are only a few days left in the school year," Ginny said in an exasperated breath, though holding onto a smile. _

_"I don't believe Harry's been attending meals either," Hermione relayed coolly._

_"No, but-"_

_"So I don't see what the issue is," Hermione interrupted. "Thank you for your concern though."_

_"Everyone wants to see you. Come on, let's go to dinner," Ginny coaxed. _

_"No thanks. I'm going to study," the brunette replied evenly._

_"O.W.L.s are over," Ginny stated in a bit of a temper._

_"Thank you for that observation, Ginny."_

_With a huff, Ginny grasped Hermione by the arm, subsequently pulling the startled girl into the nearest classroom and closed the door behind them, enclosing them in the empty room._

_"Hermione," Ginny breathed in frustration. "What's going on?" Before the brunette could reply, Ginny tacked on, "And don't lie to me and say 'nothing'. We're far beyond that." _

_Hermione shifted her gaze to settle on the wall and she shrugged. "Well, perhaps you recall, a series of rather major events happened last week. Forgive me if I'd rather be alone."_

_"Mione, you know that if that really was what was at the root of this, I'd give you the space you needed, but I know it isn't that. Tell me, honestly, that if I wasn't eating in the Great Hall, that you would've been there. It's me you're ignoring. Each time I come into the Common Room, you turn your back to me or disappear up to your dorm. I haven't been able to get a word in with you since that day in the hospital wing."_

_Despite looking indignant, Hermione remained silent. Ginny sighed and shook her head._

_"Don't tell me we're going to go down this road again." Ginny stared beseechingly at Hermione, her demeanour growing increasingly discouraged as Hermione refused to acknowledge her concerns. "Please talk to me," she begged quietly._

_Eventually Hermione gave Ginny the benefit of a brief moment of eye contact before dropping her gaze again. "I don't know, Ginny," she said barely above a whisper. "I really need to think this through. I'm not sure it's for the best."_

_Ginny looked as though Hermione had physically wounded her. She tried to hold onto her composure, but visibly struggled._

_"You're always thinking," Ginny accused her. "You want to add everything together, analyze it back and forth and write it all out to make sure there are no exceptions or fallacies or whatever, and life just isn't like that Mione! Especially this," she finished nearly breathless as she stared imploringly at Hermione who only now met her gaze and with uncertainty. _

_Ginny shook her head, discouraged._

_"I think you're amazing. I want to be with you and I hope you want to be with me. I won't bother you with this again though. If you still decide against pursuing this, I'll leave you be. That doesn't mean that my emotions have changed," she asserted, "but I won't continue to endanger our friendship. Every time you shut me out, it just gets harder and harder and I can't stand it. I couldn't bear to lose you. If I had to choose between friendship and losing you altogether, I'd choose friendship every time. You mean so much to me, more than you'll ever know, but I don't want to keep making you uncomfortable. I truly believe we have something special here - what we shared the other day was...powerful. Moving - but I'll let it go if that's what you need from me. Whatever you might be afraid of, or whatever might be holding you back, please know that I'd face it head on with you. I'd stand by you through anything and everything. I will regardless." She paused before continuing dejectedly, "Anyway...whatever you need from me. Just say the word."_

_"Understood," Hermione replied simply after a brief delay. The lack of words cut Ginny deeper than she'd expected and she stood waiting helplessly. In time, Hermione dropped her gaze and she mumbled a quick farewell and departed from the classroom to leave Ginny all alone with the failure of her declarations._

_A couple of days later Ginny sat in the Common Room chatting idly with Lisa. She was aware of the flirtatious way the girl leaned in when she spoke or how she touched her knee as she laughed. Yet, Ginny couldn't care less. All she cared about was the girl across the room who had her back determinedly turned towards her and had remained that way any time they'd been in the same room. Normally Ginny rebuffed any of Lisa's advances, but lately she just didn't see the point._

_The girl's shrill laugh rang in Ginny's ear and she held back a wince. She sighed lightly as she glanced one last time over at Hermione._

_"Sorry Lisa, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to head up to my room. I need to get in some reading tonight and it's a little loud down here."_

_"Oh," the girl said as she rose with Ginny. "Well, okay," she stammered. "I always admired your work ethic," she gushed._

_"Thank you," Ginny replied with a tight smile. "Night."_

_The redhead lethargically climbed the steps until she got to her room and thanked Merlin once she discovered the room was vacant. True to her word, Ginny fished a textbook out of her bag, settled herself on her bed and opened the text._

_She'd barely gotten through a page when the door swung open in an almost violent manner._

_"Ginny Weasley, I don't know what you're playing at, but if you think that you can toy with my emotions the way that you are, you are sorely mistaken. If you thought that you could just go off and flirt with Lisa and I would just sit back and watch, then you obviously don't know me."_

_"Hermione," Ginny nearly sputtered at a severe loss of words as the brunette approached her in a fit, a delicate finger poised dangerously in the air at the younger witch._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione demanded as she planted herself at the base of Ginny's bed and crossed her arms indignantly. _

_Again, words failed the redhead as she took in Hermione's declaration, her mannerisms, everything, and instead of speaking, a wicked smirk formed on her face and it did nothing to alleviate the brunette's anger. Ginny's eyes widened and she suppressed a laugh as Hermione's own eyes widened in furious disbelief and something that sounded far too much like a growl came from the normally poised and controlled older witch. _

_Before Ginny could blink, Hermione had stormed around the bed to stand next to Ginny and stared her down._

_"Ginny," Hermione started, her voice loaded with emotion and if Ginny wasn't mistaken, held the slightest evidence of a quiver, "you've kissed me. You've held me. You've said many things to me...things that mean a lot to me. If they didn't mean anything to you - you need to tell me now." The brunette gulped hurriedly and carried on as she set her shoulders back and exhaled. "I know I haven't reciprocated the way that I should've, the way I even wanted to. I know I've made you wait and I've tried your patience. But you need to understand that I don't fall in love easily or quickly - rather, I haven't allowed myself to. It came very naturally; so much so that it scared me. But know that I don't expect to fall out of love easily or quickly either. In fact, I'm throwing all realistic expectations aside and giving in this ridiculous hope that I will fall in love once, and that will be it for me. It'll be that one person, and I'll commit to her and her alone for the rest of my life. I don't open up easily on that level and honestly, it's a pain and rather distracting, I'd rather not have to do it again," she finished loftily as she cast her gaze away. She shrugged. "I like to do things right the first time. I hate having to do things over."_

_Ginny smiled widely at Hermione, her heart pounding so strongly in her chest that she wondered if it was unnatural or unhealthy. "I know Mione," she said gently; simply. _

_"I had a plan," Hermione went on softly. "And this certainly wasn't part of it." She glanced down as a shy smile revealed itself. "But now I wouldn't have it any other way." _

_She locked eyes with Ginny once more, her demeanor shifting entirely. _

_"So," Hermione punctuated as she shifted her weight and folded her arms tighter against herself before visibly forcing herself to unfold them, struggling to find a place for them before eventually settling them with her hands on her hips. "Ginny," she warned, though with a notable amount of uncertainty that was quickly washed away and she relaxed, fixing her gaze on Ginny and carrying on with such confidence that Ginny couldn't help but grin, "I want you to march up to that girl and you tell her that you're taken. You tell her that you're mine. Understand? Mine. If she has a problem with that, I'd be happy to deal with her and make my point." She paused. "The same goes for any other girl who gets any ideas."_

_"That sounds brilliant, Mione," Ginny assured her, though she feared she gushed the confirmation more than anything._

_Though it was subtle, Ginny noted how Hermione silently released a sigh of relief. It was brief however, as the corner of the brunette's lip quickly turned up just slightly and she closed the remaining space between herself and the bed. Ginny's jaw literally dropped open as Hermione not only climbed onto the bed, but then straddled Ginny. The younger witch's breath was caught helplessly in her throat as Hermione - the girl she'd dreamt of for countless nights, fantasized about in the most innocent and tender ways, but also admittedly more scandalous ways - began to slowly climb up her body, forcing Ginny to recline on the bed._

_"You're. Mine." Hermione said slowly and deliberately, her mouth so close to Ginny's that her breath was a hot rush upon the redhead's face. Ginny nodded and leaned up to try to capture Hermione's lips, but the brunette pulled away. "Say it, Ginny," she instructed._

_The shocked, starstruck look on Ginny's face dimmed as another wide grin formed on her face. "I love you Mione," she whispered as she placed her hands on Hermione's waist, relishing the contact. Fear rapidly replaced that fluttering feeling inside of Ginny as Hermione pulled back, her expression unreadable. Ginny was about to open her mouth to speak when Hermione beat her to it._

_"You're mine, Ginny. Say it."_

_"I'm yours," Ginny stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She sat up to meet Hermione while wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and holding her in her lap._

_"You better mean that," Hermione said, her voice quiet and her expression soft as she leaned her forehead against Ginny's. _

_"More than anything," Ginny promised. _

_"Good," Hermione spoke gently as she pulled Ginny into a tight hug, proceeding to whisper into her ear. "I'd hate to be alone in this. I don't think I could bear it."_

_"You'll never have to worry about that, Mione. I'm very much yours and that won't change. You mean the world to me," Ginny proclaimed. Her eyes closed involuntarily as Hermione tightened their hug and even tenderly rubbed the back of Ginny's neck._

_"I love you, Ginny."_

_The redhead felt her breath catch once more as Hermione pulled back just enough for them to lock lips. It was passionate and overwhelming, but somehow without being overshadowed by sexual desire - that would've somehow dissipated the weight of this moment that they'd been working towards for what felt like years._

_When their series of kisses finally ended, Ginny pulled back with a smirk and eyed the woman before her. _

_"I have high standards Ginny, I'm sure you realize that," Hermione informed her haughtily. "As such, I have high expectations for you. Don't disappoint me."_

_"Well, lucky for you," Ginny emphasized, "I'm pretty amazing, so - ow!" Ginny winced as she was smacked across the side of her head, but had to laugh. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding," she grimaced. "I won't disappoint you. I promise."_

_"That's better," Hermione affirmed with an approving nod._

_"Now Mione, I've fulfilled my side of the deal and will continue to. The question is now whether or not you know that you're mine too," Ginny teased._

_"Oh, well now that's just silly," Hermione replied dismissively with a shrug. "Who said it has to go both ways?"_

_"Mione," Ginny more or less growled, but with an undeniable smile as she flipped them over, pinning Hermione to the bed and noting how the brunette's pale cheeks turned crimson._

_A chuckle escaped Hermione's throat as she reached up and gave the younger witch a peck on the lips. "I'm yours Ginny. I have been for a while and I don't see that ending anytime soon."_

When Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve, the first thing Ginny noted was how the shade of her cheeks nearly matched that of in the memory. The brunette glanced over nervously at the younger witch, opening her mouth to speak, but abruptly closing it once more and clearing her throat.

"I tried to warn you," Ginny said lightly with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" Hermione nearly sputtered as she threw a bewildered look Ginny's way. "You did no such thing."

"I did," Ginny maintained with innocence. "I said, 'Are you sure you're ready?'."

Hermione covered up something that could be identified as a laugh with a lofty scoff. "That's not a warning."

"Sure it is."

Hermione exhaled in disbelief while averting her gaze and nearly stamping her foot. Somehow Ginny wasn't concerned. "You have a very liberal definition of 'warning'," Hermione relayed with a look that sparked a warm feeling in the redhead's chest.

"So, are things awkward now?" Ginny ventured.

"No more than before," Hermione responded with a lightness that managed to comfort Ginny despite everything.

"I'll take that," Ginny chuckled.

"I guess we should call it a night, hm?" Hermione asked quietly as she gave the younger witch a gentle look.

"Likely," Ginny replied in much the same way.

Soon enough they were in front of Hermione's room again and they stood facing one another. Ginny checked her watch.

"Looks like you don't have much time left for studying," she said apologetically. "Sorry that I ate up your whole evening."

"Don't apologize," Hermione replied quickly in a tone that expressed how ludicrous she thought the notion was. "You didn't force me to spend time with you. I know you talked about how stubborn _you_ are, but unless if I was someone entirely different before, you must know how strong-willed I can be and would know that I'm also someone who can't be forced into doing something I don't want to do. So, stop apologizing. You've been apologizing since we first met." Hermione's frown relaxed into a look that bordered on teasing. "If I can assume one thing about you Ginny, it's that you're sorry."

"Okay," Ginny accepted lightly as she put her hands up in defense. "I won't apologize. But just take note of this moment - from here on in, any time that you expect an apology from me, just remember that you gave me clear instructions to _not_ apologize." She stared at Hermione straight-faced and waited for what she assumed would come.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione exclaimed with an admonishing look. "If I want an apology from you, then you better provide one."

Ginny's serious expression crumpled as she began to laugh heartily. She quickly stifled her laughter though, and succeeded as far as a small smile. She noted the light in Hermione's eyes and the girl's signature quiet smile.

With a small intake of breath, Ginny bowed her head just slightly to the woman before her.

"Have a good night, Hermione."

The corner of Hermione's mouth turned up and she returned the gesture. "Thank you. You as well, Ginny."

Despite what she wished, Ginny forced herself to turn around and retreat to her room. She'd gotten about five or six paces along when Hermione called her name. Taking note to wipe the look of surprise off of her face along with any sort of overwhelming hope, she turned around to face the other girl. She waited patiently as Hermione played with her fingers momentarily while pulling together her words.

"I'm glad you're here," Hermione finally said. Ginny couldn't help but notice how vulnerable Hermione looked and that, combined with her words, made Ginny want to rush forward and sweep the girl up into a hug. The action would be inappropriate and awkward, but the urge threatened to overwhelm Ginny. She just knew that if she allowed herself even an inch, her emotions would spill out in huge torrent and it would eradicate any progress they'd made. Channeling all of her rationality and will, she remained rooted to her spot.

"Me too."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"You bet," Ginny replied.

"Okay. Good night, then," Hermione said. Ginny offered her a warm smile.

"Good night, Mione."

**AN**: Hello again! So, after much, much waiting, I _finally_ got to 'the' memory that most of you have been waiting for! Hopefully it wasn't a letdown :p As always, thank you very much to everyone for reading and for taking the time to provide comments and feedback – I appreciate all of it. Take care – have a great weekend!

_Shout Outs_:

**KM Rune**: Hey, thanks for the response. Had to get something to drink? I hope that doesn't mean the chapter drove you to alcohol! Jk. Very good point about it taking two to fight - the two of them have seemed to have enough of that. I hope you stick around to see how things progress between Hermione and Ginny. Thanks again for the feedback, I really appreciate it!

**leilanecris**: Thank you very much - that's very kind of you to say. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. With any luck, you like this one nearly as much :p And hey, now you know why they weren't together immediately after the kiss :p Lol Janine surfing w the sharks

**LUCIUS MALFOY**: Well, well lol isn't Harry a bad boy. Looks like he won't be making eyes at anyone else again haha. Thanks for the effort :p

**J**: That'd be too good to be true if they kissed after Hermione reviewed that memory. No such luck in my stories :p Either way, hope you enjoyed it and enjoyed this chapter as well ;) Thanks again.

**rookie802**: Glad to hear you appreciated the Pensieve time. Yeah, seems the Pensieve is doing Ginny a lot of good since it gives Hermione a chance to see things from her POV. Thanks for the support :)

**Poetheather1**: Thank you very much :) It's really great to hear your thoughts on the Department of Mysteries scene. Also happy to hear your thoughts on Ginny's devotion throughout the years. As you said though, she still needs to get better and hopefully Hermione can get past the bad memories. And as always, I'm happy to hear your theories on Saundoval ;) I hope you liked the latest chapter. Take care.

**Shaushka**: Thank you so much for the kind words - they mean a lot. I know what you mean about the whole growing up thing. I hate to admit it, but after I finished my last story I thought, "Okay, finishing university...time to call it quits" but...here I am haha. Hermione's just such an awesome character and provides much inspiration! Slight tangent...my boss actually knows I "write" and to this day she thinks I write lesbian "Fifty Shades" hahaha. She's like "Let's market that sh*t and make some money." Lol. Anyway... thank you very much for all the comments. I know the chapters can be really long and detailed, so I'm glad you don't find them boring (if you do though, no offense taken, I understand ;) ). Again, thank you so much. Happy New Year to you as well!

**lynettecullen**:A very brief glimpse into how Hermione's doing at Hogwarts. More of a glimpse next chapter though ;)

**thekeeper21**: I'm so happy whenever anyone talks about Ginny redeeming herself :) Maybe Hermione can help her :p Thank you.

**Fragar1991**: Lol glad you enjoyed the memories. More awkwardness, if not in this chapter, then definitely the next. I actually wrote a scene from their Spain trip, but removed it because it just seemed a bit much. Maybe I'll post it as an extra later :p Thank you very much for your feedback!

**sienna morgan**: Falling out of your chair with excitement is a great reaction! It's wonderful to hear your thoughts on the story. I'm sorry (sort of) to put you through an agonizing period of them not being together. I'll try to make it entertaining in the meantime ;) Thank you again.

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: You're quite right about Janine. Thanks for answering ;) How am I doing on your timeline? Lol. Hermione's making progress! But as you know, it's never immediate or instant :p Glad to hear your feedback - I always appreciate it. Hope you're well.

**Alice D**: Never apologize for missing a chapter because you were celebrating New Year's! Lol. Priorities ;) Glad to hear you think Hermione's warming up to Ginny and you're absolutely right about how it's probably working out far better simply because Hermione can't remember the old, bad memories herself. Yeah, I'm, unfortunately, not surprised by the imbalance you're seeing between the English and French schools/programs. I can't say it was any different here. I've had friends in French Immersion (supposedly, all French in school), but I think they still talked English during breaks and such. Oh please, learning any language is difficult! Kudos to you for being so accomplished in English (and for not giving me a hard time for being one of the English speakers who fails when it comes to French :p)

**crookshanks**: Yay, more Ginny support! It's great to hear all the comments about Ginny's behaviour. And of course I'm happy that you liked Hermione in this chapter :) That'll be the challenge though, how will things go when Hermione gets her memories back. We'll see! I do actually have a brief scene from the Spain trip, but took it out. Might post it later :p Don't set your expectations too high though!

**Windchester**: Aww, thanks very much. I'm glad to hear you found it so moving. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

**LauraFlowi**: Thank you very, very much - as always. Haha, I know, makes no real sense that they didn't start their relationship right after that kiss/memory. But, you know how Hermione can be in these stories lol. And you're right, this insight into Ginny's behaviour doesn't excuse it, but it does provide perspective. PS - I just realized that your profile pic is Emily/Naomi - brilliant!

**kyresar**: That's a huge compliment - thank you. My excuse for Hermione wanting to hear Ginny's side of things is just that she's super logical and would want to make an informed decision lol. Yep, that's it! Thanks again for the feedback and for reading. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

**homieGballer**: Lol glad to hear that there's never too much Pensieve time because there is still a number to get through! You might've enjoyed this chapter then since it had a pretty significant flashback in it - I'm curious to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Brilliantly done, Miss Granger. My, I dare say you're even sharper the second time around," Professor Slughorn praised exuberantly as he tested her latest potion. "I would most certainly invite you into the Slug Club all over again."

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind," Hermione replied. Harry had told her all about the Slug Club and she had to admit that she wasn't exactly torn up about the fact that she couldn't join it again for real. All she needed was more awkward meet and greets.

"Well deserved," Professor Slughorn went on. "Are you sure you can't stay another week?" He called over his shoulder as he began to put some of the ingredients away. "There's so much more I could teach you if I had more time." She granted him a genuine smile.

"I would love to spend more time here. I might speak with Headmistress McGonagall about it, actually."

"Absolutely," he nearly cheered. "I'll have a word with her as well and will support the argument that you stay."

"I appreciate that," she replied in mild embarrassment over the fuss he was making. "Anyway, thank you very much again for taking time out of your day to teach me. I must be going though - I have a lesson with Professor Evert."

He nodded as he placed her hands in his robe pockets and rocked on his heels. "Yes, yes, of course. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hardly believe you need the skill though," he commented flippantly before catching himself, glancing away. "Well, I guess that's not entirely true. Apparently there are still some...you know...out there. Death Eaters. But...suppose you're aware of that," he finished with something much like a mumble.

She nodded, oddly unfazed by his comments. "Yes, I am. And it never hurts to be prepared - just in case."

He continued to look at her worriedly for a brief second before letting out a loud laugh. "Yes, that _is_ true. You were always a bright one. Anyways, off you go now. Learn lots."

"Thank you, professor," she said as she bit back her bemusement over his behaviour and soon departed from the room.

Hermione walked through the bustling hallways, smiling now and then, however awkwardly at the odd student who waved excitedly at her, all the while trying to shut out how they all whispered in droves around her. She was aware it wasn't negative whispering, the students just seemed to find it particularly interesting that Hermione Granger was walking amongst them in the halls.

The brunette weaved her way through the castle, now much more familiar with the layout, until she came upon the classroom that was empty all for the lone professor looking over papers at his desk. He looked up upon hearing Hermione enter the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he spoke a little loudly to compensate for projecting into the desk as he continued to read the paper in his hands.

"Good afternoon Professor Evert."

He glanced up and offered her a small smile. "If someone used Redactum Skullus, how could you counteract that?"

Hermione concentrated for a brief moment before responding, "Engorgio Skullus could counteract it and return the person's head to normal size."

The professor laughed. "Well done. Wish my current pupils studied as much as you do - would make my job far easier."

"Well, I don't have a full course load," Hermione said in defense of the students though she was well aware that that wouldn't have had an impact on her work. He called her out on it.

"I hardly think that would be a factor for you," he said with a teasing smile as he approached. "Well, we only have an hour, so let's get through as much as we can, shall we?"

By the time their lesson was over, Hermione felt oddly empowered with the new spells she'd learned. She was a long ways off from being truly accomplished in the subject, but she was further along than before.

"Your training with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley shows," the professor complimented her as he put his wand away.

"Thank you, sir," she tentatively accepted before correcting him, "but I haven't really trained with Ginny...at all, actually."

"What?" He asked, clearly stunned by the realization. "Why not? She's easily one of the top Aurors the Ministry has - historically even. And," he glanced away with a bit of a shrug, "forgive me if I'm intruding on your personal matters, but I thought you and Miss Weasley were together. By all means, I thought she'd be your first resource."

Hermione blushed and tried to displace her vulnerability with anger or irritation over how he'd asked the question at all, but couldn't pull the feeling together.

"Well, she and I aren't actually together. Not anymore, at least," she replied flatly.

"Oh, pardon me...I'm so sorry - I shouldn't have said anything," he apologized.

"It's alright. Apparently she and I were together for a long time...but anyway, no, for that reason I haven't asked her to teach me," she expressed.

"Understandable," he nodded. "Well, good thing you told me. I was actually contemplating inviting her to join us for a lesson if she had the time, considering she's in the castle as well. It's all for the best I suppose, McGonagall probably gave her a full schedule."

"Yes, that's correct," Hermione replied and only belatedly realized that he probably found it odd that she had the slightest clue what Ginny's schedule was, never mind being able to confirm it. He gave her the faintest smile.

"Interesting. Anyway, if for whatever reason the opportunity arises where Miss Weasley can impart some of her wisdom and experience, you'd be wise to accept."

"I understand." She nodded subtly. She turned her head as the murmur of students entering the halls began to filter into the room. "I suppose that's my cue. Thank you again. See you."

* * *

That evening at dinner, Hermione went to her usual spot and was joined by Ginny shortly after. They'd eaten every meal together since Ginny's arrival and Hermione had to admit she'd not only grown accustom to it, but even looked forward to it.

"Well hello there," Ginny said in a chipper tone as she took her seat. "How was your day?"

"What's going on with you?" Hermione asked around a chuckle as she peered suspiciously over at the redhead.

"Nothing," Ginny shrugged. "Just in a good mood. Had my last class try out a scaled back version of quidditch just for kicks - it was great. Don't tell McGonagall."

Hermione held back a smile and shook her head while returning her attention to the plate before her.

"You know, apparently I designed the curriculum - if you want to stay on my good side, you should take note of the designated items and do your best to fulfill them."

"I did," Ginny defended confidently before backtracking slightly. "Somewhat. It helped them develop the skills they're supposed to learn in the class. You can't be a mediocre flyer in quidditch - I was helping them."

"Oh Ginny," the older witch said with a tut. She was about to take another bite of her food when she set her fork back down and turned to Ginny with a frown. "You know, I keep hearing about how amazing quidditch is and it seems that all my friends enjoy it. I should try to see a game sometime - see what all the fuss is about."

A warm feeling began to radiate in Hermione's chest as Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I'll take you to a game! The Harriers are playing in a couple of weeks and they're having a great season. Should be an excellent game," the redhead gushed. Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement. "You weren't a huge fan before, but I really hope you still find the game okay."

"Yeah, okay. Sure. Let's go."

"Oh, well, you know, only if you want to go with me," Ginny backtracked, putting a cap on her enthusiasm. "And we could invite people. Like I bet Harry and Ron would love to go."

Though Hermione nearly protested, an inkling of doubt crept through and she nodded her assent, despite her disappointment. "Yeah. That sounds good too."

"Unless if you-" Ginny began to stammer before abruptly shaking her head. "Never mind. Anyway, I'll talk with Harry and Ron." She gave a few hurried nods as she returned to eating her food, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

The rest of their dinner was still filled with conversation, but it took a while for the tension that had seeped its way in to finally dissipate. Oddly enough, Hermione noted that it was Ginny who was more affected by the tension than herself. It was interesting - Ginny was described to be super confident, a force to be reckoned with, and Hermione seemed to consistently see chinks in the redhead's supposed sureness. Hermione knew it had to do with her...with them...all the drama and complexities surrounding their relationship had hurt Ginny and left her uncertain - despite what the memories showed, what people said, and whatever the truth may have been, it was evident that even if Ginny's actions were less than endearing at times, she had cared enough for Hermione, in her own way, to at least be hurt. It was so plain to the brunette how much Ginny wanted her approval and her affections, and Hermione had to admit that it opened herself up to redhead. While she didn't know what to do in the grand scheme of things, she certainly appreciated the interactions that they had together.

By the time they were finished cleaning their dishes, a routine they'd adopted since their first meal together, Hermione turned to the redhead as they walked back up the stairs to the ground floor.

"Ginny, do you want to stop by McGonagall's office and use the Pensieve? Professor Slughorn made some inferences about Defense Against the Dark Arts and I also had that lesson this morning - it brought to mind the battle that happened that started the Horcrux hunt. Luna showed me this memory, the battle itself, but I'm curious to know the aftermath. Like, what happened immediately after...with you...with us. I can't help but wonder how the talk went where I said I'd need to leave."

"Oh," Ginny said plainly. "Yeah, I can give that memory. So the talk?"

"Yes, or just start when the battle ended," Hermione instructed.

"Okay." Ginny nodded as they wound their way through the halls to get to the Headmistress's office. "We were really lucky that Harry made us take Felix Felicis. I'm pretty sure one of us would've been killed otherwise."

"I saw the battle...it was just as frightening as the one you showed me from the Department of Mysteries. Though, that one somehow hit much closer to home..."

"Could it be the fact that you were nearly killed?" Ginny deadpanned before offering the slightest smile, however forced.

"Must be," Hermione returned with an exaggerated sigh, earning a look from the younger witch that she refused to acknowledge.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupting McGonagall?" Ginny whispered as they stood in front of the gargoyle.

"She said she'd be meeting with Professor Flitwick to discuss something about Ravenclaw," Hermione replied before stating the password.

"Good enough. I'd hate to just stand around in her office while she looks at me disapprovingly," Ginny commented, earning her a look of skepticism from Hermione.

"Don't be silly. McGonagall seems to really like you," she insisted. Ginny had to relent to some degree.

"Okay, fine, she doesn't despise me. But, I am my brothers' sister, so she always expects me to cause some sort of trouble," she chuckled.

"Well, lucky for her, you're with me and I'll keep you well out of trouble," the brunette stated flippantly as she approached the Pensieve. "Memory, please." She ignored the bemused look that Ginny gave her as the witch wordlessly placed the memory inside.

"Any rude surprises I should be prepared for?" Hermione asked as she recalled her surprise over the boldness of her actions in the last memory.

Ginny squinted her eyes in concentration. "No...don't think so."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Okay, let's see it."

_Ginny forced her way through the crowd, pushing against solemn, broken bodies that filtered into the castle with Dumbledore's death and the subsequent attack that took place painfully fresh in their minds.  
_

_"Ginny - McGonagall's ushering everyone inside, you can't go out," Dean called to her overtop of the other students.  
_

_"I don't care," Ginny replied flatly as she pushed on.  
_

_"Gin!" He called again, but the redhead didn't acknowledge him. "Where's Harry?" He asked again, calling over his shoulder now as he was ushered along with the crowd.  
_

_"He's with the others. Leave them alone," Ginny replied, not willing to disclose their location.  
_

_Shortly after, Ginny sat on the grass looking out at the lake, well lost in her thoughts that were growing steadily burdensome. More than once her face scrunched up, tears threatening to escape before she angrily exhaled and pushed them back with increasing need.  
_

_She startled as a blue aura abruptly entered her peripheral vision before a silvery blue otter paced around in front of her. Immediately Hermione's voice spoke in a hallow echo.  
_

_"Ginny. Please go back inside. I'm with Harry and we have to stay with him right now. Please go inside - it's not safe."  
_

_The redhead glanced up over her shoulder and looked up to the Astronomy Tower. She could barely make out their forms, but she saw the three standing by the railing together. She looked back to Hermione's patronus and spoke despite knowing that it couldn't pick up what she said - or maybe she spoke solely because of that.  
_

_"The only reason we weren't seriously injured or even killed tonight is because of the Felix Felicis that Harry made us take. Look at what happened to Bill and he's more experienced than us!" She choked back emotion and took a moment to go on. "This is real. I need to practice...I need to be better. I promised that I would be and when the time came, I wasn't. It's only going to get worse from here and we're not equipped."  
_

_"Ginny!" The patronus bellowed and hit her on the foot.  
_

_"Ow, Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed as she hurriedly stood up. Before she could hardly turn, the patronus nudged her legs with its cool head and Ginny stumbled on. She threw an arm into the air and tried to wave Hermione off. After a moment, the patronus disappeared from sight and Ginny relaxed though she continued her trek back into the castle.  
_

_The redhead walked purposefully on and wound her way deep into the castle until she came upon a Gargoyle statue. She said the password and stepped inside to come face to face with a distraught and irritable Professor McGonagall.  
_

_"Miss Weasley," she nearly bellowed, "I do not have time to deal with you right now. Please go back to Gryffindor Tower and stay there."  
_

_"Professor, I'm sorry for your loss. It's a terrible loss for all of us, but I imagine it's far worse for you. I don't want to make things worse - I want to help," Ginny replied earnest yet calm.  
_

_"That's nice, Miss Weasley. I really don't have time right now though. There are much bigger things going on," Professor McGonagall dismissed distractedly.  
_

_"Yes, Professor, that's just it. This is all coming to a head and I know I can contribute more. There was a school full of seventh years, sixth years, witches and wizards on the verge of being of age and the few of us that did step forward to help were hardly able to do so effectively. We haven't had a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in years! How the bloody Hell are any of us supposed to fight back when no one will teach us? And don't tell me we shouldn't get involved, because like it or not, we're all involved now - whether by choice or not. We need to be able to defend ourselves and if a greater number of us are more advanced and confident in our skills, perhaps more will step forward next time. And yes...there will be a next time, you know it too." Ginny and McGonagall stared at one another, both with unspoken sentiments and emotions. _

_The redhead sighed quickly before pleading, "So please, Professor...I'm begging you, please help me...help us."_

_The elderly woman bit back a sigh as her brows furrowed in contemplation and worry._

_"I'll do all that I can, Miss Weasley."_

_That night Ginny lay awake in bed staring up at the canopy above her. Somehow her roommates had found sleep, but Ginny was wide awake with her hands behind her head with sleep nowhere in her immediate future._

_She lifted her head as the door opened and Hermione quietly slipped in and took a seat on the edge of the bed while she swiftly cast a silence spell. _

_"Mione, how are you?" Ginny asked with some level of urgency as she sat up. "I haven't seen you since the attack."_

_"I'm fine, Ginny," Hermione assured her as she placed a comforting hand over the redhead's. "How is Bill? Do you know?"_

_"I don't know much yet. At the very least, he's going to have a nasty scar to remind him of one of his more eventful nights," Ginny explained with a half-hearted smirk. _

_"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Hermione whispered._

_The redhead shrugged, though the action fooled neither of them. She forged on anyway. "Lucky he's not dead. Have the feeling this won't be the last close call."_

_Instead of speaking, Hermione pulled the younger witch into a hug, which the redhead reciprocated, but not with her usual ease. She pulled back and gave Hermione a look that forced the brunette to look away._

_"Ginny...," she started quietly, taking a moment before glancing back to the redhead with a look laced heavily with regret. "I have to go with Harry and Ron. We have to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. There's no other way."_

_Ginny surprised herself with how little she outwardly reacted. Though her heart released a sharp pang through her chest that radiated out across her body, she didn't show it. _

_"I figured as much," she relayed gently. Before she could speak further on the subject, Hermione spoke hurriedly._

_"I don't want to leave you behind. I really don't, but you need to stay and I need to accompany Harry and Ron. We've been building up to this point for years, it's-" Hermione's words ceased as Ginny opened her mouth to speak._

_"I understand," Ginny nodded, sounding impressively calm. "I knew this was coming. This is the world we live in - one where fate decides that three teenagers, not even out of school yet, have to take on the Dark Lord."_

_"You know I don't believe in fate," Hermione declared softly where she would've outright scoffed or scolded before._

_"Never?" Ginny asked with as much of a smirk as she could manage._

_"Well...I guess I do every now and then," the brunette said quietly as she reached forward and placed her hand on top of Ginny's. The younger witch smiled her first genuine smile of the night. "I'm going to miss you Gin," Hermione spoke in a wisp of a breath._

_The redhead huffed lightly in an attempt at a laugh. "Don't bother. Once you're back and You-Know-Who is dead, you'll be stuck with me for many more years and you'll be missing the days when I wasn't hanging around. So, enjoy the space while you can."_

_Hermione broke down with a laugh fused with a few stray tears. "You're ridiculous."_

_Ginny scooted closer to the brunette and kissed her forehead. "But you love me anyway."_

_"Very much so," Hermione said in a voice that was hoarse but held no uncertainty._

_"I love you too," Ginny whispered as she pulled Hermione into a hug and tenderly stroked the brunette's back as she cried and inevitably, Ginny's own tears began to fall as well. In time, the redhead pulled back and wiped as inconspicuously at her tears as possible, earning a chuckle from the older witch._

_"What," Ginny snapped as she stifled a laugh. _

_"Nothing," Hermione replied lightly as she sniffled and wiped at some residual tears. _

_Ginny smiled at the woman before her. After a moment, her smile faltered and she pulled Hermione desperately back into the hug._

_"Please be careful," Ginny beseeched before letting up and releasing Hermione from her hold. When they pulled back, Hermione cupped the redhead's cheek in her open palm and caressed her face gently. Ginny allowed herself the briefest smirk. "Ron's going to be in for a world of pain if he lets something happen to you."_

_"Gin," Hermione chided though she leaned forward and placed a kiss of her own upon the redhead's forehead. She sighed. "You have to be careful too. I hate to sound like I'm indulging in conspiracy theories, but as you saw tonight, even Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. I want you to try to stay under the radar. Head low-"_

_"I'm restarting the DA," Ginny interrupted. Hermione shook her head in disbelief as a perplexed look crossed her face._

_"W-what? Ginny, that's the opposite of-"_

_"As if you'd have me any other way," Ginny asserted with a smirk that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her gaze softened and she took Hermione's hand gently in her own. "Hermione...you can't protect me. Everyone's involved now, we have to fight back. If anyone is willing to fight with me, I won't turn them away. You, Ron and Harry need support from within Hogwarts...for when you come back. And we'll be ready. We'll be stronger than before, and we'll be ready."_

_Ginny watched as Hermione took in her declaration. The brunette's expression was stern, as Ginny had expected, but as the words set in further, Hermione's chin rose ever so slightly and her frown deepened. The redhead's eyes hardly had time to widen before the older witch's lips crashed against her own in a heated kiss. Ginny had only just started to reciprocate when Hermione pulled back, emotion plain on her face._

_"You're right, I wouldn't have you any other way."_

Hermione pulled back and offered Ginny an amused smile. "And did you succeed in rallying the troops?"

"We're standing here well and alive, aren't we?" Ginny replied cheekily as she held out her hands in display.

"Right, right," Hermione tutted as she stepped away from the Pensieve. "Point made."

She walked across the office and took a seat on the steps leading up to McGonagall's desk.

"Again, it's making more and more sense as to why our relationship met the demise that it did," Hermione stated as she met Ginny's eyes. "You didn't make a big deal out of it in this memory, but Bill, your brother, was seriously wounded in this battle. And the only reason the rest of us fared okay was because of the luck potion. And your monologue at the lake and with McGonagall explains it too." She sighed inaudibly, not breaking her gaze. "Ginny...you took on far too much responsibility for what happened. It wasn't your responsibility to protect all of us, to know how to defeat the Death Eaters and to take them on - it wasn't supposed to be you against the Dark Lord and his followers. We worked together to win - the weight of these fights wasn't supposed to fall on you."

"I know that," Ginny complained as she gave a shrug, dropping her gaze and even kicking absently at the floor. "I know," she repeated softly as she braved a look at Hermione. She sighed quietly. "I don't know...I've tried to tell myself that for years, but...when it boils down to that moment...I can't help it. I feel it so strongly and each time we encountered these situations as the war went on and even after, it just...I don't know," she sighed in mild frustration and shook her head dejectedly. "I'd think of what the consequences might be if I didn't step up, and that was often enough."

"It's admirable. It's clear to me why you're in Gryffindor - you're too brave for your own good," Hermione expressed tentatively. "And compassionate. But you're entirely irrational. There's no possible way that you could've protected the group of us."

"Hermione, I know it sounds entirely daft. Believe me, I know," Ginny explained tiredly. "But, in my defense, you once had a similar concern. Remember the memory from the Room of Requirement where I helped you with your Patronus?" Hermione nodded. "But, I let my concern get completely out of hand. You're right, I was...am...," she rolled her eyes, "totally nutters."

"But," Hermione echoed while shooting Ginny a look, "you didn't have someone talking you down out of that frenzy like I did."

"Hermione," Ginny warned lightly, "don't even go there."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"No. Please never apologize to me. I don't care if you throw me out a window - please don't apologize."

"We'll that's a little extreme. I wouldn't throw you out a window," Hermione said in all seriousness.

Ginny gave the brunette a bemused expression, but continued on. "Point is, it wasn't your responsibility or fault."

Hermione sighed as she stood up. "Well, I can see that you and I won't see eye to eye on this quite yet. I have my opinion though."

"I do appreciate your opinionated nature," Ginny smirked.

Hermione gave Ginny a look, but eventually offered, "Even if it causes disputes?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ginny replied easily. "Believe me, doormats hold no interest for me."

Hermione didn't outwardly react to the statement, though she felt a slight fluttering in her chest. She did note, however, the way that Ginny realized a second too late what she'd said and began to blush profusely.

"You know," Ginny laughed awkwardly. "Why would I want to be friends with someone who doesn't challenge my opinion or stance on things?"

"Of course," Hermione replied mercifully, though she purposefully didn't rid all hints of teasing from her voice.

She felt a strange sense of cautiousness over how she was playing along with Ginny. Hermione didn't know for sure where this was going, though she had a very good idea, and while she couldn't commit to it just yet, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the rapport they'd established and wanted more of it. She supposed the kind thing to do would be to back off entirely and keep things professional and aloof even, but particularly the past few days, she'd found that very hard to follow through on. There was just something about Ginny that was inviting and safe, regardless of times gone by.

"So," Hermione went on, "I need to go to the library to check out some books. You're welcome to join me if you'd like to, though I can't imagine it holds much allure."

"Sure, I'd be happy to go," Ginny responded endearingly.

Hermione chuckled. "What are you going to study?" She remained straight-faced as a blank look crossed Ginny's features.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny replied swiftly after a brief hesitation. "I haven't really hit the books in years and, frankly," she crossed her arms, "I should. Be a well-rounded, well-read Auror."

"Very good," Hermione awarded the redhead with a bemused tone as she turned to leave. "Let's go then."

As they walked along the corridors, Hermione glanced over at the redhead with a curious look. "So if you're on leave for a couple of weeks, does that mean the case is on hold too?"

"No," Ginny replied with a decisive shake of her head. "I've learned some valuable lessons over the past few months - I've learned the magic of delegating."

"Oh, delegating, you say," Hermione nodded. "My case is something that you just delegate?" She challenged light-heartedly.

"What? No!" Ginny disputed. "No, that's not-"

"Ginny," Hermione interjected. "It's fine - I was just kidding."

"No, you're right. I should send the team another letter," Ginny insisted as she pointed down the opposite hall and began walking that way. "I've been checking in every day, but I haven't today yet."

"No, that's not necessary, really. Please, just leave it until tomorrow."

Ginny hesitated, apparently contemplating the brunette's appeal. Eventually she resigned, "Okay…I'll leave it."

A few moments passed and Hermione spoke up again.

"So you weren't selected as a prefect?" Hermione asked as her eyes followed a pair of prefects heading down a nearby hall. "That seems odd considering you apparently had good grades and even became an Auror."

"Take it up with McGonagall," Ginny deadpanned. "I was as shocked as you are. Especially when she selected _Ron_ as prefect. Now that was boggling. My mum was so disappointed in me."

"No," Hermione said in sympathy as she gave Ginny a look of concern. "Honestly? That's not fair."

"She always likened me to be a bit more like the twins. Then she got this completely mad idea that I was going to drop out too," Ginny chuckled as she retold the story.

"Well, she certainly knows now that that isn't the case," Hermione offered.

"True. Not that I have a problem with the joke shop - it's brilliant."

"I'd like to see it sometime," Hermione said. She looked away as Ginny gave her a subtle smile.

"Alright. Let's go sometime. George has been asking about you."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "How close was I to your family?" She spied the smile that the redhead tried to hide.

"Pretty close, I'd say," Ginny responded in a nonchalant tone. "You spent a lot of holidays with us. My parents adore you. My brothers adore you - even Percy, who seems to despise most living, breathing human beings." She gave the brunette a teasing look. "You're pretty well liked in the Weasley home."

"Good to know," Hermione nodded.

"I haven't been as welcome at your parent's home the past few years. Entirely my fault though," Ginny relayed in a low voice.

"My parents don't dislike you," Hermione argued. She conceded a touch when Ginny threw a skeptical look her way. "Okay, they both knew that our relationship was suffering, and well, the break up I suppose, but truly, they don't dislike you. I talked with them about it," she insisted furthermore.

"You did?" The redhead asked in evident surprise, causing Hermione to blush under the scrutiny.

"Well...yes, I had to. It was part of the discovery process, you know," she defended, all the while reprimanding herself for reacting that way. She shook her head internally - it was all so unnecessary.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Ginny nearly stammered. "Silly of me to ask."

Few words were exchanged between the girls once they entered the library, gathered their books and sat down. There was still an air of tension hovering over them as they wordlessly flipped through the pages of their respective textbooks. Hermione's gaze stumbled over the words before her, but she was more distracted by how Ginny seemed to be in about the same state.

With an inaudible sigh, Hermione frowned.

"Ginny, are you horribly invested in that book?" She asked. The redhead glanced up from the pages with raised eyebrows before quickly shaking her head. "Let's go back to McGonagall's office. I want to see another memory."

"Sure Mione," Ginny agreed as they stood. Hermione went to put her books back and Ginny merely scoffed. "Just keep them," she said as she gestured to the books. "We'll tell Madam Pince in the morning."

"Ginny-"

"Come on," Ginny insisted.

"No," Hermione argued firmly, meanwhile grabbing Ginny's book right out of her arms. Ginny gave her a wide-eyed look, but didn't protest further.

"Fine, guess we'll be coming back tomorrow," Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"So be it," Hermione replied easily as she used magic to put the books away. She smiled, very pleased with her newly developed skills.

She walked back over to Ginny only to walk past her, making sure to look at the redhead pointedly as she walked on. "McGonagall's office - now."

"Right away, madam," Ginny deadpanned. Hermione marched ahead, but found herself resisting a smile that tugged at her lips.

As they stood in front of the Pensieve again, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"What shall we review this time?" She asked.

"I want to see what you can tell me about when I removed my parents' memories. The time just before Harry, Ron and I left on the Horcrux hunt," the older witch explained as she shifted her gaze from the calm waters to the woman next to her who held what felt like a lifetime's worth of answers. The redhead nodded.

"Sure thing. Actually, yes, that'll be interesting," she said as she began to chuckle.

"What?" Hermione asked, growing somewhat concerned.

"It's just funny. Well, to a point anyway," Ginny shrugged. "Shall we?" She went on in a chipper tone, purposefully cutting Hermione off and began to extract the memory.

"What sort of surprise am I in for this time?" Hermione asked flatly as she gave Ginny a weary look.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry," Ginny said in dismissal as she laid a hand softly on Hermione's shoulder to usher her closer to the Pensieve. Though Hermione stiffened just slightly under the girl's touch, she had to admit that it didn't feel even remotely awkward. In fact, it felt entirely natural and she nearly missed the contact when Ginny pulled away.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and met Ginny's gaze, but only briefly as the redhead averted her gaze. Hermione couldn't help but think that the expression on the younger girl's face held traces of guilt or something along those lines - torn or conflicted perhaps. The brunette frowned at her momentarily, ready to inquire when Ginny turned back and quickly covered up with a smile.

"Go on," she said lightly as she held her hand out toward the Pensieve.

Without further protest, Hermione reviewed the memory.

_Ginny huffed in annoyance as she marched up a set of steps to approach a door to an apartment complex. She stared at the door for a moment before knocking on it. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited and swiftly realized she'd receive no response. She glanced next to her and let her gaze rest upon a panel mounted to the wall. A frown creased her forehead as she scanned the names before huffing angrily once more. She marched back down the steps and looked up at the numerous windows lining the building. _

_After a moment's deliberation, the redhead stepped into the alley next to the building and peered around to ensure no one was watching. She cast a spell and watched intently, peeking around the corner as the ball of light flew up and around the building before dissipating as it hit the top left window with a dull thud._

_With another sigh, Ginny walked over until she was directly below the window and simply waited._

_A moment passed before the curtains moved just so before suddenly being whipped wide open, revealing a less than pleased Hermione._

_She opened the window in one angry motion, the pane creating a very unpleasant sound as it skidded along its track before slamming into place._

"_What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed from the top floor._

_Ginny placed her hands on her hips and returned the exact same look. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Are you mad?"_

"_No! I'm here because-" Hermione faltered as she looked around nervously before leaning back out and whispering as much as she could once more. "Go to the door. I'll let you inside."_

_Though Ginny didn't remove the scowl from her face, she at least didn't object and instead slowly made her way to the door once more, keeping a lingering eye on the window which was now closed._

_Several moments later the door opened and Hermione peeked around the door before urgently waving the redhead inside with a few harsh whispers._

"_How did you find me?" Hermione interrogated the second she closed the door. She stared at Ginny for a mere moment before marching up the stairs and beckoning Ginny to follow._

"_Well, my first hint was when my owl came back to me. My second was-"_

"_Shh," Hermione hissed as she shot a fierce look over her shoulder – enough to stop Ginny in her tracks and abruptly cease speaking. "Not here," the brunette went on in a gentler tone as she reached back and grasped Ginny's hand and led her to the room._

_Once they were in the room, Hermione released Ginny's hand and cast a silencing charm around them. Ginny stood in the middle of the small room, arms crossed as she glanced idly around. When she noticed Hermione waiting, she faced her and gave her a pointed look._

"_You did ask me a question down there you know. I was just answering it."_

_Hermione sighed quietly as she moved away from the door and pulled the younger witch with her towards the bed and sat both of them down._

"_I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge – forgive me," Hermione relayed quietly._

"_Hermione," Ginny started, concern plain in her voice and she narrowed her eyes. "Why was your house empty? Merlin, I went there after Pig came back and I nearly had a heart attack. You didn't tell me a thing – you just left. And where are your parents?" She went on, voice rising while she glanced around as if she'd spot the Grangers somewhere in the room._

"_It's a long story," Hermione stated quietly as she pulled her hands back and played with them, gaze going astray. "I had to do it though."_

"_Do what?" Ginny asked tentatively._

"_I sent them away," Hermione said decisively as she locked eyes with Ginny. The brunette's voice might've been sure, but her eyes were a whole other story. "I had to," she insisted with a regretful shake of her head as her voice began to waver. "It's not safe for them here. Muggle attacks are becoming more and more common and it's inevitable that You-Know-Who will target my family eventually." She exhaled and righted her shoulders before carrying on with greater certainty. "I used a Memory Charm on them. I've given them new identities and convinced them that they are to move to Australia. They have no recollection of ever having a daughter. If I make it out of this, I'll go find them and restore their memories. Otherwise… I think I've done a good enough job that I think they'll be happy and blissfully unaware."_

"_Mione," Ginny started, her voice barely above a whisper. Hermione was quick to cut off the impending sympathy._

"_It's for the best," she declared. "We're all better off this way. I'd never forgive myself if they were hurt because of me. I couldn't bear to lose them – not like that."_

_Eventually, Ginny gave a slow nod and reached out to grasp the brunette's hand. She reached up and brushed a lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear as the girl sniffled._

"_You're so incredibly brave, you know that?" Ginny said softly. "Your parents may not understand, but they should be very proud of you. They raised a strong, wonderful and selfless girl. They'd be very proud of you, Mione."_

_The words were enough to cause Hermione's tears to fall and her shoulders began to hitch as sobs ran through her. Ginny whispered her name and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the other witch, caressing her back and laying soft kisses upon her tresses as the brunette bowed her head in grief._

"_We'll go to them after, okay? I'll go with you if you want – we'll find them, give them back their memories and you'll be a family again," Ginny declared in quiet confidence as she sought eye contact with the brunette. Hermione avoided her gaze for the most part and just sniffled._

"_We will – I promise you. We're both going to make it through this. If I'm sure of anything, it's that. I know it won't be easy, but we'll get there," Ginny maintained. She smiled softly at the girl before her and kissed Hermione's temple. "In the meantime, my family is as much yours as it is mine."_

_She smiled once more as Hermione finally looked at her and her tears dissolved into a smile, however sad, of her own as she pulled the redhead into another hug. _

"_Thank you Ginny," Hermione whispered. Ginny turned to kiss the brunette on the cheek once more._

"_Don't be silly. They're your family anyway. My mum would be so pleased to call you her own daughter – she'd be over the moon about it."_

_Ginny laughed as Hermione gave her a look._

"_So anyway, why are you in this Hell hole?" Ginny asked as she frowned at the room in disapproval._

"_Well, I couldn't stay at my house. I had to stay somewhere else until Harry's ready to leave," Hermione explained._

"_And…you thought you'd come _here_ of all places? Why?" Ginny went on unconvinced._

"_Well, I thought it'd be wise to stay out of the wizarding world. And if you're getting at what I think you're getting at, no, I couldn't come to the Burrow," Hermione explained growing stern. "Not only would I not impose on you that way, but it'd be just plain irresponsible and stupid to have Ron and me in the same place – that'd increase the risk of attack tremendously."_

"_Oh come off it," Ginny dismissed as she shot Hermione an irritated look. "Merlin Hermione, you're thick," she scolded furthermore and immediately confronted the look of appall on the brunette's face. "Yeah, that's right, I just called you thick. Probably the first person ever to do so, but it's true. Impose? First, you usually spend the summers with us and no one's ever called it 'imposing'. Second, I suppose I can see the thought process behind your risk argument, but honestly Hermione, we're past this. If the Death Eaters want to attack, well, let them. Some of the best wizards and witches I know will be in that house and we'll win that fight." _

_Hermione smirked at how fired up and confident Ginny was. With a slight chuckle she said, "I still think it's not very wise."_

"_Mione," Ginny warned, "I'm not leaving here without you."_

"_You never did tell me how you found me," Hermione said. _

"_A spell, of course," Ginny replied exasperatedly as she walked around the room in search of the brunette's bags. "Now, let's get you of here. Let's just grab your thing0s," she commanded as she continued to peer around. "As soon as I find them," she commented with a frown. "Where the bloody Hell are your bags?" She finally asked as she shot Hermione a puzzled look. _

_Hermione simply reciprocated with a smug expression and gestured wordlessly to the purpled beaded bag that lay on the desk._

"_You're kidding," Ginny said flatly as she let her arms fall to her side._

"_See for yourself," Hermione replied flippantly as she tossed the bag to her girlfriend. Ginny gave the older girl a dark look before opening the bag and rummaging about in it._

_As Ginny closed the bag, she cleared her throat and waited several beats before looking to Hermione rather stiffly. "Okay. Fine. I take it back – you're not thick." Hermione cracked a grin. "But you're still coming home with me._

A swirl of images appeared before Hermione and when it cleared up once more she was in the field just outside the burrow and immediately noted her odd choice of attire.

_Hermione quickly pulled off her glasses as she came to stand behind Kingsley, looking forward apprehensively as he and Professor Lupin squared off. Ginny glanced towards the two, but kept her eyes predominantly trained on Hermione. _

_As soon as the two were on good terms again, Ginny rushed forward and threw her arms around the brunette._

"_Is everyone back yet?" Hermione asked as she withdrew slightly from their embrace and looked around in worry._

"_Not yet. George is injured. Caught a curse on his ear, other than that though he's fine," Ginny told her._

_Hermione sighed sadly and began to usher Ginny inside. "Ginny, that's terrible."_

_Harry and Hermione shared a hug on the way in, when the sounds of apparition came from behind them and they peered back to see Ron and Tonks arrive._

_Hermione and Harry glanced at one another before rushing over to capture Ron in a hug. _

"_Thank goodness you're both safe," Hermione whispered in relief. _

_Bill and Fleur were the last to arrive and they came with dark news. A true and very real reminder of just how serious things had become._

_That evening Hermione came into the bedroom she shared with Ginny and crawled under the covers with the redhead. _

"_We're staying until the wedding. Then we'll have to go," Hermione relayed quietly as they both stared blankly up at the ceiling. _

"_Seems like a silly reason to stay," Ginny said offhandedly. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and peered down at Ginny._

"_You want me to go sooner?" She asked and even in the dark, Ginny could see the hurt on the brunette's face._

"_No," Ginny replied softly as she leaned up and captured Hermione's lips in a tender kiss. "Never. It just seems odd. But I'm grateful."_

"_It's also so that we stay until Harry's birthday. Then he won't have the trace and we won't have to worry about that," Hermione explained before giving the other girl a teasing look. "Ginny, I'm surprised – you used to be absolutely mad for Harry. How could you forget his birthday?"_

_Ginny scoffed. "Please. I had a so-called crush – he saved my life – forgive me for getting a little lost in all of that. No seriously, you know the story. Until I realized that I fancied women – in particular, you, I think my mind best thought that I have a crush on wizarding world celebrity Harry Potter. Seemed logical at the time," she shrugged._

"_Sure," Hermione conceded as she lay back down._

"_What?" Ginny asked, now the one to prop herself up. "The person we need to worry about is Ron. He's still got the hots for you and now he's going to be living alone with you for Merlin knows how long and I'll be lucky to hear from you every few months."_

"_We won't be alone – Harry will be there," Hermione disputed. "And Ron knows better."_

"_You really don't know him, do you?" Ginny stated flatly._

"_Don't be jealous, Gin," Hermione chided patiently. "We went over this. And you know I can't promise that you'll hear from me. It's essential that we remain undetected for as long as possible."_

_Ginny sighed. "How will I know you're okay?"_

"_Hey, you're the one who said we're all going to be just fine, remember?" Hermione challenged._

"_I know," the redhead relented. "I just hate not being able to protect you."_

"_I'll be fine, Ginny," the brunette maintained. "And don't worry about Ron. You trust me, don't you?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at the younger witch._

"_Of course I do," Ginny declared in earnest. "I'm just being difficult. Ignore me," she said as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's neck, followed by another and another – each one lingering longer and growing more passionate._

"_Ginny," Hermione chuckled a little breathlessly. "It's a little difficult to ignore you when you're doing what you're doing."_

"_Imagine that," Ginny quipped as she began to kiss her way down Hermione's body._

Again, there was a swirl of images and Hermione now found herself in the make-shift tent out in the yard, the wedding well underway.

"_You really do look beautiful," Ginny whispered discretely into Hermione's ear as they stood along the edge of the dance floor and idly watched the other guests._

_Hermione gave a shy smile and glanced over. "Quite a compliment coming from you."_

"_I'm not the one everyone's staring at," Ginny teased, her breath hot on Hermione's ear again._

_The brunette rolled her eyes and turned to grab a drink. "If they're staring, it's simply because I look like a fish out of water."_

"_I really don't know about that supposed superior logic of yours, Mione," Ginny commented as she picked up a glass of her own. "You look stunning."_

_Hermione was about to protest when someone appeared next to them, catching both girls' attention._

"_Hermione, it's been such a long time. It's good to see you."_

_Ginny stiffened as she recognized the guest and his particular accent._

"_Viktor! Hi!" Hermione greeted him brightly and Ginny did her best to not throw a dark look the brunette's way and over the fact that Viktor seemed greatly encouraged by Hermione's warm hello. _

"_How have you been?" She asked affably as she smiled at him._

"_I've been well, thank you. We won the championship recently – perhaps you saw or heard? And how have you been?" He reciprocated._

"_Oh yes, I heard all about it. This one keeps me up to date on all the quidditch news," Hermione responded with a light laugh as she gestured to Ginny. _

"_This one?!" Ginny mouthed in disbelief as she glanced hurriedly between the two of them._

"_I've been well, thank you," Hermione went on. _

"_Excellent. Perhaps you'd like to dance?" He asked tentatively as he held out his hand to her. Hermione gave Ginny a fleeting apologetic smile as she gave her drink to Ginny, took the Seeker's hand, and let herself be led out onto the dance floor. Ginny stayed back, jaw hanging down and only closed it when Ron came up and nudged her._

"_Not a nice feeling, ay?" He teased._

"_You," she seethed. "You just keep to yourself, okay? Tonight – every other night that you're out on your little adventure. You stay away."_

"_Aww, are you insecure, Gin?" He goaded furthermore though pulling away slightly for fear of consequences._

_Ginny turned to him with a look of warning on her face that soon dissolved into a smile. "No, actually. It's just a little game that Hermione and I like to play. But you're quite right, having so many siblings and such, I'm really just plain sick of sharing, so I'd really rather not share her, you know?"_

"_A game? What in the world are you talking about?" He asked. _

_The two debated for a while longer until Hermione came up next to them. _

"_Ginny are you threatening Ron again?" She asked dryly as she gave the young witch a light peck on the cheek._

"_No, love, we're just having a friendly discussion," Ginny replied lightly, pulling them away from Ron just a tad._

"_Did you enjoy your dance with lover-boy?" Ginny inquired playfully. _

"_Ginny, you're so jealous," Hermione huffed as she folded her arms across her chest._

"_You love it."_

_Hermione didn't dispute it, she just smirked and took a sip of the drink that Ginny handed back to her. Point made, Ginny glanced deliberately over at Ron and he just rolled his eyes and walked away._

_Ron had gone no more than two steps when the crowd erupted into cries of shock as a patronus slammed to a stop in the middle of the dance floor and delivered a message to all the guests._

_There was a moment of silence after the message ended as the news set in, but just as quickly as the cries had started up before, they started up once again and people ran frantically through the tent._

_Hermione gripped Ginny's hand so tight that it nearly hurt and they shared a knowing look._

_In a flash, Death Eaters were arriving and the attacks started up immediately. Hermione glanced to Harry and Ron before facing Ginny once more. They exhaled heavily, both giving a subtle nod of understanding as they went their separate ways, their hands lingered in one another's for as long as possible until Hermione was running to Harry and Ron while Ginny rushed into the fight._

_Ginny shot a jinx towards a Death Eater and ducked an incoming attack before incapacitating that Death Eater as well. She looked over and caught Hermione's eye for one brief, final moment, before the trio disappeared from sight._

Hermione pulled back with an inaudible sigh. She looked to Ginny who was now sitting quietly on the steps over by the desk. The redhead looked up and Hermione approached her, taking up a seat next to her.

"That was really sudden," Hermione remarked. "I mean, I know there was talk leading into that about the fact that Harry, Ron and I would have to leave, but when the moment came – it felt very sudden. And without a proper goodbye, too."

"Well," Ginny started before abruptly cutting herself off. "Never mind," she said as she shook her head hurriedly. Hermione looked curiously at her for a moment before she remembered exactly where the memory faded out and she began to blush, just as Ginny was too.

"Anyway," she went on as she cleared her throat, "it felt abrupt. But that could just be the fact that I'm looking at fragments of full memories."

"It was abrupt," Ginny concurred. "Even though we knew what was coming, I still didn't say all that I wanted to you, or at least it felt that way."

"I think I understand," Hermione nodded. "And that was rather amusing when you came and found me after I removed my parents' memories."

Ginny chuckled as she glanced down at her feet momentarily. "I couldn't let you get off the hook that easily."

Hermione laughed softly as well and they ended up sitting together quietly, each lost in their own reflections until the brunette spoke up again. She knew she shouldn't say anything, but the fact that Ginny was so easy to talk to made it all the more difficult to resist.

"So the situations with Ron and Viktor, they were more for show than anything, but, I hate to bring it up, but I can't help but think how…unpleasant, this whole Janine situation must be for you."  
Ginny brought a hand up and ran it through her hair as she sighed.

"Well, what can I do? She's in your life." She remained quiet for several more seconds before shrugging once again. "More than I was at the end. Unfortunately. I don't like it, but...," she sighed, "I have to try to respect it."

"If it means anything," Hermione went on gently, "I think it says a lot - the way you've acted. Consider that a compliment."

Ginny cracked the smallest smile. "Thanks." She gave Hermione a quick smirk. "Now don't get me wrong. It hasn't been a walk in the park and I don't much like her - big shock - but it's not my place to say or do anything to get in the way. Not that I don't want to," she laughed. "But honestly, like I said at first, whatever you need, and I know you need to talk to both of us."

Before Ginny was even done speaking, Hermione had this overwhelming urge to pull the redhead into a hug. The girl's admission was amusing, yet honest and pure. Hermione hesitated and the moment passed. She sighed inwardly.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "Cause you act extremely different about this. It just sort of rolled of your back in those situations and this seems much heavier and wearisome."

"Well," Ginny scoffed, "there wasn't a real chance of you going off to be with Ron or Viktor."

Hermione frowned in concern. "Well, I still say that the way you've handled this is magnificent. And, well, I'm sorry that it's an issue at all."

"It's really not your fault, Hermione," the younger witch insisted and she dismissed the apology. "No need to be sorry. _I_'m sorry if I'm making things difficult by…reacting or disclosing this to you. I should've just said it was totally okay."

"No," Hermione expressed sincerely as she shook her head. "I wouldn't want you to say that. If it's not true," she tacked on. Ginny gave her a half-hearted smile.

"I can't imagine a time where I'd actually be totally okay with you dating or semi-dating someone else. Not that it's any of my business. And again…I shouldn't say those things," Ginny finished quietly.

"Ginny, I'm counting on you being honest with me," Hermione stressed. "And open. The fact that you've been that way with me since we met – well, you know, - it's made a huge difference to me. I don't want you to have to hide. Everyone's been trying to shield me, protect me, and I need someone to open with me and just…be themselves and treat me as me."

"I'm trying," Ginny said quietly.

"I know you are. You're being…perfect. So," she glanced away nervously but found it in herself to immediately seek out Ginny's gaze, "keep doing that."

Despite what she anticipated, the redhead gave her a sad smile. "I don't want to disappoint you, Hermione. And as I hate to admit, I've had an astounding track record involving disappointing you time and time again."

"Maybe before," Hermione accepted. "But I don't care. From what I can see, you're different now. Please, if you just keep being open and honest with me, then you can't disappoint me."

Emotion rushed over Hermione, entirely taken aback by how it seemed to concentrate as a tight mass constricting her throat when she took in the look that came upon Ginny's face. The expression was one of somebody overwhelmed in their own right and again, that desperation for approval from Hermione shone through and Ginny just looked so…grateful, so moved. It seemed as though Ginny had been waiting a long time to hear such things.

Hermione stood from her spot on the step and looked to the younger witch, her face solemn and serious.

"Ginny, I want to figure out my past, figure myself out – how I'm going to move forward and live my life. But, I'll be entirely honest with you, since that's what I'm asking of you too, I want to figure you out as well. I want to help you."

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny groaned and hung her head for a brief moment.

"No, no Mione. That's the last thing you should do. I should be helping you to figure things out and I should be out there trying to catch the guy who did this and reverse things," the redhead insisted as she stood as well.

"No," Hermione declared firmly as she crossed her arms. She ignored the stunned look on Ginny's face and elaborated. "From what I can see, almost our entire history is full of moments where you preoccupy yourself with looking out for me, taking care of me. Ginny…just relax…I think it's really clear that there are a lot of things that we can work through. It'll be good for both of us." She spotted the disbelieving look on the redhead's face and spoke to quell it. "It'll help me understand things even more fully than I had before and I think that it probably would've done the old me wonders to know some of your motivations and thoughts during all of this. From what I've heard, you left me more or less hurt and alone for years and I think you owe me this. Plus, I would really appreciate the chance to take the spotlight and focus off of me – I'm getting a little tired of it."

Ginny stared at Hermione for several seconds, neglecting to respond. Hermione was about to shift when Ginny offered a genuine nod.

"Okay," she said as a small smile began to form. "Let's try to figure it out."

**AN**: This chapter ended up being longer than expected. It seemed shorter in my head! Hopefully it doesn't drag too much in parts :p Thank you so much for all the feedback I've received – I really appreciate it and love to hear all of your thoughts. Next chapter – more Hogwarts time ;)

_Shout Outs_:

**Guest**: I'm very happy to hear you enjoy the way they interact! I feel they'd have a lot of chemistry and relate easily to one another. Hope you liked the update!

**Miss. **: Yay! That's excellent news. Thank you :)

**homieGballer**: Thank you very much. Haha, busted, Ginny just "helping out" (sneaking in extra time with Hermione). Happy to hear that you enjoyed THE memory – especially since I made you wait so long! Yep, all it took was a little competition for Hermione to step up her game ;)

**Guest**: No such thing as late :p I'm thankful you took the time to catch up and to leave me some comments (working around studying and exams, of course ;) ). Thank you so much for the compliment – I'm glad you've been able to enjoy the story so far. Hopefully once exams are over you can focus more on your HP story!

**KM Rune**: Thanks for the PM – it all makes sense now! Agreed, Ginny is starting to grow on Hermione – as you might see in this chapter. And so true about teaching – might give Ginny a greater chance at more normal hours :p maybe – just as you said though, depends how many trouble-makers there are in the castle lol. Thanks again for your continued support!

**Mimitsouko**: Yay! Super happy that I pulled together this chapter that deserved "favourite chapter" designation! That memory was one of the sweeter ones ;) Ginny's going to struggle a little more with her emotions :( poor girl. Hope the most recent chapter provided a bit of reprieve from those morose winter days ;) (PS – I'm with you – not a huge fan of these winter days).

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Yes! Love when I stay within the timelines lol. I'm actually surprised to hear that this story is more complex (not that I'm complaining!) – I was actually worried that it was too simple! Oh please, you having writing skills. Take care!

**Brighton Early**: Aww, glad you found them adorable. More of that soon enough! Lol. Girlfriend-stealer is off the radar for a bit :p No one will stop you if you attack her though. I think there was a decent amount of fluff in this chapter. Thanks again!

**J**: No flying this chapter, but perhaps soon :p No hug or peck either! I'm so cruel. Thanks for reading!

**Alice D**: Glad the memory coincided with what you thought might occur, and I'll consider the surprise a good thing :p I just pretended that McGonagall was overly sly and set Hermione up into the class just to see Ginny. Meh! Lol. Talking a different language for any length of time is just exhausting (for me at least lol). I can see why speaking extended amounts of English would give you a headache. Hope all is well – thanks again!

**Poetheather1**: Lol good ol' McGonagall – never doubt her! Yeah, I thought it was a nice gesture for Ginny to leave work for a bit. She's going to struggle with the control thing for a while though – poor girl. You're right, Hermione's realizing some greater truths about Ginny and her behavior. Here's hoping it works out for her ;) As for the memory – Hermione losing it is a good way of putting it lol.

**EmberOfSoul1323**: Thank you for the compliment. Not their sweetest memory, but…it was a tough time for both of them.

**Icy-Windbreeze**: Lol gotta love it when Hermione's fuming about something like that lol. Thanks for the review.

**sienna morgan**: Thank you very much for the compliment. More tension to spare, I think, this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**vale89**: Lol! A couple more memories for you – don't know if they were super romantic; I'll let you be the judge of that. The Vampire Diaries front though…a lot more Elena/Damon development, hm!

**Kyresar**: Thank you! That means a lot. And I couldn't resist weaving McGonagall into the mix :p I'm always super happy to hear when the writing of their behaviours seem to fit their characters. Hope you liked the update.

**LauraFlowi**: Thank you so much, I'm happy to hear that. I fear the writing's a bit too sappy in these past couple of chapters, but as long as it's still enjoyable…okay :) Omg, I'm so excited to see Emily and Naomi in the new Skins episode(s). Take care :)

**Guest**: You can always count on Luna for some much needed insight ;) Hope your exam went well!

**lynettecullen**: Happy to hear it :) Thanks again.

**crookshanks**: Which language was that (nakakakilig)? I'll take your word for it on that being a good thing and will thank you for it :) Hermione's full of surprises! Hermione's not entirely comfortable with Ginny at this point, but she's getting there slowly. And yeah, I think Ginny deserves some credit for her self-control recently. More exploring of Hogwarts next chapter ;)

**Fragar1991**: It's a process for Hermione to become more comfortable with Ginny, but she's getting there! Ginny would probably be happier if she just went and played quidditch, hey? Who knows! Thanks again :)

**Guest**: Haha nope, no kisses quite yet (or even hugs or hand holding!). They've got some more time at Hogwarts though – we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading all the way through.

**kchris**: Thank you very much for the kind, kind words. I really appreciate them. So true though, Ginny was a total jerk, but now we understand a little more about her misguided ways ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ginny gave a swish of her wand and a bright light exploded in front of her, though she didn't even blink at it. She did, however, smile brightly at Hermione and congratulate her.

"That was great! Your spell was twice as powerful as it was last time," Ginny said.

"You didn't even flinch! Not that I want you to," Hermione trailed off as she let her gaze drift away. "My point is you stopped it effortlessly. I hardly think my attack can be considered remotely effective."

"Well, I wouldn't really be much of an Auror if I couldn't deflect most attacks," Ginny expressed quite matter of fact. "Please don't take it personally or the wrong way - I was trained for years to deal with these kinds of attacks. Plus, you don't have the element of surprise on your side, that - whoa!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw her wand up and blocked Hermione's spell with a dubious expression. "Mione...," she said in wonder. The brunette shrugged.

"Sorry - just wanted to see," she explained innocently.

"Yeah, okay," Ginny said slowly as she reluctantly let her hand come to rest at her side again. "Good one," she said with a nod and frown.

"Want to grab breakfast?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring the suspicious look on the redhead's face and tried not to laugh at how her question seemed to further befuddle Ginny.

"That's probably a good idea," the younger girl accepted, still narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "Maybe I should hold onto your wand for you in case you suddenly get spell-happy again."

"No, that's fine," Hermione said lightly as she gathered up her things. "I'm done now. Besides," she went on teasingly as she shot a look over her shoulder at Ginny, "you're an accomplished Auror, you could handle it, right?"

Ginny scoffed.

"Totally."

* * *

After breakfast, Ginny and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out to the pitch and took up their seats with her along with the other staff members. Today was game day and Ginny insisted that they attend. She promised they'd still go see a major game, but this would be a nice lead-in and if Hermione decided it _really_ wasn't for her, then they could choose to do something else.

The energy pouring out around the pitch from the students and even fellow professors was infectious. Though Hermione didn't show it through anything more than a light smile, she felt on the edge of her seat over the upcoming match.

She glanced discretely Ginny's way and watched in amusement at how openly excited Ginny was as she chatted animatedly with some of the other professors and gestured to the pitch in emphasis. Hermione had never been much of a football fan either, but she could see reason as to why she could get used to quidditch.

Just then, the commentator's voice bellowed across the pitch and the crowd immediately cheered. Hermione frowned in bemusement at how Ginny frantically tapped at her arm in anticipation of the teams coming out and the match starting.

Hermione's personal interest in the sport began to fade as the plays wore on, but anyone could see that she was in the minority. Most of the people around her stared intently ahead, watching the action and set to cheer or yell. She startled as Gryffindor scored a goal and the crowd erupted in both applause and jeers. After she recovered, she looked up bewildered at Ginny who was clapping wildly and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You're absolutely mad, you know that?" Hermione commented as the crowd quieted.

"Hm?" Ginny asked distractedly before glancing over and finally registering the brunette's observation. "Oh, yeah, that's not the first time you've told me that during a match. You're even reluctant to let me listen to a match in the flat because I get too into it," she laughed.

"I can see how that might be the case," the brunette responded lightly with a smirk. "You might be a hazard to the home."

"Hey, for your information, it was you who broke some dishes in the kitchen one time - not me," Ginny relayed as she dismissed the older witch's musings with a wave of her hand.

"Did I happen to do all of the cooking?" Hermione retorted. Ginny shot her a look.

"No," she replied flatly. "In fact, I did the majority of the cooking...assuming I was home. I am my mum's daughter after all and she made sure I knew how to cook."

"Oh, lucky me," Hermione replied sarcastically. Though she meant it as a joke, she actually couldn't help but try to picture what it would've been like to live with Ginny and experience even just a simple dinner at home together. Her contemplation was cut short as Ginny spoke up again.

"You adored my lasagna," the redhead declared before permitting herself a subtle smirk. "Of course the whole time you would be going off about how it has too much of this and too much of that and we shouldn't eat it often, but that didn't seem to actually stop you."

"I'm sure," the brunette deadpanned though again her thoughts were infiltrated with images of them living such a life together.

The two of them hardly took their eyes off the pitch the entire match, but from that point on they engaged in easy conversation and banter and before Hermione knew it, the crowd erupted once more as the seeker from Gryffindor caught the Snitch. The brunette was caught off guard as everyone stood up, but subconsciously began clapping along with the others and slowly rose. She had to peer around to even find out what the score was.

"_-spectacular game played by Gryffindor. I think the general consensus amongst the Gryffindors is that the presence of one of the best chasers the house has ever had inspired them more than usual. For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about, you obviously need to engage in a little more hallway and Great Hall gossip! Ginny Weasley, everyone!"_

With that, the team flew over to their tower and gestured to Ginny who was now giving a smile of embarrassment, but waving nonetheless. Hermione clapped facetiously as Ginny glanced bashfully her way, pulling a laugh out of the brunette.

Just when Ginny was nearly in the clear, the commentator flew over and using Sonorus, spoke so that his voice carried out across the crowd. Hermione winced as his booming voice assaulted her ears.

"So Miss Weasley, what brings you back to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh Merlin, an interview," Ginny mumbled, her eyes growing wide when he suddenly held his wand to her neck and her voice was suddenly echoing across the stands. She glanced wearily Hermione's way and mouthed 'I'm sorry', causing the brunette to chuckle, before answering the question. "Um, well, Professor McGonagall asked me to come here for a couple of weeks to cover for Madam Hooch and teach Flying to first years."

"Well, she picked a great substitute to come by. Your time as a Chaser with Gryffindor is well praised. In fact, you were so skilled that multiple teams scouted you to play for them after graduation, am I right?" He asked before returning the wand to Ginny.

Again, Ginny glanced Hermione's way, now finally beginning to blush. "Yes, that's right."

"You didn't accept any of the offers though," he pointed out, "any reason why? Is there any regret there?"

Hermione's attention shifted abruptly to the redhead - she hadn't been aware that Ginny was of that caliber when it came to the sport.

Ginny gave the boy a not entirely subtle look of disapproval, but answered his question politely anyway. "I chose to become an Auror for the Ministry in light of the events that occurred prior to my graduation. I still enjoy quidditch, but I think I was able to contribute more in my current line of work."

"Fair enough. You're renowned for your efforts as an Auror. Is that a tough line of work?"

"It certainly can be," Ginny replied.

"I'll bet. There was a rather large incident a couple of months ago," he stated as his eyes flicked Hermione's direction.

Ginny cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Yes, there was. We're working very hard to resolve that though."

"It was a Death Eater attack, wasn't it? But it can't be that bad if you're here instead of back in London," he ventured, though sounding less than certain.

Ginny raised her hands to silence the boy. "The situation is being handled by the Auror Office. The other Death Eaters have been captured and are now in Azkaban. The remaining Death Eater will be apprehended very soon. There's no need to worry."

Without missing a beat, the boy turned to Hermione and spoke. "Another special guest we have with us today is Hermione Granger - one-third of the famous Golden Trio. Miss Granger, you were very involved in the war, do you think there's any reason to worry?

The brunette offered a swift side-long glance to Ginny before answering confidently. "Ginny's fantastic at what she does, she has a great team and they're doing an excellent job. Take my word for it, we're all in good hands and there's nothing to be concerned about."

Hermione stared steadfastly forward at the boy and refused to break eye contact. Eventually he nodded.

"You heard her. Hermione Granger, everyone," he announced and the crowd roared with praise.

Hermione felt herself nearly go bug-eyed at the reaction and stiffened while glancing warily around. Her gaze snapped over to Ginny as the redhead gave her a quiet smirk and nudged her lightly with her elbow.

"You know, I just said that I was sick of all the spotlight," Hermione muttered as she went up on her tip toes and leaned just slightly into Ginny, her voice barely audible over the crowd.

"There you go again stealing all my thunder," Ginny joked before mouthing 'kidding'. She glanced out to the crowd momentarily and inhaled before leaning over just as subtly as Hermione had. "Thank you for that. For the confidence."

"No need to thank me," Hermione replied as she turned her head to face the younger witch, now suddenly aware of their close proximity. The brunette sighed inwardly as the crowd and attention started to overwhelm her. She leaned back into Ginny and spoke quietly. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Ginny met her gaze and took a moment, but ultimately gave several nods of her head. "Yeah. Sure," she agreed as she ushered Hermione out of the stands and down the steps. The din of the crowd grew fainter and fainter as the continued their descent.

"Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked without having to shout this time to be heard over the noise.

"I'm not sure," Hermione shrugged as she looked idly around. "I still haven't been to Hogsmeade."

"Okay. Well, I'd gladly take you, but if it's crowds and attention you're trying to get away from, that may not be the best place right now," Ginny cautioned. "Though, if we go now we should be able to wander around unbothered for a bit at least. The students usually go back to their dorms first and then go out."

"Alright, let's try that then," Hermione suggested.

As they walked along the winding path to Hogsmeade, Hermione found herself lost in her reflections. They didn't talk much during the walk, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Again, she was impressed by how easy it was to be with Ginny. By all means it should be extremely awkward and, sure, at times it had been incredibly awkward, but never in such a way that Hermione wouldn't want to see the girl or cut ties. The complication lay in how to interact with one another given their history, but that seemed to be working itself out over time.

Since the attack, she'd spent a lot of time with Harry and Luna, and some time with Ron and a few others - she felt comfortable with Harry in particular, but there was a whole slew of emotions involved in her friendship with Ginny that weren't present with any of the others she was getting to know again. No, Ginny was entirely and completely unique.

"Well, here we are," Ginny announced as they closed in on the picturesque village. Hermione took in the sights in awe as they wandered in and towards the shops.

"It's so quaint," Hermione said.

"It's not such a huge deal now and it's not any better than Diagon Alley, but believe me, as a student at Hogwarts, this place was amazing," Ginny explained. "So what sort of shop do you want to go to first?"

"Let's just window shop and explore for now," Hermione answered. Ginny nodded her agreement and they strolled further into the village.

"You never told me you were so good at quidditch," Hermione remarked as she slowed in front of a shop that sold sporting goods. "You just said you were a huge fan."

"Oh," Ginny said as she let out a brief anxious laugh. "Well, I figure I brag enough as is, don't need to go over the top on everything," she kidded.

Hermione gave the girl a scrutinizing look. "They even said you were scouted by multiple teams. That's no small feat from what I've heard. There's a big difference between having the ambition to play professionally and actually having the skill to do so."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ginny dismissed modestly as she gave a light shrug.

"Well, still, very interesting to learn. You should've told me you were so talented," Hermione repeated in encouragement.

"Remember? You don't like girls with big egos," Ginny said quietly with quite possibly the shyest smile Hermione had ever seen from the girl. Though caught off guard, the brunette didn't break eye contact and eventually smiled back.

"Well, I'm giving you permission. You can brag every now and then."

Ginny chuckled and relented with a nod. "Okay. Noted," she said simply.

The two continued to walk on and Hermione gathered up the nerve to just ask the question that formulated in her mind.

"I know we sort of talked about it before, but do you think things would've been different between us if you'd chosen quidditch as a career path instead of being an Auror?" She asked tentatively, though trying valiantly to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, I really think so," Ginny replied, requiring very little thought. "Although, I suppose I might still have to same issues I have today, but would just be letting them out in different ways. Not that I know what. But if I didn't have the outlet of chasing after dark wizards and such, I don't think that'd mean I'd just suddenly feel less guilty or responsible for things that'd happened or feel less anxious. Maybe I'd just...act out...in other ways."

Hermione contemplated the girl's hypothesis and nodded. "Fair enough. Still not home, still not dealing with things? Maybe exhibiting avoidant behaviours, perhaps like...partying or something."

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged before letting out a short laugh. "If it was partying I don't think you would've put up with that kind of behaviour or lifestyle for longer than a month." She smiled and shook her head. "Who knows. Or maybe we would've just been deliriously happy if I hadn't pursued being an Auror," she laughed a little bitterly.

Hermione huffed a little at the downturn their conversation was taking and she committed to redirecting their energies.  
"Well, no point in wondering about what could've been," she declared as she led them further into the village. She came to a stop in front of a shop with stacks of books displayed in the store-front window. "Oh, this place looks marvelous," she commented as she glanced to Ginny for confirmation.

"Tomes and Scrolls?" Ginny questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes," Hermione retorted defensively.

"Very good," the younger witch conceded. "You and I spent more time in this shop than we ever did in any other." Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave a discerning look. Ginny just smiled. "I was happy to accompany you."

Hermione gave a satisfied smile before she looked over her shoulder and nodded to a shop across the street. "Dervish and Banges?"

"Oh," Ginny nearly groaned with a hint of a sardonic laugh. "They sell some things, but mostly just repair damaged magical items."

"Well what's so bad about that?" Hermione questioned.

"The fact that McGonagall charged me with the pleasant task of bringing all of Hogwarts' damaged items to the shop each weekend for a month as a form of detention. Before I could even think of all the ways I'd lag behind in the village and enjoy my time, McGonagall informed me that she'd be sending a charmed paper crane with me that'd alert her if I strayed at all."

"Oh, very clever," Hermione admired, momentarily, but completely disregarding Ginny's supposed misery. She shook her head. "Sorry - what were you in detention for?"

Ginny smirked. "A worthy cause _I_ thought. Pansy Parkinson cast slugs into your breakfast one morning. I dealt with her." She shrugged before going on lightly with a dramatic sigh. "End of story."

"No," Hermione retorted with a bemused expression. "Not 'end of story'. What'd you do to her?"

"Hey, that's confidential. You didn't even know about this before. I shouldn't have told you about it at all," Ginny went on, clearly enjoying withholding this information.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about it before?" Hermione pressed. "And how could I not know? I was there. And I just somehow missed you disappearing off to Hogsmeade every weekend? Or was this a month where we weren't doing much talking?"

"So many questions," Ginny teased in mock annoyance before gesturing to the groups of students that were starting to appear at the other end of the street. "If you don't feel like being interrupted, we should either go back or we could go over towards the Shrieking Shack."

"Right, it's not actually haunted," Hermione relayed, rather pleased to know the fact. Ginny indulged her in an approving smile.

"Right you are. Harry's memories?"

"Yes. Do you find it unsettling that Ron's rat was actually Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione questioned making a face as Ginny led them out towards the shack.

"Not as unsettling as Ron should find it. He's the one who shared a bed with him," Ginny said while stifling a laugh. "I told him it was gross to let a rat sleep in his bed - didn't realize I'd be _that_ right about it."

"That is extremely unsettling," Hermione said flatly as she grimaced furthermore.

"This is probably close enough," Ginny announced when they were numerous feet away from the Whomping Willow and gestured for them to take a seat on a fallen tree.

Hermione cleared her throat as she dusted off her jeans before clasping her hands together and exhaling while taking in their surroundings. After a moment she turned to Ginny.

"So, I'm still waiting for answers to my questions."

"I was hoping you'd have forgotten," Ginny joked.

"I've forgotten quite enough for one lifetime, thanks," Hermione quipped good-naturedly.

"Quite right," the redhead conceded. "Well, let's see. I never told you because, well, you had just become Prefect and I didn't want to put you in an awkward position. Plus, I figured you probably wouldn't condone that kind of behaviour and I, well, frankly, I didn't want you to think ill of me. I guess there might've been a 50/50 chance you'd be okay with it, but I didn't want to risk it. I was just being silly though - should've just told you."

The brunette scoffed. "Well I assume you didn't kill the girl. What's the big deal?"

"Well, no offense," Ginny cautioned, now looking rather tentative and sheepish, "but you were a little more uptight then than you were in later years or are now."

"Oh," Hermione said before glancing away a tad stiffly. "Well, I guess I was always a little more...uptight than other children when I was a kid in school, but I guess it took me a bit of time to relax." As she said it, she made a point of relaxing her posture. "But you still liked me."

"More than anything," Ginny smirked. "I love you just as much when you're uptight as I do when you're easygoing - just two different sides to you; that's all." The younger witch cleared her throat. "Um, anyway, the reason you didn't see what I did was because I jinxed her later. I was going to right at the time, but you were upset, so I stayed with you instead."

"I see," Hermione said with a slow nod. "That still doesn't explain how I didn't know you had detention. Especially if I was Prefect."

"Yes, well, I managed to persuade McGonagall into giving me a lengthy detention over the point deduction. So that helped. But I just ended up telling you I had study sessions with my Herbology group."

"Ginny," Hermione scolded. "What in the world? That's terrible. Why would you lie about that? You're so strange...such odd motivations sometimes."

Ginny shook her head. "Yeah, recapping some of this stuff really makes me wonder."

"Okay," the brunette said resolutely, "point number one: do not try to protect me. It may seem like a good idea at the time, but you're far better of speaking with me and dealing with things alongside me instead of for me."

Ginny shifted her eyes to gauge the older witch and spoke in an amused tone. "You're extremely emotionally well-adjusted for someone who just lost 14 years worth of memories. You know that, right?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Thank you. Just trying to help."

"So silly," the redhead commented with a rueful shake of her head. "All these years I tried to help and protect you and you end up having to help me in the end."

"Well that's what happens when you sacrifice for someone consistently without worrying about yourself. You really didn't think there wouldn't be a price, did you?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny exhaled. "I guess I must've."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, back to point number one. Are you okay with that? If there's something amiss, you should talk to me. You have to trust that I can be an equal partner in all of this."

"Yes, you're right," Ginny concurred.

"Everyone else seems to have trusted me," Hermione pointed out. "Though I do note that sometimes people relied on me too much and I think that you were compensating for them, actually. Didn't want me to put extra weight on me with your concerns, when really, you were the person who probably had the most right to share their worries with me."

Ginny was a bit slow to respond, but eventually nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. You're right. I almost always kept this stuff to myself and didn't want to add to your load - you already had so much to deal with and I just felt better taking matters into my own hands. Obviously, that wasn't quite the right path."

"No," Hermione said with a brief laugh. "But, as I said, it seems you had good intentions - it just didn't pan out the way it was meant to. But...let's fix that. I really want you to share your worries, doubts and concerns with me. I know what you must think of my state considering the attack, but I'm not fragile. I think it'll bring us-" Hermione hesitated, but knew it was too late to back track, "-closer."

The older witch cleared her throat and prayed that she wasn't starting to turn red.

"So, let's start with Fred. You said you never talked much about how you dealt with his death."

Ginny sighed heavily as her shoulder slumped. She wasn't deterred though and answered the question.

"It all happened so fast, you know. So many people died within the span of a day or two. There wasn't really time to mourn at first. We just had to launch right back into battle and then there was just the general aftermath of the war. And, I...I dunno," she trailed off.

"What is it?" Hermione probed gently.

Ginny looked reluctant, but eventually spoke up, though not managing eye contact. "I don't know. I don't really want to bring it up."

"Ginny," Hermione reprimanded, aghast that the girl would hold back after what they just discussed.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Ginny implored as she looked to the brunette. "It just sounds horrible. I know I need to talk about it, but it sounds selfish and wrong. I'll talk though. I promise."

"Okay," Hermione backed down, though cautiously so.

"Okay," Ginny sighed. "So, I was really close with Fred. Out of all my siblings, I was closest to the twins. I knew the risks going into this battle, but I just never thought I'd lose someone so close to me. I didn't speak with Fred at all during this whole battle. The Order arrived and there was so much going on - I didn't talk with him. And then next thing I know, he's lying dead on the ground. It just...it didn't feel real." She sighed again. "And you were so sweet. You were consoling both Ron and I, but honestly, there wasn't much time to sort through it. Harry was about to head into the Forbidden Forest and there was so much else to deal with."

"What about after Voldemort died?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, there was a funeral for Fred. And I'm not saying that we never talked about Fred - you were really concerned about me and you knew I wasn't being completely honest about how I was doing. But, really, I just got better at pretending that I was fine." Ginny's shoulders slumped once more momentarily and she shifted her position slightly to face the older witch. "There were two sides to this, I think. One, I just had a hard time dealing to begin with. I've always been like that. I never cried to my mum about anything, you know, I just had to keep up with the boys and roll with the punches. Ron, now he was a bit of a baby, but anyway, I digress. So...I just wanted to move past it. But, at the same time, you were so inviting, and comforting and I wanted to tell you everything, but...I also knew that you weren't well either. You just spent a year hunting Horcruxes, you were trying to get your parents back and smooth things over with them, and perhaps most importantly, you were struggling in dealing with your...encounter...with Bellatrix. You were trying to be strong and acting like it was fine. You were trying to be strong for me and for everyone else, but your night terrors told me otherwise. I felt I couldn't show you that I was struggling or else you wouldn't have come out with your own problems. I couldn't stand to see you hurting that way and I did everything I could, everything I thought was right, to make you feel safe and to let you know that you could lean on me and that you didn't have to be unbreakable."

"I understand," Hermione sighed. "This gives me some insight into why some of these things happened. It's too bad that you felt you had to do what you did, but I can see how it'd happen. And I can understand how seeing me in that state would make you even more protective of me. Your help obviously made a difference for me, but you shouldn't have had to push your own troubles aside." A brief lull formed and Hermione gave the redhead a pointed look. "No more, okay? We help each other."

A smile formed on the brunette's face as she took in the sight of Ginny nearly starting to glow over the proclamation.

"I'd really like that," Ginny said. "I'll be more open and honest with you. And you the same with me."

"Good," Hermione nodded as she shifted her gaze towards the Whomping Willow, satisfied with the redhead's response.

The older witch's thoughts started to stray and her heart began to beat louder as she worked up the courage to speak.

"I'll start - you know, with this open and honest thing. I know you've been trying hard and I know it hasn't been easy for you, so...I'll start. To be honest," she gave a quick sigh as she forged on, "I don't know what's going on...between us. I'm well aware that you and I were very much not together when all of this happened. Yet, you're sort of the one I connect with the most right now. It's all more or less a big mess in my mind and I don't know what to do about it. What I do know though, is that I enjoy spending time with you and I want to get to know you better and learn more about our history. If I seem aloof at times, it's because facts, like you being my ex rather than my girlfriend, are nagging me."

Hermione had kept her eyes focused on pretty much anything other than Ginny during her confession, but finally forced herself to look to the younger woman. She wasn't quite sure how she anticipated Ginny reacting, but she was pleased with girl's subtle smile and gentle eyes.

"Thank you," Ginny responded, "for sharing that with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wondering where you stood in all of this. That was a huge help." The redhead waited for Hermione to give a nod of acknowledgement before carrying on. "So I guess it's my turn. Um," she started as her gaze flicked away, "I don't think I've been hugely secretive with my emotions or feelings for you, but I'll explain everything as best I can." She took a breath. "Well, Hermione, first...I'd never want to push you or manipulate you, and I hope that's been apparent in recent times. You have every right to be hesitant because I'm your ex. Obviously we broke up for a reason, and I believe I've been up front with you about that. But I hope I've been just as clear about the fact that I regret my actions, or lack thereof, and I would love to fix things. I know I'd have to earn that though and no matter what I do, it may never be enough. And no, I wouldn't want to fix things to try to redeem myself or ease my conscience, I want to fix things because," Ginny trailed off and her gaze flitted about until it settled, vulnerable and exposed, upon Hermione, "I love you."

Despite her desire to do otherwise, Hermione dropped her gaze and sighed. She immediately noticed Ginny tensing up next to her.

"I appreciate you being understanding and honest, Ginny - that's what I wanted," she started gently, "but, please forgive me, but I can't help but feeling that you...you love who you think I am. Who I used to be. I'm not the same girl anymore - how can I be when half of my life is just a giant blank spot in my memory?"

"You're still Hermione," Ginny disputed and the brunette shook her head regretfully.

"Yes, but I'm not the girl who was with you for eight years...that girl is gone - lost, trapped somewhere. I'm some mess of a person who's trying to pick up the pieces of that life and no matter how I try, the pieces won't go together the way they did. And really, maybe I don't want it to be the same because frankly, I sounded miserable. So, here I am trying to salvage what's left and build something new. I'm not the same person."

"I understand that you're not the same person, but Hermione...you can't argue that we have chemistry. Even though you didn't have a clue who I was, we still got along brilliantly from the get-go. You can't fake that," Ginny implored.

Still not entirely convinced, Hermione spoke. "I agree with you. We get along extremely well. Too well sometimes, I think," she said in a tone as she nearly rolled her eyes. "But, not just with you, but with everyone, I'm struggling with trying to balance who people expect me to be and who I feel that I am. You keep talking about how you could disappoint me, but you have to acknowledge that I could easily disappoint you."

Ginny gave the older witch a look showing that she wouldn't be deterred.

"Mione, look, I'm not trying to debate how you feel for me or argue anything in that regard. I know this is way too much for a person to handle after such a traumatic event, but if I'm sure of one thing in this life it's how I feel about you. You weren't the same person when you were 23 as you were when you were 18, or 15. You were a different person at every point with different ambitions, passions, interests, the list goes on, but I loved you entirely and completely through all those times. Some people grow apart as they get older - that didn't happen for me with you. I loved you through every stage and development and this is no different for me."

At the beginning of Ginny's speech, Hermione was all set to refute Ginny's points, but now the brunette found herself silenced.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't have come right out and said how I really feel - that puts you in an incredibly awkward position - but I need you to know that I'm not doing any of this with the expectation of us getting back together. You asked me to be honest with you. I understand why you're concerned and I bet you feel immense pressure, but all I've ever wanted is to be there for you and for you to be you - whoever that happens to be that day, that year, whatever. I didn't always have eight plus years worth of memories with you, and we weren't always dating, but since I've known you we've been friends. I realize now that I haven't always let you in, but if you're curious to know what's going on in my head, you're welcome to know."

"I am," Hermione said quietly as the two shared a look.

Despite the admissions they both just made and their claims to be open and honest, it was plain for Hermione to see that there was still a multitude of things that just couldn't be expressed. Perhaps she should've felt put off by Ginny's proclamation, but in reality, it actually warmed her. She couldn't reciprocate yet and she truly was concerned that Ginny perhaps didn't know what she was getting into, but the girl's words were enough to appease - endear her even. Things didn't end well for them last time, but maybe it wasn't a sin to try again. She'd be a fool to not see why she had been drawn to Ginny in the first place and to not recognize the girl's efforts and devotion.

When Hermione thought forward to when they'd go back to London, she actually found herself disappointed. She'd grown accustomed to seeing Ginny every day, sharing meals with her, talking about their days, laughing together, exploring together, and she truly was enjoying it. When they would go back to London, the space that was there before was more than likely to wedge itself between them once more if only due to the facts that Ginny would be back to work and that they would no longer be living, more or less, with one another.

"Friends?" Ginny asked as she held out her hand. The gesture pushed Hermione's worries aside and she chuckled. She reached out and they shook hands, both ultimately giggling a bit at themselves.

"Friends," Hermione laughed as she smiled at the younger girl in appreciation. Soon their laughter faded, but they still grasped one another's hand. The brunette cleared her throat quietly as she gently pulled her hand back, though well aware of how their touch lingered.

With that, Ginny stood and brushed off your pants.

"What do you say we head back? The Whomping Willow's only so exciting," she said in mock disappointment.

"Sure," the older witch chuckled as she rose and they began to walk.

"We'll cut around," Ginny instructed as she led them around Hogsmeade. "Pretty sure the students are still causing chaos."

Hermione gave the the redhead a sly glance. "I bet you caused a lot of trouble when you were a student. And I probably had to rein you in," she speculated with a light laugh.

"Oh please. I was the least of your worries. You had Harry and Ron to look after," Ginny retorted with a smirk.

Their conversation was light and carried on until Hermione took note of their changing surroundings.

"Are we supposed to be here?" She asked, suddenly feeling a need to stay even closer to Ginny as she peered around with building apprehension.

"Sure," Ginny shrugged. "Don't worry."

"This is the Forbidden Forest," Hermione pointed out in a tone. "We're not supposed to be here."

"Correction - students are not supposed to be here."

"Same difference!" Hermione hissed as she brushed up against the other girl before focusing once more on the path and where she was walking.

"Luna would probably be better person for this little excursion, but, I'll take over in her place," Ginny somewhat muttered as she led them deeper into the forest.

"Luna? What are we doing here anyway?" Hermione asked with a deep frown.

"You'll see soon enough," Ginny replied lightly and shushed the older witch before she offer a retort. "'Kay," Ginny whispered as she slowed down, holding an arm out to gesture to Hermione to do the same. The redhead crouched down slightly and led them up to the top of a small hill, looking back just as they were about to breach the top and held up a finger to her lips.

Hermione feigned annoyance and delivered a stern look the redhead's way, but for the most part was intrigued. She came up next to Ginny and they quietly and slowly peered over.

When Hermione caught sight of what was below them on the other side, she gasped and immediately stiffened as she realized the involuntary noise disturbed the creature before her. She and Ginny held their breath, sinking back down for several seconds before slowly peering over once more.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny whispered. "That would've been a let down if there wasn't one here."

"I can't believe this," Hermione whispered in awe, unable to tear her eyes away. "I've never seen one before. He's beautiful."

"I thought we'd take advantage of the opportunity while we're on the grounds. You said you'd never seen a unicorn before, so...thought this might be nice," Ginny replied.

"It's absolutely wonderful," Hermione said as she watched the creature drinking from the pond below. She exhaled quietly. "I wish I could take a photo for my parents."

"Oh, a Muggle photo?" Ginny asked, sounding unimpressed, but Hermione caught the playfulness in her voice.

"Yes," Hermione retorted, glancing the redhead's way. "A Muggle photo. Something wrong with that?"

"Never," Ginny shook her head. "Muggle trumps magic today. We'll just take several photos and flip through them."

"Or we could just take a video," Hermione retorted matter of fact.

"Oh. Right. That too," Ginny nodded with a slight frown. "Very clever...Muggle _does_ trump magic."

Hermione laughed to herself as she watched the unicorn some more.

"Thank you Ginny. This is amazing."

"You're more than welcome," Ginny replied. The redhead turned to look at her, her gaze lingering long enough for Hermione to notice.

"What?" Hermione questioned softly as she caught Ginny's eye, the brunette's cheeks subconsciously reddening under the younger girl's gaze.

Ginny shook her head and looked back to the unicorn. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," she claimed lightly.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked again with a gentle nudge.

"Don't make me say it, Mione," Ginny said with a quiet chuckle and refusing to look the brunette's way. Hermione went to protest, but Ginny was quick to cut her off. "Mione. Please. I made things awkward enough back there," she said as she gestured with her head back in the direction they came. "Plus you probably already know what I'm thinking."

"Ginny-"

"Oh Merlin," Ginny groaned lightly. "I'm way too obvious," she lamented.

Hermione could've let it go, but there was such a frenzy of activity in her chest over Ginny's reaction that she had to push onward.

"Just tell me. Please - you promised to be honest," Hermione pointed out as she subtly leaned in to whisper, but enough so that it caught Ginny's attention. The redhead chuckled softly and shook her head as she looked out over the water.

"It's so saccharine it makes me want to drown myself in that pond," she laughed lightly.

"Hermione paused with a look of mixed bewilderment and amusement. "Charming. Don't do that - I may never find my way out of here," she quipped. Ginny shot her a scandalized look, but they both laughed quietly together. Eventually Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look, pulling a sigh of resignation out of the redhead as she rolled her eyes in self-deprecation.

"Fine. You know, I can't help but feel slightly manipulated here," Ginny complained good-naturedly before glancing the brunette's way with a shake of her head. "You always did have a habit of getting your way."

Hermione remained wordless, but the innocent look she tried to maintain faltered just so. The younger girl looked away momentarily as she gathered herself and looked back to Hermione, rolling her eyes briefly with another shake of her head before allowing a gentle smile to play across her face.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Sure enough, Hermione looked away, but simply out of shyness. Ginny hadn't yet turned away and the brunette could only guess that Ginny found some reprieve in Hermione's coy smile.

"There," Ginny said flatly, "Sufficiently awkward?" Though it was a quip, Hermione could still tell that the younger girl felt self-conscious and unsure. The redhead faced forward again and trained her eyes on the unicorn distractedly.

Against all odd, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Ginny's soft, warm cheek and lingered there for several moments before pulling back.

She stifled a laugh at how Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she slowly turned to give the brunette a look of complete shock.

"That's all, Hermione said firmly as she faced forward again, unable to fully repress her smirk and the blush on her cheeks. "Don't get any bright ideas, Ginny. That's all."

**AN**: Hi everyone. This chapter isn`t nearly as long as the previous one, but I hope it was still enjoyable. It was mostly dialogue (though I suppose most of my chapters are lol) and the girls trying to figure things out. Next chapter they`ll be headed back to London. Thanks again for all the outstanding support. Hope everyone`s weekend is going well!

_Shout Outs:_

**KM Rune**: Thank you J

**JoyeDArty**: I think a few other people have encountered the "guest" issue. Either way , I appreciate you sticking around! Cup of coffee, good call, now I want coffee lol. This chapter was probably slow, but hopefully not in a bad way :p

**Icy-Windbreeze**: Well, I hope the time leading up to any reconciliation isn't too painful. Hopefully I can make things enjoyable in the meantime :p

**J**: You're right lol the time in bed was cut definitely short. I didn't want to traumatize Hermione with x-rated memories haha. But hey, who knows what'll happen in the future :p

**Poetheather1**: Again, thank you for your amazing reviews. I haven't forgotten about your story! I will catch up ASAP (I don't know what's up with January at my workplace, it's crazy...). The most recent chapter is basically a really long extension of that last speech Hermione delivered to Ginny in the last chapter. Probably not overly entertaining, but...figured they should work through some things. Anyway, I always appreciate hearing your feedback. Thanks again.

**finnporter**: No worries, a few people ran into the 'guest' thing as well. I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter. Putting Hermione on a pedestal is probably the best way to phrase how Ginny's been approaching their situation. I'm especially happy to hear you say the progress is natural and logical – that's what I'm hoping for! Thanks again!

**BlueWingedEncore**: You may have been right about the last chapter being a turning point lol. And you're right, "Ginny owes her" :p

**rookie802**: Thank you very much J Thanks for reading.

**lolsama**: That's a huge compliment. Thank you very much for that. I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters. I'll try not to disappoint ;)

**Krymson**: Thank you very much (had to laugh at your 'mmmkay' comment – Office Space flashback!). Hope you enjoyed any development between the two girls this past chapter.

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Lol! I'll see what I can do about ensuring Janine meets an untimely demise. Wait, too much? Jk. I'm sure Ginny and Janine haven't butted heads for the last time. Thanks again J Hope all is well!

**bigblusky**: Hi friend J You're right, it's like they're having a weird reverse courtship. And again, you're right, it's about both of them now. And don't you worry about not reviewing – have you been getting into trouble? Lol jk. As always, hope you're doing well! (And of course Hermione's too smart to not pick up on certain things ;) )

**lynettecullen**: Ginny's walking a thin line lol. I hope I'm not making their relationship progress too fast. I keep thinking that their chemistry will overpower everything haha.

**Drop The Bass**: First off, your name got my shoulders bouncing (I'm going to guess you like EDM?). I think the phrase "drop the bass" comes up in half of my conversations with friends lol. Anyway, very happy to hear you like the story. And yes, Luna and McGonagall meddling is typically a good thing. Thanks again.

**Alice D**: Happy to hear it! And I'm especially happy to hear that you really mean it ;) I always worry that a chapter is going to lag. Same concern with this chapter even though it was much shorter. And as usual, your English was great ;)

**crookshanks**: The length of this chapter might've disappointed you, but I hope it was still entertaining. I'm not certain if their role reversal was maintained in this chapter lol but I tried. I'm trying to get them to patch things up :p I threw in a quidditch scene that wasn't quite what I promised in the last chapter – hopefully it wasn't all bad. And I can't imagine Ginny reacting overly well to Hermione calling her "this one" :p I should know what Nakakakilig means – my mom speaks Tagalog, but I never learned :s

**homieGballer**: I do love weaving in the whole jealousy theme – can't help it. Well, they kind of ended up at a game alone, but just a Hogwarts game.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I'm sorry to leave this place," Hermione lamented as she looked back at the castle.

"You could always stay longer, couldn't you?" Ginny asked as she followed the brunette's gaze.

"I've made huge progress even just these past weeks, but I need to go back and try to catch up with the rest of my life. I spoke with McGonagall and she's invited me to come back at any time - I imagine I will take her up on that. I can't hide out here though," Hermione explained, eventually shifting her gaze towards Ginny.

"I don't think it would be hiding," Ginny disputed with a light shrug, "but if you want to go back to London, can't say I'd mind the company," she finished as she allowed a small smirk to play across her lips.

"London for now," Hermione said with a definitive nod. "But thanks for the encouragement either way." Her forehead creased slightly as she frowned in contemplation. "Is it odd that I'm actually a bit disappointed that I can't take the Hogwarts Express?"

Ginny chuckled softly. "Not at all. If it's any consolation though, the ride is unbearably long and the only thing remotely worthwhile on the train is the Honeydukes Express, but considering you're not much for sweets, then you're really not missing out on much."

Hermione gave a half-smile in courtesy for Ginny's efforts and the redhead nodded in understanding.

"Okay, how about we hitch a ride when the students are done the year. We'll apparate and then take the train back," Ginny offered before giving a dramatic sigh and rolling her eyes. "I suppose the scenery is nice enough. I could always read a book if the conversation's miserable."

The brunette narrowed her eyes in mock irritation over the comment and made a motion as though she were going to smack Ginny with her bag. She bit back a pleased smile as Ginny held up her hands in defense and laughed heartily. Hermione had never really been the playful type, but something about Ginny managed to make that side of her flourish – it was nice, refreshing.

The younger witch held her arm out. "Shall we?"

For a brief second, an image of reaching out and grasping Ginny's hand rather than her arm flashed through Hermione's mind. Despite the thought though, Hermione's hand automatically came up to rest on the crook of the redhead's arm before she could redirect herself.

In a few short, yet frenzied moments, Hermione and Ginny landed in an offshoot of Diagon Alley and were immediately confronted with the crowds along rushing nearby.

"Welcome back to London," Ginny smirked as she gestured with her head towards the people and led the way.

The girls spent the better part of an hour going through various shops and gathering extra supplies for Hermione. There really wasn't all that much to buy considering there were old supplies back at Harry's from all their years of education at Hogwarts, but the need for new fresh ingredients and such was necessary.

"George's shop appears to be down the way," Hermione noted as they made their way further down after visiting yet another shop.

"Oh, my brother's entirely subtle shop down the way?" Ginny smirked as she gestured to the brightly coloured contraptions that were whirring and buzzing at the shop entrance.

"Yes, that'd be the one," Hermione answered. "I can imagine it was hard to be seen in a house with such big personalities," she pondered.

The younger witch pursed her lips in thought and responded, "Yes and no. First off, I'm the only girl out of my siblings, so I sort of stuck out like a sore thumb, but at the same time I got along with all of them really well - minus Percy...and Ron sometimes. But you're right, I had to be outspoken to get anywhere at home."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I don't have an excuse," she explained with some hesitation. "From what Harry and Ron told me, I seemed like a bit of an insufferable know-it-all for the first while at Hogwarts," she explained with embarrassment. "I can believe it. My memories of my years at a Muggle school are about the same. I can't say my behaviour won me many friends." Ginny didn't immediately respond and Hermione looked over at her and Ginny flashed her a quick look.

"Oh, well, I didn't go to school with you that first year, so I don't know how you were," Ginny said in such a way that Hermione gave her a dark look and told her to come out with it. "Okay," Ginny laughed, "I might've heard some rumours about your so-called 'behaviour'."

"What!" Hermione nearly screeched as her eyes went wide. "Tell me - what did you hear?"

"It's okay," Ginny placated. "Just that you were highly intelligent and very eager to participate in class and teach others."

"Thank you," Hermione said flatly. "I'm sure that was exactly how it was said."

"Mione," Ginny pleaded, "Come on, you're brilliant. Kids are just insecure and don't deal well when someone isn't just like them or if they end up being compared with that person. The most important part is that everyone has huge respect for you and you're very highly regarded. That started in Hogwarts and it's only increased since then."

"That's sweet of you to say," Hermione reluctantly accepted. "But I do know how I was as a kid in primary and, well, I can now see the error of my ways," she laughed, "let's just put it that way."

"Live and learn," Ginny contributed.

"I can still be a bit abrasive, I think. Uptight. Unknowingly patronizing. I just sort of get the sense that, sure, I'm respected, but I don't see hoards of people rushing to have coffee with me and chit-chat, you know? Not that I mind, I'd hate that actually, it's just an observation," Hermione concluded lightly.

Ginny sighed subtly in response and shrugged. "I would rethink a few of those adjectives you used. I don't think you should be ashamed or want to change those parts of yourself you're referring to. I don't think you've had a chance to see yet how often people seek counsel from you and how thoughtful you are. Some people might be intimidated by your status and abilities," Ginny went on, "but believe me, there are lots of people that care about you."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she felt a light blush beginning to form on her cheeks. "I wasn't trying to fish for compliments or reassurance...I was just making some of my observations known."

"Trust me," Ginny said, "I know you're not one to fish for compliments. Half the time I have to fight to get you to accept a compliment." The redhead gave the older girl a warm smile before changing her demeanour. "Me, on the other hand, you have to make sure you don't give too many compliments. You know I get wildly out of hand if you feed my ego too much."

"No," Hermione frowned as she disputed the claim, however facetious. "I don't believe that. I have no doubts that you are confident in many levels of your life, but I think there's a great amount of uncertainty there as well. I think sometimes you're more bravado than confidence, Ginny."

The brunette looked to Ginny as she awaited a response. Ginny seemed to struggle to find the words and Hermione sighed.

"There I go again. Throwing my opinion out there when it wasn't requested and I was probably too direct," she stated with some lament.

"No, no," Ginny shook her head eagerly. "I think it's great that you speak your mind. You're right. I was just thinking about it, that's all." She smiled as she shifted her gaze to the brunette. "Please know that I always appreciate your honesty...even if I don't act like it or may not be overly receptive," she tacked on quickly as she glanced away. "But it's always good to have someone in your corner that will call you out on things."

Hermione laughed. "Well, that's probably best because I don't think I'm particularly good at being discrete with my opinions."

Ginny jogged up the steps to the shop entrance and spun around to face Hermione with a charming smile. "None of us would have you any other way." Hermione returned the smile and Ginny moved aside to hold the door open. "Now, welcome to the family business. Don't touch anything because it'll likely blow up in your face or leave you somehow impaired."

"Oh. Fantastic," the brunette responded slowly as she narrowed her eyes while stepping inside. "Thank you for the warning."

Sure enough, before Hermione had even stepped through the door, she was met with the sights and sounds of numerous spells and gadgets going off. Kids ran around laughing and shouting and even some adults seemed to find use for the items available in the store.

"I had to work here during my summers while I was still attending Hogwarts. It was pure chaos," Ginny told her. "And that," she gestured to a guy rushing around, chatting hastily to customers as he weaved his way through the crowd, "is George. Now that Fred's gone, he's got to be twice the entertainer and twice the personality." She looked to Hermione and caught the brunette's eye. "I love him dearly, but he can be a bit overwhelming if you're not prepared or used to him. If you want to go, I won't take it personally, just nudge my foot or something."

Hermione gave the redhead a pointed look and was about to dismiss Ginny's offer when George spotted them and gave them both a look of disbelief before quickly transforming it into a teasing smile as he strolled towards them.

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me?" He said as with no hesitation he reached out and pulled both of them into a giant hug, even somehow managing to lift them a bit off the ground. Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise and she looked over in panic at Ginny who just rolled her eyes while fighting back a smirk.

As George set them down he pulled back, arms still held wide as he glanced between the two of them looking rather pleased. "My lovely Hermione. I do miss seeing your disapproving, unimpressed stares around here," he teased.

"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly concerned.

"George," Ginny snapped.

"Right, your memories," George said solemnly, though not looking the least bit genuinely concerned. "Well, I'll fill you in. Me and Fred were always playing pranks on people, we weren't too academically focused and we sometimes dragged our dear siblings into our shenanigans from time to time - all of the above, which you didn't quite approve of. You did at one point acknowledge the high level magic Fred and I used to create some of our products though."

"I see," Hermione said, still debating how to proceed. "Seems we had quite the dynamic then."

"As you do with some other Weasleys," he teased as he glanced not very subtly at Ginny who reached out and hit him on the arm.

"Shut it, George," Ginny said more bored than annoyed. "Don't make things awkward."

"No," he said unfazed, "don't need any more of that. What with how awkward everything got leading up to and after your breakup," he said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Merlin's beard," Ginny said aghast and wide-eyed. "Will you shut up! We don't need to talk about that...," she trailed off and managed a brief glance towards Hermione.

"Aw," he said as he pulled Ginny into a sideways hug that she tried to wrestle out of.

The entire conversation was completely bizarre and unexpected, but Hermione couldn't help herself, she started to laugh.

"See," he said to Ginny, "she thinks I'm funny."

By the time Ginny was out of the hug, her hair was a little messed up and though she quickly fixed it, her face was still nearing the shade of her hair.

"You do realize that this is essentially Hermione's first time meeting you. You're not making a very good impression and you're making me look like a wad, so...fix it," Ginny demanded though couldn't quite stifle a laugh at the end. He finally smiled at her genuinely and gave her a quick wink.

"Sorry Hermione," he said with a laugh as he put his hand out to her. "I'm George. Nice to meet you."

Hermione laughed in mild embarrassment as she took his hand, giving Ginny a quick look. "Hermione. Nice to meet you too."

"So I don't know if _you_ know," he whispered, "but Ginny's just simply mad about you-"

"Prat! Stop it!" Ginny yelled as she tried to get him to stop, but he just carried on as if Ginny wasn't even there.

"-She's been mad about you since she was like, this high," he said as he gestured, "wouldn't stop talking about you. Beat Ron up a few times because he was into you or because he'd been a right git to you. When you'd come over, she'd try to play cool, but would be secretly showing off and vying for your attention - it was really obvious if you ask me."

Ginny looked ready to explode and Hermione just had to stand there and try not to burst into laughter over the whole thing. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep a straight face. She stole a few glances of Ginny who was just teeming with anger and anxiety, but had to tear her eyes away each time because she'd surely just double over in laughter otherwise.

"Then," George went on in exaggeration, "that whole Horcrux/war thing went on and Ginny sort of went off the deep end. It was like a gradual thing. She means well though and I have to say she's done like a complete 180 since she's been on this path to redemption. She's like the old Ginny now," he smiled. "Now, she's my sister and when I look at her, all I see is this little girl in polka dot pyjamas who stole my Sneakoscope, but she really loves you. I have a few friends and family members who are married and such and they're all lovey-dovey, but Ginny, she _loves_ you. You're good for Ginny, and I think she, in her round-about way, is good for you too." He shrugged nonchalantly. "That's my bit."

By this time, Ginny was just staring rather intensely at George, arms crossed. He smiled gently at her and she simply said, "This isn't over. You know that, right?"

"She's a little emotionally stunted sometimes," George relayed to Hermione and the brunette just quickly averted her gaze. When she glanced back George was giving Ginny another wink. "Love potion's on sale right now. Two for one."

"Splendid," Ginny said dangerously. "I'm so glad we came here. I'm sure we'll be visiting again soon."

"Hermione," he said sweetly as he took her hand once more. "Wonderful to see you. You're looking great and I've genuinely missed having you around at all our Weasley functions. And really, Ginny's just a miserable you-know-what without you, so..."

"Goodbye now!" Ginny said with false enthusiasm as she slapped him on the back.

He turned around and gave them a wave as he disappeared back into the crowd of customers. "Visit again soon!"

Hermione bit back a laugh when she glanced over at Ginny only to see that the redhead looked visibly exhausted by the interaction. The brunette couldn't help herself.

"You know, you could've just nudged my foot. We could've left."

She laughed as Ginny delivered a scandalized look.

"You're as bad as him," Ginny claimed. "I forgot that sometimes you two gang up on me..."

"Unlikely alliance," Hermione said, "but for some reason it seems to work."

"Want to leave?" Ginny asked with a defeated roll of her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure," Hermione obliged. "I think I'll stick to these other supplies and items for now," she said as she held up her bags.

Ginny just shook her head while reaching out and grasped the bags from Hermione. The older witch hesitated a touch, but eventually resigned and let Ginny carry them for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said a little stiffly as they left the shop. "You don't need to though." Again, Ginny opened the door for them and an image of Hermione letting her hand graze Ginny's waist flashed through the brunette's mind - however, she merely nodded her thanks and kept walking.

"Oh, it'll make me feel better after such an odd and humiliating debacle," Ginny sighed dramatically.

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione insisted. "Odd, yes. Humiliating, no. It was rather...cute."

Ginny immediately let out a short laugh, her cheeks flushing a shade of pink as they walked through the crowd.

"Well, if I hadn't already told you my feelings for you, you'd certainly know now," she muttered.

"Ginny," Hermione chided gently. "It's perfectly fine. What George told me was very," she briefly considered the word, "informative."

"Oh. Yes. Very," Ginny conceded.

"Come now," Hermione said as she began to chuckle and smiled at the girl next to her. "It's kind of cute to think of you trying to play all cool, but actually trying to get my attention and show off. I don't think that was a bad thing for me to find out. It's juvenile, but oddly endearing."

"Wow, thanks," Ginny retorted dryly.

Before Hermione even knew what was happening, she linked her arm with Ginny's and leaned in so they were brushing right up against one another. She felt Ginny stiffen upon contact, but quickly relax. The words still poured out of Hermione's mouth even though she belatedly realized what she'd done and immediately felt heat radiating from her face.

"I'm not making fun of you."

It took a moment for Ginny to respond, but soon enough she cleared her throat and offered a croak of a reply.

"I believe you."

Though neither girl pulled away, their conversation quickly died. Hermione could only assume that Ginny was as lost in her own thoughts as Hermione was in hers. In the time that they'd known each other, Hermione couldn't even recall a time where they'd even hugged. There was the interesting matter of that kiss, but that was something else. Overall proximity or intimacy between the two of them though? That was about as low on the scale as it could be.

Hermione knew it should feel odd to be that close to Ginny, but more than anything it felt comfortable. Sure, Hermione knew her breath had quickened and her muscles were taut initially, but when she allowed herself to relax into the contact, it felt...great. At this range, the faint smell of Ginny's shampoo was now fully permeating the brunette's senses and it sent a jolt through her.

Eventually, Ginny spoke up sounding uncharacteristically apprehensive.

"So, do you want to go over any memories today? I can just give you a vial, or do you want me to...come over? Doesn't matter to me."

"Hermione?"

A voice penetrated Hermione's ears and she turned her head sharply in the direction that the voice came from, all the while unknowingly tightening her grip on Ginny and pulling her around as well. The second Hermione laid eyes on the person who called her name, she dropped Ginny's arm and immediately clenched her hands into fists that rest awkwardly at her side.

"Janine," Hermione greeted, her voice high. "Hi. Um, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Janine replied just a touch too measured and Hermione caught the girl's gaze flicking over to Ginny and back again. "Glad to see you're back in London. How was Hogwarts?"

"It was really wonderful," Hermione said in a rush. "I learned a great deal. McGonagall has suggested that maybe I go back sometime."

"That'd be really nice," Janine smiled. "Did your trip to Hogwarts inspire you to buy supplies?" She asked as she gestured to the shops around them.

"Oh," Hermione said with a brief, yet nervous laugh. "Yes. Well, um, Ginny's carrying my bags."

"That's very chivalrous of you," Janine commented after a brief pause as she shifted her gaze to the redhead.

The tension shared in the look between the two girls was not lost on Hermione and she just wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Mr. Whittner was suggesting that you come back to the office and try out another half day," Janine informed her, "any interest?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione replied quickly, though not giving the suggestion much thought.

"Great," Janine smiled. "Anyway, I'm just on break. Gotta get back to work. All these cases aren't going to resolve themselves," she said pointedly as she shot an obvious look Ginny's way.

"Yeah, go stamp a few more papers, Janine. The world's waiting," Ginny snapped and Hermione closed her eyes momentarily in disappointment over the girl rising to the bait.

"Oh yes, absolutely. And I suppose all your work is of great importance considering you were able to take time off and wander about. Funny, you were all about the job until recently. Strange timing don't you think?"

"Piss off," Ginny said. "You don't know anything. You just keep trying to stir shit up."

Janine went to retaliate, but Hermione put her hands up, gesturing for both girls to be silent.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She pleaded as she looked between the two of them. "Obviously you two are not mature or civilized enough to just get along and you couldn't even do it for my sake. I really am not up for dealing with you two and your petty fights."

She took in the expressions of both girls and saw that Janine was brimming with irritation and Ginny just looked so miserable and upset that Hermione nearly found herself shaking her head in pity.

"So grow up," she added as she let her arms rest at her sides. "Janine, you clearly baited Ginny. I get it, you don't like Ginny – makes sense considering your own interests, but I hope you realize that your actions don't put you in a particularly flattering light. Ginny," Hermione sighed as she gave the girl a tired look that only served to cause the redhead's gaze to drop. "I expect better from you. I know it's not easy for you either, but...," she failed to find the appropriate words and merely finished with a light huff.

"I should go," Hermione went on as she reached for her bags and took them from Ginny, ignoring the hurt look on the redhead's face. Without looking back, she walked down the road in search of the floo network. It wasn't more than five seconds before Ginny came jogging up next to her, armed with apologies.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," she beseeched. "You're right, I shouldn't have taken the bait like that. I should've just ignored her. You shouldn't have had to be the mature one there."

"No," Hermione confirmed, only offering a cursory glance, "I shouldn't have."

The brief statement was enough to silence Ginny, though she continued to walk alongside the brunette. Eventually Hermione pulled Ginny aside so they wouldn't be standing in others' way and she sighed.

"Like I said, I know it's hard for you. And I'm aware you're self-conscious or concerned about my case, but I really hoped that you'd just let it go."

"I know. I-"

"But, like I said, she shouldn't have baited you to begin with."

Ginny exhaled heavily, looking skyward before settling her gaze on Hermione.

"You're being really reasonable. Thank you." She nodded resolutely. "I'll know better next time."

Hermione gave her a weary look. "I hope so."

"So-"

"I should actually go though," Hermione repeated though pairing it this time with an apologetic look. "Thank you for shopping with me. And it was nice to meet your brother, finally."

"You're welcome," Ginny replied with a nod.

It was painful seeing Ginny so clearly on eggshells and unsure. It was sweet on one hand, but on the other, it was actually a bit of work to deal with and hedge from time to time.

"Send me an owl sometime. We can go over spells or some memories if you like," Ginny said. Her voice was bright again, but the disappointment in her eyes couldn't quite be veiled.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said with a small smile. "Really. Thank you for everything. Hogwarts was great, but it was a lot better because of you." She nearly laughed at how the expression on Ginny's face went to one of relief.

"I'm really happy to hear that. And...thank you...for all that you've done for me the past couple of weeks. It's really meant a lot to me," she said quietly before offering a smirk. "It's going to be weird having to make my own meals again," she joked. "And I might miss the company at meal time."

Hermione laughed gently. "Me too," she admitted. A thought popped into her head and she contemplated not following through on it, but it seemed like an appropriate compromise for Ginny.

"You know, I'm not working right now. My schedule is really quite wide open," she started before bring her hands up in question, suddenly nervous, "maybe, sometime, I could meet you for breakfast or lunch. If you're too busy for lunch, we could, maybe, try dinner. It'll be just like Hogwarts again," she laughed with some level of effort.

Ginny gave her a warm look and chuckled. "Well, I don't know that it'll be just like Hogwarts. If we go out for dinner we won't be quite as welcome to clean our own dishes."

"Well there shouldn't be elves doing the cooking or cleaning, now should there?" Hermione retorted. "Besides, you're such a good cook, maybe you should host."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the brunette and reduced her smile to a cheeky smirk. "I accept your challenge. You'll never be able to eat Harry or Luna's cooking ever again."

The older witch rolled her eyes. "Can't wait to see this. I have the feeling you're going to be eating your words, Ginny."

"We'll see."

"Alright, well, you go brush up on your cooking," Hermione joked. "The floo is right over there, so I'll be headed back now. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Ginny replied easily. "Take care, okay?"

"Thanks Ginny."

There was an awkward pause where they both looked at one another, unsure of what to do, but eventually Ginny took a step forward and somewhat clumsily they fell into a hug with one another. When they pulled back, both girls' mouths were pulled into tight lines and they averted each other's gaze rather adamantly until Ginny scoffed.

"Merlin, that was terrible. Try again," she ordered as she held her arms open. Hermione laughed warmly and stepped into the hug and wrapped her own arms around the taller girl. They laughed with one another for several moments, growing ever more comfortable in their embrace. This, Hermione thought, was much better; this, as she'd said long ago, was something she could get used to.

* * *

Later that evening after Hermione had told Harry and Luna all about her time at Hogwarts - she noted the sly smile that formed on Harry's face when she mentioned that Professor McGonagall had recruited Ginny - she went up to her room and began to unpack her things.

After she'd put her newly purchased items away along with her belongings from her trip to Hogwarts. She unpacked the vials that Ginny had given her during their trip and she placed it in the Pensieve and reviewed it.

She pulled back several minutes later and sighed to herself. A wave of regret washed over her for how she'd dismissed Ginny earlier at Diagon Alley. Their friendship was new, and it was complicated and fragile. She'd asked Ginny to share her problems with her and to trust her, and she'd been impatient with Ginny over her misstep.

A few more moments of deliberation went past before Hermione set the vial on the rack with the others before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes in embarrassment over Ginny's comment. She knew not to take it the wrong way though – the younger girl's welcoming smile and teasing tone assured her of that.

"Yeah, didn't you mention once that you weren't supposed to contact me for a few days – you know, preserve your laidback, uncaring facade? Well, apparently I'm no better," Hermione smirked. "Thanks for coming over. I don't think Burrwick was overly impressed that I sent her out so late."

"Your magic is progressing very quickly, maybe we can start working on your patronus soon," Ginny suggested. An eager look crossed the brunette's face.

"That'd be fantastic. It could be useful and considering some of the stories I've heard, it's a very important spell to know."

"It's done then – we'll continue our Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons and I'll help you with your patronus," Ginny offered.

"Great," Hermione nodded. "You're the one with the busy schedule, so you let me know when works for you."

"I'll make time," the younger girl promised. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"I will. In the meantime, I invited you over to review another memory with me," Hermione announced as she walked over to her desk. Her eyes shifted away from the other girl as she continued on, "And, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry if I was a little off after our run-in with Janine. It's just...complicated. Awkward. Either way, I shouldn't have ended our day so abruptly."

"No, don't apologize. I understand. I was out of line – I should've handled the situation better," Ginny insisted before looking away in uncertainty. "Janine gets to me. Clearly. I'm trying to not let her, but," she chuckled bitterly, "she seems to enjoy trying to get a rise out of me and I still seem to be unable to prevent her from succeeding."

"I can see why it's an issue for you," Hermione relented. "I would say it would be harder for you than it would be for her." She sighed inaudibly as she gave Ginny a patient look. "I know you're trying."

Ginny looked away for a few seconds before hesitantly turning back.

"I probably shouldn't ask, but are you...interested, in Janine?" Ginny asked, nearly wincing in apprehension as she asked the question. "You don't have to answer though if you don't want to. And it's not actually any of my business..."

"I never thought two people would ever be fighting over me," Hermione sighed exasperatedly with a short laugh, "never mind two girls." She took a breath and relaxed her shoulders slightly as she did so. She locked eyes with Ginny and spoke evenly.

"I can't give you a crystal-clear answer on this and I know that's not what you want to hear, but," she sighed, "all things considered, I feel as though I have an obligation to at least try to get to know her."

She tried to hide her reluctance in her own words and that was made increasingly difficult with the disappointment that worked its way to the surface of Ginny's face despite the gentle smile and nod that the girl gave Hermione. The brunette's own words felt like a lie, but at the same time she couldn't strictly say 'no'. Maybe it was that nagging part of her brain that insisted on holding onto the fact that she and Ginny were exes.

"That makes sense. I think that's honorable," Ginny said and Hermione's chest tightened just knowing what kind of effort it must've taken for the redhead to try to be at peace with such a thing.

Before another tension-filled moment could pass, Hermione piped up, surprising herself with how confident and reassuring her voice was.

"If she tries to provoke you again, just remember that it was you I invited over tonight, not her."

Ginny smiled, though not the bright smile Hermione had been expecting. The older girl rushed to say more, to say the things that would ease the redhead's mind, but went a different direction instead.

"One thing that crossed my mind earlier today," Hermione said as she brightened her tone unnecessarily, "was the continuation of what happened after I left with Harry and Ron on the Horcrux hunt. Harry and Ron showed me memories from that time, but what I want to know as well is if you and I were actually able to communicate at all during my time away."

"Yes," Ginny nodded with a quiet smile as she withdrew from her thoughts, "a bit at least. We only talked twice when you were away though. It was too dangerous for both of us. We probably shouldn't have talked at all, but...we did."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "From what I gathered, it was absolutely paramount for Harry, Ron and I to remain undetected. Any external communications would've been extremely risky."

"Well, I was certainly surprised to hear from you," Ginny said as a smirk tried to make its way across her lips. "But it was such a relief."

"I initiated the contact?" Hermione asked, growing more surprised. "I risked detection so I could speak with you?"

Ginny eyes grew mischievous and she shrugged a little smugly. "It was a really trying time for both of us. We were worried about and missed each other."

Hermione could've been annoyed by the haughty attitude, but again found the girl more endearing than anything.

"Okay," Hermione said pointedly before demanding, "Let's see this."

"You're the boss," Ginny replied easily as she walked over, a smirk on her face as she placed a memory in the Pensieve.

_Ginny sat anxiously a couple of feet in front of the flames flickering within the fireplace of the Room of Requirement. She stared intently at the fire, arms resting on her knees, hands tightly gripping her wand as she waited._

_Several moments passed before the fire began to crackle with increased frequency and the flames began to shift. The young witch moved forward, now crouched as she peered into the fire. Slowly, something began to form within the flames and soon enough Ginny was smiling at an image of Hermione._

_"Mione," she said a little breathlessly. _

_"Ginny," Hermione's voice projected from the flames and enveloped the younger witch._

_Ginny shook her head sharply as she felt tears beginning to form at just seeing and hearing the girl again, in whatever form, and she cleared her throat._

_"It's so good to see you," Ginny smiled with a tense laugh. "I was so surprised when I got your patronus. Are you okay? How have you been?"_

_The image of Hermione smiled back at Ginny. "I'm about as good as can be expected," she relayed. "So much has happened…but it's okay. How are you? We've been listening to the news reports. Snape's headmaster?"_

_"Yeah," Ginny scoffed. "Believe me, he's not making things easy on us. But the DA's making progress. We've set up in the Room of Requirement again."_

_Hermione sighed. "Be careful Ginny," she warned with apprehension. _

_"Me?" Ginny asked exaggeratedly. "_You_ be careful. I heard what happened at the Ministry. You guys are completely, entirely mad doing what you did."_

_"Yes, well," Hermione said as she shifted her gaze in avoidance, "that wasn't exactly my ideal plan."_

_"I can imagine," Ginny chuckled. "So...you were okay?"_

_"Yes," Hermione answered warmly before changing her demeanour slightly. "Ron got splinched during the escape though. He's fine now though. He, um, he actually left...I'm not sure if you heard," she went on slowly her gaze dropping briefly. _

_Ginny gaze grew dark as she replied. "Yeah. I heard. I haven't talked with him directly, but I heard. I could probably get a hold of him, but I don't think I trust myself talking to him right now. How could he do this to you guys at such a time?"_

_The brunette shook her head. "The Horcrux feeds off of negative emotions and amplifies them. He was most affected by it out of the three of us. He and Harry had a massive row. I tried to stop him from leaving, but...I couldn't convince him."_

_Ginny let out a shuddering breath as anger coursed through her body over her brother's actions. _

_"Tell me where you are. I should come with you guys," Ginny said. "You can't do this by yourselves."_

_Hermione immediately gave a fervent shake of her head. "No. Absolutely not Ginny. Out of the question. It's bad enough that you've restarted the DA - I won't let you put yourself at greater risk."_

_"Hermione," Ginny said firmly. "You can't expect me to sit back-"_

_"You're not," Hermione interjected. "You're doing what I need you to do. You were right when you said the DA had to be revived. I don't like you having to be involved, but you were right. We need the DA. And I need you there at Hogwarts to ensure that we have the support we need when the time comes."_

_Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but quickly realized there was no point. She sighed a bit. _

_"Maybe I can find Ron. He needs to help you guys again," Ginny offered in a tight voice._

_Hermione's gaze flitted away and she shrugged. "You can't make him come back. If he wants to come back...of course, we could use his help. But otherwise..."_

_"Hermione," Ginny started, "I'm furious with Ron, but if I know my brother, he's probably been regretting his decision since he made it. He probably doesn't know how to get back to you guys."_

_"Maybe," Hermione went on, slightly unconvinced._

_"You said the Horcrux manipulates your emotions. He's been by your side since the beginning, I have a hard time believing that at his core he wanted to leave. Don't get me wrong, I hate him right now, but now that you told me this, I understand things a bit more."_

_There was a prolonged pause before Hermione let out a shaky sigh and she pushed her hair behind her ear before looking at Ginny earnestly. "I miss you so much Ginny."_

_Though the redhead was caught a little off guard, she smiled affectionately back at her girlfriend. "I miss you too Mione."_

_"Sorry," Hermione chuckled half-heartedly. "I had a really rough night yesterday and...I just love you so much. This whole thing has been extremely taxing, we've had so many close calls and we're not even halfway there yet. It just feels like sometimes we're going backwards, if that's possible at all...Ron left, Harry and I are going around in circles, we're working off of one wand, we haven't destroyed the Horcrux yet...it's just...hard. But...I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry we didn't have more time before I had to leave."_

_"Mione," Ginny chided, though her voice was weaker than she intended. "I know this has to be incredibly frustrating. But the fact that you were able to take the Horcrux from Umbridge herself is a huge victory. Between you and Harry, you'll find a way to destroy it. You're both tenacious to a fault," she expressed with a faint smirk. "As for your wands...I'm not sure what happened, but...let me find Ron. This is another reason he needs to help again - he'll bring another wand. And don't apologize. We'll make up for lost time once this is all over."_

_"Promise we will?" Hermione asked with a forced laugh and even through the flames Ginny could see tears in Hermione's eyes._

_"Of course," Ginny replied easily, almost comically, as she tried to cheer Hermione up. "As if you're done with me yet."_

_"I really hope not," Hermione chuckled followed by a quiet sniffle. "Sorry - I don't mean to be sitting here crying. That's the last thing I should be doing. I've got a long ways to go and I need to keep it together and stay sharp."_

_"Mione," Ginny admonished gently, "it's okay to acknowledge that this is hard. I'd be more worried if you were entirely fine with how things have been going. You're dealing with more things than anyone should have to deal with, never mind an 18 year old girl nearly single-handedly. It's overwhelming - and you don't need to be strong all the time. I think you'll be better off in the long run if you allow yourself moments like this where you let your guard down a bit and just...let yourself be."_

_Hermione let out a short laugh as she brought a hand up to wipe away a tear. "Thank you. I knew you'd make me feel better - you always do. I know I shouldn't even have contacted you, but...I really needed to." She chuckled, her laugh showing signs of her lingering upset. "It's funny, you know? A couple of years ago I was doing my best to deny my feelings for you and thinking up all sorts of ways I could and even should live my life without you." She paused. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I fought you the whole way, but you were and are so...faithful, and steady and strong. I couldn't do this without you." _

_"I love you Hermione," Ginny said earnestly. "I wish I could help you more and be there for you."_

_"Don't be silly," Hermione reprimanded. "You've done so much already. Plus, you give me a huge reason to make sure I make it out of this alive and well."_

_"I bloody well hope so," Ginny remarked. "I'd be so pissed with you otherwise," she joked._

_"So, there are no girls rushing around trying to take you away from me in my absence?" Hermione asked with a subtle smirk. _

_"I honestly haven't noticed," Ginny replied._

_"Good answer," Hermione complimented her with a light laugh. _

_The brunette cleared her throat and looked away momentarily before settling her gaze on Ginny once more, demeanor changing in the process. _

_"Ginny," she started and took a quick breath before forging on, "when this is done...I'm going to go back to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year and get my N.E.W.T.s, but...after that...I was thinking," she trailed off a bit before offering the younger girl a shy smile, "I'd like for us to get a flat together. This whole journey has had me thinking about everything and it just seems that if we've fought so hard for justice, our rights...our lives in general...the least we can do is enjoy our lives as much as we possibly can after and I think that living with you...sharing my life with you...that'd be a brilliant start."_

_Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprised and her back stiffened as Hermione's words set in. Before she could speak, Hermione hastily went on in concern._

_"I've said too much. I'm sorry-"_

_"No!" Ginny exclaimed before raising a hand and closing her eyes momentarily, regaining her composure. "No. You haven't." She smiled. "I think that's an absolutely amazing plan, Hermione. Nothing would make me happier."_

_"Really?" Hermione asked with a hopeful expression._

_"Yes," Ginny assured her. "Believe me, I've probably toyed with the idea of us living together longer than you have."_

_"We'll debate that another time," the brunette promised. "In any case, I'm so relieved and happy. I love you so much."_

_"I know," the younger girl replied cheekily._

_"Ginny," Hermione scolded. "Say it."_

_The redhead cracked a grin though she pretended to complain. "You're so bossy." She laughed before smiling warmly at the brunette. "I love you too Mione." _

_Hermione smiled back looking satisfied._

_"Well," she went on, regret plain in her voice as she sighed, "I hate to say it, but I should probably go. I'm so glad we got to talk though. I worry about you Ginny."_

_The redhead mouth was taut with tension over their impending goodbye. "Be safe, Mione...Harry too. I know you guys will figure all of this out soon. I'll keep doing as much as I can from my end too."_

_Hermione sighed and gave a brave nod of her head._

_"Mione...tell me where you are. I'll find Ron...I'll tell him. Give him a chance to go back."_

_"It's not safe to say...it's bad enough I sent you an owl...we've left that location already though," Hermione expressed._

_"Well...give me a hint then. I'll figure it out," Ginny suggested._

_Hermione looked reluctant, but eventually answered. "I went camping there once with my parents when I was younger. There was a rabbit that lived near our site - I named him Linell."_

_Ginny frowned, momentarily perplexed until her face relaxed as the answer came to her. She nodded._

_"Okay. I got it."_

_A gentle smile crossed Hermione's face. "Good thing you actually listen to me when I tell you things."_

"_Well you do have a very soothing voice," Ginny indulged her with a grin before adding sincerely, "Your words don't fall on deaf ears when it comes to me."_

_The girls shared a tender look for a few moments before Ginny reluctantly began her own goodbye only to be interrupted._

_"Oh, how's Crookshanks?" Hermione asked in a hurry, speaking reprovingly over not asking sooner._

_Ginny chuckled. "He's perfectly fine. He misses you, but I suppose I'm an okay substitute for the time being."_

_"I know you're taking good care of him," Hermione said. "Take care of yourself too, okay? I'll see you soon."_

"_I hope so," Ginny responded seriously. "Because I don't know how long I can fend off all these girls. They-"_

_Hermione's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "Ginny!"_

"_I'm kidding! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Ginny apologized, unable to hold back her laughter over the expression on Hermione's face. "I love you very much. I honestly haven't noticed anyone – anyone! I'm driving myself nuts thinking about you all the time and I need you to get back here as soon as possible because I'm a really impatient person and it's getting worse every day." Ginny smiled despite the lingering irritation that showed on the brunette's face. "So, get back here so I can take care of you and we can start the rest of our life together." _

_"Ginny," Hermione sighed, half-endeared, half-annoyed. Eventually she smiled. "I can't wait."_

**AN**: Hi everyone :) Thanks again for all your tremendous support. I know it's a slow go, but with any luck the journey's still entertaining ;) Hermione's not responding as eagerly as some would like – give her a bit more time! Lol. Next chapter will be a continuation of the girl's current conversation and will delve into reviewing Hermione's recovery process post-Bellatrix.

_Shout Outs_:

**Icy-Windbreeze**: Glad you find them cute. They have such potential for chemistry! Thanks again for your support.

**Poetheather1**: Thank you so much :) I'm really happy to hear you're still enjoying the story. I hope I'm not repetitive with the talks the girls are having. Maybe it's just my own life where the same talks repeat themselves in other words lol. And I had to laugh about the comment about Ginny normally charging after the bad guy wands blazing LOL. I think Ginny will be better moving forward ;) Thank you again.

**Leilane . castro**: I'm happy to hear the support for the girls! I'm sure the latest chapter didn't make you a bigger fan of Janine lol. Thanks for reading :)

**lynettecullen**: You said it, that's exactly it – Hermione just needs to realize how much she cares about Ginny.

**LauraFlowi**: Thank you so much :) London will definitely bring the girls more surprises. They may not be together, but I thought I'd allow them a small kiss :p Take care.

**KM Rune**: Thank you very much :)

**A.R. Van Halleorg**: Nothing overly complicated yet, just a minor setback if that! The girls have a long ways to go still, but you know how my stories go lol. Take care!

**Alice D**: One memory for you this time around :) A bit more uncertainty for Ginny – Hermione as well. Thanks for the feedback – I always appreciate it. I'm impressed by your initiative concerning English! Seriously, I'm so impressed. You'll be super stellar!

**sienna morgan**: That's a huge compliment, thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed the conversation they had, I hope the talks don't get too tedious moving forward. Thanks again for reading.

**J**: Thank you :) Haha, well, I figure Hermione would still set some boundaries for Ginny despite the kiss on the cheek :p

**Mimitsouko**: Yay! I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter so much! You're right, the last chapter was a big shift for them. Perhaps not quite the progress this chapter one would expect, but...sometimes it goes that way :p (in this story anyway lol). And again, very happy to hear that you think I've described Hermione well – I'm so happy about that. Rational people are so frustrating sometimes lol. I hear you about winter – it was nasty here recently :(

**finnporter**: It's great that you're enjoying the interactions between the girls. Awww, gave me that warm, fuzzy feeling when I read your comment about Hermione falling in love with Ginny all over again. Thanks for reading :)

**homieGballer**: It's such a relief to hear that you think their relationship is developing naturally. Yay, points for chemistry! Their relationship is being rebuilt and healthier this time. Thanks again for reading :)

**rookie802**: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you very much :) Hope you enjoyed this latest one!

**vale89**: I'm happy to see the hope you have in Ginny ;) Oh it won't be overly easy lol. Ginny's resilient – she'll be fine haha. Thanks again.

**Fragar1991**: Yep, they're getting more and more comfortable with each other (well, maybe that wasn't true in this chapter lol). No kiss this time around :( hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Thanks for reading!

**Proudhollow**: Oh god, no internet. That's a complete nightmare. I still find it odd that access to internet is a right in some countries (that'd be nice lol – can it be free?). Omg I'm still nervous about what this YouTube video is going to be like hahaha. I'd rather write a novel and get paid than do my actual job (though I actually do like my day job :p ), but haven't found the inspiration. And Hermione is such a great character that I just love writing her (and her made-up romance with Ginny lol). Anyway, glad to hear you have internet again!

**JoyeDArty**: Thank you very much, I appreciate that. Hermione's a little short on 'bright ideas' in this most recent chapter, but hey, who knows about the next chapter :p


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_**Ginny POV**_

"That was beautiful," Hermione said as she turned around. "There isn't really much else I can say to describe that. Sad, yes, but the emotion for one another in that memory...it was powerful."

Ginny raised her shoulders a bit before letting them relax. "It was. That was a really hard time for both of us. We were so worried about each other, and not being able to talk and know how the other was doing made it that much worse. Then so many other responsibilities and pressures...it wasn't pretty and it wasn't fun, but...we got through it."

"Makes sense," Hermione agreed. "And I would agree with myself in that memory; it would make a huge difference to know that I'm fighting to come home to someone and to protect their well-being. The mission alone speaks volumes, but it would make a difference to have that...someone...to come home to."

"Well," Ginny said with a faint smile, "seems that it worked. You made it home alive - thank Merlin." Hermione nodded absently, something clearly on her mind.

"So," Hermione said as she joined Ginny who was leaning against the desk in Hermione's room, "talk of hardships from the war brings to light some other things. When she continued, she spoke quietly, seemingly apprehensive of her own words, "I've been wondering a lot lately...you've told me anecdotally about how Bellatrix tortured me and how I coped with it, but as with everything else, I think it'll be much more...telling...to see it through the Pensieve. I know you weren't there for the actual torture, not even Ron and Harry were there, but I think you showing me one of these night terror memories would be more than telling enough."

Ginny hesitated and Hermione picked up on it right away, pushing further. "I know, perhaps I should be thankful that I can't remember it. But...I really do feel it's essential for me to confront this. It clearly was an experience that had a large impact on me and on our relationship as a whole and I just don't feel comfortable simply sweeping it under the rug."

The redhead sighed heavily as she ran her hands through her hair. She was silent for a few moments as she studied the older girl.

"If you're really certain about it, then of course," Ginny said. "You have a right to any memory that pertains to you, especially one like this, so I can't deny you. I would caution you, but I can understand where you're coming from. I'd probably feel the same," Ginny finished with a sober nod. A heavy sigh escaped her before she went on. "It stretches on for a period of time, but I can show you a snapshot of what it was like."

Hermione nodded. "That would be helpful."

With some lingering hesitation, Ginny made her way to the Pensieve and deposited a memory into the waters. She looked up to Hermione who'd now joined her at the Pensieve. Though she tried to stop herself, Ginny couldn't quite bring herself to act completely nonchalant or normal, instead she felt the tension centering in her forehead as she frowned in concern. Those muscles quickly relaxed as Hermione reached out and lay a hand on Ginny's forearm.

"It's okay. I asked you for this, remember?" She gently reminded the redhead.

Ginny merely nodded and stepped back. They'd work long and hard to put this time behind them, and here they were resurrecting it. It seems so counterproductive, but Ginny knew Hermione was right.

_Ginny jerked awake as Hermione's cries penetrated her slumber and the girl's hands, normally delicate and gentle, pounded against her and the bed as the brunette thrashed about, trapped in another nightmare._

_"Mione," Ginny whispered urgently as she reached out unflinching, ignoring how the brunette subconsciously hit at her, and shook the girl awake. "Mione wake up. You're having a nightmare."_

_Just as soon as it had started, the girl's outburst ceased as her body relaxed and she slowly opened her eyes, clearly dazed and confused._

_"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse as she glanced around while trying to push herself up into a sitting position. "Ah," she hissed as her forearm caught the fabric of her pajamas and she looked down to the source of her discomfort._

_"Mione," Ginny said quietly as she reached out and cradled the brunette's arm and examined the broken and raw flesh where Hermione had clawed at it unknowingly in her sleep. The redhead's brow furrowed deeply as she took in the sight and all the factors associated with it, but committed herself to limiting her reaction. "I'll get you something for this," she announced in such a tone that the brunette knew better than to protest. Instead, the girl exhaled in exhaustion and lay back on the bed draping her other arm over her eyes while she clenched her fists tightly._

_Ginny gave the girl a quick kiss on the head before retrieving the needed supplies. She steadfastly ignored how Hermione stiffened up over the affectionate gesture. _

_When Ginny returned, Hermione hadn't moved from her earlier position and the redhead wordlessly went to work on the girl's arm with the fluidity of someone who'd done this numerous times before. She kept her eyes trained on the wound before her, but glanced up periodically at Hermione who was doing her best to just pretend they weren't in the situation they were in._

_Eventually, Ginny spoke. "So what happened in your dream?"_

_An irritated sigh escaped the older girl and she rubbed her eyes tiredly with her free hand. "I told you I don't want to talk about it. Let's just finish this and get some sleep."_

_Ginny's frown deepened over Hermione's dismissal and though she continued to bandage the girl up, she refused to keep quiet._

_"Mione, this is getting worse. You need to talk about this. It's been months since the war ended and your nightmares are getting more and more frequent. And well," she gestured to the brunette's arm, "your reactions are getting worse."_

_"It's fine Ginny," Hermione said tersely and she pulled her arm away from the younger girl's grasp and rolled over in bed so her back was to Ginny. She sighed. "You worry too much. Just get some sleep. It's okay."_

_Ginny sat there staring at the back of Hermione's head and threw her arms up in frustration. "No, it's not okay," she refuted rather firmly. "Look at you! You won't talk to me about any of this even though you're clearly not alright. You know what you'd say to me if our situations were reversed?"_

_"You're one to talk," Hermione started as she sat up and angled herself to face Ginny and give her a hard look, "you act like nothing's happened - like Fred dying was just another blip on the radar. You never talk about him and _you _pretend that everything's okay."_

_"This isn't about Fred," Ginny replied firmly. Hermione went to protest, but Ginny bulldozed right over her attempt. "This is about you tearing yourself up at night and trying to dismiss it as if it's nothing and that you're fine. You were _tortured_ Hermione. Physically and emotionally by one of the cruelest and maniacal of Death Eaters. Nobody knows anything yet about what happened except for the fact that she gave you this scar," Ginny pointed to the brunette's forearm whose scar reading "Mudblood" would be showing if not for the bandage over it. By now, Hermione was staring determinedly at Ginny, an unnerving lack of emotion in her eyes and Ginny sighed. "Please. You have to tell someone about this. It doesn't have to be me, but keeping it inside is destroying you. I know you know it too."_

_Before Hermione could speak again Ginny got up abruptly from the bed and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a quill and some parchment and held it out in front of the older girl, shaking the items in emphasis. _

_"Here. Write it down for Merlin's sake. You don't even have to talk about it, just write something down - throw the parchment in the fire when you're done if you have to. Just get it out of you or she's going to keep torturing you." Ginny stared beseechingly at her girlfriend and shook her head. "Don't let her do that. Don't let her win."_

_The girls were still and the room around them was as well. Several moments of uncertainty and unspoken hurt passed before Hermione's stoic expression faltered. _

_"You're hurt too," Hermione announced weakly, regretfully. _

_"Not so much that I can't help you or be there for you," Ginny countered._

_"I want to be there for you too," Hermione asserted._

_"You are," the younger girl insisted. "You always are. You just don't realize how much you've helped me."_

_"That can't be true, Gin," Hermione said with a light shake of her head. _

_"It is. I'd be such a mess without you. And I have the...luxury," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes over her word choice, "of knowing that I'm not alone in this. We all lost Fred. We're all grieving. And what can I say, misery loves company," she said with a sardonic smirk. "But your situation is entirely different. You were alone. No one knows what you went through and nobody will be able to relieve you of this burden unless if you let someone in."_

_"Everybody's suffered. Everyone's been hurt. I don't need any special treatment," Hermione maintained as she dropped her gaze and shrugged._

_Ginny huffed inaudibly as she studied the woman before her. Her expression flinched with sadness for a second before she stabilized and went on._

_"I won't say 'You haven't been the same since' because that's just bullocks. Nobody's the same - none of us can be, nor should we be. What I will say though is that you've been anxious, on edge, distracted and I don't know if I've seen more than a handful of genuine smiles from you since the war ended. The war's over for everyone, but not for you." She expelled her breath in one quick rush. "Dammit Hermione," she hissed despite her best efforts. "We're supposed to be free now. We're supposed to be starting the rest of our lives and we're supposed to be happy – you said so yourself way back when. I'll be damned if I let that bitch ruin it for us."_

_Hermione's eyes snapped up at Ginny's harsh tone and she stared wide-eyed at the younger girl, visibly looking for the right words. Ginny sighed wearily._

_"I'm sorry. I'm letting my frustration get to me and I shouldn't. I just feel powerless and hate that this happened to you and I can't fix it. I'm sorry." She took a shaky breath. "I miss you. I'll always wait for you and be there for you - don't ever doubt that. But I miss you and I worry so much about you."_

_Ginny stared helplessly forward at the woman she loved and waited - it was all she could do._

_In time, Hermione's features began to screw up in emotion. Her dark eyes that had been unreadable and distant before, now shimmered with tears in the low light of their room._

_"I miss you too," she expressed as she fought past the way her voice faltered. _

_Ginny moved closer to Hermione on the bed and tenderly took the girl's hands in her own. _

_"But you're dealing with so much already. So many people you love have been hurt, and you lost Fred. It's not fair. I'm alive, I got my parents back, it should be me that's there for you, Ginny," Hermione stated quietly as she looked into the redhead's eyes._

_"Mione, I told you already, you_ are_ there for me. You have been the entire way," Ginny asserted. "It's time to look after you now," she said as she reached up and gently cupped Hermione's cheek and allowed her thumb to graze the brunette's cheekbone. "You did great Hermione. You got everyone through this and you've been so strong for everyone in the aftermath as well. But you can relax now. It's okay. Let me take care of you now."_

_Hermione searched the redhead's eyes and a deep frown formed on her forehead as her lip began to tremble until she finally surrendered to the emotion within her. Ginny pulled the brunette in close and wrapped her arms around the girl as she released all the hurt, stress and pressures that had been festering inside of her._  
_"It's been so terrible not being able to tell you. I tell you everything and to not be able to talk about this...it's been tearing me apart."_

_Ginny ducked her head down to kiss the top of Hermione's tresses. She ran a hand soothingly up and down the brunette's back as she waited for Hermione to speak. In time,Hermione sat back. Her lip trembled as she held a hand up to her face until she grew calm once more. _

_"She was so cruel," Hermione relayed in a tight voice. "You might've guessed, she used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Repeatedly. And she didn't have the decency to let me black out," she added slowly as her gaze drifted away while unpleasant memories filled her mind. "She kept questioning me about the Sword of Gryffindor. I lied - convinced her that it was a copy."_

_"Mione," Ginny said quietly as she held the girl's hands, her forehead creased with concern._

_"She used another spell...something very much like Sectumspectra." Hermione took a deep breath. "Then she'd heal me enough that I wouldn't lose consciousness, then use it again."_

_Ginny thought of numerous consolations and each was on the tip of her tongue, but none seemed appropriate or sufficient, so she merely waited Hermione out and hoped that her subtle gestures were enough. _

_The brunette shook her head absently. "I really don't know how long it carried on for. An hour? More? I have no idea."_

_Ginny said quietly, "You're so strong, Mione."_

_To the redhead's surprise, Hermione's expression faltered and tears sprung to her eyes once more. _

_"I almost gave in," Hermione whispered. "It was so close," she lamented as she screwed her eyes shut before opening them once more and focusing her attention on the ceiling. "She had me fooled for a moment there._

_"She started talking about how I was a filthy Mudblood. And the worst kind of Mudblood. That's when she did this," Hermione relayed in a raspy voice as she glanced very briefly at her arm before chuckling bitterly. "I was the worst kind because I taint Pure-bloods. I'd taken a promising and powerful witch and turned her into a blood traitor. I acted like I was equal and I needed to be punished."_

_The brunette cleared her throat and returned her gaze to Ginny. _

_"I don't know how she managed it, but she somehow managed to create a Polyjuice potion of you. To this day, I have no idea who had taken the potion. I just know that she had Pettigrew bring 'you' in and she started torturing you right in front of me. She was clever - she knew that it wasn't enough to just torture me, she had to bring in someone else - you. I tried to help you, but she just kept knocking me back down and hitting me with more curses. I never felt so helpless. Eventually I figured it out though and Bellatrix sent her away."_

_There were a couple of tense moments before Hermione broke down once more and Ginny pulled her into another tight embrace._

_"That fucking bitch," Ginny seethed. "The only thing I regret is that my mum got to kill her - it should've been me to do it."_

_Ginny looked down as she felt Hermione shake her head against her._

_"Just leave it. It's over and I just want to forget it. Get on with my life. I'm so sick of reliving this," she said tiredly._

_Though fury still burned in Ginny's eyes, she slowly nodded and gave a linger kiss atop Hermione's head. "You're right. It's over now. Nobody will ever hurt you like that again. I mean it. I know I said that after the Department of Mysteries, but...I mean this more than anything."_

_"It's not your fault Ginny," Hermione sniffled as she sat upright again. "You couldn't have stopped this."_

_The younger girl shook her head momentarily. "People like Bellatrix won't be a problem for you or anyone else again. When I'm an Auror, I'll make sure of it."_

"So, there you have it," Ginny announced quietly as Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve. The brunette released a heavy sigh.

"Seems like a complete nightmare," she said.

"It was," Ginny said, not bothering to shield the truth. "Things got better after that talk though," she offered in consolation.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she leaned against the desk with Ginny once more, this time their arms brushing against one another's. "For making me talk about it."

"Maybe I was a bit forceful," Ginny wondered. To her shock and surprise, the brunette grasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You were great."

Somehow, their talk carried on deep into the night. Eventually, the brunette yawned and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's so late. I'm so sorry - I've kept you here all night," she expressed with a worried frown.

"It's fine. I should probably go though. I have to work in the morning," Ginny answered, suddenly feeling drowsy. Hermione sent her a stunned look.

"Are you kidding?" She nearly exclaimed. "You have to work? Ginny, it's nearly 4 AM. You should've said something."

"I didn't even realize what time it was to be honest," Ginny shrugged. They'd taken to sitting on the bed together and as she stood up, she stretched.

"Still," Hermione refuted looking oddly cross. She, too, stood but then crossed her arms and gave a firm shake of her head. "Well you're not leaving now. You'll stay in the other guest room."

Though a smile forced its way across Ginny's lips, she dismissed Hermione's offer. "It's fine. I just have to hop into the floo and I'll be back in my flat. It's not a big deal. Thank you though - I really appreciate that."

"I don't care," Hermione went on, her voice high. "It's silly. Just stay in the other room. I insist."

Ginny went to protest again, but the look the brunette shot her was enough to silence her objection. She gave a small smile. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Perfect," Hermione gushed as she marched out of the room and beckoned for Ginny to follow. She threw open the door to the guest room and gestured to the bed. "You've stayed here before as far I know. But anyway, I'm sure Harry and Luna won't mind - please make yourself at home. Oh, hold on."

Ginny watched in amusement as Hermione retrieved her wand and cast a spell with a look of concentration on her face. In a moment, a set of pajamas flew into her hands and she handed them to the redhead.

"These are mine, but they'll do for now," she said.

"Oh...that's okay...I don't want to impose anymore...," Ginny said slowly, feeling oddly uncomfortable over the gesture. It was fantastic, but at the same time felt really inappropriate for her to accept.

"Well you surely can't sleep in those clothes," Hermione retorted as though it was the most preposterous thing on the planet.

"Yeah, okay," Ginny conceded as she took the clothes.

"Good," Hermione nodded. "I'll wake you in the morning. You leave for work the same time as Harry, yes?"

"That works," Ginny said, trying not to laugh at how endearingly overbearing Hermione was being.

"Great. Okay, sleep tight. See you in the morning."

With that, Hermione left in as much of a rush as she had entered the room and Ginny was left just staring at the closed door with a crooked smile on her face.

* * *

True to her word, Hermione woke the younger girl as she called through the door and rapped on it lightly. Ginny woke up fairly disoriented as the memory of last night came rushing back to her and she quickly piped up, confirming she was awake. Ginny wanted to just apparate back to her own flat, not because of Hermione, but because she could only imagine how Harry would look at her when he saw her.

After getting ready as much as she could, Ginny went downstairs and surely ran into Harry who just stopped mid-step and gave her a curious look.

"You know, I thought I heard Hermione say your name this morning," he said slowly, visibly fighting back a laugh. "So...good evening?"

Ginny shook her head and gave him a tired look while proceeding to walk past him. "It's not what you think."

They briefly bantered back and forth until Hermione came down the stairs and approached them.

"I've decided I'd like to go to the Ministry this morning. I'll talk to Mr. Whittner and I'll touch base with the Obliviators again. After, I think I'll stop by and visit my parents."

Harry and Ginny both looked at one another before Harry replied.

"Great Hermione. Ginny and I would love to have you along with us on the way to work."

Ginny was greatly tempted to throw a menacing look Harry's way, but knew now wasn't the time. Hermione turned her attention to Ginny.

"I was thinking, it was great to see George yesterday. We should visit your parents sometime. You don't go home often, right? All the more reason," Hermione suggested lightly as she walked off into the kitchen.

Ginny didn't need to look Harry's way to visualize the look he'd be giving her. She huffed.

"Don't even."

* * *

"I told you you were an overachiever," Ginny grinned as a silvery blue otter floated around her head, accompanied by Hermione's quiet giggle over her achievement.

"Well," Hermione started as she ended her spell. "No thanks to you. Still took a couple of weeks."

Ginny shook her head. "You did great. No wonder Mr. Whittner wants you to start again - even just part-time."

A sigh escaped the brunette's mouth at the prospect. "Right. I'm still nervous about that."

"You'll be fine. Part-time will be nice - ease yourself into things and take your time figuring it out," Ginny assured her with a flippant wave. Hermione gave the redhead a skeptical look, but eventually shrugged in acceptance.

"We should go, hey?" Hermione said as she gestured to the clock.

Ginny's shoulders slumped slightly in realization and exhaled. "Are you sure you want to go?"

The brunette frowned, setting her shoulders back. "You keep saying that. If you don't want me to meet them, that's fine. Just tell me - I won't push. I just thought-"

"No," Ginny disputed as she held up her hands, requesting Hermione to stop. "I do want you to meet them. Really. I just hope you don't feel pressured into doing so."

"No," Hermione retorted as she gave Ginny a discerning expression. "They're you're family. And they took me in as if I was one of their own pretty much from the beginning. I should meet them."

Ginny gave a subtle nod, asking no further questions.

"Okay," she simply said before giving a small smile and offering her arm.

Moments later they were outside of the Burrow. An unsettling mix of emotions swept through Ginny as they stood together, the brunette's hand still lingering on her arm. While Ginny's gaze was focused blankly ahead, Hermione slowly looked around and took everything in.

"It looks different in person," Hermione commented. The words hardly registered in the redhead's mind as she was still preoccupied by how the older witch's hand was still on her arm. Eventually she clued in and responded.

"It's been a while," she shrugged.

They stood in silence for a few moments longer until Hermione shifted her gaze to Ginny. She gave a light squeeze and asked in a voice caught somewhere between inquisitive and playful, "Are we going to go inside or are we going to stand outside all evening?"

Before Ginny could respond, the front door swung open and they were greeted very boisterously by Ginny's mom.

"Girls! It's so good to see you again," she called from the doorway, before rushing out to greet them.

"Guess that answers your question," Ginny muttered under her breath, chuckling as Hermione nudged and shushed her.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she released Ginny's arm to step forward and offer her hand. "It's really good to finally meet...see...you," Hermione corrected herself with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner."

Mrs. Weasley disregarded the brunette's outstretched hand pulled the unsuspecting girl into a large hug. Ginny laughed to herself until her mother caught her eye and shot her a look of warning. As soon as they connected gazes though, her mom dropped the look and immediately pulled back to smile warmly at Hermione.

"Oh heavens. Don't apologize for a thing. It doesn't matter what has happened - you're always family to us and you're welcome at any time," she gushed before ushering the two of them inside.

Dinner was nearly prepared and the four of them, her father included, chatted away while the last of the dinner was being put out on the table and as they ate.

Ginny remained fairly quiet for most of the dinner, focusing her energies instead on observing and trying to process everything. Hermione had no recollection of her own of Ginny's parents, but they still managed to get along amazingly well. She smiled to herself over how strange this was - it really was like she was being given the 'traditional' opportunity of bringing Hermione home to meet her parents for the first time, yet that was entirely untrue.

"So I understand you've been picking up magic very quickly," Mr. Weasley said as he smiled proudly at the brunette.

Hermione blushed as she flashed a quick glance Ginny's way. "Well, I'm trying. I went to Hogwarts for a bit and that helped tremendously. Outside of that I'm reading and practicing on my own time. Harry's helped a lot and Ginny's been a huge help as well."

"Fantastic news," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny and Hermione shared a smile across the table from one another before Hermione looked down bashfully and picked at her food. Ginny smiled affectionately, but her smile faded as she felt her mother's penetrating gaze upon her. Her eyes flicked over to her mother and she felt her stomach drop. Out of pure instinct, she frowned at her mother in question, but quickly backed down when her mother's tempered flared, even wordlessly so. To Ginny's relief, Hermione seemed entirely oblivious to the exchange.

Once everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley stood up and began gathering dishes.

"Ginny, dear, won't you help me with the dishes?" She asked sweetly as she gestured to some of the remaining dinnerware. Ginny nodded, knowing that the second they disappeared into the kitchen, her mother would be changing her tune.

"Oh, I'll help," Hermione was quick to offer as she went to stand. She'd hardly pushed her chair back before Mrs. Weasley's hand shot out.

"No need, dear, it's fine. Ginny and I will handle it. You're our guest - please, just relax," she insisted. Hermione seemed reluctant, but eventually nodded her acceptance and scooted her chair forward once more. The brunette caught Ginny's eye and the young witch offered Hermione a brief smile before following her mom out of the room.

With a final glance over her shoulder, Ginny was content to find Hermione now engaged in conversation with Mr. Weasley. Before her mother had even turned around to acknowledge her presence, Ginny set down the dishes and stared steadfastly forward, ready for whatever her mother was about to say.

"Ginny," her mother started and the tone immediately confirmed Ginny's suspicions that she was about to be interrogated.

The young witch sighed inwardly, but replied as patiently as she could. "Yes Mum?"

Her mother turned around, eyes trained on the counter for a few seconds longer as she debated her words, a stern expression on her face before locking eyes with Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm your mother and I believe I'm within my rights to address this issue," she started as she took a deep breath. "You have to imagine my surprise when you said you were bringing Hermione over for dinner. And compound that with how I see her holding your arm when I open the door! Not to mention the looks and smiles you have been giving one another all evening. I don't know what's been going on between you and Hermione, but I am finding it hard to believe that you have been entirely honest with her about what's happened between you two the past several years. I'm very disappointed in you - I didn't think you'd take advantage of her like that."

Ginny had expected herself to explode at such an accusation, but instead she found herself speechless, mouth slightly agape. Her mother rushed to head off the eventual rebuttal.

"I know how much you want Hermione back and believe me, I'm so happy to see you two together again and it's such a relief to see you two happy, but we both know that if Hermione had her full memories, you two would not be smiling and laughing with one another in that dining room."

Ginny ground her teeth together as she bit back a response she might regret and just waited for her mother to finish.

"I want you to be happy - more than anything. You have to believe me on this, I've watched you spiral deeper and deeper into this...unhappiness and misery ever since the war. There were times I hardly recognized you, but the girl I saw laughing out there this evening, she looked like my little girl again. I'd give anything to have you back, but I won't allow you this if it's at Hermione's expense," her mother finished with evident regret.

To her surprise, Ginny started to feel a stinging sensation in her eyes. She squinted her eyes closed for a few seconds until the sensation went away and she felt slightly more controlled. She looked back to her mom and the expression on the woman's face nearly broke her heart. She wanted to be angry, to be furious and offended that her mom could think such a thing about her, and it's not to say that she wasn't mad, but the hurt she'd caused over the years was more prominent.

"Look, Mum," she started, testing out her voice to ensure it didn't waver. Satisfied, she went on. "I know I've disappointed you. And I see now that I've hurt you - sometimes I forgot that my behaviour didn't just hurt Hermione. I guess I haven't given you much reason to see my better side in recent years." She paused as emotion began to boil its way up and she pursed her lips tightly together. "But I'm so upset that you would think I'd use Hermione that way. I know I wasn't perfect - I was a shit girlfriend and I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm trying so hard. I don't know what you believe, but I have always loved Hermione. Even when I wasn't around and I was distracted and seemed uncaring - I loved her more than anything and I was trying to protect her. I truly believe I've been up front with her about how I was and what my shortcomings are, but by some miracle, she seems to want to work things through with me. I don't know if she wants to be together again, but...at the very least we're friends. Everything's different now, but I would never consciously lie to her."

Ginny stared expectantly at her mother and her resolve began to crack as her mother stared back sadly at her, unmoved by the young girl's speech.

"Fine," Ginny nearly spat as she tore her gaze away. "Alright. I understand."

"Ginny," her mother interjected, sounding somewhere between imploring and stern, "don't be like that."

"It's fine, Mum," she said. "I'm sorry I've let you down. I really am trying though. I'm trying to fix things - everything."

"Gin-"

"Mum," she spoke over her mother as she shot her an unwavering look. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening, okay? Dad and Hermione are going to start to wonder."

"Okay, sweetheart, I believe that you have good intentions and you would never do Hermione harm - I know that," her mother placated. "But, you must know that despite what happens between you two now and what you establish, when Hermione gets her memories back...you're going to end up hurt. Even if you tell her absolutely everything you can, it'll be entirely different for her to have her own recollections and feelings on everything."

Ginny clenched her jaw as her mother's claims set in - she wasn't incorrect. Rather, it was the fact that she was right that hurt so much.

"I don't care," Ginny finally said, albeit in a much weaker voice than she'd intended.

"Ginny," her mother implored. "You were absolutely devastated when Hermione left you. Don't you think it'll be just as bad or even worse this time around?"

"So?" Ginny retorted irately. "It's Hermione, mum. I can't just change the way I feel about her. I'm not going to turn her away. And yeah, I was devastated, but...her leaving me is the biggest favour she could've done for me. Ultimately. I don't think I would've smartened up otherwise."

"So, what," her mother challenged, "when she regains her memories you're going to charm her again? Is that it? Ginny, be reasonable."

"I know you think I don't deserve her," Ginny snapped. "I'm turning things around - I'm getting better and I've learned from my mistakes. And besides, it's not for you to decide."

"I didn't say you don't deserve her," her mother retorted. "I'm just saying that things are going to get very complicated and you need to be prepared."

Ginny huffed, but calmed down somewhat. "I know. I know what could happen...what probably will happen. But...it's odd...Hermione and I are communicating better now than we have in years. Even if Hermione just wants to be friends and even if when she regains her memories and never wants to speak to me again...at least there'd be more closure than there was before and I'll know I did all I could to help her."

Ginny and her mother stared at each other, a contest of wills under way, so to speak, and eventually it was Mrs. Weasley who relented.

"You're an adult now. You can make your own decisions. I just don't want to see either of you hurt - that's all. Please understand."

"Everything okay in here?"

Ginny and her mother both turned to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway and eyeing them curiously with Hermione in tow. Ginny exhaled wearily while her mother effortlessly slipped back into her role as hostess and quickly offered up dessert. Though they all went back into the dining room and had dessert, the tension that had filled the kitchen just minutes before still hung heavily in the air around them.

When they finished, Ginny announced that she was going to show Hermione around outside. She caught the look from her mother, one of sympathy this time, but she readily ignored it.

"Are you alright? Is everything okay with you and your mom?" Hermione whispered as soon as they were out the door.

Ginny chuckled lightly. "You mean my mother's dessert didn't fool you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Hermione replied.

A sigh escaped the redhead's mouth and she spoke, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Even more sorry you got dragged into it."

"Are you going to finally tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked very matter of fact.

"I just wanted to wait until we were on our own," Ginny promised as she held her hands up in defense. Hermione gave her a scrutinizing look, but eventually nodded.

"I believe you. So, what's going on then?"

The redhead sighed as she absently kicked at the grass beneath her feet as they walked along.

"Do you ever feel like I'm taking advantage? Or that I'm not being up front with you about our past and my behaviour?" Ginny asked as she looked to the side to catch the older witch's eye. "Everything's been going so well that sometimes even I forget just how terrible I've been and seem to disregard all the hurt I caused."

Hermione slowed her steps as she laid a hand gently on Ginny's arm and pulled her back. She stared at the redhead curiously for a moment and Ginny spoke up again.

"I was a really terrible girlfriend. I was so bad for you. And I let it carry on for far too long. I can be far too stubborn and self-righteous. Sometimes I'm short-tempered and impulsive," she scoffed, "defensive too. I-"

"Stop," Hermione demanded with a fierce look as she held up a hand. "Where is this coming from? What did you and your mom talk about?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation as she placed her hands on her hips.

"My mum thinks I'm manipulating you," she stated as she met Hermione's inquisitive gaze. Doubt began to weave its way into the younger girl's system and she looked down briefly. "Maybe I haven't told or shown you enough. I thought I had, but maybe she's right-"

"Ginny," Hermione cut in, her voice sharp, "you've been self-deprecating and guilt-ridden since I've met you. Only recently you've started to move past that. Of course I had my reservations and sometimes they come up periodically, but you've never actually given me a reason to doubt you. There were a hundred times where you could've misled me or spun things to put yourself in a better light, but you haven't. Even just the way you've dealt with Janine tells me all I need to know. Sure, go ahead, show me some more negative memories - I'm okay with that if that's what you need to do to feel better, but you should acknowledge how good you've been since we've started over, and supposedly since the breakup in general."

A smirk crossed Ginny's lips and she huffed lightly. "That's sweet of you to say." She paused. "I really have been trying. But I probably should show you another memory where I'm just being a complete prat to you," she suggested with a rueful smile. "It'll be more honest."

"Hush," Hermione demanded with a stern look. "You're being ridiculous," she huffed. "I'm sure you mother didn't mean it that way."

"She said so. She said that if you had your memories we wouldn't be here together right now and we certainly wouldn't be having a good time," Ginny maintained.

The brunette exhaled while giving Ginny an impatient look. "Well, I don't see the point in debating that. Nobody knows how we'd be after this time. And the fact of the matter is that I _don't_ have my memories - so, here we are."

"But," Ginny started, "when you do get your memories back. We probably won't have more moments like this. My mum's right - when you remember, you'll get all your old memories back, but all the hurt I caused will come back as well."

This seemed to silence the older witch, but only temporarily so. "Maybe. Probably," she admitted with a reluctant shrug, "but I hope I'd remember what we have right now. I can see what I saw in you all those years before, and I believe I understand why I tried so hard to make things work. And even if I didn't understand before or if I doubt myself later on, right now, I know with certainty that you want things to work too. Perhaps before it was 'too little too late', but, I can't help but think we've been given another chance."

Ginny couldn't help herself when a frown began to form on her face and she eyed the girl before her curiously. She opened her mouth in question, but the soft smile Hermione gave her was enough to quiet her.

"I don't know what my state of mind will be once I get my memories back, but if I am as smart as everyone says I am, I think it'd only be a matter of time until I realize - again - how amazing you are and just how...special...this is. I may not be an expert, but I don't think something like this comes along every day...it shouldn't be wasted."

"Mione-"

"Shh, let me finish," Hermione interrupted, though gently and with a smile. "I know I've been fighting this, but thankfully it seems you're used to that from me," she chuckled, "I keep having these debates in my head about what's what and how I should act and how I should feel, but honestly...I really enjoy spending time with you; when we're not together I think about when I'll see you next, I admit that I watch our old memories together when I should probably be studying, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't adore the way you look at me and how sweet you are." She took a quick breath before finishing, "I know people have warned me - and you - but I want to see where this goes."

"Hermione, that's...," Ginny nearly sputtered at a loss for words.

"Don't strain yourself trying to come up with a response," Hermione teased.

Just when Ginny thought she couldn't be any more shocked, Hermione leaned up, closing the space between them and gave the redhead a gentle kiss. When the older girl pulled back, her cheeks were rosy and she looked away shyly.

"Mione I love you," Ginny confessed yet again before she think to say anything else. She didn't regret it though, nothing else seemed quite appropriate for what just happened.

"Yes, well," Hermione started, still momentarily avoiding the redhead's gaze until turning back and visibly trying to force back a smile, "Just don't let me down again, okay?"

"Never," Ginny responded without missing a beat, now beaming at the woman before her. Hermione returned her look with a raised eyebrow.

"Not to sound discouraging, but I shouldn't set unreasonable expectations considering that's partially what got us into this situation in the first place. Just promise me you'll try," she compromised with a smirk.

"I promise."

**AN**: Hi everyone :) There you have it - **finally**, a kiss between our favourite two. Not exactly a "thrown against the wall and ravaged" kind of moment, but they had to start somewhere lol. Thanks again for all of the amazing support you've all given - it means so much to me!

_Shout Outs_:

**Poetheather1**: I wasn't sure if I made George a little bit too over the top, but I figured, hey, that's what a sibling's for - to embarrass you in front of your crush/love! Lol. And of course I had to ensure that Hermione would go off on both Ginny and Janine - no tolerance for stuff like that :p Thank you very much for the kind words - I appreciate them. Take care.

**homieGballer**: Happy belated birthday! I hope you had a great day and got to celebrate and have a good time. Yeah, Janine causing trouble again. Psh. Hope you liked the latest chapter :)

**Icy-Windbreeze**: Oh my, the start of the work day is not a pretty time - I sympathize. Glad the update was able to ease that start for you :p

**finnporter**: Thank you very much for the feedback. I think enjoy writing those two interact too much - even mundane interactions seem worthwhile in my mind lol. Thanks again for reading.

**KM Rune**: Lol yeah, Janine has one more scene coming up :p Thanks for putting up with her though lol. Thanks for reading :)

**lsass . exe**: Lol I'm glad I won you over with the memory loss bit! I actually owe my girlfriend for that one - she threw that idea in there and even I was like, "Oh no...I don't think so..." but it worked out! Hope you enjoyed the latest.

**J**: Wish granted! Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again for sticking around :)

**kyresar**: Thank you very much for the compliment. Their interactions are shifting a bit, but hopefully in an even more enjoyable way ;) Thanks for reading.

**rookie802**: You're so right. Janine's mouthing off when she should be careful lol. And I never mind a long review! :p No threats mentioned yet, but you see a bit more about what Ginny saw Hermione go through. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)

**Goven**: Thank you so much for the feedback - I appreciate it. Glad you enjoyed the memory. The memory in this chapter wasn't nearly as 'nice' lol. Hope you enjoy the update :)

**Guest**: LOL "Oh right, she's still around" too funny. Eh, I think everyone's a bit happier that she doesn't have constant appearances :p I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the scene with George.

**Proudhollow**: "Coming up Ginny" Lol that's exactly it. Let me know when your series is up - I'm curious lol. Thanks again for the compliment and feedback.

**SharpestKnifeInTheDrawer**: Love your penname. I know what you mean about the two having hardly any passion at first, but...now we know! Lol. Thanks for the feedback about the rating too - I always worry. I'm also super happy to hear that you found the story entertaining enough to read it all the way through! I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading :)

**Jess Tiggs**: Thank you very much for the kind words :) I really appreciate them. I'm very happy to hear you liked George and his scene with the girls lol. I'd love to write more with him and Hermione ganging up on Ginny - no guarantee that it'd be in this particular story though :p Thanks again for reading.

**Alice D**: Happy to hear you liked the memory. I thought it'd be important to show how they were feeling while they were apart during that time. Also glad to hear you enjoyed the interactions with George :p And for the record, you didn't sound pretentious at all! I think your approach is very, very smart. I'd be way better off if I spoke French - I'd have more job opportunities that way, particularly with government (which I find appealing lol).

**JoyeDArty**: Thank you very much! I appreciate the feedback and I'm really happy to hear you're enjoying how things are progressing. Hope you liked the latest chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I think it's time for a change."

Harry and Luna shared a glance before looking across the table at Hermione in curiosity. The two remained quiet as they allowed Hermione to continue.

"You both have been so incredible to me ever since the attack and even before; I can never thank you enough," she expressed as she clasped her hands together on the table. "I think it's time I give you your space back. Before all of this, I was going to move out, but since the attack that plan was put on hold, but I believe it's time for me to finish the job. I think the next step for me is to gain my independence."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I hope you know though that you don't have to leave. You're welcome here for as long as you like."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a hint of a coy smile. "I know that – you're far too generous, really," she chuckled. "I do think it's time though. I'll be fine. This is something I need to do and it's probably well overdue."

The Potters looked at one another again before Harry gave Hermione a warm smile and a resolute nod. "If that's what you really want, then of course we support you. We know you'll be more than fine, and besides, you have support if you ever need it."

"Thank you," Hermione returned with a smile of relief; this declaration now off her chest.

"So, do you have a place in mind already? Or an area?" Luna asked as she cocked her head just so to the side.

"I've been keeping an eye on the vacancies listed in the Daily Prophet," Hermione replied, "and there are a few that could be suitable. I intend to contact the landlords starting tomorrow."

"Why am I not surprised that you seem to have it all sorted out already," Harry chuckled. "Do you need someone to come with you to look at places?"

As soon as the question registered, Hermione began to blush against all her will and her gaze flickered away.

"Um, well," she started, a little uncertainly before clearing her throat and looking back to the pair across from her. "I, um, actually am okay in that department, but thank you."

"Okay," Harry replied slowly as he eyed her in suspicion.

Though neither person prompted Hermione to explain further, she found the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I'm going with Ginny." She let out a shaky sigh as her gaze shot from Harry to Luna interchangeably awaiting their responses.

"Ah, I see," Harry continued just as slowly as before, but this time with an annoying smug look on his face while Luna sat next to him looking delightfully amused.

"What." Hermione snapped in a huff.

"Nothing," Harry declared as he held up his hands in innocence. "It's great," he went on lightly before his smile turned genuine and sincere. "I'm glad you two seem to be working through things. I know everyone's given you a lot of warning about Gin, myself included, but I don't think any of us can deny how happy you've both seemed since you started spending time together. I don't think the two of you have seemed this happy together in years."

Just Harry referencing what had begun to evolve, or perhaps rekindle, between herself and Ginny sent a warm tingle through Hermione's chest and she found herself biting back a smile.

"Well, it's all very new. It's only been a couple of weeks, but...it's been...really great," she admitted before adding with a wry smirk, "Amazing what can happen when I'm not working _so_ hard to keep her at bay."

She still felt an inexplicable sense of caution about this development with Ginny, but it was for reasons different than some might believe. It wasn't about the past perhaps repeating itself, it just felt like if she let go completely, she'd fall all the way. The emotions that she'd given a bit of leeway to in the past while were proving to grow at an alarming rate – like they'd been waiting to boil over and if she wasn't careful, she wouldn't be able to contain them anymore. It was frightening and new to her, but it was exhilarating and becoming undeniably tempting. It felt like a ridiculous notion, but it felt like her 18 year-old self was pounding against the barriers she'd put up; begging her to fall head over heels for Ginny once more. How else could she be falling so quickly?

"I'm happy to hear that," Luna said with a smile, bringing Hermione back to the conversation at hand.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a bashful smile. "I think things are finally starting to come together - in every sense. I'm going to be starting part-time at the Ministry in a few weeks as well. I hope to be moved in to my new place by then."

"That's great news, Mione. I'm really happy for you. I'm sure you'll be back in the swing of things in no time," Harry offered.

"That means a lot," she replied with a slight dip of her head. His smile turned into a smirk once more and he continued.

"Let us know if you need any help with anything – moving and such. But I somehow feel you've got it covered."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Hermione looked to Ginny who stood next to her, arms crossed and surveying the room before them. The brunette had asked the landlord to give them a few minutes of privacy to discuss things, but Ginny seemed determinedly quiet.

"Doesn't matter what I think. It just matters that you like it and feel comfortable," Ginny replied easily with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"But I'm _asking_ you for your opinion," Hermione stressed with mild irritation as she gave a small tug on Ginny's arm, prompting the redhead to finally look at her.

"But I'm _telling_ you that it's your opinion that matters since it's your flat," Ginny reciprocated with a wicked smile that Hermione found she couldn't truly be upset at. Nevertheless, she let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're no help at all," she complained. She remained resolute in her facade as she felt Ginny's eyes boring into her with an unimpressed stare. A small smile forced its way across the brunette's features as Ginny huffed and stepped into the middle of the room and spun around on her heel to shoot Hermione a look.

"You're insufferable, you know that, right?" The redhead said in a way that held such affection that Hermione couldn't help but smile fully at the woman before her.

"Yet you still somehow love me," the brunette quipped with a mock look of confusion.

"I know, I have terrible taste," Ginny deadpanned causing Hermione's jaw to drop, though she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Excuse me. I happen to think your taste is just fine," Hermione rebutted doing her best to sound offended.

"I know," Ginny said with a wink. "My taste is actually exceptional. It's _your_ taste that's lacking. I mean, first you end up with me and then you wind up with Janine of all people. Now that's questionable."

It was meant to be humorous, but it didn't take much for Hermione to see that the comment was just Ginny's insecurity peeking out. The redhead let out a nervous laugh when Hermione didn't react the way she'd likely expected.

"Ginny," Hermione said with renewed earnest, "first off, let's not talk about Janine right now," she threw in quickly before carrying on, "I hope you know that I've been very lucky to have you – back then and now."

Ginny mustered up a tight smile and nodded her thanks, clearly ready to shift topics and Hermione committed to heading her off.

"Ginny," she stated once more as she strode towards Ginny. Closing the space between them, Hermione slipped her arms around Ginny's waist in a way that still shocked her with how naturally it came. Her breath nearly got caught in her throat when Ginny's arms automatically came up and reciprocated the action. "Look, I know that I've been...slow, to commit – both times. But I really hope you know that's no reflection upon you. That's me and my own conflicts and shortcomings," Hermione explained.

"What?" Ginny protested. "No, it's not you-"

Hermione sighed inwardly as this gorgeous, successful woman's eyes shone with uncertainty and self-doubt all the while arguing the brunette's points. Ginny really didn't think she was good enough. The realization was difficult for Hermione to bear and it was more evident than ever that she'd let this go on long enough. Ginny had invested so much energy into taking care of her, but she hadn't sufficiently returned the favor.

"Gin," the older girl coupled with a pointed look, effectively cutting the redhead off. "I'm sorry that I haven't made it clear to you or been consistent – lord knows I've been anything but consistent these past few months and clearly that's taken a toll on you. You've been so patient with me." Ginny's vulnerability was still painfully clear and Hermione forged on. "You're an amazing woman, Ginny. I know you're upset with how you handled things in our past, but I want you to know that I consider myself very lucky to have somehow won your affections and kept them. If I'm being entirely honest, I don't know if I'd ever find anyone as devoted and loving as you ever again, but to be frank, I don't have any interest in finding that out. We have something very special..."

The storms that'd been so present in Ginny's eyes just moments before seemed to fade and without another thought Hermione leaned up and captured the redhead's lips in a soft kiss. It astounded her how much passion seemed to come from such a seemingly chaste gesture. When they pulled back, Hermione had a confession on the tip of her tongue, but it just stayed there, wavering on the edge and oh so close. It came so easily to her, but there was still a small piece that held her back for reasons unknown.

This time when Ginny smiled at her, any trace of the girl's earlier upset was long gone.

"I've missed you so much," Ginny breathed, her gaze speaking volumes more than her words alone.

"So you keep telling me," Hermione teased quietly before offering Ginny another kiss.

A moment passed and Ginny straightened while looking around the room, releasing a small sigh. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't wish you were moving in with me instead of finding a place of your own, but," she held one hand up quickly, "I know, I know, this is what's best for you and I understand. It makes total sense." The girl paused briefly before carrying on with a smirk. "You'll need my help decorating because frankly, Mione, your taste can be a little on the bland side."

"Hey," Hermione complained good-naturedly.

"If you really want my opinion," the younger girl carried on, "I think your book collection would fit quite nicely over there. There's plenty of room in the bedroom for a wardrobe to fit your surprisingly large jumper collection. It has a nice open concept, which will work great for when you decide to play classical music on the weekends when you decide to switch things up and do your readings at the dinner table rather than at your desk because you learn best when you have a warm cup of tea and it really bothers you to drink anything while at your desk."

For what had to be the hundredth time since she'd met Ginny Weasley, Hermione's heart fluttered with flourishing adoration.

"So," Ginny went on, "if you ask me, this place is perfect for you."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when the younger girl cut her off.

"And, I urge you to buy a really comfy, large couch for the living room. I know you won't need such a large couch, but I fully intend on someday, somehow, convincing you that I just could not possibly manage taking the floo home or apparating and will gladly take up overnight residence on your couch."

Hermione chuckled at the complacent look on Ginny's face. Encouraged, the redhead went on.

"Then, I fully intend on having breakfast prepared for you in the morning and thus, charming you even more than before. Granted I can actually wake up before you...which isn't very likely. But I have good intentions."

"Those are some grand plans, Miss Weasley," Hermione stated through a laugh. "But they sound oddly appealing-"

Just then, the noise caused by the door opening drew the girls' attention away as the landlord came back in. The girls pulled apart.

"So, what do you think?" The landlord asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a cursory glance. "I believe I've made a decision."

Over the next few weeks, Hermione settled into her new flat and true to her word, Ginny had helped significantly when it came to decorating. The redhead had been reluctant at first, but Hermione insisted. It warmed her to look around her flat and see reminders of Ginny. She still believed that living alone was what was best for her for the time being, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss the redhead when she wasn't around.

In a few days time, Hermione was set to go back to the Ministry. If she let her thoughts get away from her, she'd soon work herself up into an anxious mess worrying about everything under the sun. Ginny, Harry and Ron had done their best to soothe her worries, but there was only so much they could do. On top of simply worrying about her duties, she was also uncertain about how awkward things might be working with Janine in such close proximity again. She'd made a point of avoiding her since that day in Diagon Alley, but inevitably, she'd need to confront the situation.

Hermione startled as she heard rapid tapping at her window and spun around in her chair to spot the owl perched on the windowsill outside. She exhaled quietly and walked over to let the messenger inside, taking the note attached to his leg. A smile crossed her face as she read the message.

_Hi Mione,_

_I just wanted to check if it was still okay for me to swing by after work today. I plan to be out of here at 6, so I could be by shortly after. Just let me know what works for you. _

_How are your readings coming along? Hope you're having a great day._

_xoxo_

_Ginny_

The brunette chuckled and shook her head lightly. She crossed the room, taking out a quill and parchment and began to write.

_Hi Gin,_

_You don't need to check with me, Gin, I told you that. You have full access to my floo, so you can come by whenever. If we were Muggles, I'd have given you a key to my flat (my justification for this is that this isn't actually the first time we've date, so technically, I'm not rushing things). Very sweet of you to check, but there's no need. _

_The readings are never ending, but I'm feeling more and more confident with every chapter. I'll tell you more later, okay? Don't work too hard. _

_See you soon. Xoxo._

_Hermione_

Rolling the parchment up, she approached the owl once more.

"Please take this back."

The brunette watched as the bird left and she soon settled herself at the dinner table once more. She smiled as she recalled Ginny's prediction about her working here rather than at her desk. It was just another case of how Ginny knew her better than she knew herself. She supposed it shouldn't feel all that special considering her current situation, but it felt different with Ginny.

She sighed. Despite the progress they'd made since that night at the Burrow, Ginny was still unsure and cautious. Hermione couldn't blame her; she knew that Ginny was just scared of getting too familiar or too comfortable and scaring the brunette away. All of the previous rejections that the brunette had delivered, this life and the last, would not be forgotten so easily – it'd take more from Hermione to fix such things.

Several hours later, the girls were sitting together on the couch after dinner and just talking away. A small, but comfortable lull formed in their conversation. Hermione watched Ginny for several moments, the redhead unaware and lost in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione eventually prompted.

"Oh," Ginny said as she shook out her head a bit. "Someone was asking Harry about the Horcrux hunt earlier today and I was just thinking about part of it."

"Really? What part?"

"When you guys came back to Hogwarts; when we destroyed the Diadem."

"Show me," Hermione said as she gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze. The younger girl offered Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before they rose from the couch and approached the Pensieve that was now located in the corner of the room.

"I'll show you until your guys' escape from the grounds, okay?" Ginny confirmed and the brunette nodded. She smiled as Ginny's hand came to rest on the small of her back when she went to review the memory.

_Ginny stormed into the Room of Requirement, muttering under breath and somehow unaware of the crowd that stood enraptured ahead of her. _

"_-if I have to see his ugly mug one more time, I swear to Merlin I'll-"_

_The temperamental redhead stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the opening in the crowd and came face to face with the woman she'd been missing for months._

"_...Mione...," she breathed, barely above a whisper as she stared disbelievingly._

_The brunette let out a brief noise before rushing forward and throwing her arms around the younger girl, nearly throwing both of them over._

"_Gin," Hermione cried as she buried her face in the crook of Ginny's neck. The redhead bowed her head, her features screwing up as tears began to burn her eyes and she clutched the older girl desperately. _

"_I've missed you so much," Ginny tried to say in a steady voice, but failing to do so._

"_Okay, okay, give those two some privacy. Merlin knows I don't want to see that," Ron muttered and the crowd refocused on Harry as he began to speak._

_Hermione pulled back just enough to look Ginny in the eye and smiled a watery smile before capturing Ginny's lips with her own. When she pulled back again, she cupped Ginny's cheek tenderly and kissed her briefly once more before pulling the redhead with her through the crowd to stand next to Harry and Ron once more._

_It wasn't long before Dumbledore's Army realized that a battle was about to ensue and the group began to make their way out._

"_I wish there was more time to enjoy this," Hermione lamented with a squeeze of Ginny's hand as they proceeded out of the Room. "I haven't seen you in ages and these are the circumstances under which we reunite."_

"_We'll have all the time in the world after," Ginny promised with a wink. "Stay safe. I'll see you soon."_

The memory dissolved into a series of swirls before reappearing.

_Ginny tightened her grip on her wand as she edged closer to Hermione in the Room of Requirement, never once taking her eyes off of Draco as he threatened Harry. Her stare shot over to Crabbe when he started speaking and despite knowing what was coming, Ginny was unable to stop the killing curse that hurdled Hermione's way a moment later._

_A horrifying mixture of relief and terror pulsed through Ginny's veins as Hermione dove out of the way just in time. It only took a moment for rage to overpower the younger witch and she launched a curse of her own Crabbe's way, running at him all the while, knowing that retaliations would follow and she wanted them as far away from Hermione as possible. _

"_I've been waiting a long time for this!" Ginny yelled as she rushed after them, aware that Ron was following close behind her, leaving Hermione and Harry to find the Diadem._

_The skirmish quickly escalated and Ginny's senses were as heightened as she thought they could be until panic rushed through her when she realized that Crabbe was casting Fiendfyre and with little to no control._

"_You git, you'll kill us all," Ginny yelled as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back from the expanding flames. _

"_We better run," Ron warned as the siblings exchanged a look and bolted as fast as they could back to where they'd left Hermione and Harry._

"_Go, go, go!" Ginny yelled while waving at the two who stood a ways up the path. She continued to wave furiously as Hermione and Harry looked past her in looks of confusion that quickly melted into disbelief as they spotted the roaring fire. _

_By the time Hermione started running Ginny was already on her and wrapping an arm around the brunette, rushing her along. _

_The group gasped in unison as a wave of flames erupted in front of them. They backed into one another as the flames began to close in. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione in a vain attempt to shield her from the immense heat._

"_Hey!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw him picking up a broom before grabbing more. "There are only three," he yelled over the deafening sounds of the fire._

"_It's alright," Ginny called back as she grabbed one of the brooms and Hermione immediately climbed on with her. "Ready?" She asked as she glanced back at the brunette hurriedly before kicking off and flying as high as she could. _

_Even when they reached the ceiling, the flames were still threatening to swallow them up._

"_We have to get out of here now," Ginny called to Harry as they began flying forward._

"_We can't leave them," Harry stated as he glanced over towards Draco and Goyle. His tone was such that all Ginny could do was shoot a look, as best she could, at Ron and Hermione._

"_You've got to be kidding," Ron retorted incredulously._

"_Only two of us have to go," Harry directed. _

_There was brief pause before Ginny piped up. "Hermione, go with Ron."_

"_Absolutely not!" Hermione yelled, impossibly tightening her grip on the younger witch's torso._

"_You have to," Ginny continued. _

"_No Gin, I'll go," Ron interjected._

"_We don't have time for this," Ginny exploded. "Ron, I'm the better flyer. I'll go. Hermione...please," she pleaded. Neither person responded, so Ginny flew up next to Ron and stabilized. _

"_Sorry, love, this is as good as we can do right now," Ginny apologized as she tried to hold the broom as steady as possible while both she and Ron helped Hermione switch brooms._

_Despite the urgency of their situation, Ginny let her hand linger on Hermione's waist, taking that extra moment before pulling away just so._

"_Let's go!" Harry called._

"_Ron, if I find a single singed hair on Hermione's head you're going to wish one of the Death Eater's had gotten to you," Ginny threatened._

_Wasting no more time, the younger witch quickly pulled up next to Harry and they rushed through the Room looking for Draco and Goyle. Ginny could only assume the worst for Crabbe._

_After a precarious fly-by, Goyle climbed onto the back of Ginny's broom and she flew as fast she could, weaving her way through the flickering flames to the exit. _

_A wave of relief rushed through her when she saw Hermione standing with Ron at the exit, the brunette clutching onto him, looking simply ill with worry._

_The rest was a blur until the doors to the room slammed shut, pulling Ginny from her state of shock. _

"_Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a rush as her shaky hands came to rest of Ginny's arms. The redhead was about to respond when an explosion erupted so close to them that the girls were knocked back from the force. _

_Shaking her head out, Ginny sat up, only vaguely aware that it was more-so Hermione pulling her up. The two stood shakily, holding onto one another for support and Ginny's mind was spinning so much that she was to recognize the piercing shouts coming from the rubble. Without another thought, she ran over to see Percy grasping Fred's immobile body, the older sibling doubled over in tears and shouting repeatedly. _

"_No...," Ginny mouthed with a light shake of her head as she absorbed the scene before – a scene that would surely burn darkly and relentless within her for many years to come._

_Ginny watched with forced impassiveness as Ron dropped to his knees next to Fred as well. She became dully aware of Hermione tightening her grip on her arm and then Ginny did something she didn't expect herself to do; she shook herself free of Hermione. She ignored the hurt look Hermione threw her way - she just couldn't bear the proximity right now._

"_We have to put him...in a safe place," Percy choked out. _

_The words settled in uneasily. Nobody moved initially, but eventually Harry suggested a crevice in the rubble. Harry moved swiftly to Fred's body, but Percy failed to move._

"_Dammit, I'll do it," Ginny muttered angrily as she rushed forward and grabbed her brother's still-warm, yet lifeless body. With a single look to Harry, they lifted Fred and moved him away._

_When they came back to rejoin the group, Ginny watched quietly as Ron screamed about wanting to kill Death Eaters. Hermione tried to talk him down, but he just grew more and more unhinged._

_Spotting movement behind them, Ginny cast a spell over their heads and knocked back an Acromantula. She gritted her teeth as she realized with increasing awareness that the fight was carrying on despite their loss._

"_We need to move," Harry instructed._

"_Harry, you need to find out where Voldemort is. That's the only way we can end this," Hermione said with growing desperation. A beat passed and Hermione shifted her gaze to meet Ginny's and the younger witch couldn't help herself and dropped her gaze to the ground. The amount of sympathy and love that Hermione was able to relay within just that second was enough to nearly cause Ginny to collapse under the grief she felt and there was no room for that._

"_He's in the Shrieking Shack," Harry said after a few moments between breaths. They all exchanged a look._

"_I'm going to stay. I'm going to fight," Ron declared once more._

"_No, you're not," Hermione retorted sternly. "Ron, you have to come with us. We need to end this."_

"_I'll stay. I'll fight," Ginny stated. Hermione's cross expression immediately softened and she dropped all arguments as well._

"_Let's go," Percy said, now greatly more composed. Ginny ignored him._

"_I'll cover you guys. You're going to need that to get off the grounds...it's only getting worse out there," the redhead offered receiving an eventual nod of approval._

_Percy departed, leaving the remaining four to rush out to the courtyard and slow to a stop; each in utter disbelief at how right Ginny had been. _

_She looked around briefly and spotted a good vantage point. _

"_I'll leave you guys here," she declared, though looking only at Hermione._

_The brunette inhaled dramatically before throwing her arms around Ginny for a brief hug. "Be careful." Ginny fought back her emotions._

"_You too."_

_Ginny gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze before their hands gradually fell from one another's just as they had at the Burrow nearly a year ago when they were last separated._

_The young witch raced up the steps until she reached the spot she'd referred to earlier. She glanced down over the wall at the trio and began pegging off as many as she could of trolls, Death Eaters, or whatever else stood in their way. Her heart pounded hard in her chest like it never had before – ever. No matter how she tried, there was another dark wizard firing a curse at them or another attack coming their way that she couldn't stop. It was too much. She'd prepared all year for this, but right now she'd never felt so in over her head. _

_She left her spot and rushed deeper into the fray, keeping her eyes trained on the Trio and staying close enough that her spells could assist them. The trio were nearly at the Forbidden Forest when they each slowed to a stop. Ginny watched on in confusion until she saw the source of the obstruction. She was about to cast her patronus when a curse sailed right in front of her and she spun to find a Death Eater approaching. She glanced worriedly over her shoulder to see the trio casting their own Patronuses and that was enough for her to focus her energies on stunning the Death Eater before her._

_By the time she'd won the duel and returned her energy back to the Trio, their patronuses were flickering out and the Dementors were advancing. Ginny's features hardened with resolve._

"_Expecto Patronum!" Ginny yelled as she thrust her wand forward, catapulting her corporeal horse towards the oncoming Dementors. The young witch exhaled with cautious relief as the sea of Dementors was pushed back and soon the creatures scattered._

_Hermione glanced over her shoulder one last time and caught Ginny's eye. The redhead attempted to muster up a brave smile, but couldn't manage the feat. She simply nodded to Hermione who nodded back with a tight smile and lifted her hand in a feeble wave before rushing after the boys into the darkness of the forest. With that, Ginny turned her back on the trio._

When Hermione pulled back from the Pensieve, her heart was racing and she shot Ginny an overwhelmed look.

"Ginny...my God...that was even worse than I'd heard it was," she relayed with a vacant shake of her head.

"Certainly peaks one's adrenaline," Ginny said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Hermione looked at the woman before her and saw a flicker of the scared and damaged Ginny from the memory. Not wasting a moment more, Hermione threw her arms around the redhead and pulled her close, though clearly catching the woman off guard.

"God, it's miracle you're alive. Or that any of us are, for that matter," Hermione proclaimed in a rush.

"We were lucky," Ginny replied with an attempt at a laugh as she returned the hug, albeit much more delicately than Hermione was doing so.

"No, you were incredibly skilled. I was lucky that you protected me so fiercely," Hermione countered as she pulled back to face the girl. "And thank you for showing me that memory...of Fred. I know that must've been so hard."

Hermione watched as Ginny's gaze flit away, but the girl eventually nodded her assent.

"You're welcome. It's one of those memories that I ignore and yet somehow revisit far too much."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione stated quietly. "There's nothing at all any of us could've done."

"No...but that realization doesn't bring Fred back," Ginny countered.

"No, but neither does blaming yourself."

Ginny sighed audibly and took a moment before going on.

"Anyway, you saw," Ginny pointed out with a hint of defiance. "I couldn't stop half the attacks headed your way in the courtyard and Crabbe would've killed you if you hadn't dodged the curse. I don't have anything to do with you being alive," she declared with such intensity behind her eyes that it silenced Hermione.

After taking a moment to regain her thoughts, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny and retorted, "You looked out for me throughout each of those battles. I most definitely owe my safety and my life to you. Ginny, get it through your head, you _are_ good enough and you always were. Someone could only hope to have someone so brave and talented on their side."

Seeing that Ginny seemed to not be entirely convinced, Hermione repeated herself.

"Ginny, you were absolutely brilliant. It's no surprise to me at all that you became an Auror and such a successful one at that."

Though Ginny seemed to struggle with accepting the claim, she eventually gave a subtle nod.

"Thank you," she managed.

Hermione huffed inaudibly, still feeling that she wasn't getting through to the other girl.

"I wish I would've made a point of reminding you...reassuring you, that you did more than enough and that you were more than good enough. I'm sorry that you've felt like this for so long," she lamented.

"It's not your faul-"

"Yes," Hermione interrupted, "it is. You were trying to protect me – and perhaps I just didn't realize it for all those years. But it was my job to tell you that I couldn't have felt any safer with anyone else than I felt with you. I firmly believe that I don't need my memories to know that I would've felt that way – there's no way I couldn't have."

Ginny gave Hermione a small smile and the brunette found herself cupping the redhead's cheek, yet unable to return the redhead's smile.

"You seem so sad...," Hermione said quietly.

The younger witch's gaze flitted away before slowly settling back on Hermione after a few failed tries.

"I'm just...I..."

Hermione nodded in encouragement as she stroked Ginny's cheek, hardly aware of the action. "Go ahead...you can tell me," she urged, hoping to prevent Ginny from bottling up like she would've all those years before.

Ginny took a steadying breath and before confessing in a steady voice. "I'm just scared all over again...I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Hermione didn't know how it would be true, but she knew that the words she spoke were a promise that she intended to keep.

**AN**: Well, first things first, I need to apologize for taking so very long to update. I don't have an amazing or dramatic excuse; just personal things took precedence the past while, so...the story was neglected. So, I'm very sorry because I know how it is when an author takes forever to update and then you don't even remember what the heck happened prior in the story. I also realize that sometimes the wait sets the bar a little higher, so - hopefully the update wasn't too disappointing! Lol. I hope that everyone's been doing well. Take care!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Hermione!"

The brunette stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being exclaimed in surprise. She turned to see one of Ginny's colleagues coming from down the hall.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," he smirked as he approached her while waggling his eyebrows. "Looking for someone?"

"Er-I-" Hermione began to stammer until the man rolled his eyes playfully and shot her a look.

"I think Ginny's in her office," he offered benevolently. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks," she managed through a blush as she fell into step next to him.

"We've missed seeing you around here," the man piped up as he gave her a cursory glance. "But don't worry – we've been keeping her in line in your absence."

"That's good to hear," the brunette played along as a small smirk crept across her lips. "Lord knows someone has to." The guy chuckled.

"Well, I don't think we've been nearly as effective as you ever were, but hey, we tried," he relayed as they turned into the Auror Office. "Right through here," he instructed.

She followed him until they reached the office that she remembered as Ginny's. The blush that was just beginning to wear off began to grow once more as she felt the curious eyes of the Aurors boring into her.

"Hey Weasley, you've got a visitor."

"I don't care if it's the Minister for Magic; I have way too much to do."

Hermione watched quietly as Ginny didn't even look up from her paperwork as she delivered her flippant response. Before Hermione could speak, Ginny's colleague placed an arm around her and gave her a quick wink.

"Oh, well, you heard her Hermione – you'll have to leave," he said as he began to usher her out of the office.

"Mione?" Ginny finally exclaimed as her head shot up, an endearingly bewildered expression on her face. In a flash, Ginny had rushed out from behind her desk and put a hand out to her colleague beckoning him to back away from Hermione. "Thanks, Hillard."

Hillard smirked at her, though backed away with his hands held high. Hermione chuckled as he purposely lingered in Ginny's doorway.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ginny snapped, which did nothing more than pull a laugh out of Hillard as he rushed away. Ginny had hardly let out a breath when she spotted everyone else in the office attempting to peek inside. "Don't you _all_ have work to do?" She called out in exasperation as she swung her door shut. She shot Hermione a look, cheeks a light shade of pink, and shook her head. "No peace," she muttered.

"If I had known that visiting you at your office would be so entertaining, I would've done it sooner," Hermione quipped as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Ginny's desk. She smiled at how Ginny took up the seat next to it rather than her chair on the other side of the desk.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ginny offered with an embarrassed laugh and a wave.

"No, it's my fault – just showing up unannounced. I know you're very busy – I'll keep this short," Hermione promised.

"No," Ginny replied with an eagerness that pulled a smirk out of Hermione. "I'm glad you're here. Take your time. But, now that we're on that topic, what brings you to the dungeons? I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

"Dungeons?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"On a day like today I call the Ministry the Dungeons," Ginny shrugged.

"Ah," Hermione chuckled. "Well, I got your owl," she began as her stomach began to flutter in nervousness, "and well, you said you hadn't eaten, so I thought I'd stop by and bring you something." She reached into her bag and pulled out a neatly packed sandwich and fruit and handed the items to the redhead.

"Oh my goodness," Ginny smiled as she took them. "Thank you, Mione. That's so sweet."

Hermione gave a quick wave of dismissal as her gaze stayed purposely focused elsewhere other than the grinning redhead. "Oh, well, it's nothing really. I had nothing to do and I thought it'd give me a good excuse to come explore the Ministry again – reacquaint myself with it before I'm back."

"That excuse is fine by me," Ginny said. "Did you eat yet?"

"I did, yes," Hermione replied with a series of nods. "But you should go ahead and eat. It's nearly three and you haven't had anything. You have to eat regularly, Ginny."

"Yes, love," Ginny smirked as she bit into her sandwich. "What would I do without you?" She added with a wink.

"Apparently suffer from malnutrition," Hermione replied flatly. They shared a quiet smile before Hermione glanced at the door and couldn't stop herself from going on. "So, what was that? Do they usually give you a hard time about me?"

Ginny placed a hand over her mouth as she finished chewing, but not without rolling her eyes.

"Ignore them – please. They just find my life highly amusing because they clearly don't have enough to keep them occupied."

"It was kind of cute," Hermione suggested.

Ginny sighed, unconvinced, as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you say so."

"Anyway, I didn't mean to disrupt you. I just wanted to drop this off, say 'hi' and then I was planning to map out the Ministry until you're done," the older girl explained.

"You don't have to kill time," Ginny assured her. "We can go now if you want."

"Ginny," Hermione chided with a chuckle. "That's very sweet, but don't worry about me – I can keep myself occupied. Finish your work."

Ginny gave a look that was nothing less than pouty, but ultimately gave in with a resigned nod.

"Fine. I'll work for another hour, then we can go. Sound fair?"

"Very," Hermione agreed as she reached out and let her hand rest on Ginny's knee. She let her hand linger for a moment before she stood, Ginny quick to follow suit. "I'll see you in an hour then," she confirmed quietly as she leaned up and gave the redhead a slow kiss.

Hermione turned and had her hand on the doorknob when Ginny spoke up.

"I know I shouldn't say anything, but...I have to. Does Janine know you're here?" She asked, her vulnerability plain.

"No," Hermione responded with a shake of her head. "And I'd prefer for it to stay that way right now. But, if I were to run into her, I'd just be honest with her. I have nothing to hide. She was never my girlfriend anyway. And even if she had been, girlfriend of years and years versus girlfriend of, what, a month? I'd say you win. And really, she hasn't exactly been pleasant company any time I've met with her." She indulged Ginny in a smirk. "I'd much rather spend my day with you."

Ginny laughed quietly. "Okay, point taken. Thank you – that means a lot. Okay, my bout of insecurity for the day is over now. Thanks," she joked.

Again, that confession was on the tip of Hermione's tongue, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she faltered and finally said, "Try not to worry, Gin. It's you I'm with."

* * *

Hermione didn't make it much further than the Auror Office. The Aurors had swarmed her when she left Ginny's office and she'd ended up chatting with them until Ginny was ready to leave. She didn't know them majority of the Aurors, but they certainly knew her and seemed happy to talk with her, beyond just interrogating her on her current 'status' with Ginny. The redhead later informed her that the team had always had a great liking for her and missed having her around. Somehow that all fit in Hermione's mind and she welcomed it warmly.

Several hours had passed and the girls were now sitting at an outdoor table of a restaurant. Hermione had no idea what time it actually was, all she knew was that the sun was going down and she'd had a lovely evening with this wonderful woman. Even when she was still trying to, Hermione couldn't ignore the easy chemistry that they had – when Ginny wasn't beating herself up and when Hermione wasn't making things difficult, time just flew by and the older witch found that she could be at her happiest and most relaxed with the younger girl around.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I think so," Hermione said with a nod as she searched her brain for any prior commitments. "Why?" She asked as her stomach began to flutter in anticipation.

"There's a show that I want to take you to. I always complained about seeing Muggle shows with you, but I was just teasing. I have an appreciation for all things Muggle - I was, and am, dating a Muggle-born, you know," the younger girl explained with a wink.

Hermione bit back a smile and instead gave a facetious roll of her eyes. "I see. Well, if you insist...I suppose I can go with you."

"I know you're just bursting at the seams with enthusiasm – settle down, okay?" Ginny remarked, pulling a laugh out of the brunette.

"I'm just teasing – I think that'd be wonderful. I'd love to go," she smiled as she reached across the table and placed her hand over Ginny's. "And I think it's great that you're interested and even enjoy Muggle things."

Ginny smiled. "I actually enjoyed Muggle Studies, you know. And I didn't keep taking it out of obligation – I was genuinely interested."

"I consider that a very good sign," Hermione relayed. "I'll be right back, okay? Ladies room," she said as she excused herself, letting her fingers trail along Ginny's arm as she walked past her.

When Hermione was returning to their table a few minutes later, she slowed to a stop as she spied a girl approaching Ginny. Hermione frowned as she listened in.

"Ginny? Hi! It's been so long – how have you been?"

"Oh," Ginny piped up as she straightened up in her chair, though notably uncomfortable. "Hey Susan. How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks," Susan smiled as she went to sit down, though immediately stopped as Ginny held out her hand in a halting gesture.

"Don't – that's Hermione's chair," Ginny interjected.

"Wha- oh," the girl said, sounding unmistakably disappointed. "Sorry...I...I had heard that you two weren't together anymore."

"Don't believe the rumours, Susan," Ginny commented easily as she took a sip of her drink.

Susan straightened up and smoothed out her skirt, looking rather displeased. "Oh. Well. Guess I should've known better."

At this, Hermione spotted Ginny giving the girl a dubious look.

The girl in question gave an uneasy laugh. "That Hermione, hey? She always had your attention."

"Hermione is far and away my better half," Ginny replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Great," the girl replied with a tight smile before awkwardly saying a goodbye and returned to her table.

Hermione moved to Ginny's side, her gaze still following the girl momentarily before looking down at the redhead.

"Who was that exactly?" She asked in a teasing tone, despite her curiosity. A light chuckle escaped Ginny's throat as she shook her head.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me you witnessed that."

"I'm afraid I did," Hermione said as she took her seat once more. "Don't worry though – you were great," she added with a small smile.

"Susan Bones – she went to Hogwarts with us. I guess you could say she had...a crush? On me," Ginny relayed hesitantly looking embarrassed.

"Had?" Hermione questioned. "I'd say her crush on you is well alive," she continued with a laugh.

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged looking adorably embarrassed by the whole situation. Soon she gave Hermione a pointed look and asserted, "Not that it matters anyway."

"Well," Hermione started as she cleared her throat, pushing aside the shyness that was trying to hold her back, "I guess it's a good thing that I snatched you up when I did. Wouldn't I be sorry otherwise."

Hermione rolled her eyes in embarrassment as Ginny shot her an impressed look.

"Can't say I'm disappointed to hear that," the redhead offered before arching an eyebrow at the older girl. "But honestly, _her_? I can't honestly imagine someone who could make me forget about you, but I'm certain it wouldn't be Susan Bones."

"Don't be mean Ginny," the older girl chided through the hint of a pleased smile.

"I'm not mean," Ginny rebutted incredulously pulling a laugh out of Hermione. "I'm just being honest."

"Well, I'm not complaining," the brunette promised.

"I settled the bill while you were in the washroom. Care to go?" Ginny asked as she stood and offered her hand to Hermione. The brunette readily took the outstretched hand and stood, blushing slightly as Ginny kissed her cheek and held out her jacket for her. The blush remained present as Ginny placed her arm around her waist as they walked out – Hermione not missing how Ginny glanced Susan's way.

Hermione laughed and shook her head while nudging the redhead lightly with her elbow. "You _are_ mean."

* * *

"This has been a really nice day," Hermione said with a gentle smile as she sat cuddled up with Ginny on the couch later that evening.

"I'm glad you think so," Ginny replied as she kissed the brunette's temple. "I had a great time. Thanks for rescuing me from work. I should skip lunch more often and see if you keep visiting me."

"Don't," Hermione scolded with a soft laugh. "You did that before and you know where that got us."

"I know. Won't happen again," Ginny promised. "But when you do go back to work, we should try to have lunch together sometimes – assuming you're not sick of spending time with me."

The brunette laid a light smack on her girlfriend's arm. "I wouldn't get sick of you. Geez, Gin. Actually, you have this terrible effect on me where the more time I spend with you, the more I want to spend even greater amounts of time with you."

Ginny nodded knowingly. "Happens all the time. You can't imagine how many girls have told me that."

"Gin! Jesus, never mind," Hermione exclaimed aghast. "Please remind me never to compliment you again."

The brunette gave a haughty stare as Ginny kissed her forehead.

"Please, I'm kidding. I adore spending time with you. And no, a bunch of girls have never said that to me," Ginny laughed.

"Just Susan Bones?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed with a disbelieving look.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the girl next to her. "Come on, be honest Gin – someone else must've caught your eye at some point, whether at Hogwarts or at the Ministry. Tell me – I promise I won't be upset."

Ginny sighed a bit as she readjusted herself on the couch before locking eyes with the older girl. "Believe it or not Hermione, it's just like Susan Bones said – it was always you. Now, I sometimes wondered to myself why I was so dead-set on you, but that was just in the very beginning when I was still coming to terms with my own feelings and such. Believe me, being in love with my brother's best friend, who he was nuts over, was not an ideal situation. But really, you were always just so...special to me."

Hermione was about to speak when Ginny's smile changed and she continued on.

"Maybe it was your frizzy hair. Or maybe it was your in-your-face, know-it-all attitude. Or maybe-"

"Gin!"

The redhead grinned and gave Hermione another kiss before settling back in. "No, really, you're gorgeous. I adore you. Always have." Ginny paused before sitting up and frowning at the brunette. "You know what always really irked me? In Hogwarts, when you went to the Yule Ball and you straightened your hair, and then suddenly all these guys and girls were like, 'Oh, Merlin's beard! Look at that! Hermione's gorgeous – we never noticed before!' and that sort of thing got more prominent in the later years too. Guys suddenly realizing how amazing you are like it's some big epiphany," Ginny scoffed. "I knew all along," she declared haughtily. "And thank _goodness_ you weren't fooled by their sudden advances. I would've lost my mind if you went for one of them."

Hermione took a moment to take in Ginny's features before leaning forward and capturing the redhead's lips with her own. They shared a few kisses, a warmth stirring deep inside of Hermione, before she pulled back.

"Apparently I knew better. And I know that you had a lot of admirers – probably a lot more persistent than any of mine."

Ginny was about to interject when the older girl went on.

"I saw the way that girl looked at you today," Hermione breathed, a rush of feelings moving upward inside of her and having very little desire to stop them. "And all I could think was that you're mine and how lucky I am," she finished as she pulled Ginny back in for another kiss.

"Mione," Ginny chuckled as she returned the kiss in fervor. A small gasp escaped Hermione as the younger girl gently bit the brunette's lower lip and gave it a light tug. Encouraged furthermore, Hermione's hands began to caress Ginny's toned frame, rediscovering the feel of this woman's body – a body she had once been very familiar with, but had since forgotten.

"And I have to say that I really...appreciated...how you had absolutely no interest in her," the brunette chuckled.

A wicked grin formed on Ginny's face and soon Hermione found herself being pushed back on the couch, letting out a quick laugh as excitement began to build.

The desire and need between them continued to grow, Ginny's hands wandering lower and lower until Hermione broke their kiss with a ragged breath – all too aware of how much she wanted Ginny to go on.

She opened her mouth to speak when Ginny began kissing her neck – momentarily voiding the brunette of all thoughts. When she regained her coherence, she spoke, though it sounded entirely unconvincing.

"Ginny, maybe we should slow down."

The redhead paused, taking a moment to register the words before she pulled back altogether and gave a quick series of nods. "Oh yeah, right, of course. Sorry. You're right, we shouldn't rush things. I'm really sorry," she went on.

"Ginny," Hermione chided as she sat up, trying to maintain contact with the other woman who was now steadily retreating.

"I should probably go," Ginny stated in a bit of a rush.

"Ginny, I'm sorry – I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I really-"

"It's okay," Ginny assured her with a smile. "No, I shouldn't have pushed things along. It's way too early – I keep forgetting. Anyway, it's been a long day, we could probably both use some rest."

Hermione went to protest again, but the younger girl talked right over her.

"Sweet dreams, okay, Mione? I'll send you an owl in the morning," she relayed warmly before quickly leaning in and giving the brunette a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "Night."

A rush of thoughts coursed through Hermione's mind and she made a split decision, reaching forward and making contact with Ginny's arm just as the redhead disapparated. Hermione was pulled through the air with Ginny and they landed back in their old flat. Hermione chuckled somewhat in embarrassment but soon her smile faded when she caught the look of blatant concern on Ginny's face, void of any humor.

"Merlin!" Ginny nearly hissed. "Hermione you can't do that," she whispered in a strong tone that would've bordered on harsh and reprimanding if not for the vulnerable and worried expression that was on the redhead's face as she placed her hands tenderly on the older girl's arms and glanced over her. "You could've been splinched," she expressed as she frowned while looking for any blatant injuries. She sighed, calming down considerably. "I know we've apparated together before, but still, you have to careful - we both have to be prepared or else you could get hurt," she said softly, her eyes beseeching. "Are you alright? I have some Dittany in the medicine cabinet, but I'm guessing since you're just staring at me in amusement you're probably fine," she finished with a wry smirk before she pulled back and shook her head. "Just ignore me," she chuckled in self-deprecation. "I'll have you know that usually I'm quite together and poised. It's only in certain-"

"I'm yours, you know. I love you, Gin."

The declaration had left Hermione's lips, strong and clear, before she'd even realized it, but there wasn't a hint of regret or doubt. Instead, as the admission began to sink in, Hermione felt liberated and relieved - she'd thought plenty about it, but she had no idea it had become such a weight on her shoulders. To put it right out in the open felt amazing and made her wonder why she hadn't confessed sooner.

Ginny stammered, trying to say something coherent, but eventually scaled back her reaction and took a moment to gather herself. When she spoke, her words weren't quite what Hermione had expected.

"You don't have to say it," the younger girl expressed quietly. "Really. It's more than okay. I'm sorry if I've made you feel pressured into anything - that wasn't my intention."

"I know I don't have to say it," Hermione assured her as she took the girl's hands into hers. "You've been patient, so understanding, and just...wonderful. You couldn't have been any more amazing if I'd made you up myself. Like I said, I've been slow to commit, but that doesn't mean I don't feel these things. I just know how much this...we...mean to you, and I didn't want to say it too soon. I hope you can understand how overwhelming and confusing things have been for me since the attack – I just needed some time, but I'm very much aware of why I fell for you so hard in the first place. There's no way I could deny that. I'm sorry it took so long for me tell you how I feel – and I'm even more sorry that it took me so long to realize and accept how I felt."

"Mione...that's amazing," Ginny replied, still somewhat dumbfounded. "I don't even know what to say, really."

"You don't have to say anything, Gin. But I want you to know that you don't have to be so careful with me. I don't want you to worry so much and constantly question yourself. I'm yours...I'm happy to be with you. And I love you too."

Ginny smiled quietly, but gave a small shake of her head.

"Merlin...I really hope you remember all of this when you get your memories back. I don't know if I can lose you again...," she relayed, her voice somewhat strained.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist as she spoke. "I told you, it's going to be okay. Ginny, I stayed with you for years; even when things were falling apart...I can't imagine I did that for anything less than a love like this."

The redhead cracked a smile. "I hope you're right. Thankfully, you have an annoying tendency to always be right."

"See?" Hermione chuckled. "Nothing to worry about." She glanced away for with a hint of uncertainty before turning back to face Ginny. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She couldn't bite back the laugh that escaped her upon seeing the younger girl's face light up.

"I'd love that. And you really don't have to ask. It's as much your flat as it is mine, and I'd be so happy to have you home again – even if it's just for a night."

**AN**: Hi everyone - thank you so much for the warm welcome after my last chapter. I appreciate such a response even more considering the gap between postings. This chapter's a little on the fluffy side, but I wanted the girls to have their moment. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Thanks again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times until her vision adjusted. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily, constricting her chest while the memory of last night came rushing back to her.

Next to her lay Ginny, still fast asleep. Though they'd agreed to not take things too far just yet, that didn't stop them from spooning against one another in Ginny's – no, _their_ – bed together and drifting off to sleep that way. Hermione fell asleep more easily than she could ever remember – there was something so warm and comforting about having Ginny that close. In fact, she almost hadn't wanted to fall asleep because she wanted to be able to stay awake and take in the moment.

The sunlight streamed into the bedroom and Hermione took this time to appreciate what she couldn't fully last night. She smiled to herself, hardly aware of the action, as she looked upon the peacefully sleeping redhead. She pondered how strange it might be to appreciate something so greatly in the moment, but when you experience the same thing day after day for years, how the magic of such a moment can slip away. She wondered if her old self had stopped to appreciate such things even years later into the relationship – she hoped so. Perhaps this was one of the only silver linings associated with loss; this hard lesson in awareness and realization for all that you had to be thankful for.

The brunette rolled over to glance at the clock. She frowned when she noted the time. With a sigh, she reluctantly reached out and gently nudged the other girl. When Ginny didn't stir, Hermione spoke the girl's name. A moment later, Ginny's face scrunched up a bit before she slowly opened her eyes into a squint.

"Mione?" Ginny asked after a few seconds, sounding more confused than anything. The older girl chuckled quietly.

"Yes. Sorry to wake you, but I couldn't help but notice the time. Don't you have to get up for work?" She asked softly.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked after a moment as she closed her eyes once more and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close.

"Quarter to eight," Hermione responded with a subtle smile over the gesture.

A beat passed and Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Instead of getting out of bed though, Ginny opened her eyes once more to lean forward and kiss the brunette's forehead.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked.

Hermione blushed over how Ginny's striking eyes penetrated her with such warmth and affection. A small smile crossed her lips and she nodded as she brought her hand up to cup the redhead's cheek.

"I slept great, thank you. What about you?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm glad. I slept amazingly. I haven't slept that good in...I don't know how long," she nearly sighed. "I almost had to pinch myself when I woke up and saw you there. Didn't feel quite real," she confessed before giving a small smile subtly laced with sadness. "I didn't appreciate you enough. Nowhere near enough."

Hermione gave a light shake of her head. "Apparently it was a bit of the same for me with you – just in a different way. And funny, I was just wondering about the same thing a few minutes ago," she admitted before smiling. "Let's just agree to do better this time, okay?"

Ginny let a grateful smile grace her lips and gave a nod. "Agreed."

A slight shiver ran through Hermione's body as Ginny's thumb began to idly graze her hip. She found herself a bit distracted as the younger girl went on.

"It's amazing having you here again. For what feels like way too long, I thought I'd never get to wake up next to you again," Ginny relayed quietly as her gaze dropped to the bed briefly before returning to meet the older girl's attentive stare. "It's just been the shits waking up and seeing your side of the bed empty," she smirked.

The brunette leaned forward and laid a lingering kiss on the younger girl's lips. "Well, I guess I should stay over more then."

"I'd like that," Ginny chuckled.

"A thought just came to mind," Hermione started, "I wasn't in the same mindset when you showed me that memory where you were planning to propose to me-"

"Oh," Ginny said as she immediately averted her gaze uncomfortably and Hermione went to calm her.

"It's okay," she said with a soft laugh. "Don't worry or feel self-conscious about that. And I apologize for giving you a bit of a hard time when you showed me that memory."

"You were in the right," Ginny asserted.

The brunette exhaled inaudibly. "I could see how vulnerable you were and I wasn't sensitive enough of your feelings. I'm sorry."

Ginny looked ready to protest further, but she resigned after a moment's deliberation and accepted the apology with a crooked smile.

"Good," Hermione confirmed before clearing her throat and narrowing her eyes just-so at the woman lying across from her. "So, that whole proposal thing," she started somewhat tentatively before offering Ginny a warm smile when she spotted the nervous look on the girl's face. "I'm curious, what prompted that? I know we'd been together for a number of years, so I'm not taken aback or anything, but did I give you hints? Or was I direct about any marriage expectations? Or was that all you?"

"Hm," Ginny nearly groaned while she rolled her eyes as a blush crept across her cheeks. "Well," she began as she took a moment to collect herself, "you were pretty easy going about it, actually. You'd told me that you wanted to get married someday, but you also admitted that we pretty much were married already, so it would be more of a formality than anything."

"Really?" Hermione asked, bordering on disbelief. "I didn't pressure you or give you a hard time?"

"No," Ginny replied easily. "If you were feeling impatient, I'm sure you would've been quite upfront with me about it," she chuckled. "And I know we already shared most things – both our names are on the lease here, we previously had a joint account – in addition to our individual ones – whatever else, you name it. But I wanted to propose – make it formal. You know the rest of the story though."

"Well," Hermione said as she sat up in bed, "if it's any consolation, I think that if you had asked me, I would've said 'yes' – even with things the way that they were."

Ginny, too, sat up, pulling up her knees and resting her arms against them. "Maybe. Maybe not. The more I think about it though, the more I have to admit – regretfully so – that if I'd asked, you should've said 'no'. Things weren't good enough between us at the time. I think if you did say 'yes', that maybe it would've been just to salvage our relationship. I want things to be better than that. I want you to be," Ginny stopped abruptly; averting her gaze downward as she cleared her throat before looking back up, face tinged pink. "I would have wanted you to be ecstatic and excited for our future – not wondering why I'm doing it or if things will actually change."

Hermione watched the other girl, quietly processing her words. She smiled. "That's very sweet of you. I hope the old me gets a chance to hear that – I think it'd go a long way."

A faint smile crossed Ginny's face. "Me too," she said before smiling broader. "But I'm just as happy to have you hear it now."

Hermione leaned over and gave the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek. "I suppose we should get up, hey? I'm going to my parents today. You should come! Oh wait," she stopped herself, "I forgot already, you have work."

Ginny craned her neck to look at the clock and gave a shrug. "Well I'm already late for work, why not take a day – Merlin knows I have some lieu time clocked. Plus I still owe you lots of time for all the instances where I canceled on you over the years," she added with a wink.

"Really?" Hermione said, brightening up again. "That'd be great. I got to meet your parents, so it's only fair you get to meet – well, see – my parents too."

"I doubt they'll feel as enthused about this as you," Ginny relayed in a flat voice as apparent uneasiness set in. "I know they weren't my biggest fans the past few years – and they had every single right to feel that way, I'm not judging."

"I think they'll be happy to see how you've changed," Hermione offered. "And I've defended you in my talks with them."

"Oh good," the younger girl muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Ginny, I'm sorry, but it was necessary for me to defend you – as you admitted, your behaviour was less than perfect the past few years and my parents noticed. Combine that with how biased they would've been simply because they're my parents, and well..."

The redhead nodded. "I know; you're right."

"Try not to worry. They both said they always really liked you; they were just worried about me. They'll see how things have changed."

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Okay – if you say so. Gosh, it's like I'm meeting them for the first time all over again," she mumbled jokingly.

"And how'd it go?" Hermione teased as they both climbed out of bed. A smug smirk crossed Ginny's features as she looked the brunette's way.

"Quite well. They wholeheartedly invited me to join you guys on your annual trip to France."

"Perfect!" Hermione confirmed in a chipper tone. "So, the way you charmed them that first time? Do it again."

"No pressure," Ginny replied sarcastically as she held out a palm out in gesture. Hermione gave the redhead a flirty smile.

"You got me to fall in love with you twice – you can do anything."

* * *

Hermione knocked on her parent's front door eagerly as she stood on the stoop with Ginny next to her. She gave the redhead's hand a squeeze and flashed her a reassuring smile. The girl gave a sad attempt at a confident smile and instead exhaled nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be f-"

"Hermi- Oh, Ginny," her mother nearly exclaimed as she stared at the withering redhead wide-eyed. "Um, it's, it's nice to see you again. What a surprise," she added in a tone that Hermione knew her mother used when she was trying to be polite.

"It's good to see you again too, Mrs. Granger," Ginny smiled with a slight bow of her head in acknowledgment. "I'm sorry to show up unannounced, I-"

"I invited her," Hermione interjected confidently, essentially daring her mother to protest. Normally Hermione got along swimmingly with her parents, but this was a battle she'd be willing to fight if her mother or father chose to engage.

"I see," her mother said with a light laugh. "Well, come inside, both of you – there's plenty of food for all of us."

"Thank you, Mom," Hermione said and Ginny echoed the sentiment, following closely behind the brunette as they made their way into the dining room.

"Ginny!" Her dad greeted with surprising warmth as he spotted the younger girl. "This is a nice surprise. Good to see you again. You're looking well."

"Thank you, sir. It's great to see you again. How have you been?" Ginny asked, looking visibly relieved to have received such a welcome from him.

"Well, thank you. There isn't much in the way of downtime with work, but that's okay, keeps me busy. How have you been?" He asked.

"Glad to hear it," Ginny smiled. "I've been doing well. Not as busy as...before. But, still putting in a lot of time to, uh, catch the Death Eater," she trailed off uncertainly.

"Ginny, please, have a seat," Mrs. Granger offered. "Hermione, mind helping me bring the tea and lunch in?"

"Sure, Mom," Hermione replied as she gave Ginny's hand one more squeeze before following her mother into the kitchen.

The second the door had swung shut, Hermione's mother shot her a tired look.

"So, I guess a few things have happened since we last saw you?"

"Mom, please don't be like that," Hermione pleaded, being sure to keep her voice hushed.

"I'm not trying to start a fight, Hermione. I'm just...well, never mind, I'm not overly surprised. I got the sense that this was the direction you were going."

"And that's a bad thing?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

Her mother stared at her for a brief moment before exhaling quietly. "No. It's not." She gave Hermione a wry smirk. "She arrived here _with_ you, so that's a positive sign."

"Mom, she's been amazing this whole time. She's really looked after me. And I've learned a lot about what was going on with her during those years leading up to our breakup. A lot that I don't think I was aware of before," Hermione shared with a pointed look. "I'm in love with her."

Hermione frowned as her mother uncharacteristically rolled her eyes. It was only after that she spotted the subtle smirk gracing her mother's lips.

"Here we go again," her mother said lightly.

"Mom," Hermione half-pleaded, half-laughed.

Her mother was quiet for a moment before taking a step forward and tenderly placing a kiss atop Hermione's head. "I trust that things have changed – for the better. I know we haven't had a chance to sit down and talk yet, but I can see already how happy you are and I haven't seen you this genuinely happy in a long time – it's so great to see. I told you, I just want you to be happy, and clearly Ginny is the one to do it." She smirked before growing serious. "But don't get me wrong, if I see cause for caution or worry – I'll be the first to let you know. But, I guess sometimes two people are just meant for each other."

* * *

"Welcome back, Hermione," Mr. Whittner greeted enthusiastically as he shook her hand vigorously. "It's great to have you back; the team hasn't been the same without you."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione reciprocated. "It'll be good to get back into the swing of things and contribute as best I can."

"I have the feeling that won't be a problem," he assured her.

"I appreciate the confidence," she expressed with a slight nod.

"So, just to get you back up to speed, I've got some small tasks for you to handle this morning, but you'll be joining Janine later at an off-site meeting. I just want you to listen and observe – I think it'll be good for you."

"Sure, if you think so," Hermione agreed, though her chest began to constrict slightly with apprehension.

"You'll do great," he soothed. "So, go ahead and get yourself settled. I'll check in with you in a while, alright? And if you need anything, my office is right around the corner."

She nodded her thanks with an unfortunately tight smile before making her way to her office. As she rounded the corner into her office, she immediately spotted two items placed very clearly in the middle of her desk accompanied by a brief note. She approached the items with a knowing smile and picked up the note.

_Here's to your first day back in action! Try not to worry too much – relax, you'll be your usual amazing self. Let me know if you need anything, okay?_

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

Hermione tried to contain her smile as she set the note down and picked up the new leather-bound notebook and quill that Ginny had left for her. Some girls might've swooned more over a floral arrangement sitting there waiting for them, but Hermione appreciated nothing more than a thoughtful, practical gift and these qualified as just that.

"I see someone left a gift for you."

Hermione startled as she whipped around to see Janine standing in the doorway of her office.

"Dare I ask who was so thoughtful and generous?" The blonde asked with a teasing grin.

Hermione delayed for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"Ginny, I know," Janine said with a small smile as she gave a nod of acceptance.

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione confirmed resolutely, not sure whether she needed to be defensive or not. Janine just dropped her gaze and nodded once more.

"I suppose we should talk," Hermione started despite her wish to not have this confrontation. She frowned as Janine gave her a weak smile and a slight shake of her head.

"Message received," Janine stated mildly. "You're Ginny's girl. I understand. I don't particularly like it, but...hey, it's always been that way, hasn't it? And if we're going to work together, I guess I have to...deal."

Hermione's frown deepened. "I'm nobody's _girl_," she protested in a tone, disliking the connotation of such a statement, but ultimately backing down a touch. "But yes, I'm with Ginny. Very much so."

Janine gave her a crooked smile and shrugged her shoulders. "However you'd like to put it. Anyway...for your sake, I really hope Ginny's changed."

Hermione held up her new notebook in response. "Ginny and I have worked things out. I understand her better and she's back to her old self – before all of this got well out of hand. Thank you for your concern."

Janine merely dipped her head in reply as she began to step out of the room. "Meet you in the hall at quarter to 1? Then we'll go to the meeting?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Janine replied in a stilted kind of way as she patted the door frame, about to leave. Hermione was about to turn back around when Janine stopped and turned to face her once more. "Look, I just have to get this off my chest; I know I was a bit of a nasty bitch about Ginny. I know. But...I just...it drove me nuts to see her treat you the way she did and get away with it. You need to know that I think you're amazing and I thought you deserved so much better. And I was a bitch about her because I know how you felt about her, even after you broke up, and I just handled it all poorly. I always felt she'd win you over again – not that I'd understand how after all that happened between you – but, well...here we are. Anyway, I know things won't be the same between you and me, but I'm ashamed to say that this whole thing brought out the worst in me. And I'm sorry."

The discerning expression that had been on Hermione's face softened as the blonde's proclamation settled in. "Thank you, Janine. It makes a difference to hear that from you," she offered, though not entirely sure what to do with the statement.

"'Kay, well, I'll see you at 1," Janine repeated with a tight smile as she disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Despite Hermione's original expectation, the morning flew by and before she knew it she found herself rushing to meeting Janine to leave for their meeting. A recollection of their earlier conversation rushed through the brunette's mind and she closed her eyes briefly wishing that their time together this afternoon could be as void of tension as possible.

"Hey Hermione," Janine greeted as the brunette approached. "How was your morning?" She asked with about as comfortable a smile as she could manage.

"I hardly know where it went," Hermione replied with a fleeting smile. "How was yours?"

"About the same," the blonde answered with a soft laugh. "Are you ready? Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

The two made their way to the Atrium and Janine gestured to one of the free floos. After receiving brief instruction from Janine, the blonde went first and Hermione followed.

When Hermione came through the green flames at the other end she came up behind Janine only to have the blonde hold out her arm protectively and push her back.

"Mione, get back in the floo, go back to the Ministry. Now," Janine said in an urgent whisper without actually bothering to look back at the brunette. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the man standing a few feet in front of her.

Hermione's eyes locked with the man and a cold feeling of dread shot through her immediately. She drew her wand without even realizing it and was quickly nudged by Janine once more. She turned just to find that the floo was no longer there and that, in fact, the room was entirely empty besides the three of them standing there.

"I recognize you," Janine stated, an undertone of trepidation in her voice.

"Yes, it always seems to be you two, hm?" The man replied with an empty smile before looking past Janine and allowing his cold stare to focus upon Hermione once more. "Miss Granger," he smiled, "you should've stayed home."

**AN**: Hi everyone :) Thanks again for the feedback from the last couple of chapters - always much appreciated ;) So, after 29 long chapters, we finally have the beginnings of a real confrontation! I hope everyone is doing well and I hope that you like the latest update. Thanks again :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Look, I don't know what you want, but just let us go. We don't want any trouble, okay?" Janine stated calmly, but Hermione was well aware of the underlying fear in her voice.

"Oh I know," he replied easily with the slightest hint of a smirk. "But I don't particularly care about what you want. What _I_ want, is you," he continued as he gave a subtle nod towards Hermione.

"Well too fucking bad," Janine scoffed as she stepped a bit further in front of the brunette.

Saundoval chuckled. "Oh really. And you're going to stop me?" He asked as he slowly brandished his wand.

Hermione's breath held still in her lungs as no party moved. Hermione couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of Saundoval, but she could see Janine, frozen in her spot as she inwardly debated what to do.

The brunette's body tensed as Janine's hand suddenly bolted back to grab her. Hermione hadn't even blinked and suddenly Saundoval gave a flick of his wrist, immediately followed by Janine's screams of pain echoing off the walls of the room as the girl crumpled to her knees in pain, her wand clattering to the floor.

Panic flooded Hermione's system as she dropped down next to Janine in an effort to see what was wrong. She looked on in horror as she saw blood dripping down the blonde's hand – a large gash wrapping around the girl's delicate wrist.

"Oh dear, looks like you've splinched yourself, there," Saundoval commented. "I guess that's what happens when I go through all the trouble of setting this entire thing up and then you just try to disapparate out and ruin my fun. Can't have that, now can we? Points for a valiant attempt at a daring escape, though."

"Please, she needs a Healer," Hermione declared in a trembling voice as she hurriedly removed her scarf and wrapped it around Janine's wrist.

"Don't get too close, ladies. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to see you snuggled up with blondie, here," the man chided as he waved his wand admonishingly at them while taking a few slow steps forward.

With a grunt of effort, Janine snatched up her wand with her other hand and launched a spell at the Death Eater. He deflected the attack with ease, but Janine persisted. Hermione wasted no time and urgently cast a Patronus, willing and praying that it would reach Ginny in time.

The opportunity to worry about such a thing was short-lived as the duel between Janine and Saundoval continued. A mere glance showed that the duel was very one-sided and Hermione did her best to aid the struggling blonde. The brunette hastily racked her brain for defensive spells that she knew she could perform and though they were rudimentary, they were one of the only things standing between them and an onslaught of attacks.

The girls inched further and further back as they tried to keep Saundoval at bay. Despite their efforts he was slowly and steadily advancing on them. Hermione's insides were swallowed up by anxiety and apprehension as it was very clear to her that the Dark Wizard wasn't actually trying to disarm or truly injure either of them – not yet – he was simply buying time. Her throat tightened as she realized that she'd played right into his hands and Ginny was about to storm into a trap.

This time, the incantation was barely on her lips when a bolt of light bypassed Janine's attempts to block it and Hermione's wand was ripped from her hands and sent hurtling across the floor.

"Not this time," Saundoval tutted before cracking a hint of a smile. "Any minute now..."

A jolt rushed through the brunette as the sounds of someone apparating in echoed off the walls. The sound had barely registered before a ball of light large enough to make Hermione involuntarily squint at the sight of it flashed across the room and clashed violently against a shield the Dark Wizard threw up at the last second. Despite the shield, the force behind the spell was so strong that Saundoval was still pushed back several feet. The man hardly had a chance to breathe before another spell of the same magnitude was threatening to take him down.

Hermione turned, in some subdued state of awe, to see Ginny rushing towards her while rapidly sending off attack after attack at the Dark Wizard. In all of the memories Hermione had seen, Ginny had always showed an aptitude for casting spells and her spells had seemed to be stronger than those cast by others their age, but the brunette was stunned by what she saw before her.

"Well _hello_ Miss Weasley," Saundoval managed to chuckle, though at more of a yell to be heard over the sounds of the spells. "I thought you'd never arrive!"

Hermione looked around as a series of cracks sounded off throughout the room and numerous Aurors appeared.

"Oh, well now this isn't fair," he commented with a mocking pout, still managing to hold off the attacks. Just then a number of other Death Eaters appeared and chaos erupted; Hermione ducking with a wince as spells flew every which way.

"Mione," Ginny called out in a voice that couldn't hide her panic as she tried to close the space between her and the brunette. She attempted to cast a shield around Hermione, but a wide-eyed look crossed her face as her spell hit a barrier a few inches in front of the girls. The redhead paused for only a split second before rushing the barrier with a series of attacks before pulling back with a look of trepidation on her face. Quickly, her expression grew resolute and she disapparated for a moment before reappearing with a grunt in just the same spot.

"Are you trying to get inside?" Saundoval asks as he disarmed Janine and waltzed up to the two of them and put his arms around them and smiled at Ginny. Hermione's body stiffened impossibly as his heavy arm snaked around her and held her firmly in place though she struggled to get away.

"Aurors! Get this barrier down, now!" Ginny bellowed.

Hermione watched helplessly as a number of Aurors tried to rush to her aid but their efforts were thwarted by nearby Death Eaters.

"It's getting a little crowded in here," Saundoval said in a conspiratorial whisper. "What do you say, darling. How about we get out of here? You can come too," he added as he turned to Janine who had now grown pale from the amount of blood she'd lost and from pain, no doubt.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Ginny growled as she pounded the barrier.

"Oh well, if you insist – you can tag along, too," he remarked with a facetious roll of his eyes as with a flick of his wand he dropped the barrier and pulled Ginny towards them.

The moment he did so, the group of them went hurtling through the air until they landed in a spacious, darkened room. Hermione winced as Saundoval tugged sharply on her hair, dragging her in front of him so he could stand squarely behind her.

"At ease, Weasley," he warned as Ginny seemed ready to take advantage of their close proximity. "Move and I'll make sure your girlfriend screams so loud you'll never be able to erase it from your mind."

Hermione's heart raced as he dragged her back, putting distance between them, Ginny and Janine. The brunette's chest seized up as she saw Janine's lifeless body crumpled on the cold, dark floor. She prayed that the girl was okay. It was possible that the apparition simply was too much for her body to handle at this point and she passed out - she could only hope.

The brunette watched as fear flashed in Ginny's eyes. After a moment of hesitation, the redhead gave a slight shake of her head, a helpless expression on her face as she held up her hands.

"Okay...okay. Just...don't hurt her," Ginny pleaded quietly. With a large breath, the young Auror's face grew determined. "What do you want."

"Goodness," he sneered with malicious satisfaction, "is this the famous Ginny Weasley negotiating? Unbelievable." He gave another tug on Hermione's hair to draw attention to her. "This one must really be special."

"Let her go," Ginny urged in a firm voice, but with eyes that betrayed her. "She has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want."

"But that's where you're wrong," he said with a wicked smile as Hermione felt the tip of his wand push into her skin. "She's exactly who I want. She's the only one who can hurt you. You're just a bit too self-sacrificing and focused on duty to fight for your own life. Her life though, well, just look at you," he laughed, "you're almost unrecognizable from the woman the Death Eaters have known and feared. You're a mess, and I have to admit I am simply relishing this."

Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes grew dark and she stared down the wizard. When Ginny spoke, her words were cold and measured. "If you hurt her, there isn't a single place you could hide. There isn't an army big enough for you to hide behind, and there isn't enough magic in the world to protect you."

"You know," he replied lightly, "I almost believe you. But it really wouldn't matter, cause you could lose yourself in yet another hunt, but you'd be so far gone that I would've won no matter what you do to me or my followers."

Hermione's gaze drifted to Ginny's hand that was repeatedly tightening around her wand with such force that her knuckles were absolutely white.

"Calm yourself, Weasley," Saundoval ordered in a sing-song voice. "That temper of yours, tsk tsk. Wouldn't want to lose your cool in front of your girl, now would you? Things could turn all kinds of messy."

"If you want to fight me, then fight me! Don't hide behind her like a coward," Ginny seethed before a bitter smirk crossed her lips. "But I guess you know that you can't beat me in a fair fight."

"Take Janine and get out of here," Hermione yelled out in a hurried breath before Saundoval gave her a violent shake.

Ginny took full advantage of Saundoval's momentary distraction and she launched a spell with frightening precision – narrowly missing Hermione's head and instead hitting the Dark Wizard and sending him sprawling back, though he refused to let go of the brunette and she cried out as she was pulled down with him.

What happened next unfolded so quickly Hermione could hardly register what was going on. She scrambled to get away from Saundoval before he could get back up though flashes of light were exploding around her, disorienting her furthermore. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her – not just anyone's though, she knew the feel of it instantly – Ginny.

"It's okay, Mione. I've got you. Just stay behind me, okay – stay low," Ginny instructed with such a gentle voice that it was almost unrecognizable from the tone she'd been using with Saundoval just moments ago. "Hold onto me, okay? I'm going to get you out of here."

"What about Janine?" Hermione asked, wincing now and then as Ginny deflected spells right in front of them. "We can't leave her – he'll kill her. She's not strong enough to disapparate either."

Ginny huffed, looking grim for a split second. "I know," she conceded as she continued to deflect spells. Somehow, through the chaos, she managed to crack the slightest smile for the older girl. "Damn your bleeding heart," she chuckled. "I moved Janine to the far corner of the room. I've placed a barrier around her – it'll hold until I can figure this out."

"Send a Patronus for help," Hermione instructed as she and Ginny slowly made their way back.

"I tried – he's enchanted the room – I can't send anything out. We probably couldn't disapparate even if we wanted to...," Ginny relayed regretfully.

Just then, a rush of heat consumed the room as flames erupted and formed a beast, dwarfing both girls in size. A gasp escaped the brunette as she was shoved backwards, a shield forming immediately, fully surrounding her as Ginny gave a hurried flick of her wand.

Hermione watched, mouth agape as the beast continued to grow, threatening to engulf the redhead. She went to yell for Ginny, when the younger girl muttered an incantation and suddenly, rapidly, the creature started to lose form as the flames of its being shot towards Ginny's wand and gathered at the tip in a bright ball of red energy. With a sharp swing of her arm, Ginny sent the ball screaming across the room. Hermione squinted as the ball exploded once it hit the shield that Saundoval threw up at the last second. The force from the explosion was so strong that it actually shattered his shield, but it also managed to make Ginny stumble backward a couple of steps.

Hermione strained to see how Saundoval fared, but couldn't clearly see as smoke clouded the room. Her attention shifted away from the fallout as Ginny rushed over, momentarily dropping the barrier and urging Hermione to run towards the corner where Janine lay still incapacitated.

"I need you to stay here until this is over," Ginny whispered as she let go of the brunette's arm and quickly cast the barrier again to surround both girls.

"There must be something I can do to help," Hermione pleaded as she shook her head, already knowing the answer. Even if she did have a wand, her proficiency in Defense Against the Dark Arts was far too basic to offer any support at this level. She'd end up being nothing more than a liability.

"You can help me by staying here," Ginny replied. "And if something happens...I want you to try your damndest to disapparate out of here. I know you've read about it – you have to try it if things get ugly. If you can't – get to my wand and...do your best."

Hermione's forehead creased with worry. "Don't say that," she said in what she intended to be a harsh whisper, but came out as more of a whimper. "You're going to be okay."

"I know," Ginny dismissed with a flippant wave. "I've got this," she assured the brunette confidently. "I'm just saying," she defended, "I know you like to plan things. And to have backup plans. And backups to backup plans, so...I was just saying."

Despite herself, Hermione shook her head with a laugh that felt like a mix of everything. She ignored how her eyes began to well up with tears and she just said, "Be careful, Ginny." A sad smile crossed Hermione's lips as Ginny gave her a signature wink.

"No worries, love. This bastard doesn't stand a chance," the redhead assured her. Ginny turned as a sound across the room caught their attention and Ginny glanced back quickly one more time. "That's my cue. Don't worry, okay? Hell, I still have your engagement ring hidden in our flat. And I'll be damned if anyone stops me from finally asking you."

Hermione's throat tightened like a vice as Ginny rushed back into battle. Things were quiet for a second until the Dark Wizard appeared several feet in front of Hermione, the girl jumping at the sudden sight of him. However, it only took a moment for her to realize that there wasn't just one of him, rather, there had to be at least of dozen copies of him scattered throughout the room, all sets of eyes trained of Ginny.

"Oh, well, now _this_ is a crowd," Ginny deadpanned as she held out her wand and slowly circled, trying not to keep her back to any one copy for too long. "So this is how you keep from getting lonely at night – it all makes sense now."

"Make all the jokes you want, Weasley," Saundoval said, his voice booming and echoing across the room as it originated from each replica. "Don't worry, Weasley. You'll get to go home safe and sound, it's fine. It's just your girlfriend who won't be so lucky. I'll let you watch though – are you into that kind of thing?"

Ginny struck out and cast a spell that took out about four of the replicas – their bodies or images dissolving into ash as the spell made contact, but only to regenerate.

"See," the replicas laughed. "It's just so easy to get a rise out of you. And for the record, I have no interest in the girl for _those_ kinds of activities." He made a face. "She's really not my type; but I guess to each their own. She's a bit stuck up and seems a bit prudish for my taste. So no, the only interest I have in her is to torture and maim – nothing to worry about."

"You're disgusting," Ginny spat. "You'd almost give Bellatrix a run for her money."

"Oh dear, sweet Bellatrix," he sighed. "I hear she gave your lover a little souvenir on her arm. I'd love to give her one of my own as well – that's assuming I don't just kill her."

Ginny sent out a few more attacks, only to get the same results and she exhaled in frustration.

"Can you be bothered to explain to me why the fuck you're doing this?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Justice," he replied lightly. "This is only fair."

The redhead scoffed. "Really. Forgive me, but I don't see how."

"Elora Jenson."

Hermione watched as Ginny visibly racked her brain to recognize the name. Eventually she gave a slow shake of her head.

"The Death Eater. Brighton. The Shreinlocke raid?"

He scoffed. "Well. Least you remember that much. And _you_ call it that; we don't," he clarified. "But yes, that was it. You delivered a critical – lethal – curse that day."

"She got away," Ginny disputed.

"No, she didn't!" He exploded before quickly regaining his composure and carrying on in an even voice. "No. While you didn't capture her, the wound you gave her... You see, our kind doesn't really have access to Healers and such the way you guys do. Sure, we have our own, but you and your team did a pretty good job of locking most of them up – and you," he narrowed his eyes at Ginny, "you piece of shit. You're like a dog with a bone. None of us could shake you – any activity had you and your minions swooping in. By the time we could get help...it was too late." He sneered at her. "Her blood is on your hands. And soon your girlfriend's will be too."

"I didn't know...," Ginny offered. "I didn't know that happened. I'm sorry."

"You don't need be sorry," Saundoval said with fake cheer. "You just have to suffer. I just want you to have this aching, searing hole in your chest. A hollowness that just consumes you; eats away at you, piece by piece, but you can't find relief or escape." He shrugged. "That's all."

Ginny's shoulders heaved slightly with a breath. "I'm sorry that you lost her. But killing Hermione won't bring her back."

"No," he conceded. "But it's the next best thing."

Chaos erupted as each of the copies launched a series of attacks at Ginny, who was only able to cast defensive spells, narrowly avoiding being hit too many times for Hermione to bear.

"Ginny! Behind you!" Hermione cried, capturing the redhead's attention early enough for her to block the attack.

Hermione did her best to help Ginny in the only way she could, but it was only a matter of time until Ginny was hit. Hermione couldn't tell what kind of spell it was, but it caught the redhead in the torso and sent her sprawling back with a painful grunt.

Hermione looked out worriedly, only vaguely aware that the barrier around her faltered momentarily before solidifying once again. She gasped as Ginny was hit with another spell; the barrier dropping completely this time.

The brunette could barely take her eyes off of Ginny, even as Saundoval turned to her. She watched as Ginny thrust her arm out, attempting to re-cast the shield, but was instead pelted by another curse – her cries echoing off the walls.

Several of the replicas began to move in on Hermione. She knew she wouldn't make it, but she rushed forward in an attempt to reach Ginny, to fight, to do anything – anything other than just stand there and wait. She refused to flinch as a spell careened towards her. Her body absorbed the hit and she waited for the pain that never came. Instead, a weightless calm rushed over her and she stood still; peaceful.

"Mione!"

Hermione could hear Ginny screaming from the other side of the room, but she sounded distant and muffled. She wanted to turn her head towards the girl, but found she couldn't. Instead she found herself staring at the smiling face of the Dark Wizard before her. Before she knew it, she was walking towards him and only stopped once she stood in front of him, blocking him from Ginny. Only then did the replicas disappear.

Ginny slowly stood, wand raised and eyes trained on the brunette.

"Hermione, please move aside..."

"You know she can't do that," Saundoval replied and soon placed a wand in Hermione's hand. "And don't even think about disarming or incapacitating her in any way or I'll take her life with the flick of my wrist – she, and you, won't have a chance."

"I won't fight," Ginny stated as she stood up straight.

"Oh that's fine," Saundoval replied. "It can still be fun."

Hermione began to advance, though she tried to stop, to dig her heels into the ground, to turn away, but nothing worked. She gave a flick of her wrist and a green curse went speeding towards Ginny who blocked it at the last second and began to slowly retreat.

The brunette watched as Ginny cast a spell that would've gone around Hermione, but before it could, Hermione found herself apparating in front of it and was sent tumbling backward. She knew she was hurt, but the pain was as dulled as everything else.

"Each time you try to hurt me, your little girlfriend is going to get it," Saundoval relayed. "Understood?" It took a moment, but Ginny eventually offered a small nod of concession. "Good. Now let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Hermione stood and began to walk towards Ginny once more, firing off the odd spell every few steps. She watched in whatever amount of apprehension as she could as Ginny managed to block each of the spells.

"You better hope I never get my memories back-" Subdued shock overcame Hermione as her mouth moved and she spoke words that she couldn't stop herself from saying. "-I would never go back to you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finally leave you. And the only reason I'm with you now is because you manipulated me – you know it too. You never deserved me to begin with and you certainly don't deserve me now."

"Mione, I know it isn't you really saying those things," Ginny said quietly as she continued to retreat.

"Really?" Hermione chuckled. "You were neglectful, inattentive and remote. It's no wonder I left you for another woman. Someone who could satisfy me in ways you never could."

Hermione watched as hurt flashed across Ginny's face. The girl tried to hide it, but it was plain for everyone in the room to see.

"In fact," Hermione went on, "she should be waking up soon," she said as she glanced towards Janine. "I'll give her some Dittany, a healing potion and then she'll be raring to go. I want you to see all the things she's been able to do for me that you haven't."

Hermione continued to ambush Ginny with attacks, herding the woman towards the corner of the room. She could feel Saundoval still standing closely behind her, ensuring to stay shielded by her as best possible.

"And look at you," Hermione spat. "You're still pathetic. You still can't protect me and you still fail to save the ones you love. It should've been you who died during the war, not your brother."

Hermione frowned internally as the expression on Ginny's face changed entirely. All the hurt that she'd been warding off was erased from her face and replaced with a stony facade. She'd protest, tell Ginny everything she just said was a lie – but she couldn't say a word of her own. Instead she kept taunting, kept firing spell after spell at this woman who had enough power and know-how to drop her in a second if she really wanted to, but instead allowed herself to be backed into a corner.

With every ounce of will that she could muster, Hermione tried to hold her hand back – to open her mouth and to tell Ginny to just do it; do what she needed to do. Though she didn't manage to speak, her hand did falter despite the immense force trying to control it.

Just when she thought she'd made headway, her concentration was broken by Saundoval's voice penetrating her thoughts.

"Imperio!"

Any control she had over her hand was immediately eradicated and she thrust her arm forward casting a curse Ginny's direction, only to see Ginny casting one back. Hermione watched helplessly as Ginny was thrown violently into the wall and collapsed to the floor. From behind her, she could hear the muffled yell of the Dark Wizard as Ginny's attack must've made contact.

Suddenly, all of the anxiety and fear that had been suppressed by Hermione's trance-like state came rushing to the surface and she was granted newfound clarity and control.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled as she spun around and cast the charm. She took a step back as he managed to deflect it.

"Crucio!"

Hermione held up her wand as she attempted to block the spell, but knew that this was one spell she wouldn't be able to fend off. She gasped in horror as Ginny appeared in front of her in a flash, taking the curse in her back. The sight of her lover's face twisted in agony was seared into the brunette's mind as she reached out for the girl to brace her.

"Stupefy!" Hermione called out. Though he was able to block the attack, it was distraction enough for Ginny to launch one final attack. This spell had the same level of power as a couple of Ginny's earlier ones, but this time the Dark Wizard couldn't cast a protective barrier in time. Hermione placed a hand protectively behind Ginny's head, pulling her towards her, as the man was both disarmed and stunned.

Hermione's heart was racing as she continued to hold Ginny against her, holding the weight of the girl up, as she looked upon the Dark Wizard, watching and waiting for him to get up, but he didn't move.

Another beat passed and Hermione allowed both her and Ginny to drop to their knees. She turned Ginny over so that she was cradling the girl in her arms.

"Ginny, Ginny," she repeated in an urgent voice. "Ginny, hold on."

She took a hurried breath and cast a Patronus, hoping to God that whatever spell Saundoval had cast earlier was now no longer active.

She looked down at Ginny, whose eyes were beginning to flutter shut as her head lolled to the side.

"Ginny," she said sharply as she tapped the girl's cheek to get her attention. "Stay awake, okay? I need you to focus and stay awake. The Aurors will be here soon."

"Mione...," Ginny muttered weakly as she moved her hand a touch. Hermione reached out and clutched the redhead's hand tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm right here," she said tearfully. "You're going to be okay, Gin," she promised as she gently rocked the girl in her arms. "You did so great – you were amazing. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

She sniffled as she lifted her head upon hearing the Aurors arrive. She smiled in immense relief as they rushed over and began tending to Ginny.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's now," Harry said.

The redhead's eyes were fluttering shut as the Aurors took her away from Hermione.

"I'll see you soon, baby," she whispered, though she knew Ginny couldn't hear her. "I love you."

**AN**: Phew! Try to ignore the tactical/strategic plot holes in this chapter - fighting feels more complicated when magic's involved lol. I tried though :p I hope life's been good for everyone and with any luck you enjoyed the latest update. Thank you again everyone for all of your support.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_**Ginny POV**_

A searing pain shot through Ginny's chest with her first breath as she came to. Her lungs seized at the sensation before she gasped for air. Before she could register anything further, she felt a tender hand on her arm and warm breath on her face as the person whispered calming words, gently coaxing her down and lulling her into a peaceful state.

"Hermione," Ginny rasped, a weak, yet relieved smile crossing the redhead's face. "You're okay." Ginny watched as the older girl's face creased with emotion.

"Of course I am," she replied with a watery smile. "Thanks to you."

Ginny allowed her head to relax back down onto the pillow and inhaled gratefully, wincing slightly as her ribs stung in complaint.

"Take it easy," Hermione urged. "You had a few broken ribs. The healers have fixed them up, but you'll still be sore for a few days."

Ginny nodded wordlessly, eyes shut momentarily before opening them again in question. "How'd you get out of there?"

Hermione sighed briefly before adjusting her chair to move closer to the bed and grasped Ginny's hand. "Well, your attack disarmed Saundoval and knocked him unconscious. I believe that cancelled out his enchantment on the room since the Patronus I sent out a minute later made it to the Aurors. They came right away – they detained Saundoval and took both of us and Janine to St. Mungo's."

"Were you hurt? I hit you with that spell...," Ginny trailed off as her eyes scanned the brunette.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her with a smile. "The healers gave me a draught, but there's no damage, I was just a bit sore."

"I find that hard to believe," Ginny responded skeptically. "I wasn't playing around when I sent that spell his way."

The older girl closed her eyes briefly and shook her head in dispute. "They had to perform some sort of spell on me, but really, I feel all better after that and the draught. They assured me as well. Magical remedies really are fantastic," she laughed lightly.

Ginny huffed quietly, but gave a resigned nod. "Okay. I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I would've done if I'd really hurt you..."

"Ginny," Hermione nearly exclaimed in disbelief and dissatisfaction. "Honestly. You took a beating for me and Janine back there. Don't get me wrong, you performed brilliantly – truly – but it was impossible for you to escape unscathed; any lesser witch or wizard would've surely fallen. You were seriously hurt, Gin, and here you are fretting about me."

"Well, I'm worried about you," Ginny retorted with a frown. Hermione just shook her head with a wry smirk.

"You're so stubborn, Ginny."

The redhead cracked a slight grin. "Come on, you like it."

"I hate to admit that I quite love it – sometimes," Hermione stressed with a roll of her eyes.

Ginny smiled at the brunette, her weakened condition preventing her from bantering the way she'd like. She shifted slightly in the bed before speaking once more.

"Janine? Is she okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. She's resting, but they've fixed her up good as new."

"Glad to hear it," Ginny replied with a tired nod. "Did Harry get Saundoval's wand?" She asked with renewed focus as the realization hit her.

Hermione cleared her throat, fidgeting in a way that made Ginny's stomach drop.

"Yes," she replied, "he did. But...," she paused momentarily, "the wand...it broke."

Ginny exhaled heavily in regret. "No...no. Come on. After all this..."

"Harry said that there's only one wand that can repair a broken wand," Hermione started, her brows knitted together in contemplation. "The Elder Wand. Like from the Deathly Hallows. He said that after the Battle of Hogwarts, the wand was buried with Dumbledore again."

Ginny stared at the brunette for several seconds as the news set in. Eventually she spoke, "Well, he has to go get it. I know he swore that it would stay locked away, but...he has to do this for you."

Hermione gave a nod. "He doesn't have to, but he insists we do it. Apparently he, Ron and I cast a spell together upon Dumbledore's tomb – to prevent anyone else from obtaining it. Harry would've still been the rightful owner, but...he said we couldn't risk it. The three of us need to cast the counter-spell together to unlock the tomb."

"Can you do the spell?" Ginny asked.

"Harry says he'll help me with it tonight. We'll go to Dumbledore's tomb once you're better," Hermione explained.

"And then you'll get your memories back?"

Hermione's gaze flicked away for a moment. "Well, likely. But, it's not guaranteed that even with the repair from the Elder Wand that the memories would be fully intact. There's no way to know until we try it."

Ginny shook her head. "If I had known my spell was going to result in his wand breaking anyway, I might as well have just killed the bastard."

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Saundoval," Hermione said pointedly as she gave the redhead's hand a light squeeze.

"Of course."

"I'm glad you didn't," Hermione emphasized. "No matter how terrible or evil he is...I wouldn't want you to take that road."

Despite Ginny's newly festering despise for the Dark Wizard, she had to crack a small smile for her lover. "Why am I not surprised? You were always the kinder of the two of us." She grew serious once more. "But Mione, honestly, what he's done to you, and the way he threatened you...I can't think of a punishment that would be enough."

"It's okay, Gin. We're here and we're both safe. That's what counts," Hermione reassured her. Ginny was about to comment when she noted the brunette averting her gaze briefly before settling it on the redhead once more with renewed earnest. "Ginny, you know that those things I said in that room...I didn't mean any of it. I was under the Imperius Curse. They were all lies – he made me say them to hurt you."

A beat passed and Ginny offered a rueful smirk. "Well, I _was_ neglectful, inattentive and remote."

"Ginny," Hermione implored with a slight shake of her head.

The younger girl sighed briefly, attempting to keep herself afloat above the thoughts that threatened to trap her. "That part was true. But, okay, I believe you that the rest wasn't true."

"Gin," the brunette warned before carrying on. "And you know for sure that I definitely didn't mean the last bit – the part about Fred. That's just...horrible."

"I know," Ginny acknowledged.

She was about to go on when their attention was drawn to the door as they heard an urgent and commanding voice coming from outside accompanied by a set of hurried steps.

"Ginny!"

"Mum?" The young Weasley questioned as she sat up as much as she could, a wince forcing its way across her face.

"Lie down," her mother ordered as she came to her bedside. "You shouldn't be moving around yet – the head matron informed me of your injuries and you need to limit your movements as much as possible over the next 24 hours."

"Mum, I'm fine," Ginny complained, as she shot Hermione an embarrassed glance.

"Oh, I knew something like this would happen someday," her mother grumbled as she reached over Ginny and fluffed up her pillows compulsively.

"Mum!"

"I told you. I told you when you decided to join the Aurors just what could happen. You're lucky all you wound up with were a few broken bones," her mother continued to chide.

"I know, Mum," Ginny complied, albeit with a notable hint of attitude.

"Um, would you like some water, Mrs. Weasley? I can go grab you some," Hermione interjected, apparently fairly eager to leave the two Weasley women to spar amongst themselves.

"Oh, uh, sure," Mrs. Weasley responded distractedly. "Thank you Hermione."

The brunette gave a subtle nod of her head as she moved from her spot. Once she was past Mrs. Weasley, she delivered an apologetic look to Ginny who just shook her head lightly.

The room was silent until the door swung closed after Hermione's departure. Only then did Mrs. Weasley speak up again.

"Ginny, you could've been killed," her mother expressed, barely above a whisper. Her eyes shone with concern and emotion that Ginny hadn't noticed before. She sighed.

"I know, Mum," she relented. "I didn't intend to duel him by myself. It just happened."

"I know. I heard. And I do believe you have more sense than that - perhaps," her mother added with a hint of a chuckle. "You did a very brave thing back there. You saved both Hermione and that other girl."

"It's not brave, Mum. You know I couldn't let anything happen to Hermione – or Janine," Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny, I know you. I can guarantee you went in there with no hesitation," her mother carried on softly.

A smirk crossed the young redhead's face. "Well, I guess that's the downside of having all your children sorted into Gryffindor. They can be a bit reckless."

"You have a good heart, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she leaned down and lay a gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead. "I couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you…," Ginny started, finding herself struggling with what to say next.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not peeved with you – you still could've gotten yourself killed," her mother continued with far less conviction than she originally did.

"I'll be more careful next time," Ginny said with measured patience. "Is that sufficient? Though that had nothing to do with what happened…" Her mother shot her a look, but the two ended up laughing quietly to themselves.

"I'm sorry for how our last conversation went, Ginny," her mother stated as she sat down and took the girl's hand in her own. "I shouldn't have been so harsh with you about Hermione. I was out of line."

"It's fine, Mum," Ginny nearly grumbled, not particularly wanting to reflect upon that conversation. "I know where you were coming from."

"No, Ginny, I shouldn't have made any of those assumptions. You were with Hermione, and you were _both_ happy, and I should've just left it. Simple as that. That's all I want for either of you."

A moment of stillness passed as Ginny stared absently up at the blank ceiling, her thoughts weaving together.

"I know I disappointed you – everyone, really – the past few years. And I'm sorry for that," Ginny said in a quiet declaration as she tilted her head to look at her mom. "Hermione and I have talked a lot about it recently, and it's been really eye-opening. But my point is that I don't want to be that girl anymore. I'm trying so hard to be the person I meant to be all those years before. I have a long ways to go, but I really feel things are finally falling into place."

"You don't have to try as much as you think," her mother assured her. "Like I said last time, you seem like my little girl again. We've all missed you. And this," her mother said as she pointed a finger to the girl's chest, "this is who you've always been. We all lose ourselves for some length of time at one point or another – that was your time. But the most important part is that you know what you want and you know that there are people around you who love and support you."

Ginny silently absorbed her mother's words. The words moved her and it felt like she was being absolved of a great amount of guilt and heavy emotion. Over the years a rift had formed between the two of them and just with this brief interaction, Ginny could feel the wedge that she'd driven between them disappearing.

The young girl looked at her mom, uncertain how to express the relief and emotion she was experiencing. A second later, her mother rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, then," she muttered good-naturedly as she leaned down and pulled Ginny into a hug which Ginny readily returned, the two women laughing easily about the exchange. "So much like your brothers," her mother observed with a quiet smile as she pulled back before growing facetious. "I certainly hope you're more expressive and emotive with Hermione."

"She's getting her memories back soon. Next few days probably," she relayed, trying to keep her tone even and informative rather than apprehensive or reluctant.

Her mother released a brief sigh. "It's going to be fine. She loved you before, she loves you now…it's fine, Ginny."

"I don't think she still loved me before…," Ginny said, her gaze drifting away. "I don't think she had any love left for me. And I understand."

"You can't think that way," her mother reminded her. "Yes, she was hurt, but you two always had such a strong connection and chemistry. That's hard to change, and if it's still there, it's nearly impossible to ignore."

"_If_ it's still there," Ginny repeated. Her mother gave her a look which she steadily avoided.

"From what your father told me, she'd still retain her new memories. Surely those could cancel out any ill feelings that she might've had before," her mother suggested easily before growing serious. "And Ginny, I've known Hermione since she was a child. She's not the type who loves lightly or casually. When she fell for you, I believe it was the kind that would last a lifetime."

Ginny watched her mom quietly for a moment before speaking. "Maybe. Had I not been such a mess. She waited long enough, Mum. She was patient and kind and loving enough for two lifetimes."

"I also know that Hermione is the forgiving kind. She may be slow to do so," her mother reasoned, "but she has a heart as big as yours. I know Ron used to give her a hard time – heck, still does – about how emotional she is, but she just feels things deeper and bigger than most, even if she's quiet about it half the time."

"I don't know what I'll do if she can't forgive me," Ginny said as her eyes lingered shut for a moment. A second passed and a light chuckle escaped the redhead. "And for the record, I don't think Hermione's very quiet with her emotions."

Her mother gave her a chiding look. "You think that because she's comfortable with you and the boys. Outside of you, I don't think many people know her very well at all."

Ginny contemplated her mother's assertion and became slowly aware of how accurate it was. For some reason, the realization made her want to pull the said brunette into a warm, safe hug – tell her that she'd always love her, she'd always be special to her and she'd always have a home with her.

"Things may not go as smoothly as you want them to when she gets her memories back," her mother continued, "but you need to be considerate, and you need to show her the patience that she's shown you." Her mother shook her head as a small smile formed. "Just be yourself, Ginny. That'll be more than enough."

Ginny nodded as she felt her resolve growing. "You're right. I will."

* * *

A gust of wind caused Ginny to squint as her hair began to fan out wildly around her. She glanced over and saw that Hermione was struggling with much the same issue.

"Do you think this is an omen?" Ron asked with a nervous laugh as he, Harry and the girls stood at the base of Dumbledore's tomb. "The weather?"

"Like Divination?" Hermione asked, voice loud to be heard over the howling wind. "Sounds like rubbish to me."

Ginny and the boys shared an amused look amongst themselves, unbeknownst to the brunette.

"Okay, do you remember what I showed you yesterday?" Harry asked as he turned to face Hermione. The brunette nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I practiced all evening. I think it'll be fine," she assured him.

"Okay, let's line up then," Harry directed as he gestured to the spots next to him. Ginny moved several feet away, as she wasn't part of this.

She watched wordlessly as the trio stood in formation at the base of the white tomb. Here they were, in the exact same spot they were in years before and probably expected never to return to. She pictured how they would've looked back then, still teenagers, freshly worn and aged by a war that none of them should've had to fight, but somehow coming out the other end alive and together.

"On the count of three," Harry ordered.

Ginny focused in on the moment as the trio held out their wands. Harry counted them down and with a unified breath, they all said the incantation and a purple spell enveloped the tomb for several seconds before Harry ended his spell, the others following suit.

"That should do it," he announced as he gestured to Ron to help him move the cover.

With some effort, the two shifted the lid of the tomb and both were silent as they gazed downward into it. Ginny slowly approached, but halted briefly as she saw Hermione hanging back uncertainly. She walked over to the girl and grasped her hand gently, beckoning for her to follow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," Harry said, his voice thin. "But I believe you would be sympathetic to our situation. You would probably have a much cleverer and creative way of dealing with this, but…well, you know," he finished weakly.

Ginny came up beside Harry and forced herself to peer inside. She stared in a mix of emotion at their former mentor – the man looking the exact same as he had all those years ago. He looked still and peaceful, as though he was merely slumbering and at any moment he'd open his eyes to wink at them – tell them it was all a big joke and he'd had a grand, master plan all along. Alas, those were the fantasies of children and those not yet tainted.

Without another word, Harry leaned down and gingerly took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's frozen grasp. The Boy Who Lived sighed heavily as he stepped back.

"Let's get this underway," he said.  
Harry removed the broken pieces of Saundoval's wand from his pocket and placed them carefully on the ground, lining them up together as best he could. When satisfied, he stood back up and after tucking his usual wand away, gripped the Elder Wand and seemed to try to adjust to holding the strange wand that had turned out to be his through some strange turn of fate.

He glanced up at the other three briefly before focusing on the broken wand once more. He held out the Elder Wand and stated the incantation loud and clear, the wand reacting immediately to his command. Ginny watched, entranced, as the broken wand was melded together before her eyes.

The spell ended, but Ginny's stare remained focused on the wand – she knew the others were doing the same.

"Well, that's it," Harry announced, pausing momentarily before stepping forward and picking the wand off of the ground. He glanced to Hermione and the others. "Let's bring this to the Obliviators. Lay this whole situation to rest." They all nodded, each lost in their own reflections and thoughts.

Ginny watched quietly as Harry walked back over to the tomb, his hands resting on the sides for several moments before he finally placed the Elder Wand back inside. Ginny wondered what Harry must be feeling right now until Hermione came up next to her, drawing her attention away.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this," Hermione whispered, lacing her arm with Ginny's and leaning into her. "It seems so disrespectful to do such a thing."

As Hermione's words of lament, Ginny tore her eyes away from Harry to shift her gaze to the brunette. She leaned her head down in an attempt to make eye contact with the older girl. "Hey," she started softly, "don't think that way. It's like Harry said, Dumbledore would've understood."

Hermione remained silent, her dark eyes surveying the scene before her as thoughts churned through her head.

"Hermione." Harry said the girl's name, signalling her to join him and Ron once more at the foot of the tomb. "The second spell. Just as I showed you," he directed as she walked swiftly over to join him, nodding her understanding.

"Well, we better go then," Ron said quietly after they'd cast the spell and lowered their wands, all four sets of eyes trained on the grave before them.

"Yeah," Harry agreed impassively, a moment passing before he stepped forward and placed a hand gently on the cold stone. Ginny's expression softened as she witnessed the gesture, but before she could think much more about it Harry retracted his hand and strode toward them with renewed determination.

"The Ministry?" He asked as he held out his hand to the others.

They nodded their assent and all reached out to place their hands on his. In a moment, they were gone.

* * *

Ginny watched intently as Lonwards assessed the newly repaired wand and put it through a series of tests. The moment was drawing near and Ginny turned to Hermione who looked on apprehensively at the process.

"Mione," she whispered as she closed the space between them. "Do you mind if we talk out in the hall for a moment?"

The brunette was so focused on Mr. Lonwards that she nearly looked surprised at Ginny's interruption. It took her a moment to process Ginny's request, but when she did, she nodded eagerly and ushered the redhead out through the doors.

"What is it, Gin?" She asked quietly. It was late and the halls around them were silent and void of the normal commotion. Ginny took this moment to just take in the brunette's features, her presence, everything. Depending on how things went, this may be the last time she'd get a clear chance to.

"I, um...just wanted to talk with you," Ginny relayed gently forcing a smile onto her lips, despite how melancholic it probably seemed.

Hermione picked up on the girl's sentiment and placed a soft hand on her cheek. "Oh Gin, please don't worry. Everything will be fine. Mr. Lonwards seemed quite optimistic. It'll work," she assured her.

A small huff escaped the redhead as a rueful smirk formed. "That's almost what I'm afraid of. Please don't take that the wrong way," she explained before shaking her head. "Well, I guess there's no other way to take that. I really do want you to get all of your memories back – I just," she paused, "can't help but feel a little bit of selfishness too. I don't want to lose you."

"I understand," Hermione promised, not removing her hand from Ginny's cheek and instead caressing the girl's cheekbone with her thumb. "And it's not selfish. I know you, and I know that especially when it comes to me, you're not selfish."

Ginny hung her head with a forced laugh. "I hope you can convince your former self of that."

"Mr. Lonwards said it's likely that I'll retain all of my new memories," Hermione rebutted.

"But not guaranteed," Ginny pointed out with a look. "And besides, even if you do retain all of your new memories, that doesn't necessarily mean they'll be enough."

"I think they will be," Hermione responded firmly before narrowing her eyes slightly in concern. "You really do seem to believe I hated you..."

Ginny was about to reply when Hermione continued.

"And I just can't imagine that to be true. What's there to hate?" She asked rhetorically. "Say what you want, but even in the memories you showed me, it's so obvious that there was still something between us."

Ginny went to speak but was interrupted as the door creaked open and Harry peeked his head outside.

"Hey," he spoke tentatively, noting that they were in the midst of a discussion, "Lonwards is ready whenever you are."

"Sure," Hermione replied with an uneven nod of her head before shifting her gaze back to the younger witch.

Ginny waited until the door had closed and they had their privacy once more. Her stomach twisted in knots at the prospect of what may happen. She'd never felt so torn in her life, but she knew that she'd always rather want Hermione to have her memories and her life back, even if it meant they wouldn't be together.

"I just have to tell you," Ginny stated with a sense of urgency, "I need for you to understand that I've always loved you. I never meant to hurt you and I always meant well. I know you've deserved better, but I know that if you give me the chance – again – I'll make things right. I can't imagine my life without you, Hermione. I'm not perfect, but I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Ginny-"

"That said," she went on, clearing her throat momentarily, "All I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. I always thought that that would be with us together, but...I'd understand if you still find that you can't have that with me," she finished, trying desperately to hold her voice steady and even. "I want to be with you, to grow old with you – more than anything – but I never want, or wanted, to hold you back."

She dropped her gaze, forcing down the emotion that was building. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, it just felt like this was goodbye.

"Anyway," she went on with a strained smile, noting the tears that threatened to well in her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you again how much you mean to me. And that no matter what, I'll always be thankful for the time we had together – though I do wish I'd appreciated and enjoyed it more in the moment." She sensed that Hermione was ready to jump in with a rebuttal and so she rushed onward. "Maybe it's an odd sentiment, but I just remember that you were always the girl I was so eager to see at King's Cross or the Burrow, the girl I looked for in the stands during a match, the girl I sought out in the halls between classes, the girl I prayed had left room for me to sit next to during meals," she smirked while nostalgic thoughts permeated her mind. "And later on, you became an even more incredible and wonderful woman that I was lucky enough to come home to at the end of the day. An awe-inspiring woman who'd somehow made room for me in her life and thought me good enough to build a life with. I know you thought I disregarded you and your career, but I couldn't have been prouder of you. All those years later, you were still the girl I looked for in a crowd."

Just then, Hermione's lips crashed into Ginny's in a heated kiss as the brunette threw her arms around the back of the younger girl's neck. Ginny relished the feeling as much as she could and did her best to not think about it ending. But, inevitably, Hermione eventually pulled back, though lingering in the embrace.

"Ginny," the brunette breathed, allowing her forehead to rest against Ginny's. "I'd be a fool to let this pass me by," she finished with a slight chuckle that Ginny tried to reciprocate. Hermione continued lightly, "I don't have a clue what you've got stowed away for a proposal after saying everything you just did. I can't imagine what you could possibly still have up your sleeve."

"Not much," Ginny laughed despite the growing hallow feeling inside. "I figured I should lay it all out, just in case."

"There's no need for that," Hermione implored, Ginny only realizing now how tearful the brunette had grown. "Ginny, we'll still be together. I promise."

Ginny wanted to retaliate and tell her that she shouldn't make promises she can't keep, but instead kept her mouth shut and offered a subtle nod.

"Well, they're waiting for us. We better head inside," Ginny tried to relay effortlessly, but instead sounded weak and defeated. Hermione's hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze should've relieved her, but instead the significance of the moment before them grew more stifling.

As they neared Mr. Lonwards, they had a brief moment of shared hesitation before Ginny offered Hermione as encouraging of a smile as she could and nodded her head towards the Obliviator. Hermione offered a weak smile in return, ready to depart, until she seemed to think twice and instead returned and kissed Ginny deeply one more time. Ginny tried, if only for a second, to follow the brunette when she eventually pulled out of their kiss. They shared another look before Hermione went to stand in front of Mr. Lonwards.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione announced with a steadying breath. She closed her eyes as the spell enveloped her.

**AN**: Hi everyone :) I'd like to express great thanks to everyone for all of the support I received for the previous chapter. I'm relieved to see that the battle scene wasn't a huge let-down or too horrible to get through. So, a much slower chapter this time around, but hopefully it was still enjoyable. This story will be winding to a close very soon (I know...'bout time! Wrap it up! lol). Thank you again for all of the feedback - it's always greatly appreciated. Take care!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**_Ginny_ _POV_**

Ginny watched wordlessly and still as the spell enveloped Hermione. The redhead's breath held hopelessly in her lungs, unable to move until Hermione would. Just when Ginny thought nothing would happen, the spell abruptly ended and Hermione's eyes flew open in shock.

All at once, the girl exhaled dramatically as her whole body relaxed, but soon her shoulders were heaving as she caught her breath from the supposed influx of memories. Everyone watched her closely, waiting to see just what had occurred.

A moment later Hermione stood straight once more and narrowed her eyes at Mr. Lonwards.

"How are you feeling? Do you know what happened?" The man asked her in a gentle and tentative voice.

She took in a large breath and held it in her lungs for a moment, seeming to struggle to find her train of thought or perhaps the right words. Ginny just watched quietly from the side.

"Yes," she exhaled, sounding relieved. "I...I remember everything," she said through a laugh as a smile slowly crossed her face.

"Thank God," Harry said as he walked forward and the two engaged in a hug full of laughter and shared memories. Ron approached and Hermione quickly pulled him into the hug as well, thanking both boys for all of their help and support over the past while.

The ball of tension in Ginny's stomach grew heavier as hope began to infuse itself in it, despite her best attempts to shut it out. Her feet remained stubbornly rooted to the floor, afraid that if she moved, she'd somehow ruin the moment. She also couldn't deny that if she moved and caught Hermione's attention, that hope that'd developed inside of her could quickly dissolve into a poison that would consume her. Sometimes it was better to not know how things ended; to live with the unknown. Sometimes it was safer to not be acknowledged at all.

The trio's laughter and joy was still going strong when Hermione glanced over her shoulder and their eyes met. Hermione's celebrations immediately ceased and the boys' soon followed as they realized what was happening. Ginny stood silent and uncertain, quietly watching the woman before her and trying desperately to figure out what the brunette's busy mind was thinking.

"Hi Mione." Ginny finally mustered up her voice, however weak, and did her best to offer the woman a casual smile.

"Ginny," Hermione breathed, her tone unreadable as she pulled out of the hug with Harry and Ron to turn towards Ginny. "Hi."

Another beat passed. "I'm glad you got your memories back," Ginny offered softly, resisting the urge to fold her arms self-consciously against herself.

"Thanks," Hermione acknowledged with a subtle nod. "Thank you."

Ginny tried to find any words beyond a polite 'you're welcome', but could find none. Before she knew it, the moment had passed and so she just nodded her head in what must've been awkward reciprocation. Her gaze had dropped, but was soon drawn upwards once more as Hermione took a step towards her. Ginny's breath froze in her chest.

"You...you looked after me," Hermione started, her expression bordering on a frown, "through all of this."

The younger witch continued her attempt to decipher Hermione's feelings, but found herself glancing nervously over the girl's shoulder at Harry and Ron in a failed attempt to seek relief or guidance from this feeling of helpless and uncertainty.

"I tried," she relented, and oh so well aware of how defeated she already sounded.

"You were patient with me. And you didn't take advantage of the situation," Hermione stated further, her tone still sounding strictly informative, with no inflection that Ginny could detect.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Ginny explained slowly, hoping it wouldn't set the brunette off.

"And you managed to finally explain things to me that I've been trying to get out of you for years and years," Hermione went on, but now narrowing her eyes and beginning to sound exasperated. "Why did it take that for you to finally open up, Ginny? What if I hadn't lost my memories, I would've never, ever known why you did the things you did or how you really, truly felt."

Ginny nearly shrugged, not knowing what she could possibly say. "I-I'm sorry," she eventually offered.

"And it worked well. I was sympathetic to you, I understood you, but...that version of me didn't know what I'd been going through for years, or else she'd know how horribly frustrating and difficult it is to only finally make progress after all that. I tried so hard for years, Ginny," Hermione expressed, her voice growing strained.

"I know, I-" Ginny started quietly, but was swiftly silenced when Hermione carried on in full force.

"We could've been happy during all of those years, Ginny," the brunette argued, her voice strong. "Instead I was in an empty relationship, just praying for things to go back to the way they were. I had to break up with you and move out in order for you to begin to change _even_ though I had told you how I felt all those years. You never paid attention. What am I to think?"

Ginny didn't have a chance to speak before Hermione forged onward, although her demeanour softened significantly.

"I can understand why you did the things that you did...I finally understand," she said, Ginny not mistaking the regret in the girl's voice. She shook her head wistfully, eyes trained on the younger witch. Ginny waited for the brunette to go on, but instead the younger witch's breath caught in her throat as Hermione shook her head once more and stormed past her and out of the room. Maybe she should've reached out to stop her, but she found herself immobilized. She let her gaze drift to her feet as her thoughts pointlessly clanged around in her head. Eventually she lifted her eyes to meet the others and they watched on sadly. Nobody said a word. The redhead gave them a single nod, giving them permission to leave her and go after Hermione.

She folded her arms tightly against her chest and her screwed her eyes shut as the door closed and she was left in solitude. She tried to push all thoughts out of her head - just clear her mind.

Ginny didn't know how long she'd been standing there, a shell of her former self, but it had been long enough that she was taken aback when she heard the sound of the door swinging open behind her. A hurried set of steps came rushing in only to slow to a halt. Ginny's body froze and she was too afraid to turn around. A moment passed before she found it within her to turn around and face the person she was both elated and frightened to see.

Confusion flooded Ginny's system as she looked upon Hermione, taking in the tears glistening in the girl's brown eyes, but more importantly the girl's quiet smile and something Ginny was reluctant to interpret as warmth in her eyes.

"Silly girl," Hermione scolded tearfully as she took a small step forward. "When the girl you love rushes out of the room, you're supposed to chase after her. Have you learned nothing?" She laughed.

"Mione?" Ginny asked, her voice hitching on burgeoning hope.

At hearing her name, Hermione's smile grew just so, a contrast to the small sob that escaped her throat as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the unsuspecting redhead. Out of instinct, Ginny wrapped Hermione up in a hug and held the girl close to her though her mind struggled to catch up with the unfolding events.

"I missed you so much," Hermione breathed as she burrowed her head into the crook of Ginny's neck. As the words sunk in, Ginny's features faltered and she tightened her grip on Hermione as emotion took over. "I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "I didn't mean to be harsh with you - I was processing. And I shouldn't have taken off. Forgive me. Harry and Ron stopped me, told me to calm down and think." She let out a forced laugh. "Things really must've changed if they're the voices of reason."

"Gosh, don't be sorry. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you too," Ginny whispered urgently, shaking her head slightly in emphasis. "More than you'll ever know."

She heard Hermione laugh warmly and it felt like it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. The brunette pulled back after a moment, face tear-stained, but still so gorgeous.

"I think I know," Hermione affirmed softly as she brought her hand up to gently caress Ginny's cheek with her thumb. "You've been absolutely amazing these past few months. Just...amazing. No wonder I fell in love with you all over again." Her expression softened. "Not that I ever actually fell out of love," she whispered before sighing, her eyes shifting upwards to study the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts. "I just...I was so hurt. I really didn't know how you felt about me. I felt so alone and...I guess I was just trying to protect myself. But, Ginny, even when I was seeing Janine, you're all I could think about."

Hermione let out a shaky breath, but mustered up a weak smile. Ginny caressed the brunette soothingly and listened intently.

"And when I'd heard you'd changed, it took every ounce of will power and determination to not go rushing back. I was still angry, and hurt, and doubtful...and prideful. I didn't want to seem weak, going back to you. It felt like I was always giving in, and I told myself that this time I wouldn't budge."

Hermione sniffled and brought both hands up to cup Ginny's face, the brunette's eyes watery and wistful.

"Maybe I'm crazy for saying this, but maybe it's a good thing that what happened, happened. If I had never lost my memories, I'm a little afraid that maybe I would've been to prideful, or stubborn, or scared to give you another chance," she relayed in a voice that bordered on strained. A moment later she smiled. "My sweet, beautiful Ginny," she said warmly. "The girl that waited tirelessly for me in the halls of St. Mungo's and the girl who so steadfastly supported me during my recovery...that's the girl I fell in love with all those years ago in Hogwarts. That's the girl I waited for all these years...wanted to wait for. God, I've missed you," she stressed, her voice wavering. "I hope you know what I mean when I say I missed you. I mean more than just the past few months...I mean years." She paused purposefully. "All I ever wanted was for us to be happy together."

Ginny watched silently, intently, as Hermione's gaze dropped, her thoughts drifting elsewhere and when she looked up once more her voice was hushed.

"You were so far away," she relayed with a remorseful shake of her head before her smile began to reappear, the despair in her eyes lifting almost instantaneously. "But you're back now," she stated with evident relief as she pulled Ginny into a desperate hug once more.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny nearly choked out as she buried her face in Hermione's hair. "I never meant for you to feel so alone. I always loved you."

"I know." She felt Hermione nod against her. "I understand now," Hermione declared as she pulled back enough to see Ginny's face. "I'm sorry that _you _felt so alone. I didn't know that you felt the way you did and that you were struggling so much. I can't believe I couldn't put things together myself...I'm sorry things had to happen the way they did. I should've been there for you." She took in a rush of breath. "I shouldn't have ever let you struggle with your burdens by yourself. I was _so_ stupid to not understand how things ended up the way they did. Honestly, just entirely stupid. It's obvious upon reflection. I could've saved us so much hurt and pain."

"Mione, no," Ginny protested tenderly, "how could you know if I didn't tell you any of these things. You only were able to come to the conclusions you did recently because you finally got the full story. Before that, you only knew a fraction of what I was thinking or feeling. That's not your fault," she stressed. "I hardly knew what was happening – how were you supposed to know? Especially when I wouldn't talk about any of it. I just closed myself off. I confused being strong with being invulnerable; I worked so hard to turn off all those feelings that I ended up shutting you and everyone else out along with all those other things. I didn't realize...and then I didn't know how to go back – how to fix things..." Hermione nodded in understanding, the compassion in her eyes so inviting and comforting that Ginny went on. "I just want you back," she pleaded. She anxiously awaited Hermione's response. The brunette cracked the smallest hint of a smirk.

"I'm still yours," she declared while she tenderly cupped Ginny's cheek. "I love you so much, Ginny. Stay with me," she beseeched as her eyes searched Ginny's. "Please don't disappear on me again," she finished, sounding benevolently good-natured.

"I-" Ginny started in before the brunette cut her off with a look.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ginny. Please don't ever leave me again," Hermione went on, finishing quietly.

"Never," Ginny replied earnestly. "Never, ever," she carried on adamantly as she kissed the brunette, simply adoring how fiercely the girl kissed back. "I love you more than anything," she expressed, "you won't have to wonder ever again."

Ginny's eyes shut, tears threatening to escape, as Hermione wrapped her arms around the back of her neck and pulled the redhead into a tight hug.

"Things aren't fixed yet and we still have work to do, but I really want us to try again. There are old habits to break and bad behaviours we have to try not to fall back into, but...I want to be with you."

As Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, it was the first time in far too long that she truly felt like things were okay again – not just 'okay', good, even great. She hadn't realized how long it'd been since Hermione had looked at her this way – free of hurt and free of doubt.

"So this means you'll move back in?" Ginny asked hopefully before backtracking with a slightly bashful shake of her head. "Not that you have to. If you still need time, that's fine. I-" Her stream of words ceased as Hermione's light laugh interrupted her ramblings.

"I'd love to move back home. Assuming you'll have me. Maybe you liked the flat being free of my clutter and nagging," Hermione finished teasingly.

"Oh yeah. You're such a pack rat and so disorganized – I just couldn't stand it anymore," Ginny deadpanned before growing serious. "The flat is so empty with you." She smirked. "Even if you are scolding me for not arranging the glasses and mugs in order of size and make."

Hermione rest her forehead against Ginny's and the redhead's eyes fluttered close in appreciation.

"It's settled then," Hermione announced. "I'll move back in. I'd say we've lost enough time," she said with a wry smile. Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, let's put an end to that. And I'm so thrilled that you're coming home that I'll even let you redecorate however you please."

"Wow, you really are serious," Hermione joked.

Somehow Hermione's ribbing prompted Ginny to grow somber.

"It's been so horrible without you...," the younger witch quietly declared.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Believe it or not, same for me. While I think we need to both be aware that there might be hiccups now and then, but I want you to know I'll try my hardest to be open and strong for you."

"I'm committed. I understand that this is going to take work, but I won't hurt you again. I'm here for you, _with_ you, and I have every intention of it staying that way," Ginny promised.

"You know I'm going to give you such shit if you ever start getting distant again," Hermione joked though Ginny knew better.

"Well, considering the language you just used, I can tell you're _very_ serious," Ginny responded with a nod of acceptance.

"See, Ginny," Hermione said pointedly, "if you use foul language sparingly, the effect is much greater when you actually use it."

"Noted," Ginny acknowledged flatly though she afforded the brunette a smirk a moment later.

"What I really mean is that I don't want you to have a reason to be distant. I want you to always know that we're in this together. Equals," Hermione explained tenderly. "You can count on me just as much as I can count on you."

Ginny smiled with a kind of hope that she hadn't felt in what seemed like years.

"Equals," she echoed.

**AN**: Not a very long conclusion/chapter, but...it's been a long go of things and I think this said what I needed it to. I'm of course open to feedback :p *However*, I do have a dreaded epilogue in the works. It's a bit fluff and a bit...sultry, but if anyone's interested, I should have that posted as a _true_ conclusion in the coming weeks. In the meantime, I'll extend my most sincere and warm thanks to each and every reader who either read a chapter here or there, or read the whole monstrous thing. Thank you _very_ much. All the feedback has been absolutely incredible and encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you for sharing and enjoying this story with me. Best wishes to you all. And for those intending to read the epilogue, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
